Histeria
by Willnira
Summary: Se enamoraron en poco tiempo gracias al "experimento", ahora simplemente tratan de vivir ellos dos juntos en un departamento. ¿Sienten que se estan volviendo locos? Oh, el experimento no era nada...InuKag.
1. convivencia

**Histeria**

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

Se que tengo muchos fics (demasiados) pero hay unos en los que se me acabaron la inspiración pero no quiere decir que no los siga n.n pero bueno : D

Aqi estoy yo de nuevo escribiendo esta loca historia...

No se extrañen si todos muestran tener un carácter diferente pero bueno...Aquí va...

1

5

3

(q' chido cuento xD)

**Summary:**

_Quince personas fueron escogidas para vivir en un edificio y estudiar su comportamiento y comprobar si pueden convivir hanyous, Youkais y humanos sin lograr terminar peleados, sin cámaras y sin vigilancia...Y con gente muy diferente a la que estas acostumbrado a juntarte ¿podrán sobrevivir y no terminar en la histeria?.InuKag.SanMir.AyaKog.RinSesshy.más._

**Cáp.1 convivencia**

"_eres una sirena _

_Oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu marea"_

Estaba en el salón de belleza acostumbraba ir a esos lugares cada vez que podía, y en ese momento su visita habia sido de urgencia, así que estaba sentada esperando a que la muchacha que usualmente la atendía calentaba la será. Sip! Se iba a depilar las piernas, no le gustaba mucho eso ya que dolía y a nadie le gusta el dolor...La muchacha llego le embarro la cera en las piernas y después puso una cosa extraña sobre ella y se preparo para jalarle...Cuando le jalo ya tenía planeado hacer algo así que soltó un gemido de placer.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la muchacha mientras ella asentía en lugar de soltar un grito de dolor iba a soltar un gemido de placer así no le dolería tanto...Duro un par de minutos más, casi media hora gimiendo como si eso fuera placentero y al final poca clientela habia intentando su método de 'no dolor'-

Pago para irse mientras veía como sus piernas estaban rojas, pero estaba bella...Su cabello oscuro como la noche y sus ojos tan cafés como el chocolate con el brillo de una niña 'inocente' estaba caminando y vio una hermosa blusa y quiso comprarla pero luego recordó que su mamá no le habia puesto dinero por que gastaba en ropa y sinceramente tenía demasiada...Sinceramente el vicio de una mujer era gastar, como podría vivir sin gastar? Se apresuro y llego a su carro para después ir a su casa y arreglar un par de cosas para después irse a cualquier lugar, pero cuando llego vio que estaba una carta de un sello y dirigido para ella...

Tomo el sobre y comenzó a leerlo...

_Querida señorita Higurashi:_

_Me complace decirle que usted ha sido elegida para un experimento...Tiene que ir a la calle Funique a las seis de la tarde...Es un proyecto muy importante para el mundo, no es nada malo e incluso me concede decir que ha sido seleccionada entre muchas personas que son las mejores. Sin más que decir me despido...Por favor traiga sus pertenencias a esa dirección...Las dudas se aclararan al llegar al edificio..._

_Calle Funique #248 avenida Yanqui_

_La estaremos esperando señorita Higurashi._

_Atte:_

_Cientifico Beans._

Miro la carta y entonces lo pensó...Y lo volvió a pensar, y al pensar que estaba de acuerdo lo volvió a pensar...Por qué sentía que es no era buena idea?, no decía mucho la carta solamente que fue escogida para un experimento, y eso la hizo sentirse como un conejo...Subió y miró su reloj eran las cinco en punto y fue a preparar sus maletas ya que si no, no iba a poder llegar...

Arreglo sus maletas, mientras maldecía...Tenía que irse a depilar y encima gemir como si le llegara el orgasmo e iba a llegar tarde, volvió a guardar varias cosas sobre la maleta. Puso su kit de belleza en su otra maleta y tambien arreglo su mochila, se miro sus piernas y se las lavo para ponerse de su crema y después ver que faltaban quince para las seis, hablo de su celular a su casa y dejo que sonara el mensaje y lo grabo explicándole a su madre que iba a salir de viaje.

Bueno ella vivía con su madre porque era un poco irresponsable como para vivir sola y hasta que no mostrara responsabilidad no podría vivir sola, termino de tomar sus maletas para salir y entonces llegar a su carro, subió las maletas y miro su reloj...Diez minutos, encendió el motor del carro y acelero, parecía que estaba jugando carreras contra el tiempo, mientras se metía más entre las calles notaba que faltaban cinco minutos...Volvió a mirar la dirección y entonces daba una vuelta haciendo que sus llantas rechinaran ocasionando que muchos miraran feo ese carro, hasta que por fin llego...Al parecer habia un estacionamiento, dejo su carro mientras subía al elevador claro cuando lo abrió noto como tambien habia una muchacha dentro...Le regalo una sonrisa y ambas le picaron al mismo botón.

La muchacha que estaba a su lado era de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono que ella, era muy bonita y por que no decir que se veía agradable.

-Vienes por lo de la carta?-pregunto la muchacha mientras Kagome asentía y entonces el elevador se abría dejando ver a otros muchachos, Kagome se quedo estática al verlos...No eran humanos, y entonces quiso dar un paso atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde ahí estaban...-

-Buenas tardes señorita Taiji y señorita Higurashi-Kagome reconoció ese apellido en cuestión de minutos los demás muchachos parecían intrigados ante ellas-Bueno ustedes han sido escogidos para un experimento-dijo el hombre que no paraba de mirar a cada joven a los ojos-consiste en la convivencia una teoría que debo probar...Revise cada expediente me tomo años escoger y al final fueron ustedes los que me llamaron la atención-dijo el señor aclarando su garganta-Hanyous, Youkais y humanos conviviendo durante dieciséis semanas...-dijo el hombre mientras los muchachos se miraban confundidos-cada semana vendré a ver su comportamiento...Les haré preguntas y haré experimentos y mis compañeros y socios tambien vendrán...Y ustedes tendrán que ser llevados bajo pruebas...-dijo el hombre mientras los muchachos lo miraban aun sin entender-

-no entiendo muy bien...Va a experimentar con nosotros? Que cree que somos...conejos?-pregunto Kagome mientras los muchachos alzaban sus cejas y miraban al profesor-

-Buen comentario señorita Higurashi a decir verdad he dicho que han sido seleccionados...Son los que más me llamaron la atención...Y solo quiero que se diviertan...-dijo el profesor de manera amable logrando hacer que Kagome sonriera aun sin gusto-la llave de su edificio-dijo el hombre mientras les entregaba a cada uno una hoja de las reglas-Las reglas es que no podrán salir al exterior a menos que sea para ir a comprar...Si no cumplen las pruebas serán castigados y sus compañeros elegirán el castigo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-Podrán hacer llamadas al exterior y este departamento fue hecho especialmente para ustedes-dijo el hombre que habría la puerta con la llave y los dejaba pasar y entonces todos notaban que el lugar era gigante...Casi juraban que abarcaban todo el edificio-

Cada uno entro y entonces notaron que en cada habitación habia el nombre del habitante...Kagome entro a su habitación y dejo sus maletas y cuando todos salieron el hombre no estaba. Al parecer era una obligación una vez que entrabas ya no podían salir. Kagome miro a sus compañeros habia dos Youkais el primero poseía el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados s veía alto y daba la apariencia de que no era muy expresivo, el otro era de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes...Se veía un poco arrogante el tercero era el hanyou de cabello plateado y ojos dorados unas hermosas orejas blancas...Otro youkai de cabello negro y ojos como el mar, la muchacha que se topo en el elevador, uno de coletita y ojos azules oscuros...

Una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes se veía agradable, una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos cafés...Una mujer que se parecía a ella solamente que era más parecida a aquel demonio sin orejas, la pelirroja parecía ser tambien una youkai...Y tambien estaba uno que parecía un demonio pero era más un hanyou de cabello negro y ojos color sangre...Todos los Youkais la intimidaban...

-No se como me pude meter en esto-dijo el muchacho de orejas de perro mientras Kagome entraba a desempacar, sinceramente no tenía humor de socializar con la gente, no es que no le gustara simplemente...-

-Oye tienes pasta de dientes? Es que olvide la mía-dijo la muchacha pelirroja mientras Kagome asentía y entonces la muchacha pelirroja parecía aliviada-por cierto soy Ayame Spix-dijo mientras estiraba su mano y Kagome se la aceptaba-

-Kagome Higurashi-dijo la muchacha mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, continuo desempacando no iba a quejarse el cuarto se veía espacioso y le toco el balcón...Mala suerte todo parecía estar deshabitado, no habia casas a los lados...Nada de vecinos-

-Mi cuarto esta enfrente al tuyo-dijo la pelirroja-nos vemos-dijo con más entusiasmo mientras iba a su cuarto y Kagome continuaba desempacando, no tenía nada que sirviera para sobrevivir. Tenía simplemente sus maquillajes, sus ondas para cocer ya que en un viaje es de buena suerte, zapatos, ropa, cuatro meses sin poder estar en su lugar favorito el salón de belleza, cuando termino salio y entonces encendió la televisión...Tenían sky, no se podía quejar-

-PERVERTIDO!-La voz de la chica del elevador hizo que Kagome se asomara un poco y pudiera ver como estaba una chica arrebatándole su sostén al muchacho de coleta con ojos azules-

Convivir con más gente, todos se veían tan normales...Pero hasta la persona más normal tiene sus anormalidades, sin duda iba a ser un poco de histeria en su vida...Más histeria de la que se podría imaginar, miro al techo por si habían cámaras escondidas pero al parecer no...

Dejo que su cuerpo se relajara mientras continuaba cambiándole al televisor...Y entonces veía como el hanyou de orejas de perro llegaba y le arrebatara el control y se pusiera a ver los deportes...Era lo más grosero que habia visto en todo el mundo...Pero no iba a negar que era irresistiblemente guapo...Histeria, sin duda, iba a estar luchando de no volverse una histérica.

**Continuará**

**Notas d' autora:**

Se q' tengo muchos fics xD...

La historia se me ocurrio de una canción que me gusta muse-hysteria...xD ah me pasa machin

Y dije "histeria" lOl...

Y zaz se me ocurrio algo así xD!

Espero q' les guste es algo nunca nates visto... :D!

buenO ahí me dejan sus mensajes si es ke les gusta la historia si no x.x pss la elimino n,n asi q' bie :D!

No se si el summary convensa pero a mi me agrado xD!

buenO ya biie n.n

attE:

willnira

"_me deprimo más ante cada movimiento que das"_


	2. caritas felices

**Histeria**

**Cáp.2 Caritas felices**

"_Estoy muerto..._

_Tu estas muerto"_

Lo miro por varios segundos, habia visto hombres guapos pero el...Luego enchueco su boca al ver que el todavía seguía viendo la televisión. Le arrebato el control y se puso a ver otra cosa que no fueran deportes.

-Estaba viendo la tele-dijo el muchacho que se giraba para ver como ella estaba cambiándole con un poco de desesperación a los canales, y el se lanzo para quitarle el control pero ella simplemente se movió para seguir cambiándole cuando quedo satisfecha con el canal se lo puso debajo del trasero y miro de manera fea al hanyou-

-Yo te la gane-dijo la muchacha mientras veía como el la agarraba y la levantaba para tomar el control y cambiarle a los deportes se quedo sorprendida...El hanyou la habia cargado sin poner esfuerzo, para el obviamente fue como cargar la pluma de un ave y se sorprendió de que ella fuera tan liviana-

No era nada agradable estar en la sala con ese muchacho que era adicto a los deportes y entonces se levanto para irse.

-Hey piensa rápido-le dijo el muchacho mientras le lanzaba el control y entonces ella se quedaba con cara de "que pedo?" y recibía el control con su frente, se callo al suelo mientras se sobaba su frente y entonces lo miraba fulminante-

-IDIOTA...!-Le grito mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el y entonces le pegaba con el control en su brazo y después ambos comenzaban a pelear como niños chiquitos, ella peleaba porque el le aventó el control de manera salvaje y el...El solamente peleaba para poder vivir, y al final llegaron los demás inquilinos viendo que ahí estaba una escena un poco divertida. Una muchacha arriba de un hanyou usando como instrumento de pelea el control-

-Vaya...se están conociendo-dijo Miroku mientras Sango lo miraba fulminante y se alejaba de el-Por cierto soy Miroku Ashi-dijo mientras saludaba a sus compañeros se veía más entusiasmado que todos. Y debería de estarlo lo habían corrido del departamento donde rentaba por simplemente hacer fiestas todos los días con muchas señoritas en la casa, de manera cierta no entendía porque se quejaban de que hacia tantas fiestas...-

-estas loca!-le dijo el hanyou a Kagome mientras el se levantaba y lo pisaba pero el la agarro del tobillo y la dejo caer, estaba escuchando como los demás hablaban de ellos dos pero el se estaba defendiendo. Además de que daba buenos golpes para ser una simple humana-

-no estoy loca? Acaso crees que parezco loca?-dijo la muchacha mientras todos mejor se miraban y se retiraban para conocerse mejor, hasta que un muchacho de coleta y cabello negro con ojos de un intenso color azul llego a separarlos-

-ya...No se peleen-dijo el muchacho con serenidad mientras lograba poner a Inuyasha de un lado y a Kagome de otro-

-dile a ese idiota que no me lance objetos!-dijo Kagome que estaba ya más tranquila, Kagome se quedo sorprendida de que sus compañeros fueran guapos...Muy sorprendida-

-Me llamo Koga Warf-dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha y luego al otro que estaba acomodándose su ropa para tomar el control y sentarse-

-soy Inuyasha Tashio-dijo el hanyou mientras Kagome pensaba su nombre. Y entonces faltaba ella, con una sonrisa dijo su nombre y su apellido pero Inuyasha definitivamente no estaba interesado en conocer a esa loca, así que se levanto para que hora era...Apenas eran las ocho-

-Pienso que debemos repartirnos los quehaceres de la casa-dijo Ayame mientras los que faltaban llegaban y entonces con mucho malestar veían como todos se les quedaban viendo-

-es buena idea-dijo Koga que estaba apoyando a la pelirroja-los que estén de acuerdo levanten la mano-la mayoría levanto la mano a excepción de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Naraku y Kikyo no estaban de acuerdo con esa estupida idea así que Kikyo iba a hablar-

-Quien te dio derecho de ser la capitana?-pregunto molesta mientras se sentaba en el sofá para conversar amablemente-

-entonces hay que ponernos de acuerdo todos-dijo Kagome defendiendo a su nueva compañera y amiga con la que iba a compartir su pasta de dientes-Quien sabe cocinar?-pregunto mientras Rin, Miroku, Ayame, Sango y Bankotsu levantaban la mano. Entonces pensó habia cinco personas que sabían cocinar de las once personas-Entonces...los días de la semana ustedes cocinaran y los fines de semana pediremos comida...-dijo Kagome mientras ellos se miraban y asentían-

-No ya se-dijo Sango que iba a su cuarto por su cuaderno y una pluma y entonces todos se le quedaban viendo estaba haciendo en cada hoja el nombre de cada persona y entonces luego los hacia bolita. Kagome fue por el bote de basura que habia que por cierto estaba limpio y entonces comenzó a hacer que los nombres se revolvieran y así luego mirarse-

-Tengo una mujer idea...Que cada quien se preocupe por lo suyo-dijo Inuyasha que por primera vez hablaba haciendo que todos se le quedaban viendo. Las muchachas a excepción de Kikyo que parecía no querer acoplarse a ellos estaban de acuerdo, Miroku estaba mirando a las muchachas...Una youkai y las demás humanas-

-Bien entonces cuando cocine no te dejaremos nada-dijo Sango mientras iba a la cocina a preparar la cena-Hoy prepararemos la cena-dijo Sango que iba a la cocina y veía que no habia nada así que entonces salieron para ver que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar...Sesshoumaru lo contesto y entonces asintió-

-Dicen que tres personas deberían ir al super-dijo mientras todos se apuntaban para ir-Sango cierto?-pregunto mientras la castaña asentía con las mejillas coloradas y entonces el le pedía el bote-los tres primeros papeles que salgan de este bote son los que irán-miro a todos lados y entonces el saco las tres bolitas de papel para entonces ver como su hermano le ayudaba a desenvolver el papel. Claramente se podían leer los nombres-

-Kagome-leyó Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía-Yo y Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha mientras la otra muchacha sonreía y miraba a Kagome como si fuera poca cosa-

-anoten todo lo que necesiten-dijo Kagome mientras todos iban a ver que iban a necesitar y les daban la lista a Inuyasha y después se ve como Miroku encuentra un sobre y dentro de ella hay una tarjeta y se la da a los que van a ir a comprar-

-estaba esta tarjeta en ese buró-dijo Miroku mientras Kikyo le arrebataba la tarjeta y comenzaban a salir y entonces se apuraban-

-iremos en mi carro-dijo Kagome que estaba bajando por el elevador y veía como Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban socializando y por cierto se veían muy alegres-

Cuando bajaron Kagome no escuchaba más que su descripción de cómo eran e Inuyasha estaba muy interesado en verle los senos que en verla a la cara, llego a su carro y lo abrió y entonces Kikyo miro con horror su carro.

-Bromeas? Como me subiré en ese carro?-decía como si el carro fuera asqueroso y entonces Inuyasha miro a Kagome que no lucia muy contenta que digamos-

-le abres la puerta y te subes querida-dijo Kagome que subía y entonces encendía el carro. Kikyo miro con odio a Kagome y subió a su carro-

En todo el mundo estaba enterado de que los hanyous existían al igual que los Youkais pero muchos les tenían miedo e incluso los Youkais y hanyous tenían organizaciones donde se juntaban para derrotar a los humanos y en estos tiempos estaba un youkai queriéndose postular para candidato, Kikyo e Inuyasha al fin dejaron de hablar entre ellos, y entonces detuvo el carro para ver como estaba el grande super a un par de minutos del edificio...Los tres se bajaron para tomar un carro del supermercado y fue Inuyasha quien lo llevaba...Kagome agarro primero la comida y lo que Kikyo e Inuyasha iban agarrando lo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

Ella sin embargo pensaba en los demás y agarraba lo que era necesario, compro una crema depiladora, rastrillos y otras cosas para chicas pero Kikyo parecía no estar muy interesada en eso...

-Oye...Y...porque la estamos siguiendo?-le pregunto Kikyo mientras Inuyasha se encogía de hombros y entonces los dos sonreían con maldad para irse por lugares diferentes-

-creo que necesitaremos crema...Ustedes que opinan?-pregunto mientras agarraba dos botellas de ese lácteo y entonces se giraba para ver que sus compañeros se habían ido, se quedo ahí sin saber mucho que hacer puso las cremas en el carrito que estaba atrás de ella y se fue sola viendo que lo que necesitaba era ya casi poco, lo escogió ella sola...De hecho ella habia escogido cosas que iban a servir...Pero ellos que hicieron? Se desaparecieron por el super dejándola sola, perdida y...Nunca vino a este super y fue a las cajas para ver como estaban los dos riendo y Kikyo estaba muy contenta.-

-te íbamos a...-Inuyasha no pudo continuar porque azoto de la risa y entonces Kikyo tambien lo hacia, rolo sus ojos para llegar con la cajera y ver como la mujer comenzaba a pasar las cosas aquellos dos idiotas todavía siguen riéndose...Pago para simplemente ver como el muchacho ponía las cosas en el carrito y ella simplemente seguía caminando-

Sentía que iba a explotar y no quería pelearse, sencillamente porque si peleaba posiblemente el la defendería y ella lo defendería, daban asco...Tenía asco...Mucho asco...

-Me ayudan?-pregunto intentando sonar amable, al parecer los dos ya estaban más tranquilos. Se habían estado riendo por que Kikyo se habia resbalado y entonces los dos se rieron y tambien si, se rieron porque abandonaron a Kagome pero nada tenía comparación con la caída de Kikyo.-

Inuyasha fue el único que la ayudo y mientras los dos metían las cosas en la cajuela no se dejo de perder el contacto visual, ocasionando que Kikyo se molestara y entrara al carro azotando la puerta.

-nadie azota las puertas de mi carro-pronunciaba Kagome molesta mientras subía a su puesto directa a conducir el contacto visual con Inuyasha se habia perdido justo cuando Kikyo entro al carro y azoto la puerta de la manera más fuerte posible-

-Y cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Inuyasha que estaba viendo como ella sacaba su celular para ponerlo entre sus piernas, Kagome parecía concentrada manejando pero la verdad era que estaba nerviosa, gente que no conocía a su lado...Y luego ellos tambien debería estar nerviosos sin gente que te conozca, sola..-

-tengo veintidós-dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha por breves minutos-y ustedes?-Kikyo sonrió mientras miraba sus uñas y luego miraba a Kagome-

-veintitrés-dijo mientras cruzaba sus blancos brazos ocasionando que Inuyasha aclarara su garganta-

-tengo veintitrés-dijo con orgullo-pero como soy un...demonio-Kagome lo miro con la ceja levantada obviamente sabia lo que era-medio demonio-decía corrigiéndose al tiempo que rolaba sus ojos y miraba a Kagome de reojo-puedo tener más de cien años y me vería joven-dijo mientras Kagome encendía el radio y detenía la estación de radio para escuchar una canción de Britney Spears, pero Inuyasha quito eso y puso algo extraño y Kagome se peleo por picarle y al final Kikyo le bajo al volumen y los miro-

-son increíbles...Hay que conocernos-dijo Kikyo, sinceramente ella no tenía deseos de conocer a nadie pero ya que tenía que ir con alguien tan guapo y con ella debía de mostrarse amistosa así tal vez e Inuyasha la mirara con...un poco de honestidad?-(ò.o ni lo sueñes Kiki...)-que estudian o algo?-pregunto mientras Kagome detenía el carro y entonces iban a bajar las bolsas, no eran tan pocas así que las llevaron al inicio del elevador y dieron otra vuelta...Suerte que eran tres-

-estudio para ser criminología-dijo con seguridad en su voz mientras los muchachos la miraban y entonces le picaba al elevador algo agitada-

-eres mantenida verdad?-le pregunto Inuyasha mientras ella asentía y entonces Kikyo y el se reían parecía que lo que ellos tenían en común era reírse de ella...Daban asco, la risita chillona de esa...y la risa de el...Era tan guapo, si pero así como era de guapo era tambien un grande dolor de trasero abrieron el departamento y se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban divididos...Al parecer las chicas ya eran amigas con mucha facilidad...Ayame le pintaba las uñas a Sango y Rin estaba leyendo una revista, Miroku se habia hecho amigo de Koga simplemente hablaban de las chicas con las que habían salido y algunas era conocidas para la memoria de ellos...Sesshoumaru hablaba poco pero observaba y ni se diga de Naraku quería apoderarse del grupo y tener su propio grupo de amigos y Bankotsu...Bankotsu parecía estar más interesado en ellas ya que platicaba con ellas y luego se iba con Koga para hablar de deportes, cuando ellos legaron simplemente se lanzaron a revisar que tenían-

Metieron las cosas en el refrigerador, al menos no habían durado tanto...Las chicas se pusieron a preparar menos Kikyo que ella observaba y diría...

-Si quieres que salga todo perfecto deberías de hacerlo tú-dijo Kagome que meneaba la jarra de agua que estaba preparando y Kikyo se levantaba del banco para acercarse a ella y verla como si fuera algo repulsivo-

-tu...no me dirás que hacer-a nadie de las que estaban en la cocina les pareció la actitud de Kikyo. Ya que ella parecía estar más interesada en las extremidades masculinas de Inuyasha que en verdad querer conocer a las chicas-

-que genio-dijo Ayame que estaba terminando de partir un par de verduras y ahora miraba feo a Kikyo, cada vez que la pelirroja cortaba era como imaginarse el cuello de Kikyo siendo cortado-Si no ayudas...no estorbes-volvió a decir mientras Kikyo se iba molesta a su cuarto. Bankotsu apareció diciendo que la mesa estaba lista y ellas fueron sirviendo la comida, mientras veían la mesa fueron ubicando sus lugares...Sesshoumaru y Naraku usaban los lugares donde se veían frente a frente y del otro lado tocaba a las chicas y los chicos. Cada uno estaba cenando de forma silenciosa-

-preséntense todos...Digan algo de cada uno-dijo Kikyo con coquetería mientras las muchachas miraban feo a otro lado y cada uno tomaba un poco de agua de sabor-

-Tengo veinticuatro y era encargado de la empresa de ropa de mi padre...Nuestro padre-dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha-

-yo tengo veintidós-dijo Rin, pero Sango y Kagome no le creyeron pensaban que estaba bromeando pero ella no se veía bromista o algo así se veía tan joven para tener esa edad parecía tener dieciocho años...-y estudio para ser doctora-dijo mientras revolvía un poco su comida-

-pienso ser diseñadora de interiores-Miroku iba a decir algo pero ella lo miro feo-

-por eso tu ropa interior es tan bonita-Sango lo miro con cara de asco, ni las miradas feas funcionaban para el-

-eres un cerdo pervertido-dijo ella mientras rolaba sus ojos mostrando un sonrojo-

Cada uno estaba diciendo lo que era o en lo que estaban estudiando y se sorprendieron de que Kagome fuera una mantenida era tan gracioso. Y escuchar como Inuyasha decía algo sobre los mantenidos.

-asegurate de no vivir sola con unos veintiséis gatos-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella dejaba su plato sobre el fregadero-les toca lavar los platos-dijo mientras salía de la cocina para ver la hora, la verdad se habia divertido un poco con los chicos diciendo sus comentarios y la actuación de Miroku sobre su maestra era en verdad cómica-

Inuyasha lavo los platos al parecer era lo que mejor sabia hacer, pasadas de las diez y no tenían sueño...Fue a su cuarto y vio que su celular tenía varios mensajes, ella los contesto casi todos y hablo a su casa...Nadie le contestaba y el celular de su mamá estaba apagado, se estaba preocupando en verdad...Se puso su pijama mientras se metía a su cama habia una televisión y entonces se puso a verla antes de quedar profundamente dormida...Habia visto una novela y demasiado romántica para su gusto y entonces con el corazón acelerado y un par de pesadillas fue que ella se quedo dormida...En sus sueños estaba ella y uno de sus novios...Y ella cuando lo estaba a punto de besar...Todo desaparecía...

Sango no lo podía entender, cuando platico con Miroku todo sonaba divertido y tambien pervertido...Se quedo así viendo la televisión. Ciertamente estaban lejos de casa, y en sus otros cuartos habia desconocidos...

El día soleado llego haciendo que todos estuvieran con la cara de flojera...Kagome entro al baño y estaba haciendo del baño mientras entraba Sango a lavarse la cara, espero a que Sango saliera para limpiarse y ella entonces noto como todos los hombres estaban con una cara de no haber podido dormir, cuando salio noto que eran las diez de la mañana...

-El primero que termine de desayunar se va a meter a bañar-dijo Inuyasha que ya estaba terminando de desayunar y a su lado estaba Kagome intentándole ganar, mientras Sango comía con toda la calma del mundo ellos dos terminaban el desayuno y después Inuyasha por terminar primero se metió a bañar dejando a Kagome con la boca llena de cereal, vaya que...poco atractivo-

Kagome entonces se sentó viendo como estaba Ayame discutiendo con Koga...

-Me das el control?-pregunto Sesshoumaru a Kagome, mientras ella se le quedaba viendo con miedo le dio el control y entonces se fue a la cocina a hacerle compañía a Sango y miro a Rin que estaba regresando del balcón mostraba una sonrisa y entonces por primera vez desde el inicio del día ella le regalo tambien una sonrisa-

La platica con las chicas era en verdad animada, Inuyasha salio envuelto en una toalla...No se molesto en ponerse boxers...O algo que le cubriera su definido pecho (no me gustan tan musculosos x.x) tenía el cuerpo perfecto de un muchacho que toca algún instrumento más bien un baterista...Kagome se levanto para meterse a bañar y entonces salio por su ropa interior y por su toalla y tambien por su cepillo de dientes...Iba de regreso al baño y cuando abrió vio como estaba Naraku entrando así que le vio sus nalgas salio con un sonido de "Ups" y se regreso a platicar con sus amigas.

-No se de que hablar...Ahmm del clima si..-dijo Rin que estaba llegando para desayunar de manera tranquila ellas empezaron a reírse y al parecer Sesshoumaru estaba molesto y le subió más a la televisión, y luego llego Bankotsu para apagar la televisión y ponerse a decir cosas extrañas...Y Kikyo no salio de su cuarto-YA CALLENSE!-Grito exaltada viendo como discutían porque Bankotsu apago la televisión y Bankotsu se defendía de la voz friolenta de Sesshoumaru y después salía Naraku del baño y entonces Kagome aprovecho para meterse a bañar-

Le puso seguro mientras se metía y se relajaba, no era de esas personas que duraban mucho bañándose...Ya que la verdad se moría de ganas de tener una conversación con las chicas...

Salio con su ropa interior puesta y después fue a ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla no tan ajustado y una camisa cómoda, se arreglo un poco...Discreta pero bonita, y sus pantuflas gigantes de dinosaurio...Llego con Ayame mientras veía como ella leía el periódico, sinceramente Ayame no se veía nada concentrada.

-Oye hay que hablar cosas de chicas-dijo Kagome mientras veía a los chicos separados, y a Inuyasha con una cara de malestar y luego aparecía Kikyo metiéndose a bañar-

-claro!-dijo Ayame mientras veía a Inuyasha ir y abrirle la puerta a Kikyo del baño para tomarle una fotografía desnuda a _esa_ no le molesto en nada, y Kagome se sintió muy tonta al sentir un poco de coraje por eso...Molesta de que Kikyo no dijera algo, o de que no gritara todo lo contrario se empezó a reír-

-es una zorra...-dijo en susurró pero un así los que no eran humanos la lograban escuchar pero Sesshoumaru no lo escucho-

-lo se-dijo Ayame mientras llegaba Sango tambien con cara de sorpresa. Kagome se dedico a tomar un poco de agua-Eres virgen?-le pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome le contestaba con los ojos y entonces ella tambien le contestaba lo mismo-

-no..-dijo Sango con más confianza mientras agarraba un poco de agua y después iban las tres a la ver la televisión. Rin bueno, Rin simplemente le tocaba como histérica a Kikyo de que se apurara, pero Kikyo a propósito duraba más en el baño.-

-Ya que estamos casi todos sentados-dijo Sango mientras todos la miraban-podemos intentar ser amigos-dijo emocionada-

-si!-dijeron Ayame y Kagome al mismo tiempo mientras los muchachos la seguían viendo-

-Me viste las nalgas...Hasta donde quieres llegar con mi amistad?-le pregunto Naraku a Kagome mientras ella levantaba una de sus cejas para levantarse e irse a su cuarto-

-mi celular suena-dijo Kagome como pretexto mientras ellos negaban y entonces ella decía si con la cabeza e iba a buscar a su celular-

Fue a buscar su celular y descubrio que solo tenía un mensaje, se lo llevo con sus compañeros...Al parecer ninguno estaba muy interesado en decir algo, todos estaban callados bueno las chicas murmuraban cosas de chicas y reían. Sesshoumaru veía la televisión, Naraku miraba de manera depravada a las chicas...Koga le hacia una lucha de dedos pulgares a Miroku y el ganador competiria contra Inuyasha después salio Kikyo del baño y al fin Rin pudo darse su merecido baño.

-Quien me ayuda a cargar mis maletas?-pregunto Kikyo mientras todos iban a ayudarle a cargar sus maletas-

Definitivamente 'esa' no hacia la estancia muy agradable pero ya hayarian ellas la forma de enseñarle buenos modales a ella...

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

**xD ahii que bueno q' les gusto mi idea n.n**

**espero que sigan dejandome mensajitos eh ;O;!**

**buenO nos vemos n.n**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO °¬° y me comentan q' tal con el capitulo n.n**

**Jojojoj :O!**

**Bueno biee n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira..**

"_nuestra sangre uniremos..._

_y después nuestros labios ensangrentados besaremos"_


	3. Efervescencia

**Histeria**

**Cáp.3 Efervescencia**

"_Sangre de día..._

_Depresión amable por la noche"_

No cambiaba casi en nada el asilo de estos personajes...Es decir, por los tres días de convivencia que llevaban nada habia cambiado...Kikyo creyéndose la más genial de todas, Inuyasha jugando cartas con los muchachos y a la mitad de la noche ayer jugaron strip poker, un juego un poco maduro para todos...Y la perdedora fue Sango quedándose completamente sin camisa y con su camiseta de tirantes y su sostén...En estos juegos nunca hacia falta ponerse las mínimas prendas oh no! Entre más era mejor, los muchachos quedaron en calzones y una graciosa tanga que Kagome hizo modelar a cada uno por ser la ganadora...Solamente les modelaron Bankotsu, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku y Koga...Hicieron el mayor ridículo y al principio...

_-No!, definitivamente no! No me voy a poner eso...-dijo el hanyou ocasionando que las chicas se rieran. Kikyo estaba haciendo sus experimentos en el baño aunque claramente sabían que estaba haciendo...-_

_-perdiste el juego te toca perder...-dijo Kagome que se divertía de lo lindo con ellos...Miroku no mostró mucho problema al parecer el estaba hecho para eso, y debía confesar que para pagarse sus estudios el estudio para eso...Y después consiguió llegar a donde estaba, el dueño de un futuro restaurante.-_

_-vamos solamente será caminar y ya!-dijo Rin que se carcajeaba y le aventaba la tanga con la que iban a salir, y entonces furioso el hanyou la tomo y se fue a encerrar al baño sin saber que Kikyo estaba "meditando"-_

_-LO SIENTO!-Grito mientras se salía haciendo que la que estaba dentro del baño gritara y se sonrojara...Quieren saber lo demás?. Los demás residentes que faltaban estaban llegando alarmados pero obviamente la mente cochambrosa de Naraku ya se daba una idea-_

_-que hacías?-pregunto Naraku mientras Kikyo salía envuelta en una toalla con sus mejillas muy rojas y su mano cubriéndose la frente. La mente de ellas por supuesto que NO SABÍAN lo que ella HACIA adentro del baño (sarcasmo) o simplemente tenían una breve idea de lo que pudo haber hecho la sucia de Kikyo-_

_-MEDITANDO!-Grito mientras Naraku sonreía con picardía mirando a Miroku y luego los hombros alzaban sus cejas-_

_-eso no es meditar es...masturbación, linda!-dijo dándole un guiño y en voz alta mientras los presentes se azotaban de la risa y ella daba un grito como "porque a mi?" y entraba encerrándose en su cuarto-_

_Y eso no perjudico para nadar que ellos modelaran con tangas de diferentes dibujos a las chicas; Ellos por supuesto que modelaron, después de que Inuyasha pudo ponerse bien la tanga y a medio camino uno de ellos estuvo por enseñar su paquete...Modelaron, después de todo eso y las chicas no se creían unas pervertidas...Lo sucio de esto fue Kikyo...La cual no salio en toda la noche..._

Dos días después ella salía con tranquilidad apodada la "chaquetita" (chaqueta es masturbación O.o). Y Bankotsu fue el creador de ese apodo, y ella decía que estaba aburrida aunque a alguien como ella no debería ya importarle lo que los demás piensen, cierto?

Ahora estaban ya acomodados mejor, cuatro día juntos sin peleas muy neuróticas, o palabras ofensivas a tu persona...Con una sonrisa nuestra protagonista salio de su cuarto viendo como estaban los chicos apostando de nuevo, ese era el juego de moda entre ellos apostar cosas, sus pertenencias y eran idiotas porque siempre que ella apostaba con ellos siempre ella ganaba...Pero ahí iban de idiotas y volvían a apostar, hombres! Nunca cambian...Tal vez su cerebro es muy pequeño, pero que hay de lo que tienen entre las piernas? De seguro ahí es donde tienen su mayor inteligencia y mejor ni sigo hablando porque ya me estoy asqueando...

Cuatro de la tarde todo estaba perfecto su celular se estaba cargando, y su lap top iba a ser enviada con sus complementos, y se le seguía haciendo extraño que su madre no le contestara sus llamadas...

-Que apuestan?-preguntaba sentándose mientras veía a los chicos sonreír pero Sesshoumaru no estaba del todo feliz-

-apostamos la televisión y tambien los puestos para bañarnos...-dijo Miroku mientras lanzaba sus dados necesitaba un tres para poder ganar-

-que...divertido-decía con sarcasmo mientras iba al balcón y se sorprendía de ver todo tan solitario, cuando tomo una grande bocanada de aire pudo sentir como el cielo estaba un poco oscuro...Como si fuera a llover, le gustaban los días de ese estilo le daban sueño, frío y unas profundas ganas de querer dormirse todo el día, vio como salía Ayame del baño y su vasito con el cepillo de dientes en una mano fue a acosarla un rato...-

-no puedo creer que no seas virgen-dijo Ayame en susurró mientras hacia un rostro gracioso ocasionando que Kagome mirara a otro lado nerviosa-

-pues..gracias-dijo Kagome mientras miraba como Inuyasha se levantaba molesto y se dirigía hacia donde ellas estaban, llego y tomo asiento para conversar con ellas-

-Hacen trampa-dijo Inuyasha exaltado mientras se rascaba la barba, Kagome miro la parte de su mentón pronto parecería hombre lobo si no se afeitaba-

-tu moda es tan anticuada...-dijo Kagome mientras le tocaba la barbilla, era como una grande lija-es una lija...Toca Ayame-dijo Kagome pero Ayame ya se encontraba saliendo del lugar como sea la barba de tres días de Inuyasha era genial acerco su mejilla para raspar su cachete con la parte de Inuyasha, el se dejaba hacer eso porque? Porque ella...Ella...Ella le estaba a enseñando a jugar nintendo y la única condición que ella pedía era que el fuera buena gente o amigable con ella, no era tan difícil, muy bien ya le estaba hartando que ella se le pegara en su barbilla-

-aléjate!-dijo empujándola mientras ella lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos, seguía sin entender como lograba hacer eso-

-digo...con permiso-decía nervioso, no le daba miedo que no le enseñara a jugar nintendo o no, le daba miedo lo que ella le podía hacer cuando estaba enojada y esos ojos esos malditos ojos que parecía que iban a quemarlo le daban terror-

-así me gusta-No se vería divina si la vistes de negro con la tela de cuero y unos tacones de plataforma gigante con un látigo negro? Claro y en su fantasía la vestía de policía en verdad se vería divina...Como toda una bella dominadora; pero era Kagome sin maquillaje era una belleza divina para la vista de otros, y hacia movimientos suaves como el mar...Y aunque esa negra (apodo que decidieron ponerse por si se les olvidaba sus nombres) tenía un buen cuerpo...Se preguntaba como antes no la habia visto? Cierto era humana y el...Odiaba a los humanos-

-grrr-decía mientras ella se espantaba y se iba con Sango a acusarlo y así Sango le regañaría diciéndole a Miroku "tu amigo molesta a mi amiga así que chuchu" diría divertida mientras ella se carcajeaba y le inventa problemas a Inuyasha...-

Inuyasha se quedo ahí un rato, pensando...En los pocos días que habia tenido con la gente más rara del mundo, otra gente más rara no pudo tocarle?...Describía a todos con un adjetivo prudente...El pervertido (Miroku), el seductor (Koga), el malvado (Naraku) , el marica (Bankotsu), el amargado (Sesshoumaru), la histérica (Kagome) , la chaquetita (Kikyo), la que se quedo atascada en la edad de los dieciocho no recordaba como se les decía a esas personas pero prosigamos (Rin), "la dulce" (Ayame)y la envidiosa (Sango)...Bueno a Sango y a Ayame no se le ocurrió otro adjetivo porque casi todos los acaparaba Kagome.

Se preguntaba que más habia en los demás pisos del edificio se veían tan solos...iba a hacer ejercicio...Brinco hasta el otro balcón y llego con mucha facilidad para ver que la cortina estaba cerrada volvió a brincar esta vez con más impulso y pudo ver que esa ventana tambien estaba cerrada, bajo de un solo salto hasta su piso y pudo observar como estaba Sesshoumaru tomando el sol...

-Eres la persona más rara que haya visto-le dijo entrando al lugar intentando buscar un poco de paz, diferentes aromas inundaban su nariz, algunos suaves y otros extraños. Toda la casa tenía olores diferentes y no le molestaba y escuchaba como alguien tarareaba una canción y después esa voz se acercaba, miro a todos lados no habia muros en la costa que lo acecharan, así que siguió esa música tan agradable y cuando salio del departamento pudo ver que esa melodía se estaba alejando, se apresuro a seguirla y escondido detrás de una silla que adornaba el pasillo pudo ver a Kagome que estaba subiendo las escaleras muy concentrada. Habia seguido esa voz bonita para esa persona? Que patético, salio de su escondite y regreso a su departamento...Al menos le agrado la melodía-

Vio como estaban las muchachas ya haciendo la comida, ya era hora se moría de hambre...Luego miro la puerta que daba a la salida, no iba a afectar darle un susto a Kagome. Salio mientras corría a toda la velocidad del mundo, necesitaba ser como una presencia que diera miedo así ella no lo sometería como si fuera su esclavo, llego hasta donde el tararear de la canción estaba resonando casi como eco debido a su velocidad y entonces al llegar le pasaba por un lado y le pellizcaba el trasero, ella estaba asustada se olía a su alrededor y tambien estaba enojada.

-Corre Kagome, corre-se decía mientras corría asustada después de todo subir no fue una buena idea iba corriendo y esa cosa extraña iba detrás de ella, se veía tan diabólico. Resbalo cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras y entonces vio que ahí estaba esa extraña cosa gruñendo, y entonces cubrió su rostro asustada...Escuchaba las garras, y cerro sus ojos...Tenía tanto miedo que pensaba que se iba a hacer pipi-

Todo lo que escucho fue una fuerte carcajada y entonces ella abrió los ojos hizo una mueca y con la pierna le pego una patada en la espinilla a Inuyasha la riza dejo de escucharse y entonces el se sobo su pobre espinilla si ella lo golpeaba de esa manera tendría una pierna rota algo imposible para las personas que no son humanos.

-jajajaj debiste ver tu cara!-decía Inuyasha que aun se reía y notaba el malestar de ella en su rostro-fue tan divertido!-seguía diciendo mientras se sobaba el estomago no se habia reído tanto desde ayer, y siempre la que le ocasionaba reírse como neurótico era ella con sus extraños actos, primero fue poniéndole a las galletas oreo algo combinado y después el para molestarla se comía su comida y hacia esa cara...Era tan cómica que lo hacia reírse sabia que era grosero pero...Era una humana que podría hacerle?-

-ERES UN PESADO, UN IMBECIL!-Grito ella en su oído mientras el se cubría sus pobres orejitas y entonces se hacia pequeñito cierto, cierto su mirada que le daba miedo. Esa mirada estaba en ella en estos momentos-Y SI LLEGARAS A SER BUENO PARA ALGO...SERÍAS UN "BUENO PARA NADA"-Ella seguía gritando descargando la furia de su estupida broma, nadie le habia atacado aunque la ciudad fuera peligrosa nadie le habia atacado y mucho menos hecho bromas de que un sujeto sin identidad la persiguiera. Y ella que pensó que la violarían-UN ANTIPATICO POR ESO ARDERAS SOLO EN EL INFIERNO!-Seguía gritándole hasta que su garganta comenzaba a resentir tantos gritos-

-YA CALLATE! TU ERES SATANAS!-Le decía Inuyasha y sinceramente no venía al caso esa conversación era infantil-TU ERES LA AMARGADA Y...MORIRAS SOLA!-Decía mientras le picaba con su índice el pecho haciendo que ella se sobara, y ella levantaba una ceja estaba haciendo esa mirada iba a desatarse una guerra que era retenida por buenas palabras y por ella-

-YA NO QUIERO SER AMABLE CONTIGO, YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO AGRADABLE Y TU! TU SIEMPRE ANDAS DE IDIOTA HACIENDO BROMAS TONTAS-Dijo exaltada mientras el le cubría la boca, al fin un poco de silencio-

-Y PORQUE GRITAS?-Le decía el al oído haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco extraña y mareada por el griterío que los dos tenían en esos momentos-

-NO SE!-Le grito al final mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a irse-

Pero ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia...

**---**

-Yo seré superman-dijo Miroku que estaba ya comiendo, solamente habia dos asientos vacíos el de Kagome y el de Inuyasha.

Lo demás fue silencio hasta que vieron como entraba Kagome sonriendo con Inuyasha de la oreja fue que sonrió y todos se rieron del pobre de Inuyasha ahora entendían porque casi nunca le daba la contraria en estos días a Kagome, los dos se sentaron mientras ella sonreía y le decía "come" de manera escueta y entonces todos al terminar conversaban un poco. Lavándose los dientes, cinco minutos para las cuatro y media y la perilla fue siendo girada por alguien...

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño levemente ondulado con ojos azules entro mostraba una sonrisa, todos al ver quien entraba se quedaba sorprendidos. Tenía un gafete sobre su camisa, y entonces llegaba saludando a todos. Los hombres al oler un olor diferente y femenino salieron de sus cuartos y vieron a la hermosa mujer. En su gafete decía "psicóloga".

-Buenas tardes yo soy la doctora Magen-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras miraba a los que estaban ahí enfrente de ella queriéndosela devorar. Lo usual, lo usual-seré su psicóloga en su estadía en este lugar, ustedes...Me dirán lo que les molesta y entre todos haremos una mejor convivencia tambien iré analizando su avance en estos meses-dijo la agradable mujer mientras las presentes se le quedaban viendo, los demás esperaban viento para que esa falda se levantara-Pasemos a este cuarto-dijo la doctora mientras todos la seguían a la parte de arriba, donde estaba su consultorio-

Era una sala de espera...Con sofás y una televisión que estaba un poco pasada de moda, y el clave pegado con cinta. Revistas sobre la mesa, la tele no era uno de sus mejores términos...Se sentaron mientras guardaban silencio y escuchaban atentos.

-El que vaya saliendo dirá quien seguirá...-dijo la doctora mientras entraba a su despacho y acomodaba un poco, con eso de que su esposo tenía un amorío con un hombre no le daba tiempo de trabajar mucho. Nunca entendió a los hombres...todos eran iguales, meneo su cabeza mientras abría la puerta sonriente y miraba a la primera persona que iba a pasar-Sango...-dijo mientras la muchacha se levantaba nerviosa y se dirigía hasta donde estaba la doctora y comenzaba a decir el carácter que creía que le correspondía a cada inquilino. Las preguntas que la doctora le hacia las debía de contestar, después le tocaba a Sesshoumaru-

El no dijo algo agradable de todos, dijo que Inuyasha era el idiota más grande del mundo y que el era más poderoso que su hermano, la doctora lo denomino como egoísta y como guapísimo, cruzo sus piernas coquetamente mientras Sesshoumaru levantaba una de sus cejas no viendo muy de acuerdo que ella hiciera eso, su entrevista termino y entonces le toco a Naraku...A la doctora se le hizo la arrogancia en persona y eso que no habia visto a Inuyasha...Kagome fue después de Naraku, entro nerviosa a los que entraron primero iban a la otra puerta a seguir las ordenes de la doctora.

Con una sonrisa tomo asiento y entonces vio a la doctora sacar una hoja con un par de puntos de cada persona. Positivos o negativos tal vez.

-Kagome...es cierto que Kikyo es la más zorra de ustedes?-demasiado directa la pregunta pensó un poco su respuesta...-

-la verdad si, siempre intenta coquetearle a Inuyasha y a todos y sale del baño con una diminuta toalla...Ni que tuviera el mejor cuerpo de todo el mundo...Además no es muy bonita...Y me molesta que siempre piense en sexo el otro día Inuyasha la descubrió masturbándose-dijo Kagome contándole todo a la doctora la doctora estaba escribiendo al parecer todos mostraban algo en común...Creían que Kikyo era una mujerzuela; Tambien hablo sobre sus otros compañeros, en como Inuyasha la molestaba y la doctora sintió curiosidad-

-Que te molesta más Kagome? Que Inuyasha muestre interés en Kikyo o que a ti simplemente te moleste y no te haga mucho caso?-pregunta difícil pero sabía como contestarla quiso hablar pero u garganta estaba un poco dolida-

-sinceramente lo que Inuyasha haga con Kikyo no me molesta mucho...Pero me molesta que el siempre me quiera ver como tonta cuando no lo soy-

La doctora estaba creyendo algo muy seguro "celos de una relación" sonrió con mucha ternura no podía creer lo bien que iba este experimento y ella que creía que iba a ser toda una perdida de tiempo. Las chicas como lo supuso enseguida mostraron simpatía menos Kikyo que era la rechazada, y los hombres bueno todos dijeron que se caían bien solo que Sesshoumaru daba miedo, y Sesshoumaru casualmente a pesar de ser raro y toda la cosa de la única persona que no hablo mal era de Rin, porque?

-ahora quiero que se tomen de las manos y digan sus malestares-dijo la doctora que estaba afuera del círculo mágico de donde ellos estaban sentados en el piso-

Miraron sus manos, en especial Kagome las de Inuyasha quien sabe donde estuvieron sus manos...Con un poco de miedo las tomo y luego el apretó el agarre sintió algo como si tuviera miedo o un presentimiento, no le hizo mucho caso a su supuesto sentido común así que dejo de hacerse tonta y a tomar aire para después sacarlo.

-Saquen todo ese coraje y enfóquenlo en la persona que más coraje le tengan le dirán sus cosas en su cara sin dañarlas-dijo la doctora haciendo leves movimientos con sus manos alrededor de su pecho y entonces luego unía sus manos para comenzar a explicar su situación-empiecen...Que tan tu Inuyasha?-decía la doctora mientras el miraba a todos esto iba a ser divertido. Suspiro mientras aclaraba su garganta tantos gritos le inflamaron un poco la garganta-

-Sesshoumaru creo que eres un antipático y un debilucho-la doctora observo como el explicaba sus molestias-Miroku eres un pervertido amigable, Koga...eres bien marica, Bankotsu tu tambien eres marica...Naraku te crees malo pero...eres un marica...Sango eres buena onda, Ayame igual, Rin eres una escoria buena onda, Kagome eres antipática, pesada, molesta, ruidosa, enfadosa, Kikyo eres una pervertida-dijo el descargando sus pensamientos en todos-

-y como te sientes?-pregunto la doctora lo admitía se sentía muy bien. Como si un grande peso fuera liberado...-

-muy bien-dijo sonriendo mientras Kagome miraba a todos lados-

-era broma Kagome me caes bien-dijo sonriéndole y en susurro cuando la doctora menciono a Miroku que dijera lo que pensaba de los demás. Las mujeres si que se descargaron dijeron cosas como "Odio que Miroku agarre mi ropa interior y la use como si fuera batman" y Rin dijo cosas como "se acapara de la televisión" y cosas tontas y en lo que estuvieron de acuerdo era en que Kikyo era una zorra y Kikyo dijo que todas eran bien zorras-

Y descargarse les sirvió mucho las hizo sentirse mejor, como si el peso que llevaban cargando se hubiera esfumado, después la doctora las puso a dibujar su miedo...Kagome dibujo a Inuyasha e Inuyasha dibujo a Kagome, todos los demás trabajos tenían más creatividad pero el de ellos dos era un cerote con el nombre de la persona que representaba tus miedos, la maestra les entrego una hoja para contestar.

Todos se sentaron en lugares diferentes y comenzaron a contestar su pequeña prueba.

Después todos regresaron a su departamento dentro de unos días tendrían sus resultados y cada semana, osea que el próximo Jueves habría terapia lo que los hacia sentirse bien. Descargar tus molestias, eso quitaba un poco el estrés las chicas se fueron a hacer masaje mientras se relajaban aun más...Y los chicos jugaron nintendo menos Inuyasha que dijo que se le habia olvidado entregar el lápiz y cuando regreso vio a la doctora llorando...

-no llore-dijo Inuyasha que la abrazaba tal vez ella tenía treinta años-cuenta conmigo para lo que sea-por accidente la doctora malinterpreto lo que el sentía por ella y busco apoyo besándolo-

Genial! Habia besado a una mujer de treinta y tantos...Y la verdad ya lo habia hecho y no era la gran cosa, pero ahora la doctora engañaba a su esposo con alguien como el, con un hanyou...Y se sentía orgulloso un hanyou superando a un humano lo usual...

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

**Perdon la tardanza espero que les guste el capitulo :D!**

**Hahaha bueno no tengo mucho tiempo u.uU nos vemos...**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW...**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO EHH!?**

**ATTE:**

**Willnira**

"_Defectos perfectos_

_Los que encuentro en sus rostros..._

_Miradas siniestras..._

_Pensamientos de odio"_


	4. Mi juguete

**Histeria**

**Cáp.4 Mi juguete**

"_Lo divertido es lo irracional_

_Lo que no existe_

_Lo que nunca será verdad"_

Desesperado e intranquilo se quito a esa mujer, primero que nada ella le debía unas disculpas por casi querérselo violar.

-Yo...lo lamento!-dijo la mujer apenada mientras Inuyasha tragaba con dificultad al menos le pedía perdón, continuaban?-

-No se preocupe-dijo Inuyasha con los labios hinchados, entonces se fue con un malestar profundo. Esa mujer lo dejo con ganas de querer sucumbir bajo sus encantos, llego al lugar de locos, mientras veía a Miroku poner velas de aromas diferentes, ni siquiera pregunto fue a esculcar el refrigerador y entonces vio como estaban todos peleando, Kagome estaba peleando con Kikyo. Ya que Kikyo dijo algo de las zorras y la incluía en eso, rolo sus ojos no aguantaba verlos pelear no aguantaba...-

-BASTA! TU Y ELLA PARECEN GATAS-Grito exaltado mientras veía a Miroku tararear una canción y después regresaba a continuar poniendo sus inciensos por toda la casa, velas e inciensos acaso quería hacer un incendio?. Molesto vio como todos se callaban menos Miroku, el al parecer quería quitar la tensión en la casa con esas porquerías-Miroku...deja de poner mota en la casa-dijo mientras iba y apagaba todas las porquerías que el estaba encendiendo y Miroku se iba mejor molesto a comer algo, Kikyo y Kagome lo miraron creyéndose el rey-

-y tu de donde vienes?-la pregunta que le hizo Kikyo, ahora lo estaba acosando como si fuera su novia celosa. La cual sufre de daños cerebrales muy potentes-

Kagome simplemente daba media vuelta para irse a tener un poco de diversión con su lap top, todo era más divertido que verle el rostro a Inuyasha. Era un sádico, ese mismo día, tambien llego el científico a hacerles una breve visita, a ver como estaban...Entro ya que era su casa tambien, y los mando a llamar a todos...Informo lo principal vio sus avances, casi todos querían tener el control y por lógica iban a nombrar al líder.

-Muy bien, todos escriban el nombre del líder-Pusieron los papeles en una bolsa y el científico empezó a ir descubriendo a todos. Todos se pusieron en el papelito, Kagome se puso a ella, Inuyasha se puso a el...-El ganador es Sesshoumaru con dos votos-dijo el científico, y todos maldijeron a Sesshoumaru por ser el líder. Que? ese tipo se creía mucho...Sesshoumaru con su aire de grandeza sonrió, obviamente el habia dividido el papel y habia puesto dos votos para el, eso es ser inteligente o un buen tramposo-Felicidades serás el líder por una semana...Y estas son tus obligaciones de líder-dijo dándole un cuaderno con hojas amarillas y entonces después ya no quiso ser líder-Vas a escribir si tus compañeros facilitan el trabajo o estorban tu vas a elegir quien queda en los primeros lugares del final de este experimento...-Dijo el científico yéndose mientras Sesshoumaru levantaba una de sus cejas y miraba esos papeles-

Bankotsu estaba revisando los papeles con Sesshoumaru...Tenían que armar como a un mini-robot en equipo...Que asco, iba a ser trabajo en equipo. Y vendrían a revisarlo hasta la próxima semana.

-Que flojera!-dijo Bankotsu yéndose hacia el respaldo del sofá, Sesshoumaru dejo los papeles encima del buró y se puso a ver la tele. Naraku, Naraku estaba coqueteando con las chicas...Miroku cocinaba, Koga le leía el periódico, Inuyasha estaba de amargado orinando en el baño, Kagome bueno las chicas estaban en un cuarto poniéndose de acuerdo para molestar a Kikyo ya que esa muchacha fea habia dicho cosas que no eran verdad de ellas.-

Kagome estaba chismeando con sus amigas en un papelito habían escrito la calificación que le daban a cada hombre.

-A Sesshoumaru?-pregunto Sango mientras todas pensaban en la respuesta-

-diez! Es un papasito!-decía en susurró Rin mientras las chicas asentían emocionadas, Sango le puso un diez a lado del nombre mientras luego hacia una mueca-

-Miroku?-pregunto mientras las chicas dudaban, cada una estaba dispuesta a saber quien era el más guapo o mejor dicho quienes-

-...Diez...Aunque es un pervertido esta muy guapo-dijo Rin emocionada mientras Sango le ponía un diez si la lista seguía así todos iban a quedar empatados-

-Inuyasha?...Diez! definitivamente-fue la vaga respuesta de Kagome mientras Sango le daba una mirada pícara y anotaba diez, que fiasco todos llevaban diez-

-Koga y Naraku?-pregunto mientras todas pensaban no por Koga si no por Naraku-

-diez y nueve-dijo Rin mientras Ayame protestaba-

-los dos diez o diez a Koga y nueve a Naraku?-pregunto Sango mientras Rin contestaba que le pusieran diez a Koga y nueve a Naraku, lo siguiente que vino fue una banda sonora de puras risas. Faltaba Bankotsu-

-a Bankotsu diez...No puedo creer todos tienen diez-dijo Sango traumada mientras luego dejaba escapar un suspiro, del mismo largo y al mismo tiempo las chicas, luego miraron la lista de nuevo todos poseía un perfecto diez-

Siguieron platicando de cosas tontas tal vez, mientras Kagome iba a peinarse al baño ya que se iba a preparar para dormir, Sesshoumaru y los hombres estaban viendo una forma de armar esa cosa, y entonces ella simplemente se cepillaba su cabello. Inuyasha entro y la nalgueo.

-Tus nalgas son tan suaves-Kagome no se inmutó sabía que sus nalgas eran perfectas-

-lo se-dijo con arrogancia mientras ella nalgueaba a Inuyasha, duras y suaves como las de ella...Bueno las de el eran peludas y...Le deberían de dar asco, pero no al tocarlas le gusto como se sentían. Dueña de la poca cordura el la miro y noto como ella seguía masajeándole la nalga, no es que le molestara de hecho le gastaba pero...Se la iba a dejar toda aguada-

-te gusta verdad?-pregunto el haciéndola que ella levantara su rostro un poco sonrojada y la soltara-

-son lindas...Las quiero-dijo de manera envidiosa mientras intentaba acercarlas pero el le dio un leve golpecillo mientras luego la miraba de manera frívola, haciendo temblar-

-doscientos pesos por cada una...-Rayos! Quería volver a tocarlas...-

-hecho-dijo sin importancia mientras las volvía a tocar-

-por minuto-aclaro mientras ella miraba su reloj, jugo un minuto con cada una hasta que quedo satisfecha-

-Es la cosa más bella-dijo Kagome que estaba ya conciente de todo el delicioso espectáculo que a el le pudo, dar y afuera del baño estaban. Miroku, Sango, Koga y Rin escuchando eso, y cada vez que Kagome hablaba ellos hacían un rostro de sorpresa y murmuraron un "OMG" (Oh my God!), después Kagome se subió a su espalda decidida a tocarle a las orejitas, no sabía desde cuando se habia vuelto tan atrevida pero lo mejor de todo es que ese hombre era como un juguete sexual que la volvía loca...Y recién lo acababa de descubrir-

-Inuyasha hazme un descuento por querer tocar-dijo Kagome mientras los demás se asustaban jamás creyeron que Kagome fuera esa clase de chica, pero la conversación era demasiado interesante después se unió una Ayame y un Bankotsu malinterpretando de nuevo las cosas-

-NO!-Grito mientras abría la puerta y todos los curiosos caían al suelo y los dos amigos los miraran y los pasaban por arriba sonrojados, Inuyasha...Definitivamente nunca estaría con ella, ahora entendía porque volvía locas a las mujeres-

Kagome se llevo las manos a su nariz, olían a su costoso perfume de hanyou...Sentía nauseas, fue a vomitar al baño...Mientras los demás se levantaban como si nada e iban a perder el tiempo jugando twist.

Cada uno traía sus rollos personales, ella estaba contándoles lo suave que eran las nalgas de Inuyasha, mientras el les contaba lo que ella no habia visto dejando a todos con el rostro confuso.

-Ja!, de seguro se desilusiono con lo que vio-fue el sarcástico comentario que Sesshoumaru hizo, haciendo que todos rieran excepto Inuyasha que se molesto y se levanto para buscarle pelea. Los dos hermanos quisieron destrozar las cosas, pero solo consiguieron darse pellizcos y nalgadas.-

-Ya, ya, ya-dijo Bankotsu queriendo separarlos solo que término haciendo sándwich entre los dos. En medio, sintiendo el cuerpo de ambos muchachos. Los dos se alejaron por miedo, ese tipo si que era raro-

-Tenemos que armar a un bot-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras los hombres se miraban y a ellos que?-

-Que lo hagan ellas-dijo Miroku mientras los hombres se ponían de acuerdo en eso. Todo sería más divertido si lo hicieran ellas...Que ellas hicieran todo, bueno...No todo desde el punto de vista de un pervertido de Miroku-

-Son mujeres...-dijo Naraku entrando a la sala mientras los muchachos anotaban eso en un punto en contra, tenían que ser mujeres-

-Hey no sean machistas!-Ayame los habia escuchado, con ese oído perfecto de youkai cualquiera hubiera escuchado lo sexista que eran, llegaron las mujeres decididas a defender que no eran unas inútiles-

La pelea de sexos continuo, Bankotsu no decía nada a el que?...El era de los de en medio le gustaban las mujeres y tambien los hombres...Así que apoyaba a ambos, y en estos momentos estaban sintiendo un exquisito amor por Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha con esa actitud y ese cuerpo era tan difícil de decidir, eso le pasaba por ser un papasito...

-Yo creo que las chicas y nosotros podemos trabajar juntos-dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba de manera cariñosa a Kagome y a Sango, si tuviera otros dos brazos hasta abrazaba a Rin y a Ayame y los chicos lo miraran con un rostro de "traidor"-será divertí..-toco un lugar femenino muy bonito que Sango poseía-do...-terminaba mientras Sango lo agarraba y lo abofeteaba tan fuerte que hasta a todos les dolió-

-NO TRABAJARE CON ESE IMBECIL!-Grito Sango mientras lo volvía a golpear-ahora repite... 'Jamás tocare el trasero de Sango'-Sango parecía un león en pleno estado de casería-REPITELO ENFERMO!-Grito mientras Miroku asustado y nervioso sentía miedo por el mismo-

-jamás...tocare el trasero de Sango-dijo mientras se iba a esconder detrás de Naraku, bueno lo volvería a intentar tal vez pasado mañana...O como la película que vio hace mucho tiempo el día después de mañana-

Los demás continuaron aceptando trabajar con las mujeres, no querían atenerse a las de Miroku así que aceptaron sin reprochar.

-Bien...Kagome podrías buscar en el Internet como armar a un bot...Sango y...Bankotsu traigan las piezas...Naraku ayúdales, Inuyasha ayuda a Kagome...-Inuyasha negó pero la mirada fiera de Sesshoumaru decía que no iba a aceptar un no, así que siguió a Kagome con sus manos en la cabeza fue caminando de manera despistada-Kikyo...tu por ser una hermosa mujer-Rin mostraba celos pero fue a ayudar a Ayame, así que dejo a esos dos que se coquetearan mutuamente, ya que Kikyo solamente eso sabía hacer-por ser esa mujer hermosa...Tu tendrás el trabajo más importante-Kikyo se sintió muy importante, se iba a burlar de todos ero Sesshoumaru saco su celular y le puso el cronometro-tomaras el tiempo y cada dos horas será tiempo de descanso!-le acaricio la cabeza mientras la dejaba con el celular y entonces Sesshoumaru iba a leer de nuevo la forma en que decía lo de construir un bot, el reglamento-

Kagome estaba buscando algo sobre los bots pero no decía nada, era como si todo el mundo supiera de ese experimento y no quisiera ayudarlos..

-Tu crees que seamos famosos?-pregunto mientras el entonces miraba su cartera rosa y entonces luego la espalda de Kagome-

-mis cuatrocientos pesos...-dijo mientras Kagome maldecía e iba por su cartera y le daba una tarjeta de presentación-

-cuando salgamos de aquí me buscas y te daré el dinero-Obviamente que tenía dinero pero quería volver a utilizar a su juguete, después de todo era divertido acosarlo. No se intimidaba con un roce o una caricia. El era diferente...Muy diferente-

-Que es esto?-pregunto Inuyasha que por accidente habia abierto el msn de Kagome y ahora se encontraba con la sorpresa de que Kagome tenía un Nick un poco extraño, y a los tres minutos de entrar en línea comenzaron a hablarle varias personas...Kagome le quito la compu y comenzó a escribirles a todos, le preguntaban sobre el experimento e incluso en sus nicks decían Kagome te apoyamos, sin duda estaba un poco desconectada de la vida real, cerro el msn y con desesperación y una idea rara lanzo su pierna a la cadera del chico haciéndolo caer, eso le pasaba por metiche, Inuyasha se sobo su golpe y en forma de venganza fue y le pego una nalgada ella se molesto y le lanzo una patada el le detuvo la patada y entonces Kagome quedo con un pie, brincando para no perder el equilibrio el jalo tantito y ella callo golpeándose el trasero, no chilló de dolor como todas las niñitas chiqueonas lo hubieran hecho, no al contrario ella le pego en la espinilla de la pierna de Inuyasha y el grito de dolor como mujer...Y era hanyou no?-

-vaya...Que hombre eres-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su computadora y salía del cuarto para dejar a Inuyasha con dolor sobre su pierna y entonces después fue a ver la tele, le dijo a Sesshoumaru que no habia nada y todos estaban conversando alegres y Kikyo no despegaba su mirada del celular-

Encendió la televisión y vio las noticias, en todos lados decían algo sobre el experimento. Era algo famoso y lo mejor es que nadie sabia nada de lo que pasaba dentro del edificio. Daba gracias de que así fuera si no dirían que era una cualquiera, ya que ella no era de esa clase de chicas.

Inuyasha llego a su lado, así fue como tuvieron la primer pelea por el control remoto...Por la televisión y pensar que Sesshoumaru les habia ganado la televisión, Koga llego riéndose con Sango y Ayame. Se sintió un poco extraño...Todo dentro de el era extraño, soltó un "Feh" mientras se iba a encerrar a su cuarto, y ahí estuvo...Pensando en las cosas que fuera de su vida pasaban, en su vida...

Sonrió con nostalgia una parte de su oscuro flequillo plateado cubrió uno de sus hermosos ojos dorados, y mostró un colmillo pequeño...Al sonreír, su vida era...Diferente, no podía salir a divertirse sin causar una pelea callejera, sin pelear...Siempre siendo rechazado por ser un hanyou, gruñó...Odiaba ser un debilucho mitad demonio...Todo mundo lo rechazaba, lo creían inferior...De una clase extraña, ellos que sabían? Como eran demonios completos no sufrían del desprecio o el abandono, el rostro tierno de una mujer apareció en su mente...Su madre...Su madre era el ser que más admiraba claro después de su padre...

Los recuerdos afloraron con mucha agilidad, esos recuerdos que tanto intentaba olvidar...

_-Flash Back-_

En la escuela...Cuando estaba en primero de secundaria, estaba por llegar a su salón...No era una escuela normal era de los niños diferentes solo podían entrar ahí, chicos con poderes especiales...Demonios y muy pocos humanos lograban relucir dentro de esa escuela. Entro y justo en la entrada unos youkais de grados superior lo tomaron a la fuerza y lo comenzaron a golpear, recordaba sus palabras "maldito híbrido no deberías existir" no sabía defenderse mucho, pero hizo lo que pudo. Afiló sus garras y comenzó a lanzar sus débiles ataques a comparación de los golpes que recibía...

-Engendros...-Fue la palabra que pudo escuchar fría como siempre. Alzo un poco su mirada estaba tal vez besando el suelo, golpeado...Los cuatro muchachos giraron su vida hacia la persona que les habia hablado un youkai de raza superior a la de ellos, con su cabello plateado...Y sus ojos dorados, los miraba de manera fría y arrogancia-El único que va a destruir a ese bastardo seré yo...No unos youkais insignificantes-dijo mientras los demás se ofendían e intentaban atacarlo pero esos golpes nunca llegaron a Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha se quedo ahí, con una herida en su frente, y varias raspadas en su brazo débil...-

Después Sesshoumaru lo llevo a la enfermería, fue uno de los pocos actos sanguíneos que pudo hacer, actos de hermanos...Medios hermanos, y con sinceridad le dijo a su madre lo que unos youkais lo habían atacado...Izayoi lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos, por primera vez...Quiso ser como su hermano, así de fuerte...Después comenzó a ser poderoso, las burlas que le lograban hacer eran tragadas con disculpas, su orgullo y arrogancia aumentaba...Su madre, siguió apoyándolo igual que su padre, los dos hermanos seguían siendo el orgullo de esa familia...Y nada iba a hacer cambiar eso.

_-End of Flash Back-_

Y aun así, youkais tercos lo enfrentaban...Y siempre terminaban tirados indefensos pidiendo que no lo mataran. Sonrió con arrogancia, Izayoi siempre se preocupo por los dos por igual...Sesshoumaru no se mostraba indiferente con ella, sonrió...Izayoi si que supo ganarse el cariño de ese mocoso engreído...El mismo mocoso del que muchos youkais de baja categoría hablaban. Y ya no quería ser como el, ahora quería ser Inuyasha Tashio...Hermano del gran youkai, hija de un youkai perro...Buscar una novia que no lo rechazara o se sintiera con miedo a poder hablarle... (y me da miedo vivir si no me entregas tu amor :O! ajuaa la banda suena a todo volumen xDD hahahahah la mamadDa U.u); Regreso del mar de su recuerdos a la realidad, hundió su cabeza sobre su almohada definitivamente esos eran recuerdos amargos y de mala calidad.

-"Porque recuerdas esto...?"-se preguntaba mentalmente mientras luego rodaba y quedaba viendo un llavero en forma de la I...Ese llavero era de plata, I significaba muchas cosas...Significaba un regalo que su madre le dio, Izayoi...Y su secreto era que ese llavero era un regalo de coincidencia, nunca entendió bien eso...Y ahora que era grande lo lograba entender-

Era como si su mirada masturbara todo lo que veía un dorado oscuro, su cuarto tenía las cortinas cerradas dándole un aire lúgubre...Se quedo de nuevo ahí, escondido en el mar de sus desquiciados recuerdos. Levanto una de sus cejas no valía la pena ponerse sentimental, cerro sus ojos y descanso por varias horas...

El poco sol se colaba de manera traviesa por las cortinas, no despertó aún así.

-Te dije que esto iba acá!-se escuchaba una voz femenina afuera de su cuarto, luego un ruido de azotar algo y una sonroja carcajada por parte de-

-DEJENME DORMIR!-Grito molesto mientras se levantaba para ir a ver quien era con el ceño fruncido, vio como estaban Rin y Sesshoumaru intentando construir un bot...Miro el reloj, las seis de la mañana-escuchen...anormales-dijo mientras señalaba el reloj-son las seis de la mañana...Vayan a dormirse o jueguen con los carritos afuera del cuarto de la bruja de Kagome-dijo mientras les azotaba la puerta y regresaba a dormir, y ellos le hicieron caso. Pero Kagome siguió dormida-

Acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir, a las siete en punto el sol ya estaba un poco elevado...Y no habia tanto frío, solo un fuerte ululear del viento...El sonido de los árboles siendo azotados por el aire, el sonido que el aire provocaba daba simplemente miedo. Después cuando consiguió dormirse, soñó con extraños dibujos y un suave toqueteo en sus nalgas...Delicioso.

**---**

-Tu te ibas a casar?!-decía Sango sin creerle a Kagome mientras ella asentía sin alguna culpa-

-y lo deje porque era un asco...Me iba a casar con el hombre perfecto y de repente todo hizo "puff"-dijo Kagome mientras hacia una mueva y llamaba a todos para que fueran a desayunar-

-eres sorprendente-le dijo Sango con una sonrisa mientras Kagome servia el jugo de color amarillo que habia preparado con mucho cariño-

-Oh...y...tu?-le pregunto Kagome mientras Sango negaba y ponía los platos. Rin y Sesshoumaru despertaron a Kagome jugando carreras con unos pequeños carros, y los demás al parecer estaban dormidos. Iban a desayunar por mientras ellas dos, con cansancio fueron a desayunar cinco minutos para las diez y media, su desayuno unos hot cakes deliciosos que tenían fresa y mantequilla y miel de maple...El desayuno de campeonas-

-Tu no eres demonio verdad?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome ponía su mano en sus labios para recordar algo y negó mientras Sango soltaba un poco de aire de sus pulmones y entonces ambas intercambiaban sonrisas-

Por culpa de no ser un youkai en su escuela siempre fue rechazada, sin querer habia ganado una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas...De puros youkais fuertes, todos se burlaban de ella solamente por no ser poderosa...Las muchachas le tenían envidia porque ella era diferente a todas, y no era considerada un peligro...Estudio solamente un año en esa escuela y lo demás regreso a su otra escuela, y su madre la agarraba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien...Cambiando de tema...Se moría de ganas por ver a su juguete sexual...Lo quería ver...

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Se me fue la inspiración y me regreso cn una cancion :!**

**Espero q' les guste perdon x la demora**

**Y muchas gracias x sus reviews x.x**

**Ahora si a dormir x...x**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR MÁS PRONTO OK's? bie : D!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_La sangre me arde..._

_Siento como si fuera a quemarme_

_La siento tan pesada..._

_Creo que voy a suicidarme"_


	5. Rápido

**Histeria**

**Cáp.5 Rápido...**

"_Para ya de odiar_

_Para ya de gritar_

_Mi nombre al azar"_

_-Quieres saber que es amar a alguien? Si llamas y recibes esta guía del amor...Te llevaras el libro a mitad de precio, llama ya!-_la voz de ese hombre con los anuncios de comerciales. La curiosidad la llamo, y entonces saco su celular para marcar y dejar que la voz de la operadora le decía que exactamente mañana le llegaba ese libro, ya que ese libro estaba exactamente en esa ciudad. Siguió viendo la televisión en la media noche y todo eran comerciales de esos que están todos maniacos, vendiendo cosas. Fue a su computadora y le escribió un mail a su madre-

Y reviso con entusiasmo que ya tenía varios de ella, y en todos le decía que le esperaba un grande castigo por haber ido sin decir algo.

Su madre era de todo un poco, pero siempre quiso ser modelo...Y lo fue. Quedo embarazada a los dieciséis y ella fue ese bebe, cuidando de ella su abuela su madre logro conseguir sus sueños...Ser una excelente modelo, primero adolescente y después a sus veinticinco años anuncio su retirada para ponerle atención a su hija, de ahí...Ella fue llamada por un par de modelajes sencillos donde la prensa le decía que ninguna se comparaba con ella y era cierto modelajes hermosos donde su madre se lucía...Tenía un toque único...Dejo de pensar en eso, y recordó cuando una de sus compañeras la acorralo con otras para comenzar a cortarle el pelo, se sintió tan poco femenina gritaba ayuda, ayuda pero nadie fue a su rescate...

Su mamá preocupada la envió a una peluquería a que arreglaran su cabello dejándolo hasta la altura de su cuello, usaba diario un moño que la hacia lucir mejor...

Volvió a desviar su mirada a la televisión y entonces pudo ver como estaban los comerciales para una cosa de la cocina, emocionada marco para pedir ese grandioso aparato.

De nuevo la despertara el sonido de que estampaban algo contra su puerta, rodó varias veces y al final termino maldiciendo y tirada en el piso con dolor en el trasero.

Salio de su cuarto viendo como estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo tirados uno encima del otro y les paso por encima, las doce...Tocaron la puerta pero al parecer nadie quería ir a abrir, fue a abrir mientras veía al hombre de paquetería querer entregar algo.

-Kagome Higurashi?-pregunto mientras ella asentía y entonces le dejaba una caja y otra caja, y otra caja, y otra caja...Ella sonrió mientras firmaba el papel de haber recibido todos sus pedidos le dio propina al hombre y regreso por sus cajas-Pensé que iba a llegar después-dijo Kagome terminando de darle el dinero-

-es que mañana me llegaran unas visitas...Y me pondré enfermo-Kagome sonrió mientras le cerraba la puerta y entonces abría todos sus paquetes varios comenzaban a acercarse para saber que eran, pero ella ni siquiera los dejo ver en especial a ese cerdo de Inuyasha-

Fue a sentarse mientras leía su libro "mandamientos del amor", llego a la tercera hoja y ya se encontraba llorando con su galletita.

-Esto me describe-dijo mientras lo dejaba y partía un pedazo de su gigante galleta y se la llevaba a la boca para seguir leyendo-por dejar a ese estupido frente al altar me van a castigar-volvió a respirar mientras llegaban Ayame y Sango riendo y al verla mejor ni se acercaron-no lo puedo creer jugar con el amor...Yo soy de esa clase de mujer!-dejo el libro para después irse a llorar al baño, se metió a la bañera en donde Kikyo hizo sus cochinadas y entonces comenzó a llorar-Sabia que Billy no era para mi y yo acepte casarme con el-Inuyasha entro a hacer pipi-

-Oye dramática haré pipi así que no veas-dijo mientras comenzaba a orinar y ella seguía hundida en sus recuerdos llorando-Porque lloras?-Kagome entonces respiro de nueva cuenta-

-Hace meses abandone a mi futuro esposo en el altar...Me siento tan poco culpable, es como si supiera que el era narco pero no lo sabia ahora se pudre en la cárcel...Y nunca fui a visitarlo y con todos mis novios jugué soy horrible Inuyasha soy horrible-abrió la cortinilla para lanzarse a abrazarlo y entonces ambos caían al suelo quedando...así Inuyasha desnudo y Kagome encima de el llorando sobre su pecho, el estaba nervioso y ella se levanto y entonces bajo su mirada viendo la cosa de Inuyasha-ERES UN PERVERTIDO! TE ODIOOOOO-Le grito con todas las fuerzas de su corazón mientras salía molesta de su baño-INUYASHA ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO POR MOSTRARME TUS PARTES VAS A VER TE DEMANDARE!-Le gritaba afuera del baño aunque nada le costaba gritarle adentro-

Pero Inuyasha no estaba ofendido, el estaba escapando por la ventanilla del baño carcajeándose, esa Kagome cuando quería era muy enfadosa...

-YA CALLATE MUJER DEL DEMONIO-Le grito mientras ella golpeaba la puerta y lo volvía a insultar diciéndole cosas como depravado y otros adjetivos muy bonitos para que ella los soltara, iba a acosarla definitivamente abrió la puerta y la metió al baño mientras la arrinconaba entre la pared y su cuerpo...Iba acercándose de manera peligrosa, al notar que ella estaba nerviosa quiso aprovecharse más de la situación-

-Grita mi nombre...Eso me va a complacer-le dijo divertido mientras hundía su boca sobre el cuello de Kagome y ella entonces se reía y el por instinto la cargo sujetándola de las nalgas y ella abrazándolo con las piernas por la cintura se comenzaron a besar por acto de pasión o algo extraño que habia en el ambiente y entonces cerraron sus ojos...Y cuando los abrieron, después de toda la acción que sucedió dentro de ese lugar-

-Que hicimos?-dijo Kagome que estaba tirada sobre el piso tapada con la ropa de Inuyasha y el tapado con parte del tapete del baño-

-...tuvimos sexo-dijo parpadeando fue el sexo más rápido que haya podido tener, y aun intentaba recordar todo lo que sucedió. Confundido-

Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se habia detenido a repasar lo que pasaba con sus ojos, no...Ahora se encontraban desnudos tirados en el baño pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-Fue bueno?-pregunto Kagome mientras el le agarraba la mano, siempre que se acostaba con alguien hacia eso. Dejaba que la magia todavía no se acabara-

-creo que fue excelente-dijo Inuyasha mientras se giraba viendo como Kagome estaba sonrojada o bueno eso fue lo que el creyó-

-yo no hago esto muy a menudo bueno si pero...No con gente que son hanyous-dijo Kagome susurrándole mientras el sonreía divertido y entonces clavaba su mirada dorada sobre la castaña esta vez ella a ella no le molesto que la mirara de esa forma, dejo que la conversación fluyera o bueno parte de ella-

-yo...siempre digo que las humanas son perfectas para llevarlas a la cama-Kagome molesta ante ese comentario se levanto y comenzó a cambarse y al final le pego en las costillas-

-ERES UN CERDO INSENSIBLE!-Le grito mientras salía del baño y el se quedaba con un rostro lleno de confusión-

-que demonios dije?-se preguntaba mientras tambien se cambiaba y salía viendo como estaba Kagome llorando y leyendo su estupido libro, en seguida fue acosado por las preguntas de Miroku-

Increíble se habia acostado con Kagome...Con la mujer que iba a jurar ni siquiera besarla o seducirla habia terminado desnudos...Y en el baño!, acaso el baño era un tipo de conjuro de amor y esas porquerías? Pamplinas el baño era el santuario donde la gente iba y orinaba y cagaba...Vomitaba y se bañaba no donde hacían el amor, cambio ese último pensamiento. Hacían el amor cuando eran pareja y tenían problemas en su relación, pero ese no era su caso...O tambien tenían sexo cuando estaban tensos, urgidos...Y...

Y entonces se preocupo, el no uso protección y ella?...Se rasco con desesperación la cabeza nervioso, intranquilo, inconforme. Estaba intentando recordar todo, solo fue algo de...

-Ahí Inuyasha-se hablaba a el mismo-ella dijo 'ahh' tu dijiste 'ahh' y esculcaste en su cuevita-se dio la idea en una voz un poco fuerte, claro su cuarto estaba deshabitado solamente el podía saber lo que pasaba. Al parecer las paredes y las ventanas eran a prueba de sonido o los que estaban afuera si que eran expertos en ese labor-

Se levanto mientras salía de su habitación, y ahí la vio sonriéndole a Naraku.

-Necesitamos hablar-varias miradas se posaron en ellos y entonces Kagome se quedo estática-

-de que?-pregunto con esa sonrisa fingida y su rostro estilo ardilla. Odiaba a las ardillas-

-De...bueno el baño-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas-

-ADMITELO ERES UN CERDO INSENSIBLE!-Le grito furiosa, el retrocedió ante la completa fuerza de su voz o mejor dicho de las ondas de ruido que la voz fuerte de Kagome desato casi mandándolo a volar, bueno no tanto-

-QUE DIJE!?-Grito el tambien afortunadamente ellos eran la perfecta novela de amor que se podían ver en estos días de ahora. La casual muchacha rebelde que tenía una aventura con un esposo cachondo y casado, bueno no casado...Porque casado?-Tu dijiste ahh yo dije ahh que paso entonces!?-dijo exaltado, pero para los demás ese fue un comentario un poco estupido pero por suerte tenía su discurso ensayado, rayos! Solo ensayo esa parte-

-claro que no! Yo dije ohh no ahh eres un cerdo...Ni siquiera sabes como hacerlo eres patético!-Nota mental jamás te metas con un hombre cuando se trata en el tema del sexo, ellos pueden ser unos malditos y pedirte otra opinión-

-MENTIROSA!-Grito apuntándola mientras todos los demás los miraban los dos exaltados y lanzándose fuego por la mirada-HICISTE AHH AHH AHH SII PAPI MÁS MÁS-Kagome si que estaba furiosa ella nunca decía papi si de sexo se trataba-

-DESGRACIADO!!-Le grito tomando lo primero que tubo a la mano para aventárselo pero la condición del muchacho fue más hábil y lo logro esquivar, aunque no esquivo el cenicero de casi cinco kilos pegado en su frente y comenzaba a estar desquiciado. Tomo la cosa con la que haces que poco a poco se apague el humo de la chimenea y lo azoto en la mesa haciendo una leve ranura en la mesa Kagome entonces dio un paso atrás, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban más oscuros que de costumbre-Inuyasha detente...Lo podemos arreglar como la gente civilizada que somos-dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar como los demás comenzaban a morder las almohadas nervioso-

-NO!-Grito furioso mientras apuntaba con esa cosa a Kagome y después ella tomaba un jarrón-

-tengo un jarrón y no durare en usarlo-le dijo ella mientras el daba un pinchazo con el filo y a Kagome le caía el agua del jarrón en la cabeza, y eso provocaba que su mirada tambien se dilatara-TE PASASTE ENFERMO MENTAL...LO QUE PASO EN EL BAÑO FUE ALGO EXTRAÑO Y MUY POCO ORTODOXO-dijo Kagome exaltada de que el fuera a matarla con esa cosa-

-SI ESTOY ENFERMO...ME PEGASTE CON UN CENICERO DE CINCO KILOS!-Grito exaltado parecía hiperactivo que iba a cometer un homicidio en cualquier momento y porque nadie interfería?-YO SOLO QUERÍA HABLAR CONTIGO...PERO ERES UNA PERRA CACHONDA!-Le grito mientras ella lo abofeteaba, el publico...Que ya eran todos los que vivían ahí estaban esperando el momento del final, y se estaban quedando maravillados.-

-YO?...YO QUE HISE? NADA!-Grito Kagome mientras daba media vuelta molesta y entonces se giro con algo en su mano Inuyasha inmediatamente retrocedió asustado-ERES UN EXAGERADO!, ESO NO DEBERÍA DOLERTE-le grito de manera eufórica, y todos quedaban sorprendidos...Se veía que ninguno diría un lo siento, ella debía admitirlo hizo mal en golpearlo con un cenicero y el...Bueno el hacia mal en insultarla y provocar su ira...La conocía ella gritaba por cualquier cosa, si le dabas una nalgada gritaba si se la violaba tambien gritaba...No la entendía, y entonces recordó un leve gemido de placer que ella soltó en el baño, oh su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió sus mejillas calientes...-

-PUES SOY UNA PERSONA Y ME DUELE! DE PERDIDA DAME HIELO INDIGENA-Dijo mientras se sobaba ni siquiera el dolor del golpe le iba a hacer olvidar la sensación que sintió en esos momentos, Kagome corrió por hielo y fue a dárselo así sin ponerle un trapo alrededor y el fue a ponerle una toalla. Esa mujer era una inútil, se adentro en su cuarto nunca le hablaría-

Kagome tambien se metió a su cuarto; Lo más seguro o a la conclusión que los espectadores llegaron fue que...Dentro de un par de días se iban a hablar, no es que fueran a estar peleados por toda la vida...

-Tenemos que hacer el bot...-volvió a decir Sesshoumaru y todos tenían cosas que hacer, menos Bankotsu pero al verlo se fue a su cuarto tambien ese día estaba de flojera ya mañana se pondrían a trabajar en equipo...Sin Bankotsu rondándole a su lado, noto como estaba Rin saliendo del cuarto de Kagome y entonces ella le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco a el para platicar sobre la energía que existía entre Inuyasha y Kagome...Sinceramente todo lo que decía era amor, amor y amor...Y unos cuantos adjetivos-

Amor!...Bah, ni que eso fuera todo...Pero al momento en que ella sonrió el...Tambien lo hizo...

**---**

Todos hacían el trabajo para el bot, después de un día Inuyasha salio de su cuarto con unos ojos rojizos debido a su desvelo, y una barba que era como lija...Y un aspecto a esos sujetos cochinos que no se han bañado, y como? Si el otro día que iba a hacer eso se acostó con Kagome. Todos estaban cambiados y arreglados, caminando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Que? Apoco el día era divertido?

Bah, el día sería un asco si ella aparecía, fue a cambiarse y esta vez se aseguro de ponerle el seguro se baño y regreso a su cuarto al momento en que salio vio a Kagome salir de su cuarto estaba un poco lejos pero para el esa vista no era nada, se veía cansada y con mucha flojera...Paso por su lado pero no se dijeron nada.

Desayuno a las once mientras escuchaba a Sesshoumaru hablar sobre unos circuitos en cuanto termino fue a su lado para ayudarle y así los dos lograr un enlace fuerte para que el bot pudiera caminar...Kagome y Sango estaban asegurándose de grabar el mensaje que daría...Kikyo contaba el tiempo, Rin y Miroku estaban preparando las piezas intentando unirlas.

Y así fue el día lento y tranquilo no evitaba verla para saber que estaba haciendo y ella...Ella lo miraba por breves segundos, esas miradas que delatan que estas acechando a tu amor platónico, pero desgraciadamente era odio platónico o algún derivado, Sango y Ayame estaban haciéndola sentir bien...Y bueno ella les confesaba un par de cosas de su pasado.

Ya pasadas de las nueve y media las chicas y los chicos estaban contando historias de terror, y el primero en contar fue Miroku...

-Y la muchacha estaba desnuda y el viola...digo asesino llego...-dijo mientras todas estaban asustadas abrazándose, menos Sango-y...Pego su cuerpo con su espalda...Y saco su...-todos estaban abriendo los ojos, Miroku sonrió con lujuria-

-no cuentes tus fantasías eróticas...-dijo Sango mientras lo acribillaba con la mirada, obviamente Miroku solo miro al suelo sintiéndose ya cohibido-

-bien, bien...Entonces saco su mano de sus pantalones y se la puso en la boca a la muchacha la muchacha gimió, gimió y gimió "oh John...házmelo, házmelo"-Y vaya que era bueno haciendo voces exhaustas y con excitación-

-Hay Miroku...Que pervertido-dijo Rin levantándose-tengo sueño...Y es hora del canal del porno-los hombres se levantaron excusándose diciendo que su espalda les dolía o que tenían frío y que el cielo se estaba cayendo y las muchachas tuvieron la sala para ellas solas-

Se quedaron dos horas platicando, y al final terminaron cansadas...Kagome miraba la televisión, no tenía sueño...Ni siquiera cansancio es más le dolía el dedo de cambiarle a la televisión, agarro el control con la otra mano y comenzó a cambiarle se detuvo en un programa y resulto ser un largo comercial de una película y después regresaba a la programación actual "porno nocturno". Rolo sus ojos y fue a su computadora para chatear un poco, ninguno de sus amigos estaba conectado todos estaban de parranda y ella encerrada como esclavo.

-Zaid tenía razón soy una estorbo negro y prieto-dijo mientras ahora rodaba por la cama revisando su celular cada tres segundos. Se sentiría feliz si recibía una llamada o un mensaje pero no. Se levanto y camino abrió su ventana y vio el cielo parecía un mar oscuro con estrellas...Mágico, eso era producto a la magia...-

Tres minutos para las doce...Se levanto para ir a tomar agua y después a lavarse la cara...Cuando abrió el refrigerador se agacho y bebió de la botella de agua de Sesshoumaru...Ni se iba a dar cuenta, luego fue al baño y se miro al espejo, odiaba ese baño le traía recuerdos que ni lograba recordar...Gruñó mientras abría la puerta y por accidente se veía a un Inuyasha que al parecer estaba por abrir la puerta lo miro a los ojos y sintió esa sensación de bajar el elevador y luego volver a subir para volver a bajar, trago saliva de manera difícil y los ojos dorados de el miraron a otro lado que no fuera su rostro...

Kagome iba a irse ya que el iba a hacer del baño, estuvo pensando lo que iba a decir por varios segundos y entonces abrió para verlo orinar...Que agradable! Cuantas veces iba a ver ese espectáculo? Se quedo ahí volteando su rostro a otro lado.

-Lamento haberte golpeado con el cenicero-dijo apenada mientras el se lavaba las manos y entonces se las limpiaba con la toalla para irse a su cuarto sin prestarle atención ella se quedo ahí hablando y hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el baño...Regreso a su cuarto, era la ultima vez que se disculpaba...La primera y la última...Era un orgulloso, que le costaba aceptar las disculpas?-

Inuyasha estaba ya reconciliando el sueño...Pensó en algo bello y tranquilo...En el momento cuando se acostó en el baño después de haber...hecho lo que hizo con Kagome. Debía de dejar de pensar en eso, se rasco la cabeza mientras se concentraba en dormir y pensar en un mundo azul como los hombres...

Las cosas al día siguiente fueron de hacer el bot, todos aportaban algo...Y poco a poco se iba completando juntando el cochinero haciendo que el bot se viera decente...Era como una pequeña rata sin la piel de metal todavía, apenas la estaban comenzando vieron los noticieros de las doce...de la madrugada y entonces vieron lo famoso que era ese edificio al programa lo llamaban histeria, el científico que dijo que no iba a sacar publicidad o fama de eso lo estaba haciendo, pero la gente estaba queriendo saber de todo y lo único que tenían eran los resultados de la psicóloga.

Inuyasha le iba a pedir algo a Kagome pero recordó que estaba molesto con ella.

-Sango le dices a Kagome que le cambie de programa?-pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua y Sango le hablaba a Kagome para decirle lo mismo y Sango entonces lo miraba para dejarle en el canal-

-Sango le dirías a Inuyasha que no le voy a cambiar-dijo Kagome mientras le subía de volumen y entonces agarraban a Sango como su vocera-

-ya!...Solo díganse las cosas son un par de inmaduros-dijo Sango molesta quitándose de en medio para sentarse a lado de Ayame haciendo que Inuyasha y Kagome quedaran juntos en el sofá y poco a poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se fueron retirando...Mientras los dos se enviciaban en la televisión la gente fue desapareciendo cansada, Inuyasha quiso hablarle a Sango cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con Kagome...-

Las dos horas de esa película valieron la pena, agacho su mirada y noto como estaba Kagome estaba dormida casi pegando su cabeza al pecho miro a todos lados y entonces la dejo que se acostara sobre el para el tambien descansar...

Ni ellos mismos creyeron poder dormir de la forma más cómoda que existía pero el rencor estaba todavía entre ellos...Las miradas eran ahora tristes, y entre ellos dos un poco de superficialidad, y mucha arrogancia por ejemplo si el decía que escalo dos veces la montaña Kagome decía que ella tres, y discutían por las cosas por los comentarios y por las palabras.

-Ya duraron mucho tiempo peleados-dijo Rin en susurro a Miroku mientras Sesshoumaru veía como estaba Inuyasha evitando tocarle el brazo a Kagome y ella estaba igual-

-...Descuida...un día de estos estarán sonriendo-dijo Miroku que veía a Sango mirar como Bankotsu armaba un rompecabezas y ella se quedaba muy sorprendida y Miroku alardeando su habilidad para los rompecabezas que era una mentira...Jugo contra Bankotsu y perdió por más de tres horas de diferencia...-

Inuyasha dejo de hablar con Naraku para ver como estaba Kikyo coqueteándole, mientras Kagome pasaba y de coraje la empujaba con su cadera el sonreía...Le divertía hacerla ver cosas ridículas...Era divertida. Ya hablaría más al rato con ella...Por mientras comería brownies.

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x perdon por la tardanza entre la escuela y mi cumpleaños : ( me absorvio el tiempo U.u sorry!!**

**x)! bueno solo dejen sus comentarios n.n para continuarle...x.x espero q' les haya gustado el capitulo a mi me gusto : D!**

**eso del cenicero lo sake de la película recien casados xD!**

**Aww ashton**♥ **Bueno...**

**Dejen comentarios nos vemos!!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_sálvame de las lagrimas pero no de la soledad_

_déjame caer...para no volverte a ver"_


	6. Esposados

**Histeria**

**Cáp.6 Esposados**

"_bajo el cielo todo se supone que debe ser especial_

_en tu pecho solo hay intranquilidad"_

Esos brownies estaban deliciosos, quien los habría hecho? Se atasco mientras veía llegar a Miroku y querer meter su mano el quito el plato para girar y comenzárselos a comer el solo, después mordió algo que tenía ese brownie...Se lo saco de la boca ahí con chocolate todavía y vio que era una almendra...

-wakala...Tiene almendra-dijo mientras se pasaba todo y luego iba a enjugarse la boca. El odiaba las almendras, no haya otra cosa que odiar a eso y a las nueces eran tan asquerosas. Y tambien odiaba esos brownies de jengibre ni siquiera tenían sabor, y estos brownies si que lo hicieron desilusionarse se veían tan deliciosos Miroku se los siguió comiendo y después llego Koga y luego Miroku se quitaba y lo mandaba a que construyeran el bot. Sesshoumaru estaba con sus lentes juntando un par de madrecitas de colores...Si esos latiguitos, por cierto vio a Bankotsu latiguear a Naraku y no de amigos, oh no esos dos escondían algo y el lo iba a descubrir- (y nos dicen metiches :O)-

Kagome estaba hablando de algo interesando con Sango y entonces daban una vuelta y Kagome quedaba enfrente de Inuyasha los dos ni se miraron, ni se hablaron...Sesshoumaru estaba viendo como esas dos mujeres se sentaban a ayudarlo y luego llegaba Bankotsu.

-yo termine...Chicas continúen-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se iba a hablar con Inuyasha. Se suponía que era un lugar de convivencia en donde todos deben sonreír y quererse en donde deben ser "amigos" pero Inuyasha...Oh ese Inuyasha era un idiota no llevaban ni un mes y ya se revolcaba con una hermosa mujer, vio como estaba saliendo Rin y entonces regresaba y notaba que su puerta tenía segura, se ponía a querer abrir como histérica la puerta-necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras Rin asentía con nerviosismo-

-si es que se cerro la puerta y bueno...No soy un as para eso de abrir puertas-dijo sonriendo mientras Sesshoumaru le quitaba el pasador y ambos miraban como abrían la puerta al querer levantar su rostro los dos se pegaron mutuamente-"ahí tiene la cabeza más dura"-decía Rin mientras se sobaba la cabeza con dolor y entonces Sesshoumaru se sobaba en círculos deseaba de todo corazón que no se le hiciera un chichón-

Rin entonces...Pidió disculpas y entre los dos se pusieron a reír, muy bien nunca reía pero no le iba a pasar algo malo si se reía con Rin no de ella con ella.

-Una vez conocí a un tipo que era super raro-comenzaba a hablar Miroku mientras Sesshoumaru y Rin apartaban la mirada y se iban a saber el chisme, ahí estaban Koga, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Ayame y la bola de la verdad en medio-me contó que ataba a su novia y le hacia masoquismo-dijo Miroku asqueado mientras las muchachas se reían, por primera vez habia algo sexual que le daba asco a Miroku...Eso era...-

-tengo una amiga que se hizo adicta a los juguetes sexuales...La pobre perdió su virginidad con un hombre masoquista-dijo Kagome mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos esto era fuerte esto era sexy-

-Hay que...jugar...-dijo Koga mientras Miroku tronaba sus dedos tenía la idea perfecta-

-strip póquer (x.x así se escribe e.e?)-dijo emocionado mientras las chicas rolaban sus ojos obviamente no estando de acuerdo con eso-

-A verdad y castigo!-dijo Bankotsu muy emocionado mientras las chicas asentían-y todos los retos se tendrán que hacer, INUYASHA, NARAKU, KIKYO!-Grito de manera afeminada mientras los hombres se miraban nerviosos y entonces los mencionados aparecían-tomen asiento...Jugaremos verdad o reto-dijo mientras todos se miraban sin saber que decir...Quitaron esa bola de gitana para poner una botella...La parte donde estaba la taparrosca iba a ser verdad y la otra parte reto-

A Kikyo le encantaba la idea, era un círculo enorme y todos los que estaban en la casa participarían que clase de retos sucios les iban a tocar no tenían idea. Iba a ser divertido, el primero que giro la botella fue Sesshoumaru y nadie aparto sus ojos de la botella...La botella se estaba deteniendo, haciendo que todos tragaran saliva...La botella comenzaba a dejar de girar...La botella se detenía (chale è.e estoy peor ke esa rola llamada la matraca, x.x).

-Kikyo a Kagome-dijo Miroku mientras Kagome miraba el suelo decepcionada-

-verdad o castigo?-preguntaba Kikyo mientras Kagome miraba sus uñas y luego a Kikyo todos la estaban viendo que nervios-

-verdad-dijo sonriendo todos sonriendo mientras le daban opciones a la pregunta a Kikyo...En especial Miroku, Inuyasha le dio una opinión-

-Cuenta exactamente todo lo que paso en el baño con Inuyasha-decía Kikyo de manera pervertida mientras Kagome se sonrojaba un montón y ni decir de Inuyasha los dos eran dos faroles y eso que no tenían nada de inocentes-

-ah...bueno...Pues...-no hallaba como empezar, Inuyasha estaba ya soltando un suspiro mientras volteaba a otro lado molesto-fue a lo hardcore...Me agarro de los pechos y me violo...Fue horrible!-Muy bien tenía que vengarse de el-

-mentirosa yo los escuche gemir!-dijo Sesshoumaru soltando el chisme y la discusión entre todos era "Inuyasha, Kagome y sus cochinadas"-

-bueno descríbelo!-decía Miroku ya exaltado de imaginarse muchas cosas y no la verdadera versión. Kikyo estaba viendo a Kagome y con la mirada claramente le dedicaba la competencia-

-pues estaba despechada ya tuvimos sexo como lo tienes tu...-Dijo Kagome exaltada mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas...Hacia mucho calor, todos aplaudieron y siguieron rodando la botella-

La botella continúo girando un par de segundos, segundos eternos para todos...

-Cambio de reglas...Serán cinco verdades y cinco castigos-dijo Miroku mientras todos asentían...La botella se detuvo en Bankotsu mientras Sango miraba a todos apostaba cien mil pesos a que nadie estaba interesada en saber algo de Bankotsu-

-Que es lo más sucio que has hecho?-pregunto Sango mientras Bankotsu miraba a todos lados con un notorio sonrojo. Koga se estaba muriendo de la risa-

-hacer el amor con dos hombres...Contenta?-dijo nervioso mientras la botella volvía a girar esta vez tocándole a Kikyo la pregunta fue diferente...Otras dos personas y después tocaba castigo. La botella giraba ya todos estaban más nerviosos contestar preguntas no era difícil...Difícil era la parte en la que tenían que hacer los retos-

-el que no cumpla el reto tendrá que hacer otro reto hecho por todos-dijo Miroku mientras la botella se detenía en el y en Inuyasha...Inuyasha daba el reto, Miroku obedecía-

Todos estaban viendo el rostro que Inuyasha ponía.

-Haber...-se levanto para ir a la cocina...Puso algo asqueroso dentro, agua con chile tajin...Limón, plátano y crema batida-trágatelo-dijo de manera ruin si a Inuyasha le tocaba ser al que iban a castigar entonces tendría la venganza...Se tomo eso con asco mientras todos se reían...Ayame fue por la cámara, cuando Miroku le dio dos tragos entonces fue a girar la botella-

De nuevo todos se quedaban traumados viendo eso...Ahora era turno de Sango a Kikyo...

-Embichate (desnudate) enfrente de todos!-Pero no iba a tener nada que ver con desnudos, Kikyo se quedo sonrojada y todos los hombres emocionados se iban a dar su taquito de ojo...Se puso en medio mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa poco a poco las mujeres estaban estresadas y los hombres embobados le aplaudían-

-mamacita!-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo y entonces ya terminaba desnuda y así como estaba se volvía a sentar ganándose un aplauso ella tan linda, ella tan zorra-

Kikyo giro la botella mientras le tocaba ahora mandar a Inuyasha...Venganza, destino...Inuyasha trago de manera lenta y dolorosa.

-Mmm déjame ver-dijo luego mirando a todos los presentes-se valen opiniones-todos se acercaron a decirle, ninguna oferta le gusto...Tomo su tiempo para crearla-ahorita regreso-dijo mientras se levantaba y entonces entraba a su cuarto y todos se quedaron viéndose-

-apuesto a que es algo pervertido-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras lo veían salir con unas esposas de peluchito, Inuyasha se le quedo viendo y entonces Miroku miro a Kagome sonriendo y todos lograron entender un poco menos ellos-

-Vas a estar atado a Kagome por...-El publico estaba riéndose-

-no mames Miroku no te pases-dijo Inuyasha mientras Miroku sonreía y entonces sentía un retorcijon pero lo paso por alto-

-...No así como tu me hiciste tragar eso así te haré a ti-dijo decidido mientras Kagome se quedaba sorprendida abrazando a Sango-

-yo que tengo que ver en esto? ES UN CASTIGO PARA EL NO PARA MI-Dijo Kagome un poco exaltada mientras Miroku daba un paso hacia atrás-

-porque tu serás el castigo de Inuyasha-tenía lógica, tomo la muñeca de Inuyasha cuando el estaba distraído y le puso la esposa y cuando Kagome se giro el la tomo con delicadeza y la puso en Kagome-estarán así por...-todos estaban riéndose, Inuyasha y Kagome juntos...-

-por un mes-dijo Sango emocionada mientras los dos se intentaban separar pero obviamente dolía-

-no es demasiado...Piensen en las cosas que tenemos que hacer-dijo Kagome de manera sensata-

-Un mes y medio y si reclaman serán dos meses-los dos iban a reclamar pero al ver que estaban decididos mejor se quedaron callados se sentaron juntos mientras luego miraban con coraje a Miroku, que importaba si lo veían así...Luego se lo agradecerían.-

El juego continuo pero nada como lo de que Kikyo...

-Esta apuntando a Inuyasha-dijo Sango mientras todos miraban la botella de manera estupida-

-No yo creo que apunta a Kagome-dijo Koga que estaba viendo como los dos miraban la botella, la botella estaba apuntando al medio de los dos así que tomo la botella y comenzó a girarla después de un rato se detenía en Sesshoumaru y Rin todos miraron eso...No era la primera vez que le tocaba a ellos un reto-

Sesshoumaru estaba pensando un buen castigo para Rin...

-lamele la axila a Bankotsu-Rin hizo el rostro de repulsión mientras entonces todos se reían y entonces ella se encogía de hombros para ir y a hacer su cometido. A Kagome se le habia deshecho la coleta así que agarro sus dos manos para hacerse la cola y entonces Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y vio como la mano de ahora su compañero estaba alzada y no la estaba mirando de una manera tierna y gentil-

El juego continuo, todos estaban muy divertidos a excepción de Inuyasha que ya se comenzaba a hartar.

-Muy bien...Esto es definitivo-decía Miroku muriéndose de la risa mientras todos se miraban entre si-este será un castigo generoso para el último-dijo mientras la botella giraba y todos miraban la botella con temor-

El destino de uno de ellos iba a ser el destrozado...Todos miraban la botella girar, girar, girar y hasta que...Se detuvo...Señalando la botella a Koga...

-carajo-murmuro mientras todos se reían de Koga y entonces se secreteaban las opciones malditas que podían hacerle eran adultos y eran maduros...Tambien eran personas con sentido común-

-Bésale el trasero a Bankotsu-dijo Sango mientras Koga miraba a Bankotsu y el se levantaba para enseñarle el trasero. Todos estaban viendo eso asqueados y riéndose...Koga estaba preparándose mentalmente acerco sus labios para besar a Bankotsu...Bankotsu le guiño el ojo a Miroku y se tiro un pedo en la cara de Koga-

-ajajaja era broma imbecil-dijo divertido mientras todos se asqueaban ante tremendo gas-

-Oigan y el bot?-pregunto Ayame mientras cambiaba drásticamente el tema y entonces todos se miraban nerviosos-

-Comenzaremos mañana...Que hora es?-pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras todos se hacían tontos y solamente Rin le enseñaba que eran las seis y media-tengo hambre-dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a preparar algo a la cocina...Todos se miraban y entonces olvidaron el problemita de Kagome e Inuyasha-

-Oye Miroku ya quítanos estas porquerías no?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Miroku negaba-

-dijimos un mes y medio-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros para ir a acosar a Sango y entonces los dos se miraban-

-es tu culpa tenías que meterte a jugar?-decía Kagome molesta mientras se intentaba cruzar los brazos pero el se lo impedía y jalaba su brazo haciendo que Kagome quedara casi sobre su pecho y entonces el se subió a la mesa y comenzó a brincar lastimando a Kagome-

-eres malo-dijo mientras jalaba su brazo y esto provocaba que ambos se pusieran a jalar su brazo mutuamente, lo que ocasionaba que ambos terminaran agotados-

-ya cálmense-dijo Sesshoumaru harto de ver como los dos no paraban de jalarse el brazo, si seguían así luego andarían llorando-

-quiero hacer pipi-dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a caminar y entonces ambos iban directos al baño, es cierto no habia pensando en cuando iría hacer pipi, o cuando se bañara, que iba a hacer? Ni modo que se metiera a bañar con Inuyasha le dio una rápida mirad ano es que no le molestara pero...-"eres una pervertida..."-pensaba mientras entraba al baño y entonces miraba a Inuyasha-

-descuida no quiero ver mujeres fáciles desnudas-dijo mientras ella estiraba su mano para darle una fuerte bofetada pero esta nunca llego a Inuyasha todo lo contrario la hizo acercarse a el, mientras ambos se miraban ella lo miraba con mucha incertidumbre y el...con deseo? Posiblemente-ni se te ocurra pegarme...-dijo de manera breve mientras se giraba y hasta se ponía la toalla del baño para que ella tuviera más confianza...Kagome hizo pipi tranquila mientras luego se limpiaba y al final se lavaba las manos con dificultad ya que nunca habia jugado a los policías y esas cosas-

-Y que se supone que haremos tu y yo?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras luego Miroku los veía con picardía al pasar, rolaron sus ojos mientras luego miraban como el tiempo pasaba de manera rápida-

Ya la tarde se hacia noche, dejando el bello paso a unas hermosas estrellas que adornaban con mucho ahínco el cielo...Tan bello y majestuoso, todos estaban cenando sus bocas llenas de comida mientras el sonido de la tele los obligaba a permanecer callados, Kagome e Inuyasha no podían comer a gusto, es más...Sus codos chocaban y era molesto, Kagome comió con su mano libre que era la izquierda e Inuyasha tubo suerte de que le tocara la derecha.

Poco a poco fueron pasando al año para hacer de sus necesidades o lavarse los dientes...Kagome entonces se tomo su agua y al final vio como Inuyasha se moría de ganas de hacer del baño hicieron lo mismo, el le cubrió los ojos con la toalla y así pudo hacer del baño a gusto pero Kagome hizo trampa el miro el trasero de Inuyasha todo el tiempo...

-"quiero tocarlo, No Kagome! Debes de tener orgullo...se ve tan lindo"-cuando dejo de escuchar el chorro fue que se volvió a poner la toalla en los ojos y entonces Inuyasha se la quito para irse a lavarse las manos-

No hablaron por más tiempo, Kagome fue a su cuarto...

-Me voy a cambiar-dijo mientras iba por su pijama y entonces el sonreía con picardía-

-Como si nunca hubiera visto 'eso'-no le gustaba la forma arrogante con la que se refería a ella...Era grosero, le iba a dar un poco de su propia medicina-

-Como si lo tuyo fuera muy...grande-dijo Kagome mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía la camisa de su pijama, y después enfrente de el se quitaba el pantalón para ponerse la otra parte de su pantalón, y con sus pantuflas gigantes fue que termino viéndolo a el no habia rastro de amistad en su mirada, pero se paso su lengua por sus labios de manera tranquila-

-Trataremos esto como si fuéramos adultos-dijo Inuyasha viendo como ella agarraba su celular y asentía y entonces era su turno de cambiarse, entro a su habitación Kagome no se imaginaba que estuviera tan desordenada...Habia ropa limpia sobre el closet, no habia ropa sucia en el piso es más solo era un desastre...El ni se disculpo por eso, se quito la camisa haciendo que ella le tocara los costados mientras el hacia sus bruscos movimientos...Sintió un ardor sobre su vientre como la vez en que ellos dos tuvieron ese acto en el baño, despisto esa sensaciones mientras Inuyasha se cambiaba quedando solamente en boxers-

-Si yo no te conociera diría que eres un prostituto-dijo Kagome con muy poca vergüenza mientras luego se miraban por breves segundos. La iba a tener que escuchar todo el día, escuchando sus malditos comentarios...La vería desnuda...Porque cuando la vio supo que ella iba a ser algo en su vida; Sintió que ya comenzaba a tener algo de excitación así que calmo sus pensamientos-yo duermo del lado izquierdo de la cama-dijo Kagome mientras el la miraba-

-yo duermo ahí-dijo de manera decidida mientras entre los dos se lanzaban a ese lado de la cama dejando el lado derecho vacío-cuando duermo en el lado derecho pateo...-mintió mientras ella le dejaba con orgullo su lado izquierdo-

-soy una dama tengo derecho a decidir-dijo mientras se quedaba de ese lado de la cama aun sin dar perdida esa riña-

-Es mi cuarto yo escojo que lado dormir-Muy buen punto, maldijo su buen punto-

-Tuvimos sexo y me dolió merezco dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado con mucho orgullo, el la miro sin creerle-

-por dios no eras virgen y no fui un monstruo-dijo de manera calmada mientras el tambien se cruzaba de brazos y entonces la volvía a mirar Kagome entonces lo miro con un poco de cansancio ante tal discusión-

-Soy una dama...Quiero el lado izquierdo y nada me lo va a impedir-decía ya estresada de que el no se quitara de su lugar, al contrario el se acostaba más ella ya estaba encima de el debido a su inútil movimiento de manos no podía hacer mucho, entre tanto movimiento que los dos se traían el se reía y le sacaba la lengua y ella lo intentaba quitarse puso a su lado y a continuación comenzó a tirarlo con su cintura, cuando el toco el frío suelo ella calló encima de el, ambos quedaron en silencio y entonces se intentaron levantar pero les fue imposible su cuerpo no se movía o más bien ellos no querían moverse; Con sus ojos castaños fijos en los ojos dorados sintió que...-

-si te quitas-sin aire para respirar-...te daré...el lado izquierdo de la cama-Kagome se emociono y lo abrazó aun más y entonces el fingió un desmayo-no te mueras Inuyasha!-dijo preocupada mientras lo zarandeaba aunque el estaba "fingiendo ese desmaye" le dolía ser zarandeado, ella levanto su mano para darle una bofetada para que así reaccionara el no previo la bofetada así que dio un grito un poco extraño haciendo que Kagome sonriera y lo abrazara-

-pensé que te habías ido-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con dificultad debido a esa maldita esposa-

Ahora recordaba porque no usaba juguetes sexuales cuando iba a tener sexo con algunos de sus novios, no iba con ella...Eran incómodos, por ejemplo uno de sus regalos fue un consolador y sus amigas se orinaron de la risa pero ella...Ella lo boto a la basura, y cuando su mejor amiga quiso ir a curiosear en una tienda de sexo tubo que ir y al final termino viendo cosas desagradables, cintas de porno, látigos, disfraces, tangas de elefantito, y todos los juguetes sexuales que te puedas imaginar; Inuyasha la vio pensativa así que para divertirse un rato se acerco a ella de manera seductora...Puso sus manos sobre la cama...Se acerco mientras aspiraba el olor de su cuello.

-Sabes que pervertido...Supera nuestra noche de desenfreno en el baño-dijo Kagome apartándoselo de encima-...puedo tocar tus nalgas? Es que me estoy muriendo de ganas de tocarlas-dijo mientras el negaba-

-tienes que darme placer o si no...Pero placer no dolor-dijo mientras se sobaba su mejilla y entonces se acostaba-

-reacciona imbecil estamos atados como demonios te daré placer? Andale una tocadita (n//n)-decía Kagome con una pizca de picardía en su rostro pero el ni siquiera se inmuto-

-no...Que me crees un prostituto? (a whoker nOn si es whoker verdad e.é?)-pregunto de manera irónica mientras ella asentía y entonces movía su brazo izquierdo para tomar su cartera-

-te doy cincuenta dólares por simplemente tocarlas-dijo mientras el asentía y entonces se giraba para que Kagome se subiera encima de el y comenzaba a jugar a los tambores con sus nalgas-

-las adoro son tan lindas!-dijo emocionada mientras pegaba su mejilla y sobaba su mejilla con su trasero. Inuyasha le hizo una broma se tiro un pedo en la cara de Kagome ella así aprendería a dejar de tocar traseros por dinero así que ella simplemente se tapo la nariz para seguir acariciando sus nalgas-Inuyasha regálame tus nalgas-Inuyasha giro un poco su rostro y se topo con las nalgas de Kagome en su rostro la verdad las de ella tampoco estaban tan mal, se giro y ella quedo boca abajo, era una posición incomoda...Su rostro estaba en su entrepierna y al parecer no se quejaba-Inuyasha eres un puerco-murmuro mientras se intentaba quitar de ahí ya que Inuyasha no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo-

La hora no era importante ya que ellos dos estaban haciendo sus cochinadas en plena noche como era de costumbre.

-Marcare mi territorio-dijo mientras le daba una pequeña cantidad a el quedando ella con un espacio más grande, Inuyasha parecía inconforme-

-maldita zorra desgraciada es mi cama...MI CAMA!-Dijo exaltado mientras ella miraba su reloj eran las once de la noche y ellos dos estaban discutiendo-DAME LA PARTE DE MI CAMA-Grito mientras ella negaba y entonces ahora la comenzaba a agarrar de los antebrazos y la cargaba para dejarla en el lado derecho al menos tenía el lado izquierdo-

-YO DUERMO DE ESE LADO INUBESTIA-Grito mientras ella se levantaba y no lo dejaba dormir-

-YA CALLENSE EL OCICO!-Grito Sesshoumaru exaltado mientras los dos comenzaban a discutir en murmullos-

-ya se...-dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba un dado de su estante-el que tenga la cantidad mayor gana-dijo aventando su dado-

-porque tu avientas primero? Que te crees mucho o que?-dijo Kagome con impotencia-que maleducado eres por si no lo sabes primero van las damas-ella lo dijo porque el dado habia caído en seis-

-que tramposa eres solo porque me cayo seis quieres que vuelva a repetir-dijo molesto mientras tomaba el dado y lo besaba-mala suerte perdedora-puso la "L" con sus dedos mientras ella no se movía y entonces el comenzaba a batallar por su lado izquierdo-

-dame el dado-dijo Kagome mientras lo lanzaba en la cama y entonces los dos veían que clase de número habia caído. Uno Kagome pierde Inuyasha gana-

-EN TU CARA-Grito Inuyasha emocionado mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos y entonces ambos se disponían a dormir-

No tenían sueño...Ninguno de los dos podía dormir el haber jugado dados les habia quitado el sueño...Kagome hizo movimientos bruscos para poder aflojar esa almohada.

-No puedo dormir-dijo Kagome traumada mientras se giraba y entonces veía el perfecto perfil de Inuyasha, su corazón latió con mucha fuerza y entonces-

-te digo que deben estar haciendo cosas sucias por eso los puse juntos-dijo Miroku en susurro, las sombras se veían por debajo de la cama. Kagome entonces movió un poco a Inuyasha y el solamente abrió los ojos-

-No me dejas dormir, bruja!-dijo molesto mientras luego giraba su vista hacia la puerta-DEJENME DORMIR...SUS CUCHICHEOS ME DESPIERTAN!-Grito ya todo molesto (ai pero ke amargado xD) dijo el pobre muchacho que solamente quería dormir para entonces los de afuera silbar y hacer como que nada pasaba-

-Te despertamos?-pregunto con inocencia la voz de Rin mientras Inuyasha gruñía y entonces se cubría su rostro con una de sus manos ya cansado de intentar cerrar sus ojos y no conseguir dormir-

-NO-grito con sarcasmo mientras Kagome sonreía-

-YA CALLENSE ANIMALES!-Grito Sesshoumaru mientras ya los curiosos se iban dejando a la pareja atada tratar de dormir un poco-

Aunque comenzaba a sentirse fresco, Kagome tenía su piel erizada no por frío si no por las sensaciones que recordaba haber compartido con Inuyasha. Porque era tan extraña con el? Si era guapo y tal vez tenía la necesidad de llamar su atención...Suspiro pero para el oído agudo que el poseía el suspiro de ella era tan fácil de reconocer como las palabras. Ella se giro para darle la espalda, como ella no veía lo que el hacia admiro su espalda sin que ella se diera o tal vez sentía solo su mirada hacerle sentir en extremo peligro.

-Yo tenía miedo de que quedaras embarazada-dijo Inuyasha en susurro por temor a que todos estuvieran todavía afuera de su cuarto pero obviamente hubiera escuchado algo, tomo una bocanada de aire mientras ella se giraba para verle la cara. Aunque la áspera oscuridad gobernaba ese cuarto los dos se apreciaron sus rostros por breves minutos-

-No soy tan tonta para hacerlo...-dijo Kagome divertida mientras ella sonreía con malicia-estabas preocupado...-dijo divertida mientras el le tapaba la boca con su mano libre-

-ni lo digas de broma...No me podría preocupar por ti...Ni siquiera se como llegamos al baño todo por tu estupida menstruación-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos arrastrando en el proceso el brazo de Kagome y entonces ella le jalo el labio haciendo que el refunfuñara de dolor-eres una perra-murmuro sobandose el labio y ella sonreía-

-Ups, te lastime?-dijo con sarcasmo mientras luego el la miraba con molestia-Pareces una pequeña niñita-dijo ella sonriéndole mientras el la miraba sin un poco de gracia-

-muy niñito pero bien que te di placer esa vez-dijo lastimado en su orgullo-

-oh vamos bromeaba-dijo Kagome mientras con cuidado se acercaba un poco le dolía tener todo el tiempo su brazo estirado se le iba a cortar la circulación-

-no te acerques o muerdo tu brazo-le tomo el brazo mientras se lo ponía en el brazo-

-carnívoro...Si lo muerdes te hecho un gargajo-dijo ella preparando su boca para echarle el gargajo Inuyasha entonces la miro con asco-

-deja de acosarme mujer-dijo alejándola de el-odio estas esposas...-dijo molesto intentando morderlas pero eso le era imposible romperlo-

-no te acoso-dijo mientras jalaba su brazo y entonces cerraba sus ojos, eso hicieron ambos cerraron sus ojos para concentrarse en dormir. Ella comenzó a tararear una canción de la iglesia y entonces el le tapo la boca para poder dormir.-

Debía acostumbrarse iba a vivir así con ella por un mes y medio...Y cuando comenzara a sentir cosas de hombres? No le podía decir "oye tengo ganas de hacer el amor...Quitate la ropa del resto me encargo yo" y darle un guiñó de ojo, no...Si para eso habia estado coqueteando con Kikyo, que? Apoco no era un pinche wey inteligente obviamente si... (perdón x la groseria u.u) pero ahí estaba la Kagome celosa diciéndole cosas de pervertidos...Ella que sabía de la necesidad de un hombre, ellas solo pensaban en pintura de uñas, cortarse el pelo, ver que se van a poner, ponerse implantes, quitarse los implantes...Ser mujer solo es llenarte la mente de cosas asquerosas en cambio se hombre...Si eres hombre solo tienes que preocuparte de perder la virginidad y si ya la perdiste pues...

Ambos continuaban dormidos teniendo sueños extraños...La idea de Miroku no habia sido tan mala después de todo ya se quejarían el Jueves con esa doctora y el doctor...Por ahora debían dormir...

**Continuará**

_**N/a:**_

**Perdon x la tardanza x.x bueno q' tal : ) hahaha a mi me gusto esa idea ;D un mes y medio juntos :O!**

**Chale chale x)! hahaha bueno dejen reviews nOn para saber sus opiniones nos vemos n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

"_Se que tal vez no me amas_

_tambien se que nunca te moriras x mi_

_dejame creer en mis sueños_

_que yo soy para ti"_


	7. Perversiones

**Histeria**

**Cáp.7 Perversiones**

"_Nuestras propias maquinas_

_de hacer el amor"_

Entonces debes buscar personas para volverte todo un experto en la materia del sexo. Pero ya era un adulto, un adulto que no tenía idea de con quien casarse...Un adulto que no era muy bien visto en la gente...

-"Qué te pasa Inuyasha?"-se preguntaba mientras dejaba que sus ojos descansaran y así poder dormir un poco...Kagome ya estaba toda dormida, tenía con la sabana su cuerpo un poco tapado...Su brazo cubría sus ojos y su otra mano estaba tocando la de Inuyasha una de sus piernas estaba arriba de la de Inuyasha y la otra estaba doblada...Inuyasha ya estaba dormido y no sentía como sus cuerpos se iban acomodando-

Se suponía que no habia tomado agua y que no tenía ganas de hacer pipi. Se levanto mientras veía con pereza que Inuyasha todavía estaba dormido, le daba lastima despertarlo pero su vejiga iba a explotar. Tal vez no era su mejor rostro en esta hora.

-Inuyasha...tengo que hacer pipi-dijo mientras lo movía un poco. El se levanto con los ojos cerrados y la siguió y entonces entro al baño todavía el sol no se veía así que entro a hacer pipi cansada...Casi se quedaba dormida en la tasa del baño así que regreso con Inuyasha siguiéndola y entonces se volvieron a acostar. De nuevo sintió que sus sueños eran divertidos ahora ella era una ranita que hacer raros movimientos y que bailaba el chacha, de manera desastrosa su cuerpo se acomodo pero esta vez era Inuyasha quien ponía su pierna sobre la cintura de Kagome...Aprisionándola con su pierna y su brazo aferrándose a ella...Y ella con su pierna derecha colgando y su rostro recargado sobre el brazo de Inuyasha y su brazo cubriéndole el rostro, sin duda era todo un desastre durmiendo-

Continuaron durmiendo y soñando...El soñaba con una boda donde usaba una espada de las guerras de las galaxias...Kagome simplemente soñaba que estaba en un callejón oscuro y que El santo (el luchador xDDD) la rescataba y ese santo resultaba ser Inuyasha, que asco...

Estaban riéndose dormidos...Hasta que...

-WEBONES DESPIERTENSE!-La voz femenina de Sango que les tocaba como desesperada mientras los dos se cubrían aun más y se movían para taparse y así no tener que escuchar más-DESPIERTEN!-Sango seguía golpeando la puerta y entonces Kagome sintió algo mojado sobre su brazo...Abrió con pereza sus ojos y vio que Inuyasha estaba durmiendo como un bebe baboso, babeando su brazo el niño, que bonito no? Ahora tenía gérmenes de Inubestia-

-PARA QUE?-Grito Kagome exaltada mientras se cubría aún más y entonces Sango tocaba de nuevo como desesperada-

-EL DESAYUNO-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y entonces Kagome noto que su estomago rugía...El oído de Inuyasha estaría muy desarrollado y toda la cosa pero pobre imbecil si no podía escuchar tremendo escándalo-

-YA VOY, YA VOY-Grito Kagome mientras miraba el despertador...La una de la tarde y ella iba a desayunar?-

Al parecer todos estaban siendo despertados con crueldad, Ayame mostraba un rostro espeluznante fue a sentarse y bostezo evitando quedarse dormida sobre su plato...Sango y Koga sirvieron el desayuno y Kagome entonces noto que no podía levantarse.

-Inubestia despierta-le dijo mientras lo movía un poco tenía sus parpados pesados y esa cama era tentadora. Bostezo mientras lo movía más-...Inuyasha...-ella tambien se pasaba a acostar ya que Inuyasha la tentaba a quedarse dormida-...Inu...-fue lo único que dijo para regresar a dormir-

-QUE ESTAN SORDOS, DESPIERTEN!-Gritaba una furiosa Sango no iba a permitir que desperdiciaran el desayuno además a ella tampoco la dejaron dormir entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha y Kagome...Oh y los curiosos chismosos que esperaban acción por parte de estos dos la estaban volviendo loca y esa risita de Rin, y eso que ella era sensible al momento de despertarse-DESPIERTEN!-Volvió a gritar mientras los dos se cubrían con la sabana y entonces se arropaban de nuevo-despierten!-decía calmada mientras los dos se destapaban y escuchaban desesperación en la voz de Sango así que por ayudarla se despertaron aun pegados y entonces fueron a desayunar...Los dos al mismo tiempo, cansados-

-si son nuestra pareja favorita-dijo Miroku mientras se servía leche para los waffles que Sango y Koga habían preparado-

-que clase de cochinadas esperabas que hiciéramos anoche? Eh, pervertido-dijo Inuyasha mientras se tragaba el waffle de un solo bocado para regresar a dormir. Todos estaban perdidos en algo...Sesshoumaru termino una sección para pasarla y así el periódico circulo en toda la mesa-

El desayuno fue rápido ya que todos querían regresar a dormir, y no era de menos en toda la larga noche no se pudo dormir o Inuyasha gritaba o gritaba Kagome pero debían entenderlos los dos estaban molestos...E Incluso le gritaba a Sesshoumaru y a Miroku y luego se acoplaba Koga y Naraku y Kikyo gritaba que le paraban pero a esa quien la invitaba a la diversión? Nadie...Que la perra no se acople...

El desayuno término haciendo que todos pasaran a dormirse, Kagome e Inuyasha con pasos torpes regresaron a dormir...Y no era imposible conciliar el sueño...Los parpados se les cerraron a ambos y continuaron durmiendo...La pose? Oh esa mentada pose no importaba, solo durmieron como gente civilizada...

**---**

-El bot esta listo-dijo Sesshoumaru emocionado mientras los dos compañeros que estaban con el aplaudían al genio de Sesshoumaru-

-porque tanto alboroto?-pregunto Rin que se frotaba sus ojos después de salir del baño, todos ya casi estaban despiertos menos los más flojos de Inuyasha y Kagome-

-QUITATE!-Ya, ya habían despertado. Rin paso por su cuarto y pego su oído claro ella tampoco era una metiche-ERES LA COSA MÁS ASQUEROSA QUE HAYA VISTO!-Grito Kagome abriendo la puerta y viendo como Rin pasaba y le sonreía, Inuyasha estaba sentado haciendo que Kagome estuviera en una pose incomoda caminando se tiro al suelo y comenzó a moverse por el suelo, pero Inuyasha le hacia la tarea imposible-

El no quería bañarse y ella si...Ahí estaba la cuestión de porque reñían de nuevo.

-Por una maldita vez podrían dejar de discutir-les rogó Koga que estaba ya un poco enfermo de tanto griterío-

-el comenzó no quiere bañarse y yo si...-dijo Kagome mientras los dos se levantaban-

-yo no huelo mal...Vamos a dormir-dijo mientras ella negaba y entonces el la cargaba para regresarla a la cama y así poder dormir otro tiempo. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y el todavía quería dormir. Bueno ella se vengaría se iba a bañar en media noche, el arreglo su cuarto no continuo durmiendo...Iba a quemar energías para poder dormirse en la noche, Kagome fue a su cuarto a tan siquiera cambiarse de ropa para no andar de cochina y entonces el no apartaba su mirada de su cuerpo-

-que? Piensas que es exhibición?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras el ahora con sus mejillas sonrojadas se giraba y la dejaba cambiarse por accidente toco algo suave y quiso mejor no imaginarse que era y lo paso por alto-

Ayame jugaba a algo con Koga y Sango, los tres parecían animados así que era el bot que cada vez que se topaba con algo decía "cabrón" y luego comenzaba sonar un sonido como de balazos...Sin duda ese cabrón debería de ser de un momento de estrés de Sesshoumaru, ahora estaba afuera relajándose con un cigarrillo...Rin llego a su lado y comenzó a hablarle del bello clima pero el solo murmuro un "Chido" y se metió...Le incomoda que esa mujer no se incomodara con su presencia, que lo viera con ternura y le daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo con ella...

-imbecil-murmuro Rin con ganas ya que el lo habia escuchado y se fue dejándolo pasar por alto, mientras tanto nuestra pareja favorita estaba discutiendo sobre quien iba a hacer cosas normales primero...Se suponía que ella tenía que hacer pipi y el...Bueno el sin comentarios, agarro el periódico y se sentó en la taza haciendo que Kagome sacara el desodorante y se tapara la nariz...-

-Y bien Miroku tu teoría es?-pregunto Sango ya cansada de que Miroku sonriera y en su mente las ideas se formaran de manera lenta-

-descuida...Vas a ver como de la nada se lanzan miradas se provocan roces y se besan!-dijo emocionado mientras luego daba un paso y abrazaba a Sango por la cintura-y no estaría mal que tu y yo hiciéramos esas cosas-pellizco de nalga y una enorme bofetada-

-pervertido...-murmuro mientras se alejaba de el para regresar a hacer otras cosas importantes...Después Kagome salía a tomar el mayor aire posible y a vaciar el desodorante en el baño-

Estaba segura que no iba a soportar otro día más con Inuyasha...

-Hay que fresa eres-murmuro mientras ella le discutía las cosas que podían y no podían hacer-Oye...Hay que ver la tele!-dijo emocionado mientras iba a quitaba a Ayame y los tres se ponían a ver la telenovela Santa Cruz de una drogadicta y un maniático doctor guapo.-

Las miradas curiosas de saber que estaban viendo se hicieron presentes, Kikyo se acerco y entonces se sentó a lado de Inuyasha puso su mano sobre el muslo masculino y pego su cara sobre el pecho de Inuyasha...Estaba por besarlo cuando.

-Tengo sueño!-mintió mientras se levantaba y se estiraba e Inuyasha hacia lo mismo habia estado a punto de besar a Kikyo y...-

-vamos a dormir-dijo mientras todos se quedaba ahí conversando de algo menos ellos que en verdad estaban cansados y de nuevo el pleito de la cama se hizo presente-Inubestia te agradecería que me dejaras dormir en el lado izquierdo-murmuro emocionada mientras el se reía y entonces los dos se acostaban para mirar un poco la televisión y toparse con un clásico volver a futuro...-

-yo adoro esa película-dijo Kagome que miraba al muchacho era tan guapo-es tan guapo...-Inuyasha le cambio de canal tambien era su favorito pero a Kagome se le hacia guapo esa sabandija-

-ya, ya pues-dijo sin aguantar los ruiditos de Kagome regreso al canal mientras ella sonreía encantada y continuaban viendo la película-

-mira esos sonidos son de que hacen cosas sucias-de nuevo la voz de Miroku y sus falsas teorías-

-y tu como sabes eso?-la voz curiosa de Rin que estaba abriendo un poco la puerta para poder espiar-

-NO HACEMOS COSAS INDEVIDAS...Y APUESTO MIROKU QUE MÁS INDECOROSO Y SUCIO ES TU TRASERO!-Grito Inuyasha molesto mientras los dos continuaban viendo su película-

-Inuyasha que mentiroso eres!-decía en voz divertida Miroku le gustaba decir que Inuyasha era un pervertido cachondo en busca de la maquina de sexo era simplemente divertido-

Y de nuevo se hacia un grande silencio entre los dos...Ahora renunciaba la película era buena pero necesitaba comentar algo.

-Oye cuando me bañe quiero que no veas-dijo Kagome de manera tranquila para ser ella, Inuyasha dijo un leve "aha" obviamente iba a ver pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, si que era inteligente...Es más hasta Sesshoumaru estaría orgulloso de el, bah Sesshoumaru era un calmante para su trasero...creyéndose el rey de toda la casa, como el programa reyes de la colina...Sesshoumaru era un mandilón o bueno eso el creía que era-

Y ella no volvió a decir mucho, porque esos espacios que habia entre ellos dos a el no le gustaban? Iban a estar un mes y medio viéndose la cara todos los días, al dormir, al despertar al comer...Sentía que iba a vomitar era como en lugar de ser dos ser uno...

-A los cuantos años perdiste tu virginidad?-pregunto Kagome mientras veía la televisión o tal vez se interesaba más por la conversación que iba a surgir el se quedo pensando la pregunta, recordando algo sobre lo que hizo-

-creo que...-el si podía recordar eso, no era tan difícil-cuando tenía catorce años...-dijo con tranquilidad mientras Kagome se quedaba viéndolo de manera fija-

-pero si eras todavía un niño...-dijo mientras el se encogía de hombros-

-no fue porque yo allá querido...Le dije a la maestra que si me subía de calificación le iba a hacer pasar mucho placer...Y fue todo, ella me enseño yo le enseñe...Y todo acabo en lo que acabamos tu y yo solo que con más magia-dijo sin vergüenza alguna dejando en verdad sorprendida a Kagome.-y tu?-se rasco la ceja de manera despreocupada el tema del sexo era algo normal la gente no debería sentirse avergonzada o impura al hablar de eso. Tenía una idea, iba a acosar con preguntas de sexo a Kagome para saber si ella era de esa clase de chicas-

-la perdí exactamente unos días después de cumplir diecisiete...-dijo mientras subía sus piernas para abrazarte porque de repente hacia frío? Las ventanas estaban cerradas, la cama destendida tal vez entre ellos algo pueda pasar quien sabe-y es de algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa-dijo con sinceridad mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto vacío de la cama, haciendo que Inuyasha levantara una de sus cejas lo que le faltaba consolar mujeres desvirgadas-

-Y eso?-pregunto mientras se rascaba un poco y ella lo miraba con asco-

-no creas que me vas a abrazar con tu mano hedionda-dijo mientras el rolaba sus ojos y se la limpiaba con la pierna de ella a manera que no se diera cuenta. Quería saber todo, quería saber que paso con ella y su perdida de virginidad?-bueno...Un día después de mi cumpleaños mi novio me quiso dar una sorpresa tres meses después el se fue...Claro ya habia pasado eso y de la nada me dejo fue tan triste-Inuyasha después de varios segundos cuando su mano no tenía presión se dio cuenta de que la habia tenido en puño todo este tiempo, relajo su mano mientras suspiraba-

-si...Existen esos hombres...Cuando una de mis primeras novias y yo lo hicimos me dijo que solamente me quería para eso...Me rompió el corazón, sufrí lo que todo mundo sufre cuando tienen el corazón roto y me fui a un table!-dijo todo emocionado ella no supo que decir si reírse o golpearlo por su ocurrente comentario y se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo al menos con el podría pasar el mal rato y a la vez el bueno-

La película termino de manera sencilla, con comentarios por las dos personas...Y entonces ella termino bostezando, casada. Y el bueno, el tambien se moría de cansancio poco a poco se fueron durmiendo...Y la puerta se quedo abierta, Sesshoumaru paso ya que estaba enojado, y se giro y vio como estaba su hermano completamente dormido a lado de Kagome, se quedo sorprendido...

-Pss pss-dijo mientras Ayame se giraba y lo veía el le indicaba que se acercara y entonces ella se acercaba con unas mejillas sonrojadas de tanto romance-

-Que romántico!, SANGO, MIROKU, RIN...VENGAN!-Grito sin miedo a que ellos se despertaran y ahí fueron esos tres y hasta se acoplo Bankotsu. Y después ya todos se encontraban viendo eso, Miroku se encontraba cerrando la puerta-

-si escuchan gemidos, no soy yo-dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y todos murmuraban un "aha" y se iban dejándolo solo con la mano en la perilla. Ni modo que hacer, sus compañeros lo odiaban debería de suicidarse vio a Sango entrar a su cuarto se lanzo para tirarla al suelo y entonces comenzó a llorar como un pequeño niño chiquito-

No habia recordado tener un sueño más tranquilo que ese, sin sueños, sin patadas, sin llanto o besos...Simplemente un sueño tranquilo despertó un poco mareado viendo que Kagome estaba con su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho y abrazándolo un poco...Puso su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola de manera lenta...Que le pasaba era la pregunta que tanto se hacia.

-Bah tonterías Inubestia, tonterías!-se decía el mismo mientras Kagome comenzaba a moverse y se alejaba de el para terminar con su cabeza colgando la acomodo mientras ambos dormían un poco de nuevo-

**---**

Los días eran perfectos, o bueno el día siguiente del anterior el sol estaba diciendo que era un hermoso día para hacer algo...Y el bot ya estaba construido era un Martes, así que dentro de dos días vendría el doctor por mientras tendrían la casa para ellos solos como siempre, Sango estaba mirando la televisión una película de barbie o algo por el estilo. Ayame estaba llegando e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el baño...

En el baño...

-QUE NO MIRES!-Grito Kagome que le aventaba el rastrillo haciendo que a Inuyasha se le hiciera una cortada sobre su mejilla tenía suerte de ser un poderoso demonio y que esa herida no significara nada, ah pero como ardía-

-NO MIRO!-Le grito el mientras se sobaba y entonces se miraba en el espejo como la herida se cerraba de manera permanente se giro mientras sentía su brazo mojarse y rozar con partes del cuerpo ya desnudo de Kagome tal vez era una mala idea que ella se bañara a lado de el y con nada de ropa...Era muy tentador para el querer rodar sus ojos por si algo malo le pasaba pero que le podría pasar dentro de un baño en pleno día? Nada...Y quien la protegería de el?; se rasco con su mano disponible la cabeza, eso de que Kagome estuviera desnuda lo estresaba lo hacia querer ver cada cinco minutos...Argg que pervertido era y eso que ni habia pasado mucho tiempo con Miroku pero a quien demonios no se le antojaría tremendo cuerpo femenino? Su mirada se desvió de nuevo y se clavo con esas cosas que no eran tan grandes o tan pequeñas que poseía en su pecho Kagome quería...-TU TIEMPO SE ACABO!-Grito Inuyasha levemente molesto de comenzar a sentir su corazón bombear con fuerza mientras Kagome se tapaba sus senos y entonces se asustaba por nada del mundo debía de permitir que el la volviera a ver desnuda-

-PERVERTIDO!-Grito ella mientras el le pasaba la toalla y se giraba para solamente enseñarle el trasero y envolverse en la toalla-apurate a bañarte si Inu?-pregunto con poco cariño haciendo que el se sintiera nervioso. Entro mojándose por completo, sintiendo que el agua le caía por su ropa y la hacia pegarse a el como si tuviera otra profunda piel, Kagome entonces se intento secar con su mano disponible y entonces vio como habia una pequeña abertura entre la pared y la cortina que habia de plástico, trago saliva y debatió mentalmente pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando se iba a asomar se topo con un Inuyasha abriendo la cortina y entonces ella le estaba viendo el, bueno...El...-

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito asustada mientras se tapaba los ojos y entonces Inuyasha se carcajeaba de la poca inocencia que ella fingía tener esto era mejor que ver mil veces su película de humor favorita-

Bueno después de todo los dos eran pervertidos...Y sentían un deseo mutuo entre ellos pero tal vez su orgullo era más fuerte y...

-"tonterias ella? Ja si sentir algo por ella"-rolo sus ojos mientras pensaba eso y entonces Kagome suspiraba nerviosa aun con su corazón agitado se levanto y el todavía no se cubría así que volvió a girarse tapándose los ojos con un sonrojo notorio. El se destapo enseñándole de nuevo y entonces ella dio un fuerte tirón para taparse los ojos y entonces ambos cayeron al suelo ella estaba arriba de el viéndolo fijamente a los ojos mordiéndose el labio de manera nerviosa incrementando el deseo que el ya tenía en ella...La burla no existía, solamente ellos dos mirándose a los ojos clavándose algo pero no sabrían descifrarlo-

**Continuará**

**N/a:**

**Se me hace muy pronto para el lemon o que dicen : O??**

**Bueno dejenme sus comentarios n.n i gracias x sus reviews nos vemos**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_El suicidio es una moda_

_Nos cortamos las venas_

_O nos colgamos ahorcadas?"_


	8. Punto cero

**Histeria**

**Lemon : )!**

**Cáp.8 Punto cero**

"_Te podría amar hasta el infinito_

_Pero me han traicionado tantas veces_

_Que temo amarte de esa manera_

_Para que después me dejes"_

Pasaron breves segundos antes de que los dos dejaran de sentir esa atracción que los estaba consumiendo; Todo era culpa de Kagome ella y su excitante belleza y sus hermosas piernas...Y sus ojos que lo miraban con deseo?. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse ante el mínimo movimiento que ella hizo para acomodarse, ambos eran presas de esa atracción...

-...-solamente suspiraban y se miraban, cuanto tiempo habría pasado? Ambos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a juntar sus labios de manera lenta...El beso fue lento cuando se sintieron correspondidos el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, le beso cerca de sus labios y después fue bajando aunque una de sus manos no estaban libres podía tocarla con mucha tranquilidad, la paz se sentía dentro de el-"de nuevo en el baño"-penso Inuyasha cuando sintió como ella le besaba el cuello y dejaba un mínimo rastro de saliva, y marcaba una seña roja sobre su cuello sin darse cuenta. (que romántico Q.Q yo soy Kagome hahaha es broma u.u). El recorrió su espalda con delicadeza hasta llegar a su nuca y ella se movió ya que eso le ocasiono cosquillas, las caricias eran piel con piel...Haciendo que eso aumentara la excitación por parte de ambos...El beso su cuello y fue bajando los besos hasta los senos, la apretó a su cuerpo haciendo que los senos se le estrujaran sobre el pecho masculino. Ahora se encontraban sentados. Pero no duro mucho ya que ella se dejo ir hacia atrás y el entonces noto que ella era en verdad hermosa (me extiendo me extiendo x.x) sintió que la boca se le hacia agua, tocarla sería algo grave pero...Lo grave ya estaba hecho-

-...Dudas?-fue lo que ella pregunto con sus ojos dilatados nerviosa posiblemente mientras el negaba y entonces aprisionaba a Kagome contra el suelo, ella abrió un poco sus piernas haciéndole espacio para que se acomodara el contacto visual era muy notorio. La mirada castaña oscura y traviesa y la del como el fino oro que se esta fundiendo. (no qiero que sea muy hentai e.e). Aprisiono uno de sus senos mientras ella sentía el frío contacto de su mano y entonces curveaba su espalda haciendo que Inuyasha sintiera tambien el placer, con su otra mano que aunque estaban aprisionados pudo disfrutar sus ojos con su cuerpo, ella negó mientras lo dejaba caer y comenzaba a besar sus labios y tambien su pecho acariciando todas sus partes la timidez ya no existía; Se levanto para que besara la separación de sus senos y entonces ella lo tomo de los cabellos para obligarlo a besarlo, Uhh eso le gustaba y mucho. La forma dominante ante la cual ambos se querían mostrar, no iba a obligarla a hacer algo asqueroso que otras le habían hecho. Sentía la necesidad de que con ella esto fuera diferente, la acomodo entre sus piernas y entonces ella gimió deseando ya que el se introdujera en el...-

Iba haciendo que cada medulas de sus cuerpos fermentaran el placer, tal vez no iba a ser suficiente placentero ya que estaban atados pero al menos iba a hacer que ella recordara esta ocasión...Ella se sentó sobre el, mientras el hacia lo inevitable lo que su amigo ya le rogaba hacer la penetro de manera cuidadosa y después hizo esos movimientos que a ellas hacían llegar a la gloria, en lo que gemían ambos se besaban hundiendo sus lenguas, y estas jugueteando dando más placer a esa situación sexual. Y el la fundía más hacia el para que fuera más intimo la acción (penetración bah eso no me gusta e.e) y entonces ella lo abrazaba y al final se mordió su labio para evitar gemir y que todos se dieran cuenta aunque que más daba? Le dijo al oído pero exactamente no lo recordaba, ella soltaba sus suspiros sobre el oído...Los cuerpos soltaban sudor como si la habitación fuera el mismo infierno.

-Ou...-murmuro Inuyasha cuando ella lo araño y entonces ambos se miraron entre apenados y llenos de deseo de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo termino viniéndose en ella, el placer fue corto y tal vez esto fue muy lento. Era como si grabaras un video donde una gota de sudor era lenta al caer al suelo, y como la cera resbalaba por las velas...Todo fue tan lento pero tal vez para los demás fue algo rápido. Termino acostado sobre el estomago de Kagome el cual subía y bajaba aun agitado. Kagome cerro sus ojos aun recordando como el...Como ambos habían experimentado esa sensación en tal vez poco tiempo-

-De nuevo...tu y yo-dijo Inuyasha mientras terminaba de soltar un suspiro agitado...Tal vez necesitaba un baño, pero le agradaba ese profundo olor que el despedía...-

Ella cubría su cuerpo con su toalla y estaba por levantarse...

-Si espera haré pipí-se escucho una suave voz afuera mientras aria la puerta y entonces se topaba con los dos tipos desnudos tirados en el suelo-ah...yo no vi nada-dijo mientras salía nerviosa y entonces los dos se sonrojaban y dejaban ir a la pequeña de Rin-

**---**

Si sus cálculos eran perfectos Inuyasha y Kagome ya deberían de estar experimentando dudas a través de lo que ambos sentían...Miro como todos estaban cenando definitivamente la cena era tranquila. Inuyasha estaba cenando sin hacer comentarios y Kagome...Kagome hablaba con Ayame que estaba sentada a su lado, y Sango intentaba robarle una pequeña porción de su comida a Rin. Después cuando la cena transcurrió todos se levantaban ya cansados tal vez no fue el día más exhausto que habían tenido pero el andar viendo televisión, jugando nintendo y comer tres horas sabritas y luego ir y vomitarlas no era algo muy saludable.

-Tengo sueño-dijo Rin mientras se estiraba y entonces veía como estaba Sesshoumaru fumando en el balcón del edificio mientras sentía llegar a Koga y Miroku, esos sujetos no le intimidaban y de cierta manera le daban mucha gracia sus comentarios. Rin se fue a dormir no tenía tiempo que perder con idiotas.-

-Crees que Kagome e Inuyasha estén enamorados?-pregunto Koga mientras Sesshoumaru aventaba la colilla y entonces se tronaba sus dedos pulgares quitándose el estrés que le causaba terminar de fumar un poco-

-...No se...Inuyasha siempre estuvo acostumbrado a estar bien acompañado aunque...En la cena cuando miro a Kagome no fue de la misma forma en que acostumbraba a mirar a sus "amantes" por así llamarlas-dijo mientras se giraba y veía a Koga estirarse un poco-Y ustedes?-pregunto intentando sacar platica con las personas de su mismo sexo-

-hacen bonita pareja-dijo Miroku mientras luego miraba un punto indefinido del cielo-

-Y que hay de ti y Sango? No paras de molestarla y se ve que te fascina-dijo Koga tratando de apenarlo un poco algo que no consiguió-

-es bonita...Y ayer le robe tres besos pero no creo que le guste dice que su novio tiene más decencia...Al diablo con la decencia...No me avergüenzo de haber hecho un trío-dijo presumiendo parte de su vida intima-

-Tres? Eran trillizas?-pregunto Sesshoumaru interesado en ese rumbo de la conversación-

-nah eran mis novias...Enemigas las tres pero a fin de cuentas mis novias-concluyo mientras recordaba esa sensación. Con Sango el se ponía diferente le gustaba esa sensación como si no fuera siempre así de caliente-

-QUÉ? NO ME COMPARES INUYASHA!-Grito Kagome desde la habitación de Inuyasha de nuevo estaban peleando. Y aun así hacían una bonita pareja-YO SOY MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES CON LAS QUE TU HAS FORNICADO-dijo en voz alta ocasionando que todos se asomaran a ver eso, Inuyasha estaba ya tapándose los oídos y diciendo repetidas veces "no oigo, no oigo" hasta que Kagome le pego un escandaloso golpe sobre la boca con su brazo izquierdo y automáticamente lo tiro al suelo y lo dejo inconsciente ella continuo zarandeándolo de manera frenética-yo soy mejor que ellas IDIOTA!, IDIOTA! MORIRAS DE IDIOTEZ, IDIOTA!, IDIOTA, MIL VECES IDIOTA! ERES EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DE IDIOTOLANDIA! ARGG IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!-Decía muy pero muy molesta los demás veían eso como...Problemas de pareja así que no se metieron en eso que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos o que lo hicieran ellas-

Volvamos cinco minutos antes cuando regresaban los dos de lavarse los dientes. Por accidente ella le pregunto como habían sido sus novias y el le contesto que muy buenas y ella dijo otra cosa y el le dijo oh que excelentes. Y así se fue dando hasta que Kagome sintió como le tiraba albures que daban a entender "que habia mejores que ella" ella se molesto y comenzaron a discutir y entonces el se puso como niño chiquito que no oyen las cosas y termino tirado, inconsciente y con un profundo dolor de cabeza. Y eso fue lo que paso, pero obviamente las intenciones de Inuyasha eran decirle que habia sido muy buena en el baño y que se podría repetir pero nada de mordiscos, pero termino diciendo "ellas mejores" y Kagome se encendió. Si, a veces su lengua se trababa ante tantas preguntas. Kagome le siguió diciendo idiota hasta que el despertó y fingió su desmayo por diez segundos hasta que ella dijo "idio...ta" con la garganta seca y rogó porque alguien le trajera un vaso de agua.

-Sango me...traes un vaso de agua?-pregunto mientras Sango miraba eso. Kagome estaba pálida y encima de Inuyasha el negó y entonces miro a Kagome-

-tienes piernas no?-pregunto y entonces Kagome asintió-y tambien manos no?-pregunto mientras Kagome volvía a asentir ya cansada de tener que hablar-Pues entonces ve y levántate y con tus manos agarra el vaso y sírvetelo estas muy buena para eso-Inuyasha evito azotar de risa y entonces Kagome se arrastro con Inuyasha siendo cargado por su espalda hasta que logro llegar a la cocina. Ya tal vez era demasiado castigo para ella, pero al sentir como intentaba levantarse lo incito a que ella continuara haciendo eso, era tan divertido torturarla con su peso-

-DESPIERTA INUBESTIA!-Dijo irritada mientras lo zarandeaba y el entonces se reía de lo histérica que estaba, no sabia que veía en ella...Era demasiado histérica, demasiado problemática y se quejaba demasiado-

Si lograban a volver a tener intimidad de seguro iba a decir "hay...esta muy grande". Rolo sus ojos mientras pensaba eso demasiada porno, Kagome ya estaba con un humor de los mil demonios hasta que tomo agua fue que se tranquilizo, Inuyasha miro que ahí estaba Miroku viendo porno le tapo los ojos a Kagome y entonces la llevo a otro lado para que no viera esas cochinadas y después Naraku y Bankotsu se quedaban viendo porno con Miroku. Al sentir la presencial del bisexual de Bankotsu, Miroku dio retirada dejando a esos dos a que algo pasara...Uh...Un romance gay...Que...Que...

-apoco Bankotsu quiere con Naraku?-pregunto Ayame que se asomaba para ver como los dos se miraban y luego regresaban su vista hasta el canal del porno-

-no estoy seguro pero ve como se miran...-dijo mientras llegaba Koga y le brincaba por la espalda ocasionando que Miroku se fuera de ocico y entonces todos se rieran de el, Naraku y Bankotsu estaban más concentrados en ellos dos que en otra cosa-

-Y dime Ayame...Cuando Miroku dejara de ser un...?-pregunto Sango divertida mientras todos se carcajeaban, burlándose de Miroku-

Bah, día aburrido con Kagome quejándose como un perro y el contestándole de manera erótica. Quien lo iba a decir? No eran compatibles eran raros...Eran...Disparejos como el agua y el aceite o la cebolla y la mostaza...El odiaba la mostaza por eso Kagome era la mostaza...

-Ya Inuyasha!-dijo ella mientras el la cargaba y comenzaba a subirla y bajarla desde el balcón hasta el que esta encima de ellos. Todos estaban viendo eso, habían apostado como quinientos dólares de que Inuyasha no resistía subir y bajar quinientas veces de balcón en balcón sin que Kagome vomitara-

-CALLATE NOS FALTAN VEINTE-Dijo exaltado mientras Kagome se tapaba la nariz y respiraba por la boca. Estaba sobre los brazos de Inuyasha, que por cierto la cargaban como si fuera una pluma mientras el publico los veían subir y bajar como idiotas...Koga estaba fumando al igual que Sesshoumaru y las mujeres estaban sentadas, Inuyasha ya llevaba como unos veinte minutos tal vez y no parecía estar cansado-

Tal vez si iban a perder es apuesta ya que la resistencia de Inuyasha sorprendió a todos. Cinco minutos después...Kagome ya no aguanto más ese retorcijón y entonces cuando el toco el suelo ella entonces vomito haciendo que todos pusieran la mueca más asquerosa que tenían.

-gane la apuesta la cual era "que Kagome no vomitara durante la carrera no fuera de ella"-dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba un grande suspiro y Ayame la pasaba el agua y entonces le entregaban el dinero al fin tendría el dinero para su carrito sandwichero-

---

-Ya perdóname!-se escuchaba decir un muchacho que estaba acostado sobre la cama. Tres de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño ya que Kagome le puso más de cuatro cucharadas a su café y estaba indignada con el; Si comprendía la indignación la habia utilizado para una apuesta un poco asquerosa pero el necesitaba ese dinero la verdad no, solo quería hacerse millonario entre las apuestas...-

Y como era costumbre ella no le hablaba por lo que le hizo pasar en la tarde.

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes...-dijo de manera picara, ella habia puesto unos cojines de separación entre los dos y tambien una toalla entre ellos algo difícil ya que su brazo estaban estirados y todo bien raro, la mano disponible fue a dar a la cintura de Kagome la cama se movió un poco, y Kagome se alerto; Mente pervertida más otra mente pervertida igual a otra noche inusual de sexo; El acaricio su cintura, haciendo que el contacto fuera eléctrico-

-déjame en paz, pervertido-fue lo más frío que ella pudo decir no podía dormir ese café que Sango le dio. Inuyasha no se detuvo rodeo su cintura para pegarla a el, la barrera de cojines se deshizo y entonces el la pego hacia el algo sencillo para una persona fuerte-si sigues así no te voy a perdonar-ella no sabia que era lo que hacia hasta que el puso su boca sobre su lóbulo y comenzó a hacer algo gracioso, y se mordió los labios para no soltar la carcajada-ya Inuyasha-su voz sonaba traviesa-

-...Perdóname, si?-parecía un niño chiquito pidiendo algo que esta a punto de tener-

-esta bien-dijo ella mientras así se soltaba de el pero lo curioso fue que el no la soltó la retuvo así y entonces cuando sus ojos se cerraron fue que ambos terminaron ya completamente dormidos-

Tal vez lo que sentía nunca lo habia sentido y comenzaba a asustarle pero no debería temer ya que ella tranquilizaba ese sentimiento...Ella lo hacia sentir esas cosas y a la vez calmarlas. Fue una de las noches en las que el durmió más tranquilo...otra vez.

Despertó y quiso quedarse pocos minutos más el despertó estirando su brazo y entonces noto que Kagome estaba sobre su pecho. Se rasco la cabeza mientras ella se aferraba un poco más teniendo miedo a que la quitara de esa posición pero aun así coloco su brazo sobre la espalda de Kagome.

-No quieres hablar de lo de ayer?-pregunto el mientras ella negaba y entonces el acaricio su cabeza de manera suave-

-no quiero hablar de eso pero...No quiero estar contigo en un punto cero-dijo Kagome mientras el la abrazaba aun más. No sabia que decirle, cerraron sus ojos mientras sentían sus suspiros y respiros ocasionando que ambos pensaran en ellos dos-

Unos días peleaban al otro terminaban en el baño tirados...Y otros simplemente eran las personas maduras. Acaso era muy rápido para estarse enamorando?

**Continuará**

**N/a:**

**X.x aww o,o la verdad u.uU el lemon ya lo tenia escrito e.e**

**Y pss u.U siento ke me kedo corto Q.Q**

**No lo qise poner askeroso U.u**

**e.é espero ke les haiia gustado (:**

**me dejan reviews?? Bueno GRACIAS A LOS KE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS Y TMB A LOS KE LEEN Y DEJAN (:**

**gracias, gracias, gracias nOn!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_ella y el como lagrima dulce_

_Y amarga miel"_


	9. Barreras

**Histeria**

**_Perdón x la tardanza...Falta de inspiración X.x_**

_**Creo e.é que es lime pero no hay lemon u.u chale ;-; esta onda sta bn pervertida nOn! **_

**Cáp.9 barreras**

"_Prometo que seré una persona normal_

_Y que nadie te mirara mal"_

Su corazón estaba acelerado y no tenía idea del porque ese día era Jueves e iba a ser la segunda visita de la doña peluda de la psicóloga. Que iban a decir?...De seguro dirían algo como "no pues hicimos una apuesta y ahora tenemos que estar un mes y medio juntos pero no se preocupé no tendremos sexo" y si Inuyasha negaba esa idea le iba a patear las bolas hasta que sus huevos se hicieran revueltos...

Escuchaba música de su iPod, mientras Inuyasha miraba la tele pero por su ligero oído lograba escuchar lo que Kagome oía con mucho entusiasmo o traumatismo mejor dicho.

-the boy need girl and girl need boy♪ -cantaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, eran las dos de la mañana y todos estaban dormidos así que ellos dos no tenían sueño se quito sus audífonos mientras miraba a Inuyasha el cual no paraba de ver esas series de risas-

-hahaha-se reía mientras frotaba con su mano disponible su rostro, ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar siempre atado de Kagome a la hora de bañarse los dos insistían en separarse lo máximo para no terminar tirados en el baño-

Kagome apago su iPod mientras veía la televisión estaba perdida pero aun así no tenía sueño quería hacer cochinadas, cosas sucias con Inuyasha...Si, definitivamente hacer cosas sucias iba a ser algo interesante, paso de manera traviesa su lengua por sus labios y entonces para agarrar desprevenido a Inuyasha...Se paso para sentarse encima de el y ver directamente sus ojos...Por instinto Inuyasha se puso colorado pero ver a Kagome enfrente de el...

-Inuyasha...Quiero hacer...cosas...sucias-murmuró cerca del oído de Inuyasha y entonces el se puso aún más rojo ella estaba sonrojada pero estaba divertida quería saber que tanto viajaba la mente pervertida de Inuyasha...Con sus manos la atrajo más hacia el y entonces así pudo sentir su suave aroma-

El ojidorado estaba haciendo volar su mente. De cómo podría desnudar a Kagome hasta como podría hacer esa clase de cosas sucias.

-Estas segura?-pregunto mientras ella asentía divertida mientras entonces Inuyasha tragaba de manera difícil-

-si...Y tu?-Obviamente si, mil veces si. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Kagome para acercarla más hacia el, y entonces así pudo sentir sus pechos rozar con su pecho y eso lo incito a excitarse más-

-si...-dijo mientras sus ojos se dilataban. Perfecto todo estaba marchando como ella quería, con una sonrisa infantil se levanto y entonces tomo de la mano a Inuyasha para ir al balcón y entonces Inuyasha se sonrojo aún más-

-Aquí?-pregunto nervioso mientras ella asentía con inocencia-

-claro...Vamos a hacer cosas sucias...Como escupir desde aquí, picarnos la nariz hasta que se estire, rascarnos las nalgas, comer tierra con gusanos...Esa clase de cosas tu que estabas pensando?-siguió preguntando de manera inocente mientras el gruñía y entonces comenzaba a irse hacia el otro lado. Molesto por que ella no fuera a hacer esa clase de cosas-

Y así paso un tiempo mientras ella sonreía. Que pervertido era Inuyasha? Y eso era tan tierno, tan el...Estaba pensando en algo, que podría pasar si le coqueteaba un poco? Absolutamente nada ni que el fuera a contestarle con seducción...Su mente de mujerzuela estaba saliendo a relucir, justamente a las dos y media con veinte segundos mientras por accidente resbalaba el tírate de su blusa...Obviamente Inuyasha estuvo tentado a ver y vio como resbalaba y la manera en que ella subió su tirante era todo una maldita tortura. Casi le sangra la nariz...Y ella estaba ahí coqueteándole.

-"vamos Inuyasha..."-pensaba mientras le cambiaba de canal y entonces dejaba ver al muchacho de diecisiete años explicando a su maestro como ponerse un condón; Regresando a su problema estaba Kagome a su lado haciendo mil intentos de seducción para que?-ya...-dijo mientras se giraba y entonces la tomaba de los antebrazos y la ponía enfrente de el y entonces como ella iba a renegar cubrió sus labios con los de el haciendo que el beso fuera brusco. Llevaban más de dos días sin hacer esa clase de cosas no es que ellos fueran de esos que en menos de cinco minutos tuvieran una vida completamente sexual, para nada...-

-Inu...yasha-decía de manera nerviosa mientras el sonreía de manera coqueta...Iba a cambiar el juego iba a poner todas sus cartas a su favor, la volvió a besar mientras mordía un poco su labio jugueteando con el y su lengua y eso le agradaba a Kagome-...Eres...-dijo mientras lo abrazaba más hacia ella estaba demasiado grande como para saber que esto podía terminar bien o mal, pero estaban tan concentrados en eso que era imposible saber quien iba a ser el ganador-basta-murmuró casi en un hilillo de voz...Su voz fue entrecortada y nerviosa, y no en forma autoritaria y segura como acostumbraba a insultarlo, pero el como buen caballero que era iba a seguir jugando un rato más; La empezó a acorralar entre el sillón de piel y su cuerpo...Hablando de cosas pervertidas y juegos raros esa posición le gustaba...-

-Es t...tarde-dijo Kagome nerviosa que intentaba separarse ya estaba comenzando a ponerse esto peligroso, así que con una sonrisa nerviosa

-sip! Es tarde-Murmuró con una voz llena de deseo, dejo apropósito un poco de espacio para que ella se pudiera mover, y entonces de lo nerviosa que Kagome estaba callo al suelo, ambos cayeron al suelo y ella intento escabullirse y pudo, oh! Claro que pudo tambien se pudo levantar...Inuyasha la fue siguiendo, mientras ella nerviosa casi tropezaba con cada cosa que estaba detrás de ella, trago de manera nerviosa...Inuyasha escuchó cuando iba a pronunciar algo pero mejor negó y fue caminando de espaldas, Inuyasha estaba muy divertido-

-Ya párale-murmuró con intranquilidad mientras caía sentada en el sillón de una persona, hundió más su cuerpo cuando el puso su rodilla a un lado y entonces se inclinó hacia ella-

-...Yo sabré cuando detenerme hermosa Kagome...-dijo mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y el por "accidente" ponía su mano sobre su muslo y comenzó a subir...Y miro el definido cuerpo de Kagome. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Kagome y ella sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, y su cuello y la parte de succión en la que el estaba usando su boca-

-Inuyasha...-dijo esta vez divertida mientras ponía su mano sobre la nalga de Inuyasha claro el estaba más concentrado en hacerle un morete que en otra cosa. Así que Kagome le hizo el pellizco más grande que pudo haber hecho-suéltame o te hago peor-dijo con seguridad mientras el se separaba y entonces caía al suelo obviamente adolorido, primero se le entumió y después comenzó a sentir el dolor sobre su nalga-por cerdo, pervertido que planeabas? Abusar de una inocente damisela como yo?-decía mientras se cubría con su suéter su pecho y entonces se persinaba mil veces-perdóname Dios...-decía mientras el entonces miraba a Kagome feo-

-Perra...grr-dijo mientras le hacia como si fuera tigre con su mano y entonces ella reía-

Tuvieron buena suerte de que todos ya estuvieran en sus cuartos experimentando con sus cuerpos. Más de las dos de la mañana de seguro, y todos ya estaban acostados por ejemplo: Koga se habia desmayado pues Ayame le habia enseñado sangre de su cortada (se corto la mano) y entonces no habia despertado, Miroku dijo que tenía que hacer cosas sobre su trabajo osea clasificar las películas porno. Sango iba a diseñar un par de muebles y los demás estaban viendo el juego...Pero tal vez ya era tarde para los demás.

Así estuvieron un par de segundos agitados, y esos segundos se convirtieron en minutos...Y los minutos definitivamente fueron torturantes para los dos. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, el sonido del reloj que no era digital estaba haciendo el usual "tic-tac" ya eso causaba desesperación entre los dos, tal vez esto ya era un sucio habito y todavía no habia un nombre para este fenómeno que se acontecía entre ellos dos.

No importaba que los de ellos fuera dulce o fuerte...Es como si el amor entre ellos simplemente no se pudiera dar, tal vez la atracción era más importante que el amor en este lugar. Uno, dos tres, cuatro porque se demoraban tanto en hablar...Cinco, seis, siete, ocho definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Romper el hielo, claro pero como?

-Ahmm...Quiero fumar-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba para ir por sus cigarros obviamente Inuyasha iba detrás de ella como si ella sacara a pasear a su animal, fue al balcón gigante mientras encendía de manera nerviosa el cigarro-

Inuyasha la miro, la mano le temblaba y quiso tirarse a carcajear mientras ella encendía su cigarro...

-Sabes olvidare que tu me ibas a violar-dijo Kagome que ya sentía menos estrés con darle la primera inhalada al cigarro-lo olvidaremos por la paz-dijo mientras soltaba el humo del otro lado y luego se ponía el cigarro en la boca nunca habia aprendido a fumar bien así que no tardaba en ahogarse delante de Inuyasha y sin contar que estaba fumando de una manera muy desesperada, hasta verla daba miedo de verdad-

-Ves!?-decía exaltado mientras el quitaba el cigarro de la boca y lo aventaba-no te iba a violar además tu fuiste la que empezaste eso seduciéndome eres una-iba a decir algo pero simplemente si lo decía ella se iba a enojar con el y lo que menos quería era eso...Que ella se enojara con el-

-yo!?-decía de manera inocente mientras entonces nerviosa titubeaba al hablar-yo no haría eso...De seguro tu lo estas inventando-decía mientras se giraba y el entonces quedaba viéndole la espalda-

-inventar? Si tú te sentaste encima de mí-decía con coquetería mientras se acercaba por la espalda de ella, automáticamente ella sintió esa sensación de electricidad recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. El aliento que repegaba con su oído lo sentía ardiendo-...Te acercarse...-decía mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y sin mucha fuerza la logró poner de nuevo cerca de el-

-ya basta!-dijo colorada mientras se giraba nerviosa y entonces veía su lujuriosa mirada puesta sobre ella o mejor dicho su traviesa mirada...Y entonces...-debí suponer que era una broma tuya...argg eres un idiota...-dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar en diferentes direcciones y lo peor de todo es que como estaban esposados no podían soltarse eso era una maldita tortura…-

-fue tan gracioso-decía mientras ella indignada se giraba y entonces de manera tierna lo observaba casi fingía sus lágrimas y así lo hizo...Iba a hacerle un drama...El mejor drama del mundo-

-Es que tú no me entiendes-decía mientras lo abrazaba y entonces sonreía de manera divertida, esta iba a ser una de esas noches largas. Claro que Inuyasha se sorprendió, y por un acto interno la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el, su olor ya no le era desagradable y lo admitía nunca fue desagradable-...Yo estoy sintiendo cosas por ti-entre broma y broma se va diciendo la verdad-mi cuerpo se estremece cuando estas cerca de mi-y ella se ganaba el premio a la mejor mentirosa de todo el mes. Debía admitirlo en su mente, si su cuerpo se estremecía cuando estaba cerca de el osea casi todo el tiempo-

-Eh...Ah...-el no hallaba que murmurar simplemente estaba confundido y daba gracias a que no era el único de ellos dos que sentía cosas. Su mente estaba más despejada-

-Lo sabía-murmuraba separándose de el para parecer triste y nostálgica. Dios la iba a castigar pero eso iba a ser cuando muriera por ahora...Oh por ahora disfrutaría todo el nerviosismo que le producía a Inuyasha-alguien tan guapo como tu...debe de tener novia o algo por el estilo...-se sorprendió de que las lágrimas que estaba por soltar no eran una farsa o su preocupación al sacar ese tema no era mentira-y yo...-su voz no podía continuar ese era el castigo? No, ella no estaba ahora mintiendo esto era verdad y se dio cuenta que era verdad cuando lo volvió a abrazar y sintió esa proximidad muy cercana como si hubiera atravesado esa barrera de indiferencia que se tenían ellos dos-

-yo...Bueno yo...-murmuraba Inuyasha nervioso tal vez tambien estaba igual de nervioso o...Nah, alguien tan guapo como el estaba simplemente confundido-

-si yo fui tu juego...Y...no tengo miedo de repetir todo lo poco que hemos vivido...-dijo mientras se separaba para verle el rostro el estaba frustrado como si tuviera una batalla interna muy poderosa-

-Kagome-murmuró su nombre como si su garganta quemara al momento en pronunciar su hermoso nombre-es muy pronto que digas que sientes esas cosas-Si habia caído en su broma y que? No se arrepentía quería aclarar de una buena vez todo lo que estaba por sentir-Yo tambien tengo esas sensaciones me quema la piel cuando te toco...Y tu aroma argg es difícil de comparar tu eres difícil de comparar-decía apenado mientras confesaba un poco su ser interno. No ya no quería que siguiera porque? Tal vez porque ella no estaba dispuesta a corresponderle o que? Tal vez si-Y tu...no, no eres un juego...Y me di cuenta de eso hasta hoy y siempre...Porque eres diferente...-murmuró mientras ella sentía que la depresión a la que habia caído de manera simple ya estaba desapareciendo, sus preocupaciones así como aparecieron desaparecieron-

-Inuyasha...lo que yo dije...-Iba a decirle que parte de eso fue mentira pero el la calló con un beso. Muy diferente al que habia recibido de el, era suave, gentil y simplemente no se comparaba con los besos salvajes que ambos habían compartido-

-Ya se que no es verdad...pero déjame creer que lo es-dijo mientras la abrazaba más hacia el. Muy bien, el siempre supo que era mentira ahora que iba a decir?-quieres mirar un poco de televisión antes de dormir?-pregunto de manera tierna mientras ella asentía apenada-

-Y si fuera verdad?-pregunto Kagome mientras ambos caminaban y entonces ella detenía su paso para mirarlo, detrás de el con su brazo derecho estirado-

-Lo es?-le contesto con una pregunta Inuyasha sintiendo que de nuevo su cuerpo temblaba y era el hombre más débil de todos-

-"si...creo que si"-penso mientras agachaba su mirada y entonces el la abrazaba para comenzar a caminar a su lado-

-Cuando estés lista responderás eso...No te forzare a nada-dijo mientras llegaban al cuarto y entonces ambos se acomodaban para dormir un poco-

Ella estuvo en silencio aunque de vez en cuando prestaba atención a esos programas machistas que Inuyasha veía. Kagome le mordió el brazo a Inuyasha y el sintió solamente saliva en su brazo y noto a Kagome prendada sobre su brazo, no habia porque entrar en pánico...Esos simples ataques humanos no eran dignos de ser ataques.

-Ah me estas mordiendo-dijo como si nada mientras Kagome asentía y entonces el la separaba de su brazo. Ahora tenía una marca morada iban a pensar que habia hecho cosas sucias con Kagome-

-Kagome tu y yo simplemente...Argg ya todos piensan que tu y yo argg...tu sabes grr-decía mientras abrazaba a Kagome para acercarla hacia el. No sabía porque pero hacer que Kagome estuviera cerca de el era más calmado que tenerla a su lado o como fuera-

-lo se...Que le vamos a decir a la psicóloga?-pregunto Kagome sonrojada mientras jugaba con el pecho de Inuyasha. Uh! Habia olvidado el incidente de la psicóloga solo esperaba que no se delatara o algo...De que se preocupaba?-

-yo le diré que puedo cargar cosas pesadas y tu le dirás que tienes herpez-dijo mientras Kagome se levantaba y entonces le jalaba la oreja peluda que Inuyasha poseía el río con dolor-esta bien, esta bien! Yo le diré que aposté con Miroku y puras de esas, mi orejita!-decía mientras se la sobaba y entonces Kagome para hacerle algo asqueroso o traumante saco su lengua para lamerle la mejilla...Uy esas ondas asquerosas eran muy divertidas. Se babeo el dedo mientras le ponía el dedo en la nariz de Kagome y ella murmuraba un "Iuk"-

-ya, esto es asqueroso-decía riéndose mientras Inuyasha le mordía el brazo pero no tan fuerte y entonces Kagome suspiraba ya para dormirse-

Se acomodaron para dormir, ella acomodo su ostro sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y el puso su mano sobre la espalda de Kagome así era más cómodo dormir, sin ese alboroto con las esposas...

Más que dormir pensaban...Cosas que sentían, Inuyasha era divertido, agradable, simpático, tierno...Era como una droga una vez que le agarrabas el trasero era necesario estárselo agarrando...O tambien descubrió que era adicta a espiarlo cuando se bañaba eso era la cosa más hermosa que habia visto y no hay que hablar de sus hermosas orejitas peluditas que el tenía eso era la cosa más tierna que habia visto...

Pero Inuyasha si que estaba confundido, de la nada llegaba una chica que lo hacia sentir emociones fuertes, y bajas de la nada...Sorpresa, dolor y a la vez alegría...Y era una de las únicas que le preocupaban y...Estar con ella era agradable y todas las cosas que pueden pasar cuando tienes pareja no es que no quisiera a Kagome de hecho la quería pero era demasiado rápido para saber sus sentimientos.

Por la mañana todos estaban despiertos por eso de las diez y media menos Kagome e Inuyasha los cuales estaban dormidos aún...Como a las doce fueron despertando, se metieron a bañar y después se arreglaron para eso de la psicóloga era una visita normal...La segunda, que hermoso ya habia pasado más de una semana desde que ellos dos...Al diablo eran unos calientes...

-Ella viene a las cuatro-dijo Miroku desesperado mientras todos se ponían a prepararse algo de comer y entonces Bankotsu jugaba con Naraku al psp y entonces todos hacían algo menos Inuyasha y Kagome los cuales estaban discutiendo en donde debía de ir la sal-

-la sal debe de ir en medio-decía Kagome mientras hacia que Inuyasha pusiera la sal en la mesa y entonces la tomaba para ponerla en medio-

-que no...Debe de haber dos botes para que así haya más sal-decía poniendo los dos frascos de sal cerca de los lugares principales de la mesa osea su lado y el de Miroku-

-Sango dile que solo debe de ir un frasco de sal!-decía Kagome mientras Sango tiraba las servilletas-

-Inuyasha solo debe de ir un frasco de sal-dijo Sango mientras juntaba las servilletas y entonces Kagome le sacaba la lengua y entonces Inuyasha maldecía y entonces dejaba que hubiera un frasco de sal-

Y después toco el segundo round...cuando se tuvieron que llevar los cubiertos...Uhh! y eso sí se peleaban por un vaso que decía "coca-cola" y era de vidrio y estaba bien padre pues todo el que lo ganara iba a tener derecho de usarlo un día.

-es mi turno ayer te toco a ti-dijo Inuyasha que estaba quitándoselo a Miroku pero Miroku nunca se daba por vencido-

-cuando te distraigas te lo voy a quitar-dijo Miroku mientras le picaba la nalga a Inuyasha y entonces se iba dejando a Inuyasha con un terrible sonrojo. Vaya estos muchachitos de hoy en día le tocabas la nalga y se ponían nerviosos, su mente pervertida margino un plan-Inuyasha-dijo de manera coqueta mientras se comenzaba a tirar el tirante y dejar ver su piel, Inuyasha ya estaba nervioso...Muy nervioso. Apoco Miroku era...?-...Dame el vaso...por...fis-Ni siquiera fue por favor fue por fis...Sabía que era guapo pero tan guapo como para atraer a los hombres?-

-cla...claro es tuyo-dijo estirando su brazo, Miroku se acomodo su ropa y se fue a sentar de manera masculina que pensaran que era gay el sería lo más gay posible con tal de tener ese hermoso vaso de vidrio-

La envidia porque Miroku habia repetido el vaso era muy grande.

-Es sorpréndete-dijo Sango harta de que todos miraran ese vaso-esto es demasiado infantil...Pelearse por un vaso...-rolo sus ojos mientras ahora todos la miraban feo a ella-

-a mi nunca me ha tocado ese vaso-dijo Inuyasha señalando con su tenedor el vaso-maldita perra vas a ver-cuando dijo perra Kagome por accidente volteo-

-Yo lo pido para la hora de la cena-decía Sesshoumaru con naturalidad-y al que no le parezca-miro feo a todos-

-claro es tuyo adelante!-dijeron todos mientras el sonreía con mucha sensualidad, Rin simplemente le pateo la espinilla por accidente y el soltó un grito afeminado imposible que el soltara esa clase de gritos-

Ignoraron eso. Pero no ignoraban esas hermosas miradas que Kagome e Inuyasha tenían era como un secreto que todos sabían y nadie iba a decir. See así de tiernos eran esos dos.

-Vez ellos dos ya se están enamorando-dijo en susurró Miroku mientras Sango asentía con sus mejillas coloradas-

Siguieron comiendo mientras escuchaban como la puerta se abría y entraba la psicóloga...Ella tomo asiento y evaluó su comportamiento si lograba conseguir un poco de romance estaba segura que la audiencia y el dinero para este experimento iba a subir mucho...De ella dependía descubrir todo.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Ya se ya se (:

Tengo una mente retorcida u.u pero ske ;-;

Necesitaba escribir eso u.ú y no se porque

Y dije ya pss a chingar y lo puse (:

Hahaha lol ke tal?

Pss dejenme un review ;D

No?

Bueno pss

Ya bie u.u

Atte:

Willnira

"_no quiero ser como tu_

_Pero tampoco quiero ser muy yo"_


	10. Éxtasis

**Histeria**

_**Perdón x la tardanza ;-;**_

**Cáp.10 Éxtasis**

"_Yo sane tu corazón roto..."_

Dejaron de comer para ir a lavarse los dientes y entonces dejaron que la psicóloga se sentara donde quisiera examino cada cuarto para saber que encontraba y se sorprendió mucho de ver ropa femenina en el cuarto de Inuyasha, ya tendría tiempo para que ellos se explicaran con mucha impertinencia dijo que iba a estar en su oficina y que esperaba que todos asistieran. Naraku y Bankotsu fueron los primeros en subir y desgraciadamente fueron uno de los que no entraron primero, Kikyo fue la primera la cual estaba usando su pijama.

Le hicieron otra clase de pregunta sobre como se sentía y si ya se estaba adaptando con sus compañeros ella dijo alegremente que si...

-Inuyasha y Kagome les toca-dijo de manera sonriente mientras los dos se levantaban y se pegaban en su cabeza por un descuido de cada uno, no dijeron nada y entraron después todos comenzaron a decir que ellos dos eran la perfecta pareja-

La psicóloga estaba sentada y entonces noto como sus esposados experimentos entraban y tomaban asiento, ella les ofreció agua pero ellos negaron.

-Díganme...Inuyasha que piensas de estar así con Kagome?-pregunto mientras el le tapaba los oídos a Kagome y entonces le contestaba que se sentía bien fue el mismo procedimiento que hizo Kagome y la misma respuesta-Muy bien como los dos se comienzan a llevar bien...Que les paree contestar esto?-ella les enseño un cuestionario de algo pedagógico que era necesario-

-claro-respondió lo más amigable posible Kagome aunque ella ya sabia lo que habia pasado entre esa doctora y su Inuyasha. Momento su Inuyasha? Daba igual sonaba lindo, y era tambien su juguete sexual, y su todo...Bueno su todo no-

-Ustedes han hecho algo de lo que se arrepintieran?-pregunto la doctora de manera seria mirando a cada uno-

-no-fue la respuesta que dieron la pareja mientras la doctora asentía y comenzaba a anotar sus respuestas y luego les hacia otra pregunta sobre sus emociones-

-se han enamorado?-pregunto, los dos entonces se sonrojaron y comenzaron a balbucear para al final terminar diciendo "siguiente pregunta" respuesta dada por un Inuyasha miedoso-

-La verdad yo siento que Inuyasha y yo cada vez somos más cercanos como amigos...-dijo Kagome mientras la doctora asentía y el se sonrojaba-

-"Kagome"-fue lo que pensó Inuyasha-(quieren romance, quieren romance? Aki va su romance n/n)-yo tambien creo que los sentimientos que tengo por Kagome son cada día importante y creo que...Si estoy enamorado de ella-después de cómo media hora ambos apenas contestaban esa pregunta la mirada le brillo a la doctora y entonces anoto varias cosas en su análisis y pidió que pasara la siguiente persona osea Sango, cuando salieron los dos se miraron sonrojados-

-es verdad?-pregunto Kagome mientras el asentía, se sentía tan feliz y a la vez tan vulnerable no tenía idea de lo que pasara después de su confesión pero arriesgaría cada maldito riesgo por ella...Por la persona que vivía a su lado siendo su sombra y su asquerosa mitad-

La psicóloga los dejo salir mientras les daba a cada personaje una hoja de evaluación, y se sentía un poco amenazada ante la idea de anunciar el imprevisto romance de un hermoso hanyou y una simple humana, apretó su puño mientras pensaba en algo más convincente para el publico...No iba a hacer rumores y su ética de doctora le prohibía decir lo que sus pacientes decían con ella así que su ética le prohibía decir algo de un romance, dejo que Sango, Miroku y Bankotsu pasaran a su oficina mientras ella tomaba asiento enfrente de ellos tres.

-Por favor...Díganse lo que más les molesta-los tres se miraron esa clásica mirada pistolera que hizo sentir su columna vertebral temblar un par de segundos después sus nervios logro controlar, Bankotsu miro a Miroku y de manera fisgona y a la vez seria se hecho un poco de aire con su mano-

-Me molesta que intentes ser más gay que yo-Eso sonaba racional proviniendo de un homosexual-

-Escucha yo merezco usar ese vaso de vidrio...-dijo Miroku defendiendo su vaso. Sango estaba impactada no hallaba que decir, solamente se carcajeaba internamente ante las miradas infantiles de sus dos amigos. Uno peleando de manera fiera por el mugroso vaso y el otro discutiendo la homosexualidad del otro-

-El único homosexual de este lugar soy yo!-volvía a decir Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos-

-técnicamente eres bisexual...-le dijo Miroku mientras Bankotsu hacia un sonido de "Ay" y luego se levantaba de una manera femenina para salir del lugar levemente irritado-

-Sango no es bueno guardar todos tus rencores-le dijo la doctora pero Sango solo levanto una de sus cejas y se fue dejando a la psicóloga y a Miroku juntos después de unos cinco minutos en lo que la psicóloga se arreglaba el cabello y Miroku se subía la cremallera del pantalón mando llamar a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y a Kagome la cual resultaba siendo la reina del drama en estos momentos-

Kagome se sentó en medio siendo el listón de división entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha...Uno estaba agarrando más espacio del sillón.

-Sabes Sesshoumaru tu grandote trasero abarca mucho lugar-dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras hacia unos movimientos intentando acomodarse mejor pero solo consiguió hacer que Kagome se desesperada aunque nadie parecía notarlo-

-Nadie te mando a entrar conmigo...Además mi trasero es adecuado para mi estatura no como tu pequeño hombrecito-le dijo de manera burlesca mientras Inuyasha movía su trasero hacia el lado de Sesshoumaru, ambos estaban peleando por tener más lugar del sillón-

-Hombrecito? Te aclaro que el que es en verdad un hombre abarca más lugar...Como yo-decía mientras Sesshoumaru giraba su rostro y veía a Inuyasha con sus piernas sobre el sillón intentando hacer más espacio y Kagome bueno ella estaba todavía en el medio luchando por poder respirar-Todo es tu culpa...Si hoy no hubieras usado el vaso de vidrio...Grr tu tienes la culpa Samara-Se quedo en shock, nadie le decía Samara bueno solo Inuyasha cuando era pequeño y su cerebro no lograba captar su verdadero nombre y por eso su padre le dijo que podía decirle Samara en que demonios se parecía Sesshoumaru a Samara? En nada! Y su madre no capto eso...-

-SESSHOUMARU!! YO SOY SESSHOUMARU-grito mientras se levantaba y entonces apuntaba con la pluma de hacer que la doctora tenía. Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos-

-puedo quedar ciego con eso eh!?-decía de manera precavida la doctora estaba desesperada y divertida...Y Kagome?-

-MUJER!-Le grito Sesshoumaru perdiendo la compostura-

-SEÑORITA!-le gritaba Inuyasha sin darse cuenta Kagome estaba levantándose dispuesta a tomar por la oreja a esos dos niños con problemas mentales-

Y ellos seguían discutiendo y ella aumentaba su coraje.

-YA BASTA!? QUE CLASE DE MACHOS SON?-Grito Kagome mientras agarraba a cada uno de la oreja y los dos se abrazaban estaban haciendo una tregua momentánea solo hasta que a Kagome se le bajara el coraje-YA CALLENSE! EL MUGROSO VASO ME TOCA A MÍ-La doctora anoto algo sobre un vaso y entonces aclaro su garganta los tres se disculparon y se volvieron a sentar esta vez era el mismo espacio para los tres-

-Han mencionado algo sobre un vaso...Este vaso es?-a doctora estaba muy interesada en ese vaso claro de seguro Miroku ya habia dicho algo sobre su vaso pero nadie iba a tener ese vaso-

-Si es un vaso especial...Solo hay uno y la verdad es que nos lo turnamos pero...Ese vaso es mío-dijo Inuyasha recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sesshoumaru la doctora desesperada los termino corriendo en plena sesión y así le toco el turno a Rin, Koga y Naraku los cuales solo hablaban de una cosa "Sesshoumaru y su dominación" al aparecer los tres estaban de acuerdo en tres cosas.-

1. Sesshoumaru era como esas mujeres que usan un látigo y están dispuestas a dominar. Parecidas a las masoquistas pero con más rudeza al hablar y más fuerza.

2. El vaso les pertenecía a todos...Ya que era el vaso de todos y a la vez de nadie.

3. Sesshoumaru ni tenía fans.

Esos eran los tres puntos clave y les tomo más de media hora pensarlos.

Cuando la doctora cansada decidió dar por terminada la sesión informo que ese vaso debía de ser todo un acontecimiento así que pidió ir a verlo...Todos estaban viendo el vaso, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción la doctora lo tomo era un simple vaso de vidrio corriente...Lo tomo sin cuidado y luego lo azoto al suelo y sin más que decir se fue haciendo que todos miraran pasmados el suelo. Esa mujer estaba loca, quien en su santo juicio azotaría ese hermoso vaso?

-Quien le hablo del vaso?-pregunto Naraku mientras tronaba sus dedos y luego todos silbaban y se iban-

.Día de compras.

Le tocaba a Miroku y a Bankotsu ir por las compras cada quien les anoto los que quería y tambien algunas medicinas divertidas, Inuyasha le dio la lista a Kagome y Kagome se la dio a los chicos.

-Tienes que ser de los que tienen alitas-dijo Kagome mientras les explicaba como quería sus kotex-

-para volar?-pregunto burlesco Miroku mientras ella sonreía y reía un poco para sorpresa de los presentes-

-no...Luego me mancho-sonaba tan inocente pararon de reírse cuando escucharon eso cuando Miroku y Bankotsu partieron el teléfono sonó era la clásica voz fingida después de ver la película del aro tres veces y ya saber lo que dice después "siete días" pues algo así era la voz, habia contestado Kikyo así que ella solo colgó y dijo algo sobre andar desnudos, pero como era Kikyo el timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar y alguien con más intelecto contesto (osea Rin)-

-aja...Andar en ropa interior...Entendido por tres días...Si, si...Ya entendí...Si...-dijo Rin concentrada mientras luego colgaba molesta-llamo el doc...Dijo que quiere que todos andemos en ropa interior por cuatro días-iba a ser divertido ver a todos los idiotas andar cuatro días en ropa interior seria una pequeña venganza por lo del vaso así que sonrió con ternura-El que no participe tendrá que irse de la casa-dijo Rin mientras todos se miraban. Nadie se quería ir o bueno nadie mostraba indicios de querer irse ni Sesshoumaru que era el más problemático de todos-

-Ese es nuestro reto?-pregunto orgulloso Inuyasha mientras tronaba sus dedos-

-y comenzamos desde mañana...Alguien avísele a Bankotsu y a Miroku-dijo Rin con amabilidad y entonces regresaba a su habitación a hacer alguna maldición para que lloviera-

**---**

Miroku y Bankotsu llegaron los dos mostraban gigantes sonrisas y todos pensaron en lo peor.

-Cierren los ojos-dijo Miroku logrando hacer que todos obedecieran y cerraran sus ojos emocionados. Miroku coloco su sorpresa enfrente de la vista de todos, Bankotsu les pidió amablemente que ya los abrieran y todos miraron el vaso de vidrio que tenían enfrente-

-un vaso de vidrio...Para nosotros?-decía de manera nerviosa Kagome pero nadie iba a tocar ese hermoso vaso de vidrio-

-Claro! Pero el que le diga a la psicóloga muere...-dijo de manera seria para que todos asintieran y se pusieran a discutir sobre el sujeto más capacitado para usar ese vaso-

Y el ganador para estrenar el vaso fue...Sesshoumaru y su maldad. Cada quien habia terminado de cenar y se disponían a hacer un poco el aseo de sus cuartos...El cuarto deshabitado de Kagome olía a humedad así que con la ayuda de sus amigos su cuarto quedo limpio y el cuarto que compartía con Inuyasha quedo aun más limpio. Todos terminaron exhaustos a las tres de la mañana así que fueron a dormir, Kagome estaba ya acostumbrada a recargarse todas las noches sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y el ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a acariciarle la espalda y a darle un simple beso sobre la frente en señal de buenas noches.

-Inuyasha...-dijo ella mientras el le sonreía en sus sueños, después cuando creyó que todo era un sueño una fría holeada de viento la hizo sentir frío en cada medula de su cuerpo sus cabellos se erizaron y entonces noto que tanto ella como Inuyasha estaban desnudos sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, la sangre de sus venas corría muy rápido por todo su cuerpo pronto el frío paso a un termino más segundario. Inuyasha estaba durmiendo como pudieron haber terminados desnudos? Levanto un poco la cobija y luego tapo la parte viril de Inuyasha y después volvía a levantar la sabana para verle sus partes intimas a Inuyasha agarro con su mano disponible un plumón y entonces sonrió con malicia...Lo destapo y con cuidado le marco cerca de la entrepierna un "Kagome" y luego lo dejo dormir, antes de dejarlo dormir le dio un calido beso y continuo durmiendo posiblemente el despertaría más exaltado pero por mientras iba a dormir-

Ahora que recordaba habia soñado que Inuyasha la desnudaba con su autentica facilidad y luego terminaban ambos murmurando cosas y al final ella lo besaba no fue un sueño fue una realidad que Inuyasha habia cumplido dormido, que pervertido hasta en sus sueños era todo un enfermo sexual ni imaginarse cuando fueran novios formalmente de seguro la haría gemir de placer cada cinco minutos, la haría usar ropa de enfermera, colegiala, porrista, mesera...De cada personaje erótico que el fuera necesario, ella le dibujo un par de bigotes después y unos ojos enojados sobre sus parpados esto iba a ser divertido...Si todo eso se cumplía debía de tener una simple condición que un Higurashi nunca evitaba "elegancia" esa palabra sería la clave para todo.

Continuo haciéndose ilusiones mientras dormía y cuando sintió que Inuyasha habia pegado su mano a su trasero y se encontraba estrujándolo le hizo creer que el ya estaba despierto pero no fue verdad el estaba agarrando con su sucia mano su trasero y luego volvía a dormir, en las pocas noches que habia dormido con el...El no resultaba ser muy sonámbulo o algo por el estilo, giro en la cama mientras luego escuchaban las guerras por el hermoso vaso de vidrio así que no les quedo remedio que levantarse.

-Que?-preguntaba al verse completamente desnudo y con un Kagome cerca de su...-Que hiciste?-pregunto alterado mientras Kagome se reía y entonces juntaba su ropa y comenzaba a cambiarse ignorando las descargas de ira de Inuyasha-

-Tu me desnudaste no se que clase de cosa enferma hayas estado pensando pero...No puedes agarrarme el trasero mientras duermo...Eso solo haría que se me ponga aguado y como tu futura novia yo digo que debe estar perfecto-dijo Kagome mientras el gruñía y entonces se arreglaba paso por un espejo y entonces logro ver el verdadero desastre que Kagome habia creado cuando dormía. Miro a Kagome reírse y entonces se abalanzo sobre el cayendo completamente encima de ella, saco el plumón de su pantalón y entonces le coloco un _idio_ sobre la frente pero luego ella le quito el plumón y puso el _tas_ al menos cuando estuvieran juntos se leería como idiotas...Grave error ellos iban a estar juntos durante más de un mes. Así o más imbeciles?-

Se pusieron en ropa interior ya que era el inicio del reto Kagome salio con su ropa interior pero no muy provocativa y el salio con sus boxers no era difícil saber que ellos habían discutido y cuando los vieron se comenzaron a carcajear de ellos.

-Yo quiero ese vaso-dijo Kagome mientras torturaba con la mirada a Sesshoumaru a Sesshoumaru no le quedo de otra que darle el vaso. Inuyasha asesino a todos con la mirada sería peligroso reírse, hablar, moverse, hablar mal de ellos e incluso tocarles el hombro. Tres días en ropa interior que clase de perversión era esto? algún experimento para la revista del play boy?-

Ninguna de las chicas incluyendo a Bankotsu querían ser modelos para adultos, y los chicos con tal de ver mujeres desnudas harían cualquier cosa menos Inuyasha ya que el estaba esposado y no tenía libertad ante nada, eso de andar en ropa interior no era cómodo Naraku estaba mirando a todos, a Inuyasha le miro todas sus partes y el mismo Inuyasha se sintió acosado. Kikyo acosaba a los hombres insinuando sus senos gigantes a cada parte masculina que se le pasaba por enfrente incluso a Bankotsu el cual le arranco el sostén y ella fue a cambiarse por uno nuevo. Sip, Bankotsu odiaba a Kikyo por ser una hermosa mujer y atraer muchas miradas...

Y Kikyo le tenía envidia por que nadie lo discriminaba...

Continuaron por ese día en ropa interior y notaron que ya habia más viento de lo normal algún cambio histérico del clima posiblemente,

Todos estaban tensos, discutiendo por el nuevo vaso de vidrio...

-Muy bien...Haremos una rifa-dijo Rin mientras ponía varios papelitos cerrados dentro de una bolsa y agitaba la bolsa y luego miraba a todos esto iba a ser decisivo, cada quien saco un papelito y hasta que todos tuvieron uno fue que cada quien comenzó a abrirlo...Kagome fue la primera en abrirlo-

En los papelitos decía quienes iban a cenar, comer o desayunar por medio de un si o un no...Los que iban a utilizar el vaso al siguiente día iban a ser Inuyasha, Naraku y Sango...La castaña se empeñaba en decir que era un simple vaso pero tambien era demasiado bonito como para ignorar la oferta de ser una de las primeras en usarlo aunque todos se habían despertado para probar un poco de agua claro eso estaba guardado en su cabeza...

Segundo día de usar ropa interior y los que iban a usar el vaso ya se encontraban emocionados por usarlo en la mañana primero las damas así que Sango fue usándolo en la hora del desayuno...Inuyasha lo estuvo presumiendo en la hora de la comida por cada cosa estiraba su mano y hacia que el vaso brillara y luego al tomar refresco murmuraba un "ah" dirigido a todas las miradas envidiosas de sus compañeros.

-Inuyasha...Te quiero-le decía Kagome a su Inuyasha de manera simpática mientras el suspiraba y clavaba sus hermosos labios sobre los de ella...-

Muchos iban a decir que era muy raro ver a un hanyou y una humana juntos pero los que se dedicaran a criticar su relación simplemente eran unos envidiosos además Sesshoumaru les habia dicho que eran una bonita pareja...Si! el mismo Sesshoumaru que habia dormido en el infierno y habia jugado al muerto con el demonio y que habia conseguido tener más de mil almas en una sola noche ese mismo Sesshoumaru con exageraciones en lo del infierno, y el muerto y todas esas cosas demoníacas que hoy en día eran la moda. A el solo le gustaba el rock, esas bandas satánicas ya no iban con el (con Sesshoumaru) pero bueno Sesshoumaru era un horrible escroto y en su relación no importaba.

Kagome ya se habia acostumbrado a tener que ver a todos en boxers y a Miroku estaba en calzoncillos y el habia apostado con Sango algo sobre una nieve y Sango usaba una tanga con un pequeño sostén...Era de esa clase de ropa fina, con mayas con ganchos...(han visto esposas desesperadas x.x pss cuando sale Gaby cn ropa interior y usa unos ganchos para sus medias y esas cosas pss asi :O).

-Quieren jugar twister?-pregunto Ayame mientras colocaba el tapete y ambos asentían pero luego reaccionaron que no podían jugar así que solo les quedo hacer que el tablero girara, y no era tan divertido como ver a sus compañeros reírse y manosearse bueno Miroku manoseaba a Sango y Sango le mordía el trasero-

Después de jugar eso, todos fueron a prepararse algo de comer o a ver la televisión...Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ayame Y Koga habían quedado para enseñarle a fumar a Rin en la terraza y eso era un poco erótico...La sala estaba sola para ellos...

-voltéate-le pidió de manera amable Kagome pero Inuyasha levanto su ceja y bufo molesto el quería que Kagome hiciera otra cosa-anda...-el se volteo y entonces ella se moto encima de su espalda y comenzó a hacerle un masaje (últimamente los masajes están de moda :D)-

Gimió cuando ella le quitaba la tensión acumulada y para molestarla estiro su mano hasta el glúteo y comenzó a apretarlo con gracia.

-Que haces?-pregunto mientras el sonreía-

-te toco el trasero...-dijo mientras lo apretaba aun más divertido-

-Porque?-decía un poco irritada mientras Inuyasha suspiraba y sonreía aun más-

-porque hasta ahí alcanzo...Duh!-ella quiso golpearlo y se levanto y entonces callo al suelo el le callo encima y entonces paso Miroku con un encendedor y se les quedo viendo-

-Que? Se creen mucho porque comparten una habitación?...Par de enfermos sexuales-dijo de manera envidiosa Miroku mientras se iba a encender aquella pipa vieja que su padre le habia regalado-

Genial! Ahora eran el par de enfermos sexuales, así o más histéricos los demás?

Al diablo con los demás el se acerco a los labios de ella y los tomo sin permiso, estuvo saboreando el delicioso sabor que ella no desprendía y tambien con sus expertas manos acaricio un poco...Definitivamente todos habían observado eso pero la pareja no lo iba a saber así que cuando Inuyasha movió sus orejas perrunas los demás fingieron hacer algo y así no ser descubiertos.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Que tal?**

**Espero ke les haya gustado n.n**

**Me esforse mucho por ke kedara bn x.x Bueno no se ke decir gracias x sus reviews n//n**

**Me hacen sentir obesamente feliz (:**

**Ya se ke no soy muy buena escritora (pienso ke hay mejores ke yo) pero yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo n...n**

**Bueno me despido me espera un día agitado x.x**

**Nos vemos (:**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Tu vas a querer besar a la chica_

_ya que sabes que la vas a extrañar"_


	11. Descubrimientos

**Histeria**

**Cáp.11 descubrimientos**

"_Ella sufría internamente_

_El se lamentaba eternamente"_

Era una hermosa noche, Sango y el habían competido por saber quien fumaba más y el ganador fue: Miroku, y termino cansado viendo un poco la televisión, después sin darse cuenta se habia quedado dormido y en cuestión de segundos alguien lo despertaba con un nervioso movimiento.

-Miroku...-dijo una Sango con su voz llena de deseo, Miroku despertó de manera instantánea y entonces la saliva paso a su garganta de manera pesada frente a el estaba una Sango con una bata que dejaba ver su ropa interior, sus curvas, y su excitado rostro con la poca luz de la televisión. No supo que decir, sus manos estaban paralizadas al igual que su cuerpo-...Miroku...Te...deseo-Fue como abrir una puerta oscura que estaba pintada en un cuarto negro, ella como un felino se acerco a el, ronroneando y era como si intentara violárselo. De cuando acá Sango era tan atrevida?-

-Sango...Yo...bueno yo...-Sango tomo sus labios y se sentó encima de el. Se aseguro de comenzar a masajearle el pecho, y se escucho como el suspiraba y entonces con sus manos masculinas metía sus manos dentro del camisón y comenzaba a acariciar la piel de la chica-

-Miroku!-dijo ella en un tono atrevido mientras Miroku le quitaba el sostén y entonces ella se quitaba el camisón dejando ver sus perfectos senos, Miroku sentía que estaba en el cielo, tal vez Sango estaba ebria. Al demonio, ella estaba deseándolo y el no era una mina de paz en estos momentos, dejo que ella bajara su mano hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochara mientras continuaban besándose y luego el comenzaba a marcarle el cuello con su boca, haciendo que Sango riera-

Aunque pareciera raro, se sentía usado. Dejo que Sango lo encendiera más, y entonces la dejo debajo de su cuerpo mientras le quitaba el calzón y entonces escuchaba como Sango rogaba por que siguiera, Claro que iba a seguir.

-Eres hermosa-murmuro mientras, ella enganchaba sus piernas sobre la cintura de Miroku y entonces lo atraía hacia ella, el masajeo sus senos, en forma ovalada mientras Sango reía luego noto como Sango le tomaba la mano y se la comenzaba a meter dentro de su calzón el estaba concentrado besándole, y acariciándole todo el cuerpo a Sango-Oh!-murmuro cuando Sango habia acariciado cierta zona donde a el le gustaba que le tocaran, al parecer eso le sirvió mucho a Sango la cual pedía que entrara en ella, la penetro de manera desesperada, y ella apoyaba su frenético movimiento, rápido como si quisiera alcanzar algo-

El sonido del sillón.

-Eso papi-Si era el papi de Sango, sin darse cuenta habia tenido el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida y Sango termino sonriendo y agitada con su cuerpo sudado-

-Miroku-era imposible que Sango hubiera recobrado el aliento tan rápido. Pero aun así quería escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, le gustaba escuchar su voz. Basto que la voz de Sango le hiciera abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya la deseaba de nuevo, hasta que de la nada recibió un golpe fue que despertó completamente de su hermoso sueño-Miroku...El desayuno ya esta listo-dijo Sango mientras Miroku se sobaba un poco la cabeza, estaba confundido...Miro si estaba con ropa, tenía la ropa interior eso era bueno...Maldijo a Sango por haberlo despertado-

-Sango...Me despertarse de un hermoso sueño-dijo con sinceridad mientras Ayame, Bankotsu y Kikyo se le quedaban viendo-

-Mujeres desnudas?-pregunto Bankotsu mientras Miroku lo asesinaba con la mirada-

-En realidad estaba soñando que tenía sexo con Sango...-dijo en voz baja mientras Bankotsu suspiraba y entonces se reía. Miroku era un atrevido pero eso no le quitaba el encanto. Bankotsu le agregaba como amigo, entendía un poco la mente femenina y eso le servia mucho-

-Eres un enfermo sexual-decía Inuyasha que acababa de llegar y entonces Kagome era cargada como costal de papas por su príncipe azul-

-Gracias...-dijo Miroku tomando eso como un halago-

-Miroku...Si no me quitas a esta loba...Juro que le digo a ya sabes quien-dijo Inuyasha mientras Miroku sentía su piel palidecer, decirle eso a ya sabes quien no iba a ser una buena idea-

-Loba? Eres un insensible, a quien le dices loba?-decía Kagome exaltada mientras intentaba darle puñetazos en la espalda de Inuyasha pero le resultaba imposible a el no le dolía, y entonces dejo de golpearlo para admirar el trasero de Inuyasha-

-Miroku, si no me la quitas de encima juro que digo todo lo que mis hermosos oídos escucharon-Tenía a Miroku donde quería-

-Ya no lo soporto Miroku...-dijo Kagome casi a punto de llorar, la sangre le subía muy rápido a la cabeza y estaba jurando que la presión era evidente tan evidente que su frente palpitaba-Inuyasha...-murmuro mientras tosía un poco-es mucha...presión...-dijo mientras Inuyasha la regresaba al suelo y entonces ella sentía que se iba a desmayar y así fue, el la cargo y entonces Miroku miro a Sango y a Inuyasha-

-Demonios!-murmuro mientras iba a su cuarto y entonces iba a sacar una llave. Era normal que unos seres humanos no pudieran durar una semana atados con las cochinadas esas, pero era tan divertido. Además si los separaban que iba a pasar?-

-TE ESTAS TARDANDO!-Grito Inuyasha mientras el salía un poco estresado y entonces Miroku sonrió de esa manera que provocaba un poco de miedo-

-Mira Inuyasha...Si le dices a Sango yo no te doy la llave así de fácil...-dijo mientras Inuyasha gruñía y entonces todos continuaban usando ropa interior-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo mientras luego iba a recostar a Kagome a algún lugar, y como estaban pegados debían de recostarse los dos, en su habitación sin que gente curiosa estuviera viéndolos. Todos desayunaban pero el que hacia? Oh! El estaba esperando a que una Kagome despertara-

En todo el día no paso nada interesante solo que Miroku miraba de manera picara a Sango, Ayame agarro de la mano a Koga...Y Rin continuo agrediendo verbalmente a Sesshoumaru lo usual en ellos, Kikyo estaba fumando...Y sin querer el reto ya habia terminado. Dos días más, Kagome y el no hablaban en nada, por la noche simplemente estiraban su brazo para poder dormir mejor, y luego cuando se bañaban esperaban de manera paciente, estaban molestos...Ella aun no lograba tolerar que el le provocara un desmayo y el bueno...El simplemente por orgullo.

No podía hacer nada sin que el estuviera a su lado, rozando hombro a hombro, todos ya notaban esa tensión entre los dos, Miroku disfrutaba de verlos refunfuñar y luego terminar intentando separarse.

-Oye Kagome, no has tratado con un pasador?-Se sintió tan boba, mientras Rin se quitaba un pasador de su mano y entonces ella introducía el pasador sobre la herradura de las esposas, Inuyasha se quejo de los movimientos bruscos que ella empleo, y escucho un "clic" por parte de esa cosa, amaría toda la vida a Kagome si lograba quitarle la llave a esa cosa, pero eso no paso-

Al final Kagome termino rompiendo el pasador y haciéndose una pequeña marca rojiza en su muñeca, Inuyasha simplemente pudo sentir su desesperación...

-Miroku sueltamente ya de este maldito problema-dijo mientras, Miroku suspiraba y se acercaba con la llave en mano pero antes de eso se la metió a la boca, la escupió y la coloco en su mano y luego bailo varias veces-

-Pero nunca le dirás a ya sabes quien...Lo que dije-dijo mientras Inuyasha sonreía y entonces, Miroku comenzaba a meter la llave en la pequeña cerradura.-

Al fin sintió que su mano se movía con libertad, se sentía incomoda de hecho. Meneo sus manos y sobo su muñeca, mientras Inuyasha solamente cerraba las esposas y se iba a su cuarto. Kagome aun estaba encantada, y entonces estiro un poco su cuerpo ahora ya no iba a tener como su sombra a Inuyasha, no iba a dormir acompañada...Iba a tener una grande cama para ella sola, iba a poder meterse el dedo en la nariz si quería, y se podría desnudar sin ser vista...

-Tus cosas-dijo Inuyasha de manera antipática mientras comenzaba a guardar todas las cosas de Kagome sobre su maleta, y lo hacia de manera practica. Kagome solo pudo apreciar como el guardaba todo y luego le daba la maleta y cerraba la puerta dejándola totalmente sorprendida, con más pesar regreso a su habitación, se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de personas, de la persona con la que se acostó en el baño...-

Y aunque sabia que estaba mal haber tenido relaciones, dos veces para ser exactos no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho...Acomodo sus cosas en su cuarto y entonces fue a abrir un poco la ventana, mientras aspiraba un poco el aire exterior...Se sentía terriblemente sola pero aun así iba a pretender que todo iba a estar bien...

**---**

Otros días más, que les pasaba a todos? Miroku evitaba hablarle a Sango, y Sango se preocupaba ante eso...Ayame estaba cuidando a Koga pues ayer habia llovido y todos se habían mojado, menos Sesshoumaru y Koga tubo la mala suerte de enfermarse y tener temperatura todos se preocupaban por el, pero Kagome se preocupaba aun más, Inuyasha por las madrugadas iba subiendo con mucha fuerza los balcones y luego regresaba más "tranquilo". Kagome ya no estaba enojada con el, pero el quería hablarle pero simplemente no hallaba como, todo era más fácil a como cuando estaban juntos. Sesshoumaru usaba unos audífonos y fingía escuchar el sermón de Rin, Kikyo estaba bebiendo más de lo común...Bankotsu y Naraku jugaban mucho tiempo.

Y el, el miraba la televisión solo. Extrañaba escuchar a Kagome diciéndole "cambiale" o cuando veían alguna película juntos y comenzaban a hablar de ella, pues ahora estaba en plena noche solo viendo la maldita televisión.

-"tenía que aparecer, enamorarme y luego odiarme" Quien las entiende? Todas son iguales...-decía y pensaba mientras le cambiaba de nuevo a la televisión deteniéndose en alguna película que habia compartido con Kagome-

_Ah! Como me molesta ese sujeto._

Habia comentado al ver a un sujeto muy ruidoso siempre molestando al protagonista. Sintió como regresaba a esos momentos, Oh! Ni siquiera estaba fuera de su alcance estaba en una habitación dormida posiblemente...Y el estaba viendo la televisión haciéndole creer a su mente que estaban de nuevo juntos, quejándose de su existencia pero ahora...Ahora su relación estaba yéndose a un abismo.

-Yo no quiero eso-dijo decidido mientras, apagaba la televisión y entonces pegaba su oído a la puerta de Kagome. Podía escuchar como la televisión tambien estaba encendida, y como daba miles de vueltas en su cama y tambien como comenzaba a llorar, y luego se sonaba. Entro preocupado mientras la veía, estornudándose y comiendo un par de galletas-

-Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras miraba a Inuyasha, intentando no llorar pero le era imposible-

-Qué tienes?-le pregunto mientras ella simplemente se echaba un poco de aire y entonces con la vista le indicaba la televisión-Es una película de amor...De como la protagonista se enamora y es rechazada y al final el muchacho la viola...Oh! es tan trágico-Inuyasha observo la escena de la película-

-No es tan trágico-dijo mientras se sentaba con ella, si no se equivocaba los que se besaban con aquella música romántica debían de ser los protagonistas-

-Los odio...Ellos están ahí besándose, y yo estoy...Comiendo galletas, y llorando...-dijo mientras se tiraba a llorar y entonces el se acercaba a su lado y la abrazaba para consolarla-Acaso no piensan que pueden morir o algo por el estilo?-pregunto mientras se separaba de el y entonces veía como luego el muchacho la abrazaba más y comenzaba a amarla, la muchacha tenía unos veintitrés años y el unos años mayor que ella-Mira Inuyasha! Lo van a hacer...Cuando la embarace no la va a querer-y de nuevo se tiraba a llorar-

-Kagome...Es una película-dijo mientras le limpiaba los ojos-además no es tan terrible-era asqueroso, ver a aquellos besarse y el sin poder besar a la muchacha que estaba abrazándose a el-

-Pero es que Inuyasha...Imagina que hay una guerra y que tu y yo estamos casados...Y tu te vas a la guerra...Que crees que va a pasar? Yo embarazada con dos hijos...Y todo mundo con su amor...Y yo sola, sin sexo y sin amigos!-se quejaba mientras la abrazaba más. Casados, guerra, hijos?-

-Pero si voy a la guerra yo soy muy fuerte-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella negaba-

-Porque intentas quitarme la idea de que tu mueres?-decía molesta mientras luego hipeaba, y el suspiraba era oficialmente imposible hablar con ella-

-Porque yo no voy a morir-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella entonces se limpiaba sus lágrimas y lloraba aun más-

-Pero cuando yo me haga vieja tu vas a estar igual de guapo...Y yo moriré y tu te quedaras con nuestros hijos...Investigue que un hanyou vive mucho tiempo-Nunca habia pensado en eso, la abrazo aun más-

-Te prometo que si tu mueres...Yo tambien moriré-dijo mientras ella suspiraba nerviosa y a la vez tranquila-

La película termino y empezó otra de una muchacha huérfana, que estaba en un manicomnio y se enamoraba del doctor pero el amor era imposible pues el doctor era casado, pero aun así ellos se amaban...

-Vez? Todo habla de amor...-decía desesperada mientras el entonces le cambiaba de canal y entonces, buscaba un canal donde hubiera algo que no estuviera relacionado con el amor-

-Porque te afectan las historias de amor?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome suspiraba, y lograba sentir como el corazón de Inuyasha latía. Ahora estaban los dos acostados, ella sobre el siendo abrazada por el mientras miraban un poco la televisión-

-Porque ya no estamos juntos...Ahora cada quien tiene privacidad...Y ya no peleamos y me abandonas...-dijo mientras se separaba un poco y el la acercaba aun más-Me gustaba como estábamos antes...Aunque fuéramos ruidosos y estuviéramos deseándonos cada cinco minutos...Ahora ya no me deseas-decía estresada mientras Inuyasha suspiraba y pegaba sus labios sobre el cuello de Kagome y ella entonces se dejaba llevar, aun así estaba molesta con Inuyasha...El seguía besando su cuello, muy bien no estaba tan molesta, demonios el era muy bueno seduciendo a una mujer-

-Espera!-decía mientras el gruñía y entonces ella se disculpaba e iba a hacer del baño, el pudo ver un poco la televisión mientras ella regresaba-

Cuando regreso fue a acostarse en su cama, mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba aun más.

-No crees que es muy rápido para querernos?-pregunto Kagome mientras el murmuraba un "nahh" y entonces ella luego intentaba hablar pero Inuyasha tomaba posesión de sus labios y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo-

-Hay parejas que se casan sin conocerse...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome entonces fruncía el cejo y apartaba las manos de Inuyasha de su cuerpo-

-...Que tal si nos conocemos ahorita?-pregunto interesada mientras el suspiraba ya que no iba a poder hacerle el amor a Kagome-

-Mi cumpleaños es el doce de abril-dijo mientras veía a Kagome memorizar la fecha-Vivo solo en una casa...Mis papas son divorciados...Sesshoumaru y yo somos hermanos y vamos a heredar la empresa de mi papá se encarga sobre productos químicos y esas cosas...Toco la guitarra, hablo dos idiomas, francés e italiano-dijo mientras Kagome asentía-Tengo una pequeña cafetería donde van mis amigos a pasar el rato...-le informaba mientras ella asentía.-No me drogo, pero fumo y tomo...-le informo mientras ella aun se entusiasmaba más de saber de el-Y que hay de ti hija de mamí?-Kagome iba a contestarle pero mejor se guardo sus comentarios-

-Mi cumpleaños es en Enero, vivo con mis papas aunque ellos están divorciados pues vivimos juntos, no tengo hermanas...Mi papá tiene barcos de exportación e importación...Es de la marina-decía con orgullo mientras Inuyasha la miraba-odio comer los alimentos marinos...Me provocan dolor de estomago, fumo y bebo pero no tanto solo se hablar un idioma...No toco ningún instrumento pero una vez de pura diversión forme una banda yo cantaba y luego la banda paso a la historia pues mis amigos se fueron a estudiar una carrera y yo simplemente me quede en casa...Me gusta ir a los salones de belleza, me encanta ver la tele, escuchar música...Estuve saliendo con un youkai pero me enfade de el, no se es raro-dijo mientras se recargaba un poco más sobre Inuyasha, estaba tan cómoda-Pregunta algo...-dijo ella mientras bostezaba de manera discreta-

-Dime un secreto-Kagome entonces se levanto un poco nerviosa y lo miro-

-No! Los secretos no se dicen...-entonces el se intereso por saber sus secretos-

-No soy chismoso-Kagome se mordió el labio y entonces suspiro que mas daba dentro de cuatro meses el iba a olvidar sus secretos-

-Esta bien...Le puse el cuerno a uno de mis novios...-sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas, el esperaba _otra cosa_-

-Algo más...fuerte-dijo mientras sonreía. Disfrutaba ver como Kagome se quebraba la cabeza para contestarle-

-Esta bien...-rolo sus ojos mientras se acercaba al oído de Inuyasha a confesar su secreto-Hice una fiesta nudista-Inuyasha si estaba interesado en escuchar eso-...El único requisito era estar ebrio, nadie se acordaba de nada al día siguiente...Fue divertido-

-Yo fui a una fiesta nudista-dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba pensativa-

-Espera! No andaba completamente desnuda, andaba en ropa interior...Y el lugar fue lejos, además nadie supo que yo hice esa fiesta-dijo mientras sonreía-

-Yo vi a una muchacha rubia-dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Hice la fiesta hace más de dos años...Como en Abril-dijo mientras el sonreía de manera pervertida-

-Yo fui a una fiesta hace más de dos años, exactamente en Abril...Es más-se levanto para ir rápido a su cuarto y regresar con una sonrisa muy grande. Kagome lo miro confundida-Y me tome una foto con la más buena-dijo mientras le estiraba la foto, y Kagome se sorprendía totalmente-

-No puede ser! Soy yo-dijo mientras el miraba más la foto, la muchacha de la foto era delgada...Tenía el cabello rubio, usaba una bufanda, ropa interior...Zapatillas de tacón, y tenía unas bonitas piernas...Y ahí estaba el, usando unos boxers posiblemente ya ebrio-Pero ahí no tenías el cabello tan largo, y estabas usando pupilentes-dijo mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Si, es que si mi novia se enteraba que fui a esa fiesta me colgaba de los huevos de un poste...-Kagome entonces se empezó a reír-

-Y me mentiste, dijiste que te llamas Eduardo...Mentiroso-dijo mientras se indignaba-

-Tu te pusiste Sasha! Estamos igual...-dijo mientras luego se miraban-pero eso no importa haber te toca preguntar-Kagome entonces pensó su pregunta-

-No se...Haber-necesitaba pensar muy bien su pregunta-Cual es la cosa más romántica que has hecho?-necesitaba saber si era romántico o no-

-Hace más de tres años, cuando acostumbraba a tener novias "formales" para el día de san Valentín...Le llene de puros papeles de recaditos...Te amo, te quiero mucho...La lleve a cenar, le hice una canción...Ahí fue algo muy normal...Después ella me dejo por no pedirle matrimonio...Y aparte la engañe con su mejor amiga-Kagome no lo podía creer-

-Eres un cerdo-murmuro mientras el asentía y entonces la continuaba abrazando aun más-y tu?-pregunto mientras Kagome entonces se giraba para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y mirar a Inuyasha-

-Pues...-antes de poder hablar Inuyasha se daba una idea-

-De seguro te embarrabas tu cuerpo de chocolate...Y te pones cerezas...Y esperas, y esperas hasta que tu macho llegue-Kagome le pego un pequeño codazo-

-Sinceramente no...Solo hacia carta y ya...-dijo mientras el suspiraba y miraba a Kagome. Eso era tan vil, de seguro era de esas muchachitas que esperaban lujos a cambio de una cartita, bueno el no era nadie para juzgarla-Además de que nunca recibí cosas románticas en san Valentín y eso de las ideas no se me dan muy bien-dijo orgullosa-

La platica continuo, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía sueño...Ella descubrió que le gustaba ver a Inuyasha hablar, expresarse...Y el descubrió que no podía estar separado de Kagome pues ya se habia hecho dependiente a ella...

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Ok, Ok! se que me he demorado X.x**

**Pero bueno u.u no se ke decir Q.Q**

**Estoi tn feliiz –willnira se póne una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza n//n-**

**Ahahaha bueno E.e **

**No se ke decir (:**

**Solo ke...se cuiden musho y me dejen reviews n.n**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW n.n**

**Ya pss chauu n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Es sorprendente como ella miente_

_Como le dice que le ama_

_Como le envenena el alma_

_Simplemente es sorprendente"_


	12. Prostitución

**Histeria**

_Uhmm... ___

**Cáp. 12 Prostitución...**

"_La gente a veces se mira al espejo,_

_Y nota que algo no es normal,_

_Que su sonrisa no es de verdad,_

_Que su sufrimiento es igual."_

Ese día tocaba una pequeña practica entre el equipo, estaban creando diseños para que su amistad aumentara. Sesshoumaru odiaba eso pero era idea de las chicas y luego las chicas tendían a ser un poco criticas, incluso Kikyo estaba participando en eso sin quejarse y de manera amigable. Estaba viendo como sus amigas y amigos intercambiaban algunas palabras, y luego las chicas sacaban su pintura iban a hacerse tatuajes los cuales iban a ser tatuajes de la amistad, y tambien algunas pinturas...Iban a hacer dinámicas para divertirse y hacer diferente esos días, desde su platica con Inuyasha todo iba más normal, no solo era sexo en su relación.

-Muy bien, solo tenemos tres pinceles y cinco pinturas negras...-dijo Sango que repartía a tres de sus amigas un pincel y ponía la pintura encima de la mesa-Yo iré a hacer mi pintura-dijo emocionada mientras Miroku tartamudeaba algo y se iba a ayudarle a Ayame con su pastel, quedando para pintarse. Kikyo, Bankotsu y Rin-

-Yo te pintare algo-dijo la muchacha mientras le agarraba del brazo a Bankotsu y comenzaba a hacerle varias líneas, Kikyo agarro a Koga que estaba cercano, y entonces comenzaron a reírse-

Kagome estaba fotografiando cosas para recordarlas, y entre ellas llevaba una fotografía de todos sus amigos. E incluso el vampiro de Sesshoumaru se acoplo, era sorprendente como la gente que no estaba tan acostumbrada a estar rodeada de otras personas lograban convivir, claro habia discusiones...Como la del vaso y la del control de la tele de la sala, y tambien el baño...Y la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, los condones nuevos que Miroku le ponía en la perilla a Sango, y habia algo nuevo que traían los chicos...Sip, todavía habia pleitos de sexos e Inuyasha seguía subiendo esas cosas cada vez más rápido, Sesshoumaru fumaba menos...Y Rin intentaba dejar esos parches de cafeína que habia comprado.

Tomaba desde un ángulo diferente, Sango estaba con un overol de mezclilla y una camisa tirando dardos para que el globo reventara y así creara un poco de desorden pero una elegante pintura. Inuyasha se encontraba ayudándole, cuando pudo captar una buena vista tomo la foto, y hasta se sorprendió de ver como Inuyasha se rascaba la pierna con su pie, fotografío eso...Y cuando se secaba el sudor, tambien lo fotografío...Y cuando tiro el dardo y se le marcaba un poco el brazo, si tambien fotografió eso...Y cuando...Ya estaba siendo un poco obsesiva? Negó con la cabeza para ir a fotografiar la vista, y cuando se aburrió y le tomo una ultima fotografía a Sango y dos a Inuyasha fue que entro y noto las diferentes versiones de cada persona...Era como una película la cual no tenía sentido ni fin, estaba viendo todo sin sonido...Admirando como estaba Kikyo dejando que le dibujaran en la parte de la espalda un par de alas, se quedo nostálgica un par de segundos pero luego al ver como Miroku le bajaba el pantalón a Sesshoumaru se empezaba a carcajear.

-Quiero decir que te quedo bien-dijo Bankotsu mientras tensaba su brazo y dejaba ver como luego se ponía el hombre de su tatuaje un poco rígido, Naraku admiraba eso. No eran como las parejas normales homosexuales, eran todo lo contrario...Tal vez un poco gay como para funcionar pero eran los dos adorables-

Cuando termino de capturar cada momento que le agrado, fue que comenzó a hacer alguna actividad, hacer dibujos de ellos mismos pero en historietas, dibujo a Inuyasha como un gordo, de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Y aunque sus dibujos eran de círculos y palos era fascinante, a Kikyo como la bruja del cuento, a Ayame como la mejor amiga de la bruja...A Sesshoumaru como el villano al igual que Naraku, y ella se dibujo como una simple mujer que esta en casa esperando a su marido, sonrió cuando descubrió que llevaba haciendo hasta la cuarta pagina después se acercaron Koga y Naraku a apreciar su trabajo.

-Somos nosotros...Ahí Kikyo se pelea por la tanga con Ayame...-dijo mientras luego le pasaba esa hoja a Koga y el se reía y luego se observaba divertido-

-Tienes creatividad...Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así-dijo divertido mientras la tomaba de la mano y tambien a Naraku y entonces ponían un poco de música para alegrar el ambiente, era hora de hacer retratos de ellos mismos la primera que empezó fue Kagome dibujando a Inuyasha...-

El estaba usando un short, una camisa y unas chanclas...Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Pon tu mano así-le indicaba mientras el con brusquedad la movía y entonces negaba con la cabeza para levantarse e ir a acomodársela, dio dos pasos atrás y entonces hizo una mueca-agachate...-el se agacho más de la cuenta, y tal vez lo hizo a propósito para estar cerca de ella-No seas tonto, no tanto...-dijo sonriendo mientras luego lo acomodaba y por accidente le tocaba el pecho eso ya era normal...-

-No me dices como-dijo Inuyasha de manera histérica mientras se ponía las palmas de su mano sobre su cabeza y hacia una mueca un poco seria, eso le gusto a Kagome y ella entonces se aparto-

-Así, así quédate-dijo mientras iba a sentarse y comenzaba a dibujar. Lo miraba y regresaba a su trabajo Inuyasha no podía descansar prefería que le pintaran mariposas desnudo...Pero estar así parado sin poder moverse era una tortura, cuando acabara Kagome iba a ser la siguiente y se vengaría por supuesto-

-Lo dibujas a el?-pregunto Rin mientras Kagome asentía y entonces hacia un par de garabatos y después de veinte minutos ella lograba terminar-

-Mira, mira!-dijo emocionada mientras enseñaba su pintura y entonces dejaba ver un "retrato" de Inuyasha el cual no se parecía en nada. El dibujo de Kagome no era tan perfecto ya que ella no era buena dibujando, Inuyasha la miro con un poco de molesta habia estado más de veinte minutos posándole para que ella hiciera un cochinero, al ver el rostro de Kagome como se deprimía...Simplemente sonrió-

-Te quedo bien...-dijo mientras lo tomaba y entonces lo llevaba a su cuarto a guardar esa cosa para que nadie lo viera, Kagome simplemente sonrió para ir ayudarle a los muchachos que estaban preparando pastelillos terminaran más rápido-

Los que siempre habían sentido curiosidad de sus amigos, Miroku volteo su vista hacia Sesshoumaru el cual usaba el gorro de chef y decoraba su pastelito de colores, Miroku se le quedo viendo a su trasero y luego con la parte de la estufa se miro el suyo, el lo tenía más bonito así que sonrió para continuar decorando ese pastelillo. Kagome entro y comenzó a ayudarles mientras lavaba los paltos y luego dejaba eso para ir a hacer otra cosa, su sorpresa fue que cuando salio vio que ya era tarde...El sol se comenzaba a meter y logro escuchar un par de risas provenientes del parque. Eran Ayame y Koga los cuales estaban pintándose con el pincel, entro para escuchar un par de risas...

Miroku tenía betún en la mejilla mientras el le aplastaba con el decorador a Sesshoumaru en el pantalón. Sesshoumaru pego un grito mientras se giraba y agarraba el pastel se lo embarraba en la cara a Miroku.

-PELEA DE COMIDA-Grito Rin mientras tomaba el globo de harina y se lo reventaba sobre el rostro a Kikyo, Kikyo divertida tomo el pincel y le hizo un par de senos negros a Ayame, esta divertida fue a tirarle todo el pomo de pintura encima...Los que estaban afuera entraron y se unieron a la diversión, mientras Kagome intentando huir de un embarrado Miroku tropezaba con el sofá y Miroku se le tiraba encima para embarrarla toda, Kagome se carcajeo y luego tomo un poco de betún y se lo embarro en la parte cercana al ojo, se levanto ya toda pegajosa mientras chocaba contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru el le sonrió con malicia y volteo el pastelito sobre la cabeza de Kagome ella tomo la botella de color mientras comenzaba a embarrársela, al final todos terminaron siendo un asco. Llenos de betún o de pintura, mientras Inuyasha se carcajeaba y entonces le quitaba el lugar a Ayame-

-Saben...-dijo Kikyo mientras todos miraban a Kikyo, Miroku tenía dos galletas en sus ojos y empezaban a reír-jamás me habia divertido tanto...-dijo un poco sonrojada, mientras los muchachos murmuraban algo y ella decía un "cállense" y les aventaba el cojín divertida, mientras luego comenzaban a rolar el cojín. Inuyasha le llamo a Kagome y ella se levanto de manera discreta y fue a bañarse gracias a que Inuyasha le dio lugar, después salio y le cedió el lugar a los que siguieran se sorprendió de que Bankotsu y Naraku aceptaran que tenían una relación metiéndose a bañar-

-Nunca habia estado rodeado de dos homosexuales-dijo Koga mientras Ayame y Rin se carcajeaban y entonces el las miraba con discreción-Y lo peor de todo es que no me molestan...Es posible que esos dos sepan buenas marcas y todo eso, y que? Son buena onda...-dijo el muchacho mientras las dos amigaban sonreían-

-Es sorprendente como tanta gente les tiene fobia a los gays, la forma en que los rechazan-dijo Rin mientras luego se les unía a la platica y entonces llegaba Sango...Miroku tubo que retirarse pues esos sueños con Sango no desaparecían y su 'amiguito' tendía a ponerse amigable cuando ella estaba cerca de el, así que fingió que tomaba agua o que hacia algo. Sango noto como el lo rechazaba y en parte se sentía mal, pero no dijo nada-

-Yo siempre me burle de ellos pero ahora que conozco a ese par...Me di cuenta de que son buena gente-dijo mientras miraba como Sango se perdía viendo a Miroku y luego regresaba a la platica, se levanto para ir a la cocina con Miroku-Que tienes? Porque no vas?-pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador y notaba como su danonino ya estaba terminado-Quien fue la perra que se trago mis danoninos?-pregunto mientras Miroku tiraba a escondidas el danonino y entonces Koga se molestaba y entonces comenzaba una discusión-No mamen...Esos danoninos son míos!-dijo molesto mientras abría de nuevo el refrigerador y luego notaba como estaba el último danonino escondido fue por una cuchara y comenzó a comer de manera lenta. Miroku sonrió-

-Perra la que se lo trago-dijo Miroku mientras tomaba un poco de agua, Koga simplemente asintió como niño pequeño mientras devoraba su danonino. Así como todos eran adictos a algo el era adicto al danonino, si no comía uno era como si sintiera ansiedad...Se desesperaba y se rascaba como histérico, lo bueno es que mañana iban a ir de compras, mantuvo su boca en movimiento mientras regresaba con sus amigos a la platica-

Kagome estaba cambiándose, notando como ya en cada uno se notaba el cansancio era obvio ya no eran esos niños de catorce años que con una aventura de dos días se prendían aun más, ahora era diferente...Ya eran grandes y si corrían diez metros ya les daba el paro cardiaco, ceno algo mientras se iba a acostar diciendo buenas noches, después de dos horas...Cuando escribió un par de mails, y le hablo a su mamá fue que Inuyasha entro a escondidas a su habitación así era su relación. El iba cuando todos se dormían y se iba a su cuarto antes de que todos despertaran, termino de hablar por teléfono y entonces Inuyasha se acomodo en su cama...Mirándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en toda la vida.

-Que vamos a jugar hoy?-pregunto mientras sacaba un juego debajo de la cama y entonces Kagome sonreía, sip...Se desvelaban para jugar un juego de mesa y luego reclamaban quien iba a ser el ganador.-

-No se...-dijo mientras encendía la televisión e Inuyasha se acostaba a su lado para ambos ver la televisión-

-Que tienes?-pregunto mientras ella entonces levantaba sus hombros y luego se acomodaba con su almohada y jugaba con sus pulgares-Anda, que tienes?-pregunto mientras ella suspiraba-

-Nada! No molestes-dijo de manera grosera y entonces Inuyasha rolo sus ojos y le cambio a la televisión, era mujer a la media hora iba a decir lo que tenía...Solo era cuestión de que estuviera lista-El día de hoy estuvo muy animado-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras el asentía y entonces veía al jugador agarrar el balón-

-Pásalo, pásalo-decía emocionado mientras se erguía un poco y se daba cuenta de que estaba apretando un poco el control y al final terminaba molesto y gruñendo. Kagome observo eso, un fanático observando el juego y luego insultando, que demonios?-

Lo dejo estresarse por su estupido juego mientras iba por un poco de agua, apostaba que ni siquiera noto que habia salido. Ahí se entretuvo un par de segundos, mientras entraba a su habitación y entonces veía a Inuyasha más estresado que antes un hombre así era más peligroso que una mujer con el carro, pero el era hanyou así que...Al diablo tenía ganas de hacerlo, en ese preciso momento...Con la persona estresada de ese momento.

-Inuyasha-dijo de manera coqueta mientras se ponía entre la televisión e Inuyasha, el se movió de lado un poco y siguió observando el partido. Eso era lo malo de que contrataran sky y tuvieran los juegos de clásicos del noventa. Odiaba al maldito doctor, ojala que el no tuviera ganas de hacerlo porque entonces iba a sufrir mucho, se cruzo de brazos y se quito del lugar. Ahora estaba molesta, y estar molesto no era agradable quería hacerlo con Inuyasha...-INUYASHA!-Grito de manera seria mientras el parpadeaba y miraba a Kagome, se veía molesta y frustrada como cuando le quitabas la novela o algo entretenido-

-Mande?-decía mientras le bajaba el volumen estaba en comerciales así que tenía cinco minutos para seguir viendo el partido, Kagome levanto su ceja y meneo la cabeza esperando que el iniciara-Que?-decía sin entender mientras miraba la televisión y ella rolaba sus ojos, y el partido comenzaba. No era fanática de los deportes, era sorprendente ni porque estaba intentando seducirlo el se levantaba y la amaba. NO! Todo lo contrario, estaba viendo todavía la maldita televisión, ojala se fuera la luz y eso le excitara-

Fue como llamar a la mala suerte, la luz se fue y entonces Inuyasha murmuro un par de groserías (u.u los dije ando pervertida n0n). Y entonces ella se aventó a la cama y se abrazo nerviosa, tenía miedo. Suerte que Inuyasha traía un encendedor y entonces noto como Kagome se espantaba y se pegaba a el.

-Kagome...-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-Me excitas aun más que la oscuridad-Sonrió mientras apagaba la luz del encendedor y entonces ambos comenzaban a besarse con desesperación y luego se metían mano, el metía sus manos hasta la camisa y ella de manera experta le quitaba la camisa no podía apreciar su cuerpo se notaba mucho la desesperación con la que querían pues tener sexo en la oscuridad-

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban tirados en el suelo, y ella ya se encontraba gimiendo un poco el nombre de Inuyasha, estaba casi encajando sus uñas sobre la espalda de Inuyasha...Sus dedos se marcaban en la espalda, y el seguía besando su cuello...Esta vez eran movimientos pausados y lentos hacían que Kagome se derritiera en sus manos de puro placer; Hundió su mano sobre el cabello de Kagome mientras la abría aun más sobre el, a pesar de que sus ojos dorados no podían verla muy bien. Podía lograr ver en su mente como ella fruncía sus cejas...

Después termino en el suelo jadeante, mientras Kagome jalaba la sabana para contener la respiración. Estaba agitada y jadeante de placer, cubriendo sus senos y parte de sus piernas mientras el abrazaba un poco más. Y un par de minutos después la luz regresaba, ella sonrió...Acaso era la nueva bruja adolescente? Suspiro mientras el formaba un par de figuras con la yema de sus dedos y ella simplemente se concentraba en respirar.

-Esto puede mejorar...-dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba un poco y entonces cargaba a Kagome para subirla a la cama-

-Lo siento...Pero es que no te puedes conectar con mis sentimientos-dijo de manera falsa mientras se giraba y descansaba un poco. Y el que quería volverlo a intentar, apago la televisión...Se vistió y se preparo a irse, ella tambien se las iba a pagar-

Se sentía como un prostituto que se acostaba con su clienta, pero el no recibía pago, eso era lo malo...Tal vez el era bueno para eso, tenía una idea le toco a la puerta de Miroku mientras recibía un "adelante" y entonces entraba para tomar asiento sonriente.

-Tengo una idea...-dijo mientras Miroku esperaba que continuaba, pero para continuar el tenía que preguntar "que?" y entonces el respondería-Amigo, tienes que preguntar 'cual es tu idea?' y luego te responderé-Miroku rolo sus ojos, estaba a mitad de una película porno y su querido amigo Inuyasha interrumpía eso. Que? Acaso no podía mirar porno mientras se iba a dormir? Acaso eso era ilegal?-

-Cual es tu idea, amigo?-dijo con irritación mientras Inuyasha sonreía como niño chiquito y aplaudía un poco emocionado-

-Hay que abrir un negocio...-dijo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo mientras Miroku suspiraba y exhalaba. Abrir un negocio.-

-De que?-pregunto mientras Inuyasha sonreía aun más-

-Prostitutos...Seremos los mejores prostitutos de Estados Unidos...Tu y yo...Los mejores...Y recibiremos paga por supuesto-dijo emocionado mientras Miroku miraba a Inuyasha no sabía si reírse o golpearlo, para eso detuvo su película porno? Para escuchar esa estupida idea. Prostituto eh...Analizo la idea breves segundos-Piensalo...Ganaremos mucho dinero...Niñas, dinero...Prostitución-dijo emocionado mientras Miroku suspiraba-

-Es ilegal la prostitución-dijo desilusionando a Inuyasha-

-Demonios Miroku! No apoyas mi sueño!-decía histérico mientras se levantaba y se iba al cuarto de Kagome a mirar televisión, eso iba a ser más divertido que intentar convencer a Miroku. Estupidas leyes del gobierno.-

Se fue a mirar la tele a su cuarto, estaba un poco molesto. Prostituto? Nehh era mejor tener sexo con Kagome, noto que alguien tocaba su puerta y entonces la vio ahí, con su pijama estaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada...La chica inocente?

-Se te ofrece algo, estoy viendo...-miro la televisión para ver los comerciales del programa-

-Bueno es que...-Kagome se acerco a la cama, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso. Muy peligroso, se acercaba con su inocencia mientras el nervioso la miraba, podía manejar esto.-Creo que...-Kagome intentaba decir algo y el necesitaba intentar hacer algo-

-Crees?-esperaba que ella continuara pero luego sintió como ella molesta lo miraba-

-No estas ayudando, cuando una muchacha intenta ser inocente no lo arruinas así...Pienso que no se espera-Kagome conecto sus ideas no tenía la menor idea de que decir-Podemos hacerlo verdad? Digo ya que tu y yo somos novios-dijo rolando sus ojos mientras el cruzaba sus brazos lo suponía era tan hermoso y seductor-

-Lo siento pero...No te conectas con mi negocio...-dijo mientras ella se levantaba molesta y se iba irritada. Y ella que quería hacerle pasar un buen rato, antes de irse se giro de manera seductora y lo miro-

-Tu te lo pierdes-dijo mientras por accidente dejaba caer un poco del tirante de su pijama y se iba sonriente, le daba un par de minutos para que Inuyasha recapacitara sus pensamientos así que fue a su habitación y se acostó espero diez segundos y después lo vio entrar-

-Esta bien pero...No creas que soy fácil-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo y entonces esos besos comenzaron a ser con pasión, y la ropa estaba pegándose a su cuerpo hacia más calor de lo normal, se quito la camisa mientras el la imitaba y entonces la observaba el nunca se iba a cansar de contemplarla, de hacerla suya. No lo pensaba estaba seguro de eso, sabía que con ella esto iba a ser peligroso y al final ambos terminarían quemados pero que más daba? Experimentar este "romance" no iba a afectarles-

Pero hay que ponerle esa candela a la vida, ponerle entusiasmo...Sus cuerpos estaban jadeantes, el jadeaba para ella...Ponía sus expertas maniobras sexuales sobre ella, la hacia gemir con placer y la obligaba a pedir más, su cuerpo le hacia pedir más...Era experto en esto, con las buenas jugadas que todo experto juega, pero ella no era algún juego de mesa, oh! No ella era todo diferente a un juego. Siguió viviendo ese momento como si fuera el último, le iba a poner toda la noche en ella, beso su cuerpo y acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella estaba nerviosa como si fuera su primera vez pero después la inocencia que ella habia acumulado se habia roto, puede ser que esto la denominara como una zorra pero ella iba a darle tambien a el placer.

-Inuyasha...-dijo de manera domadora mientras se lanzaba sobre el y lo dejaba debajo de ella, le tapo los ojos mientras con su mano recorría cada parte de el y desparramaba sus besos sobre las zonas que a el lo encendían, el pecho de el subía y bajaba estaba nervioso sintiendo como esas caricias tal vez eran heladas, las palmas heladas de Kagome acariciaron cierta zona masculina y el se irguió no pudiendo controlar esa sensación y la poseyó de manera obsesiva y compulsiva-

Terminaron dormidos entre tanto ajetreo, diferentes posiciones que solo eran la mínima parte de las que habían, enrosco su brazo sobre ella mientras dormía sobre ella. Se sentía como un pequeño niño desprotegido sobre ella, ambos durmieron...Más de lo necesario.

**---**

Muchas veces te da miedo de lo que tu cuerpo experimenta, te da miedo saber que lo que tu cabeza te dice esta mal o tal vez es complicado darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, eso le pasaba a Sesshoumaru en ese tiempo, exactamente ya casi tres semanas su relación con Rin era la de una pareja dispareja...Ella era un poco diferente a el, pero a veces se daban cuenta de que congeniaban en cosas...Por ejemplo cuando ambos eran pequeños los dos miraban esas caricaturas que marcaron su niñez, los dos discutían por cosas simples...Gruñó, ella tenía una novia la cual era agradable pero...

-Estas bien?-pregunto Inuyasha que llegaba a su lado, de cuando acá Inuyasha le preguntaba por sus pensamientos? Nunca, ellos nunca eran agradables y ahora su hermano arruinaba todo preguntándole eso. La verdad, suspiro mientras se tranquilizaba era un histérico y lo sabía...-

-Que te importa muñequita-dijo mientras notaba a Inuyasha demasiado feliz.-

-Oh vamos, que tienes?-pregunto mientras le quitaba un cigarro a Sesshoumaru y comenzaba a fumarlo, de manera calmada y con aristocracia. Hanyou y Youkai hablando, como hermanos. Eso era raro para el mundo exterior pero en ese mundo de histeria hablarse era normal, a esta gente le importaba más la amistad que la amistad del mundo de afuera. Afuera vivir es algo muy difícil, es la ley de la sobrevivencia del más apto, del más fuerte...La vida no esta llena de inteligentes, de hecho esos niños suelen ser los más diferentes...Mientras que un muchacho que vive de manera diferente, con materias reprobadas tiene que preocuparse un niño que estudia solo se preocupa por eso...Normal o anormal, el querer ser el número uño te daña...Pero eso no iba al caso-

-Nada...-dijo mientras tiraba su cigarro y entraba notando como estaban Miroku y Sango discutiendo sobre el vaso, que habia afuera que no fuera normal. El no tubo problemas con los buscapleitos, el no necesito golpes para saber que era fuerte. Miro atrás y vio a Inuyasha, su hermano siempre necesito enfrentarse a los buscapleitos para probar que era bueno para estar en su raza...Y el que hizo? Observo día con día como regresaba llorando a casa con sus seis años, e incluso en la secundaria ya pudo notar como los comentarios hirientes salían de los demás y el estuvo en veces a su lado, queriéndole mostrar que así de difícil es la vida. Gruñó mientras salía y comenzaba a tener una conversación de hermano a hermano con Inuyasha-

Y así estuvieron posiblemente un par de horas, hasta que Inuyasha le dijo que una vez tubo sexo con una de sus exnovias, asqueroso...El no necesitaba tanta información de el. Y lo dejo sonriente, y luego miro a Kagome la cual hablaba con Bankotsu y Naraku...Esa mujer lo estaba cambiando, sonrió mientras luego entraba en su cuarto descubriendo que olía a fresa y chicle.

-El tiene sexo y yo obtengo un cuarto con olor a fresa y chicle-salio notando como Rin salía de los cuartos con esos desodorantes para el ambiente, ya se iba a vengar de ella...Se iba a vomitar en su cuarto para que ella gritara y saliera corriendo a refugiarse en alguien desconocido, gruñó ante esa idea...Ella no iba a refugiarse en los brazos de nadie. Y si lo habia iban a ser en los brazos de el. Agito su cabeza, si claro el ofreciendo unos brazos para Rin. Se carcajeo mientras veía como Rin estaba saliendo con patines y se tropezaba con algo que alguien tiro y el extendía sus brazos para atraparla-Demonios-pensó mientras ella agradecía y se levantaba para seguir patinando. El que nunca ofrecería sus brazos, ironía-

Pura ironía. Que hacia Inuyasha para domar a Kagome? Porque Inuyasha y no el? Celos, malditos celos...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Ke pedo : D?**

**Ni madres me olvido de ste fic hahaha xD**

**Haha Uhmm... :D pss ke decir?**

**No traigo animes.**

**Cero aporte /:**

**Bueno pss**

**Dejen reviews vah : D?**♥

**Vae**

"_Te dije mis sentimientos,_

_Pero de manera penosa,_

_Me rechazaste de manera vergonzosa,_

_Y me di cuenta que esto no es de color rosa"_


	13. Demonio

**Histeria**

**Cáp.13 demonio...**

"_Calma, pequeña chica..._

_Me sorprende que seas tan ambiciosa,_

_Para tu corta edad,_

_Pero eres tan inteligente,_

_Como para seguir teniendo miedo"_

Noche, en la que la luna estaba en su punto máximo...Todos estaban dormidos, pero ellos que hacían estaban divirtiéndose...Ella estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, mientras el se divertía...Ella estaba intentando escapar, no habia ruidos fuertes solo pequeñas pisadas que hacían que ellos estuvieran completos...Hasta que el pudo tomar parte de la sabana y comenzar a desenredar a Kagome; Ella tenía parte de su rostro sonrojado, y le gustaba la forma en que ambos se divertían a esta hora sin interrupciones que evitaran esto...Cuando ella se acerco a el, fue cuando la sabana ya se habia deshecho totalmente del cuerpo femenino y Kagome ya se encontraba abrazando a Inuyasha...

Tal vez esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Eres hermosa...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella intentaba quitarle la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo, Inuyasha estaba alzando su mano para que ella evitara quitarle la sabana. Tal vez no eran compatibles, el decía azul y ella decía rosa pero se la pasaban bien juntos.-Kagome...-dijo de manera picara mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos cubriendo sus senos y entonces se giro-Si no me das la sabana a la de tres...Te dejo-dijo Kagome mientras el suspiraba y entonces la abrazaba por atrás y le empezaba a besar el cuello-

-Y te advierto que eso no va a funcionar-dijo Kagome mientras el luego se hacia para atrás y comenzaba a escupir y ella sonreía con maldad; El estaba ahogándose, y tenía la nariz casi entumida, sus ojos estaban por llorar-

-Perra del demonio, que hiciste?-decía mientras dejaba de toser y entonces llevaba sus manos a su garganta. Sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas-

-Se llama vaporub...Te quita animales de encima-dijo mientras se acercaba a un tirado Inuyasha, y el seguía tosiendo y escupiendo mientras ella se reía eso era tan gracioso. Al fin el no la iba a dominar con esas maneras de hacerla caer rendida a sus pies, iba a darle un poco de medicina con una grande cucharada. Comer vaporub, era algo cómico ver retorcerse a Inuyasha-

-Soy alérgico al vaporub...Perra!!-dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a lavarse la boca, y tratar de vomitar. Bueno fue algo muy extremo eso de ponerse todo el pomo de vaporub, pero ya lo habia usado además de que le gustaba sentir esa pequeña sensación de menta, la verdad le daba asco el vaporub y solo para molestar a Inuyasha se la puso, espero por breves segundos y cuando salio de su cuarto pudo ver como el seguía en el baño escupiendo y casi vomitando-

Estaba preocupándose, aquí era cuando Inuyasha se levantaba y decía que habia sido una broma...Pero el seguía revolcándose en el suelo, lo bueno es que tenía la sabana y estaba cubriendo su casi desnudez. Se acerco a el, y lo pico con sus dedos.

-Ya Inuyasha, no bromees-decía mientras el casi convulsionaba y entonces Kagome murmuraba un "Oh, por dios" y comenzaba a tocarle la puerta a sus amigos. Todos salieron con sus ojos hinchados, bueno solo salieron Ayame y Rin preocupadas con su cabello revuelto. Kagome las llevo al baño, ya casi estaba llorando-Inuyasha tiene convulsiones...Comió vaporub-dijo mientras que con esas palabras intentaba explicar todo. Las otras dos amigas miraban a Inuyasha y luego se comenzaban a reír-

-Pues, que estaban haciendo?-pregunto de manera pervertida Rin mientras Kagome se sonrojaba e Inuyasha seguía pataleando, sufriendo de algún ataque alérgico-

Cuando Kagome convenció a sus amigas, de que definitivamente no habían estado haciendo nada. Fue que de la nada Inuyasha se levanto con unos ojos molestos, y se encontraba por fusilar a Kagome. Ella dio dos pasos atrás, habia olvidado por completo que Inuyasha estaba tirado y convulsionando, y tubo el descaro de dejar que sus amigas se fueran.

-Que demonios pensabas, perra?-decía sin cariño o algo por el estilo. El era un hanyou, y los hanyous eran bruscos y hostiles pero la hostilidad con la que hablaba le daba mucho miedo, ella seguía dando pasos lentos hacia atrás, hasta que noto que estaba acorralada...El cuerpo de Inuyasha contra la pared, trago de manera rápida y el entonces sonrió de una manera un poco sensual...Debía admitirlo, le fascinaban esas sonrisas. Pero, negó no era momento para que estuviera pensando en eso-Soy alérgico al vaporub...-dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca, muy bien la actuación de Inuyasha fue genial habia ocasionado que ella se quedara en shock sin saber que hacer y hasta habia sido acosada por preguntas de las dos chicas. Se estaba carcajeando mentalmente, mientras luego afilaba sus garras y levantaba su mano para entonces ella cerrar sus ojos asustada-

-No me mates-dijo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo hasta el suelo, asustada y entonces comenzaba a imaginar que eso no era verdad. La actuación de Inuyasha como si fuera un demonio era sensacional, pero luego se sintió extraño tal vez ella en verdad era esa chica que su madre tanto le habia dicho. Estiro su mano para ver como ella intentaba crear un orificio en la pared para escapar de el, le tenía miedo. La única chica con la que en verdad se divertía le tenía miedo-

-perdón...-murmuro mientras se giraba y entonces la dejaba ahí traumada, muy bien si se paso de la raya pero es que el odiaba el sabor de vaporub...Era hanyou, esos olores a menta eran sensibles para su nariz y hasta su gusto, si dejaba así las cosas se iba a poner peor. Dejo de caminar dolido para entonces regresar hasta ella y tomarla por los hombros y cargarla para llevarla a su cuarto. La recostó con cuidado y dejo que se quedara con la sabana-

Kagome se habia quedado dormida. El se quedo ahí, hasta notar que ella dormía de manera tranquila...Se sentía con remordimientos, mientras la abrazaba para tener la osadía de verla dormir. Ya le pediría perdón en la mañana, se salio mientras le daba un beso rápido sobre la boca y luego se iba a dormir...Ella rodó por la cama, y cuando sintió que el espacio de la cama se extinguía se quedo ahí dormida.

No pudo dormir, la forma en la que ella se asusto por su falso acto de demonio, le hizo querer golpearse a el mismo...Fue tan tonto, era obvio que todos los humanos le tenían miedo...Y eso lo desilusionaba, cerro sus ojos y pensó en todos los momentos que paso con Kagome, en verdad habían sido buenos momentos. Y en ese poco tiempo, ella ya no mostraba miedo...Incluso se atrevía a contestarle, a retarlo...No, ella no le tenía pánico a el...Apretó su puño, ella no podía verlo cuando fuera un demonio completo lleno de sed por la sangre y la destrucción...No, eso no podía permitirlo. No iba a poner en peligro a Kagome.

Dejo que el sueño lo consumiera y cuando le tocaron la puerta fue que el despertó. Tenía unos oídos agudos, hasta escuchar como chismeaban Sesshoumaru y Koga lo habría despertado, estiro su cuerpo mientras salía del cuarto y entonces notaba como estaban Kagome y Bankotsu haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días-dijo de manera floja, fue al baño a orinar y se limpio la cara. Habia dormido después de tantas horas de pensar en algo que hasta le dolió la cabeza, sonara irónico pero todavía sentía el aroma perforante del vaporub sobre sus fosas nasales, solo esperaba que el desayuno hiciera que se pasara el sabor a menta y eucalipto que ese maldito vaporub habia ocasionado-

-Inuyasha-Miroku estaba hablándole en susurro, el levanto su ceja y lo miro mientras Miroku se metía con el de nuevo en el baño. Momento, dos hombres en el baño era raro, dejo que su mente pervertida frenara esa sensación y entonces sintió a Miroku desesperado. Podía olerlo, el estaba con una grande tensión acumulada-Llevo teniendo ciertos sueños con Sango...Y no puedo acercarme a ella...Es peligroso-decía asustado mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos y entonces se acercaba a el para decirle algo-

-Habla con ella...-dijo Inuyasha mientras llevaba su mano a la perilla pero Miroku impidió que la abriera, lucho contra la fuerza de Miroku y al final cedió. Iba a hacer esas pláticas de hombres donde piden consejos, de flojera-

-Es que no puedo...-dijo mientras miraba el suelo apenado-Ella no se es...Siento que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca, siento nauseas...Y es demasiado perfecta para alguien como yo...Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo-Momento de cursilerías, Inuyasha suspiro mientras rolaba sus ojos-

-Habla con ella-Que? Era lo único que podía decir-

-Inuyasha, si dices eso de nuevo te parto el ocico-dijo Miroku estresado mientras el suspiraba y hacia una mueca-

-DESAYUNO!-Gritaba Sango mientras los dos se miraban y salían apresurados, de seguro alguien ya les habia ganado el vaso...Koga estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador-

-Aquí hay alguien que se esta tragando mis danoninos...-dijo Koga levantándose para ver como todos dejaban de desayunar para mirarse. Muy bien, todos habían comido danoninos...Y el iba a tener urticaria si no comía danoninos, muy bien se iba a los extremos pero eran sus danoninos-

-Hoy es jueves-dijo Sesshoumaru cambiando de tema para doblar el periódico y comenzar a leer, desde que los problemas políticos afectaban su estado. No quería dejar de leer cada cosa que pasaba en el mundo exterior, investigaba en el Internet y en todos lados para estar en contacto con los demás.-

-Hoy viene la psicóloga-dijo Ayame mientras todos murmuraban algo, y los que iban terminando se lavaban los dientes y se metían a bañar. Kagome fue a ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa y unos zapatos...Quería verse bien para la psicóloga...No sabía que clase de cosas le iban a preguntar pero parte de ella le decía que debía de estar lista para lo que fuera. Se quedo tendiendo su cama, y recordó lo que habia pasado anoche...Inuyasha se habia visto violento, admitía eso le dio inseguridad y miedo pero ahora que lo veía ya no se veía tan sádico-

-Puedo pasar?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras ella sonreía y asentía. El jugueteo con sus manos para llevarlas a sus bolsillos, nunca fue bueno para disculparse. Siempre terminaba sus relaciones y todo eso pero nunca pedía disculpas-Bueno sobre lo de ayer, yo creo que me excedí pero...No volverá a pasar, todo bien?-pregunto mientras ella sonreía y el se acercaba para tal vez ganarse ese premio de reconciliación-

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me dio tanto miedo...-dijo Kagome mientras tiraba su almohada y luego iba a sacar un par de cosas y le daba una paleta de miel a Inuyasha-Que no te la vean...Son adictos al dulce y bueno, saben a miel-dijo Kagome contenta. Ella era la víctima y se encontraba dándole regalos a Inuyasha? Que demonios con eso?-

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras el movía su mejilla y ella entonces rolaba sus ojos y se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla-Kagome, quien crees que es más perra Paris Hilton o tu?-pregunto divertido mientras ella le intentaba dar una patada y lo corría de su cuarto. Tenía dos cosas, un beso de Kagome en una mejilla y una paleta de miel que se les dan a los que tienen tos-

Kagome estaba en su cuarto, después salio mientras veía a sus compañeros ver la televisión y se acero a ellos. Después escucharon la puerta sonar, era aburrido reconocer que la psicóloga era una demente, así que el más cercano a la puerta fue a abrir y ahí la vieron usando un formal traje y con un portafolio.

-Buenos días, saben...Creo que andan un poco holgazanes-dijo la mujer mientras abría su portafolio y todos salían de donde estaban para hacer un círculo y ver lo que habia adentro-Tomen uno y pásenlo-dijo mientras se lo daba a Rin y ella tomaba un documento y luego lo pasaba, la mujer estaba anotando un par de cosas y entonces suspiro. Iba a ser una consulta larga y tediosa, sus ojos se posaron en Inuyasha y en seguida aparto su mirada-

Magen (el nombre de la psicóloga) estaba guiando a todos los muchachos a su oficina, en donde cada quien tomo asiento y la psicóloga entro a su oficina y llamo primero que nada a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo te has sentido en estas semanas?-pregunto la doctora mientras el suspiraba y se tomaba su tiempo para contestar-

-Bien...-dijo de manera escueta, la doctora anoto algo mientras le hacia más preguntas, al final terminaron y llamo a la siguiente. Ayame, le hizo casi las mismas preguntas, escucho sus problemas y hasta le pidió un par de consejos. Al parecer, habia más comunicación entre las personas, ya no habia tantos pleitos...El siguiente fue Bankotsu, lo mismo con el. Estaba alegre de haber sido escogido para un experimento, uso un tipo de preguntas diferentes. Unas que enviaban las fans de este experimento-

Así fueron pasando todos, y quedo Inuyasha. Todos tenían que hacer una pequeña reseña de lo que les habia pasado en la semana de menos de dos hojas enteras...Inuyasha entro sonriendo, y Kagome miro como la doctora abría la puerta y le indicaba entrar. Todos estaban concentrados en eso, así que se dieron su espacio se separaron para poder escribir mejor...

Dentro de la oficina, Inuyasha estaba contestándole las preguntas y de repente la doctora comenzó a coquetearle...

-Inuyasha...-murmuro mientras el levantaba su mirada y miraba a la doctora, sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero fingió no tener la mínima idea-

Todo fue demasiado rápido, fue rápida la manera en la que Magen se abalanzo hacia el para besarlo y comenzar a desabotonar su blusa y dejar solamente el sostén con sus pechos, Inuyasha estaba idiotizado ya habia visto a esta mujer desnuda y no era la gran cosa, era aburrido de hecho. La sonrisa de Kagome, y la forma en que lo trataba se vino a su mente, de manera agitada se quito a la mujer de encima...

-Disculpe pero...Yo no puedo-estaba respirando mientras la mujer solamente iba a lamerle la oreja y a succionar parte de su cuello. La alejo aun más de el-tengo novia..-dijo mientras la doctora se apartaba de el-

-Pero te acostaste conmigo-dijo la doctora mientras el intentaba decir algo, pero de nuevo esa mujer se acercaba para besarlo y apretar sus partes con las de el, se sentía asfixiado y violado-

-Kagome es mi novia-dijo apartándola de el, mientras la doctora se quedaba en shock y veía como Inuyasha se acomodaba los cabellos y se limpiaba la boca para salir de la oficina, Magen se puso la camisa y se acomodo sus cabellos para entonces tomar asiento y quedarse en la miseria...Después entro Ayame a entregarle su trabajo y ella sonreía-

-Debes contestar lo que te di, de acuerdo?-dijo de manera agradable mientras Ayame asentía y entonces salía para regresar a su habitación para contestar esto. Fueron entregando sus trabajos mientras la doctora veía como Inuyasha se escapaba de ella. Ni modo sería otro día-

Kagome notaba a Inuyasha extraño, lo veía como si estuviera asfixiado y se sintiera sucio...Negó con su cabeza, de seguro era síntomas de hanyous...Fue a su habitación a investigar de los hanyous...Y encontró paginas donde rechazaban a los hanyous, y descubría una donde Inuyasha era el hanyou favorito...

-Cambian de apariencia en Luna nueva-leyó mientras salía de su habitación y lograba ver a Inuyasha jugar nintendo se acerco a el mientras le tocaba el hombro y el detenía su juego para mirarla y sonreírle-

-Apura perra-dijo divertido mientras ella rolaba sus ojos. El le habia dicho cada insulto, desde estupida hasta zorra...Y ya no le molestaba ella tambien lo insultaba-

-Es cierto que cambias de apariencia en Luna nueva?-pregunto mientras el asentía-Como te ves? Eres más fuerte?-ella hacia muchas preguntas y el tenía un juego de carros en pausa, mujeres y juegos daba gracias a que no era el partido final de un juego de fútbol, esa no se la perdonaba a Kagome. Se acercó para susurrarle al oído-

-Me convierto en humano...Y no digas esto porque soy vulnerable y ya me han intentando matar muchas veces en mi forma humana-le dijo al oído y ella se quedo sorprendida-

-QUE PADRE!!-Decía más emocionada y luego regresaba a investigar cuando sería Luna nueva-

Ya no pudo jugar a gusto, cuando se convertía en humano siempre se encerraba en su cuarto, evitaba que lo vieran así por la noche...Pero al amanecer, el era la bestia que era...Poseía más fuerza y destreza, se sintió bien...Kagome no lo rechazo o formo una mueca cuando se lo confeso, todo lo contrario se entusiasmo más. El sabía cuando sería luna nueva pero no le diría a Kagome dejaría que ella investigara sola.

Siguió jugando mientras escuchaba un par de pisadas en el cuarto de Kagome. Unos estaban afuera, y otros simplemente estaban ahí en la cocina...

-Perra-murmuro mientras veía a la policía perseguir a su monito-corre estupido-dijo mientras le picaba al botón y comenzaba a huir para luego quitar del carro a otro, y así seguir huyendo de la policía...Todo era tan entretenido para el-

Cuando se canso de jugar, se dio cuenta que era la hora de la cena. Fue a prepararse algo, mientras observaba a todos hacer cena para cada uno, en estos momentos estaba fantaseando con una colegiala...Ya le pediría a Kagome que se pusiera uno de esos uniformes de colegiala, para así besarla...Su mente divago, y luego devoro su cena y se fue a lavar los dientes...Cerro sus ojos y pensó en ese beso que le habia dado a la psicóloga. Necesitaba olvidar ese estrafalario beso, el le era fiel a Kagome...Además estaban encerrados en una casa de diez por diez, engañarse sería muy obvio.

No debía de actuar raro, si lo hacia ella descubriría que le estaba pasando algo raro...Y al no poder engañarle a sus hermosos ojos entonces el no podría mentirle, se metió a su cuarto mientras veía sus camisas...Aspiro el aroma unas tres, mientras tiraba una a un lado, y guardaba las otras camisas.

-La que apesta más...Esta sucia-dijo mientras iba a lavar su ropa, saco un par de pantalones mientras iba al cuarto de lavado...Aspiro el tufo de su camisa y como apestaba se la quito, sus pantalones tambien estaban sucios así que se los quito...Prendió la lavadora, puso poco jabón y dejo que la lavadora hiciera su magia y se fue a cambiar por algo que estaba limpio...Sus camisas eran dos, así que uso la que más le combinaba...-

Fue a sacar una cerveza mientras se iba a su cuarto a tomarla, todos estaban haciendo algo interesante...Menos el, el miraba televisión con una cerveza helada. Necesitaba a su pasatiempo favorito: Kagome.

No tenía idea de lo que le iba a hacer, pero la noto un poco emocionada con algo. Se movía mucho, esos sonidos de sus zapatos ya lo estaban volviendo loco, luego su forma de respirar...Muy bien, muy bien estaba muy concentrado sabiendo que clase de cosas estaba haciendo, se olvido de lo demás para prestar atención a lo que Kagome estaba haciendo dentro del cuarto. Y si ignoraba todo lo demás, estaba seguro que hasta podría escuchar y sentir como ella suspiraba y expulsaba por la boca el aire, luego como murmuraba una grosería de seguro por haberse golpeado con el buró...

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por Ayame, el se sonrojo y continuo bebiendo su cerveza. Soñando despierto y tan pronto. Dejo que Ayame lo mirara y pensara algo para luego acercarse a el, y robarle la cerveza e irse corriendo.

-Feh! Se cree mucho por ser youkai-dijo de manera amargada mientras se levantaba de ese sillón y estiraba sus piernas para salir un poco a tomar aire, la vista era de la mejor...Estaban en medio de la nada, en verdad eso no daba ánimos de seguir viviendo en ese lugar...Y faltaban mucho tiempo para salir de ese maldito lugar. Suspiro mientras veía a una Sango patear la puerta para "abrirla" pero la muy pensativa pensaba que empujándola iba a abrir, cuando en realidad para abrir la puerta se necesitaba jalar la puerta. Se giro para ver su "agradable" vista y notar como la tierra se movía con el viento, eso era tan aburrido-

No entendía como el sky lograba llegar hasta la televisión, no entendía como no podían tener vecinos...Y vecinas con senos grandes, que se paseaban desnudas o con bikinis cortos y tangas...Regaño su asquerosa mente, mientras gruñía y entraba de nuevo a la casa, de seguro su ropa ya estaba limpia así que fue a ver...Abrió la cosa esa y noto que estaba limpia...Y que? Después de que la sacas de la lavadora te la pones? O que?

-KAGOME-Grito para llamar el nombre de la muchacha y ver como esta regresaba sonriendo y muy emocionada-Ya me puedo poner la ropa, cierto?-pregunto mientras veía como la ropa estaba seca pero no completamente ella entonces miro la ropa y luego la lavadora-

-Yo creo que debes lavarla de nuevo...-dijo mientras Inuyasha olía la ropa. Olía a chicle y gomitas, se la pasó a Kagome para que la oliera-

-Tu crees?-pregunto mientras veía como la lavadora comenzaba a tirar agua-Oh! Por dios creo que tiene una fuga-dijo mientras le metía un dedo para cubrir la manguerita de donde cae el agua-

-Ah! Eso es horrible...Andale vamonos antes de que crean que la descompusimos-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse, y luego se quedaba viendo de donde salía el agua-Oye, porque crees que las lavadoras tienen mangueritas?-pregunto con inocencia mientras el se encogía de hombros. Ninguno de los dos habia usado las lavadoras en su vida...Al menos no habían visto una que tenía más de tres botones giratorios, y otros botones y las _instrucciones_ de cómo usar la lavadora en tres pasos-

-Que crees que soy? Walter Mercado?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras Kagome volvía a meter la ropa a la lavadora y luego le ponía mucho jabón...Y le picaba en donde decía "on" y dejaba que la lavadora comenzara a hacer su magia-

-Estará lista en como una hora o menos...Quien sabe...Vamos a ver la tele-dijo emocionada mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir a ver la tele...Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la lavadora tenía mucho jabón...Y la espuma estaba saliéndosele...-

Rin que estaba pasando, noto como la lavadora comenzó a tirar espuma y sonrió.

-HEY PELEA DE ESPUMA-Grito emocionada mientras comenzaba a tirar espuma y entonces todos se acercaban para jugar con la espuma-

-Oh por dios, esto es erótico...CAMISETAS MOJADAS-dijo emocionado Miroku mientras sacaba agua de la que estaba tirada y comenzaba a aventársela a Ayame la cual sonreía de manera traviesa y se escondía entre la espuma-

Cuando pensaron que la espuma debería de parar, se empezaron a quitar las risas...Todos estaban muriéndose de la risa, pero ya como que después de cinco minutos no habia algo divertido.

-Como que la espuma debería parar, no?-pregunto Kagome mientras se quitaba la espuma de la nariz y se la aventaba con todo y saliva a Sango la cual murmuraba un "wakala" y se levantaba-

-Yo tengo que ir a hacer pipi-dijo Inuyasha evitando el pretexto de limpiar esto-

-Si que lo limpie Rin porque ella nos invito a la guerra de espuma-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras Rin miraba a otro lado y veía como todos se comenzaban a levantar-

-Pues yo no fui el idiota que le puso demasiado jabón a la lavadora-ella se levanto para comenzar a irse, y entonces quedaron Inuyasha y Miroku los dos viéndose fijamente-

-Que? Yo nunca lavo mi ropa...-dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba a Miroku limpiar todo, si eso había sido

Se quedo a limpiar eso, pero le habia puesto agua y solo la espuma aumentaba más...Y ya cuando se dio por vencido fue cuando descubrió que la espuma se hacia líquida y la dejaba en el suelo para que otro idiota la limpiara...Si, esto iba a ser más divertido...

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

x.x no se si hay cosas pervertidas e,e pero q' demonios ):

mañana tngo examen Q.Q

y he studiado... u.ú Q.Q ojala me vaia bn

me mocho una teta si me va mal Q...Q

lo juro...

n0n es mas si no me va bn (: me perforo los pezones (ke dolor u.u)

pero ke mas da :D?

hahaha bueno pss o.o se cuidan

**DEJENME REVIEWSS :DD!**

Atte:

**Willnira**

"_No necesite una razón para quererte,_

_Y creo que no hay razones para perdonarte"_


	14. Arrogancia

**Histeria**

_Tal vez hay demasiado contenido de lemmon y perversión, no me culpen siempre he querido crear algo así... XD_

**Cáp.14 arrogancia...**

"_Todo cae por su propio peso,_

_Lamentablemente yo caí de más"_

Ahí estaban ellos dos hablando de algo...

-Tu no me quieres-dijo el de manera honesta mientras Kagome se le quedaba viendo, la clásica discusión de novios que todos tienen alguna vez-Solo juegas conmigo-dijo desanimado, estaba fingiendo y era bueno por eso-

-Si te quiero-dijo Kagome defendiéndose, mientras lo miraba. Todo iba bien hasta que en esa estupida película aparecía el "te quiero" y luego el otro idiota decía "no, yo te quiero más" el hecho de que ellos no hicieran eso no quería decir que no se querían-

-No, tu solo te quieres a ti misma...Y a Inuyashita que lo atropelle el camión verdad?-decía con cara de perrito degollado, ella sentía que se iba a morir de ver ese rostro, era como si la discusión fuera a diferente, necesitaba una cámara para tomarle una fotografía así, su corazón latió tan rápido...El era hermoso, Inuyasha no el rostro de perrito degollado, sus ojitos dorados brillando...Su sonrisita, y su carita, Inuyasha era un estupido caritas como esas no se usaban en una discusión de novios-Vez? Te quedas callada por que no me quieres-cerro sus ojos fingiendo estar deprimido, ella no sabía que decir. Sus cuerdas bucales estaban trabadas, por alguna razón tenía ganas de abrazar a Inuyasha-

-Si te quiero, no seas tonto...Si no te quisiera no supiera que signo eres, cual es tu color favorito, es más ni siquiera sabría tu nombre-dijo mientras el cambiaba de cara por una un poco molesto. Su estupida cara de perrito degollado no habia funcionado, cruzo sus brazos y la miro de manera molesta-

-Eso que tiene que ver con esto? el punto es que no me quieres-dijo exasperado, ella podía defenderse con cualquier cosa...Y el, a el prácticamente no lo podías callar ni con una mordaza, los dos tenían una lengua muy larga...Y les gustaba jugar con fuego, pero entre ellos dos nadie se iba a quemar, bueno tal vez Kagome por su condición física pero el punto era...Kagome no lo quería, solo lo utilizaba para su uso benéfico, y eso era: SEXO-

-Pues me vale que no me creas, yo te quiero y soy feliz por eso...Y, y...Eres un idiota, eso no se le pregunta a tus novias...-decía molesta mientras se levantaba y entonces comenzaba a meterse a su habitación, cuando la iba a cerrar el iba a meterse pero ella la azoto dejando que la puerta le pegara en la cabeza a Inuyasha, y este quedara inconsciente afuera de su cuarto-

Ella se puso sus audífonos y cerro sus ojos molesta, subió el volumen a todo lo que daba y no le importaba si quedaba sorda, ella no quería ver a Inuyasha...Bueno si lo quería ver pero tenía un orgullo que con una nalgada por parte de el se rompía, por eso iba a estar lejos de el...El iba a sentir lo que es que no lo quieran sobre todo ella, suspiro mientras poco a poco se quitaba sus audífonos, y encendía la tele era tarde otra vez, la una de la mañana así que se acostó para dormir de manera placida...

Alguien entro a su habitación, ese alguien le puso crema de afeitar en la mano, y tambien le hizo cosquillas con una pluma en la nariz, así que ella se tallo y siguió dormida...Ese alguien la estaba observando dormir, así que saco sus plumones y le puso un parche en el ojo, y le pinto una sonrisa estilo guasón (el de batman xD), y luego ese alguien se retiro sin dejar rastros de haber estado ahí...Como era normal, Sango comenzó a golpear todas las puertas de manera desesperada...Así que todos ya estaban despiertos menos Kagome, abrió la puerta...

-Buenos días-dijo estirándose mientras sonreía y todos la miraban. Miroku soltó la risa, y tambien soltó por la boca la leche que habia tomado, todos estaban riéndose ante eso...Kagome se sentía extraña, se toco la cara y se embarro aun más crema de batir, así que rápido fue a verse en el espejo del baño...Se limpio la crema de batir, menos el parche y la cara-Quien fue?-pregunto mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha carcajeándose, y los demás tambien-ERES UN IMBECIL-Tomo lo primero que tubo en la mano y se lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas, Inuyasha lo esquivo y todos se quedaron a ver eso, el desayuno ya no era importante-

-TU TUBISTE LA CULPA AYER ME DESMAYE TODO POR TU CULPA!-Le grito exaltado mientras huía de todo lo que Kagome le aventaba, hasta que toco el vaso todos la miraron intentando quitárselo, ella vio lo que habia tomado y lo dejo aun lado, pero eso no decía que habia parado su riña con Inuyasha-

-Quien fue el que empezó todo?! Tu, acepto tu...tu eres el causante de todo, de esto, de que Bush haya ganado! TODO ES TU CULPA-Grito histérica mientras Inuyasha se hacia sorprendido, a como estaba no le podía decir que se le habían caído los calzones de ella por el tendedero, posiblemente lo iba a castrar...Y el sin pipi mejor se suicida, para que vivir si no tienes lo que toda mujer desea?-

-Yo no vote por Bush, de seguro Bush es tu tío-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella lo señalaba y entonces comenzaba a acercándosele-ME VENGARE!!-Grito entrando a su cuarto azotando la puerta, mientras Inuyasha se reía con sus amigos, los demás tambien se rieron pero levemente era impactante como esos dos se gritaban y luego se decían "te quiero". Muy sorprendente-

Durante la tarde Kagome no habia salido, habia intentado quitarse la tinta y eso habia funcionado, su rostro quedo rojo pero al menos no tenía nada...Esa noche, Kagome habia intentado hacer algo y se espero para que fuera la hora adecuada, tenía la idea perfecta...Le pondría cinta adhesiva alrededor de la cabeza, era cruel pero se lo merecía...Se levanto con cuidado mientras abra la puerta y entonces a hurtadillas entraba en la habitación de Inuyasha, cuando entro noto que ahí estaba Inuyasha se acerco a el, le quito la sabana de encima y se dio cuenta de que era simplemente unas almohadas, la luz se encendió e Inuyasha apareció...Ella habia pasado por su lado y no se habia dado cuenta, eso si que era ser patético.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto mientras se acercaba con pasos amenazadores, ella entonces suspiro nerviosa. Estaba de esa forma que la seducía, era como si supiera todo...Pero el no sabía absolutamente nada, era un idiota...El idiota más grande de los idiotas, y odiaba que fuera idiota y guapo porque a ella le gustaba y le gustaba mucho-

-Vengo a ser la inspección de que todos duermen a esta hora, y tu vas a recibir un grande castigo-Iba a escaparse, pero el la tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera irse, ella entonces noto que tenía una venda en su cabeza, no lo habia notado hasta ese momento-

-Eso no existe-dijo Inuyasha mientras la regresaba a su cama, y ella se quedaba quieta y sentada. El entonces llevo sus manos a las suyas y le quito la cinta adhesiva...Se acerco de manera peligrosa a ella, y cuando el estuvo encima de ella...Pudo despegar poco a poco la cinta, para no parecer obvio acaricio el muslo de Kagome y al ver como ella estaba abriendo sus labios la beso para que solo se concentrara en ese beso, la cinta estaba cooperando...Rodaron por la cama, la cinta estaba ya sobre los todillos de Kagome, y ella parecía inmune a saberlo, así que continuo besándola, era un experto en amarrar chicas sin que se dieran cuenta-

El era un tramposo, eso no se valía...Un segundo, sus piernas estaban pegadas...Miro la cara burlona de Inuyasha y cuando intento levantarse ella tropezó y se giro para ver que sus piernas estaban pegadas con cinta adhesiva.

-Inuyasha, eres de lo peor...-dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse eso, hizo de todo desde jalarlo hasta intentar pasar su uña por cortarlo, pero nada funciono...Inuyasha solo se reía y disfrutaba de su espectáculo-

-Eso te pasa por dejarme inconsciente más de media hora-decía levemente molesto, mientras ella se encogía de hombros-

-Tu te lo buscaste, de seguro tu eres el que no me quiere...-dijo Kagome regresándole la jugada, mientras el la miraba y se sentaba a su lado. Afilo sus garras, mientras pasaba sus uñas con facilidad logrando que la cinta se rompiera-

-Tonta...Claro que te quiero-la abrazo mientras ella pegaba su pecho en la parte donde se encontraba el corazón de Inuyasha. Podía sentirlo el estaba nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza...Tambien lo abrazo y cerro sus ojos, el la hizo levantar el rostro para darle un pequeño beso, del cual luego se aprovecho y termino haciéndolo más largo-

-Eres de lo peor-dijo Kagome como broma, mientras el sonreía y la seguía abrazando, mientras dejaba que ella siguiera abrazado de el-Crees que siempre puedo caer a tus pies-dijo de la misma manera, odiaba la seguridad de el...Es como si supiera que todo lo de ella giraba en torno a el, odiaba a esa clase de hombres...Pero tal vez si el no fuera así, entonces...Entonces lo suyo no funcionaria-

-Mmmhh.. dijo Inuyasha seguro...Era cínico, no sabía usar la lavadora, se creía el rey del universo, era guapo...Demonios, hasta describirlo le podía causar un orgasmo...Y esa sonrisa burlona es como si dijera "Ja, te gano" el debía de ser normal...Pero así eran los youkais e incluso hanyous, se creían inferiores a los humanos solo porque eran fuertes, pero el...El solo presumía su seguridad, y eso la volvía deliciosamente loca. El estaba cansado, aunque la estaba abrazando era tarde y ambos necesitaban descansar, se levanto para verlo a los ojos...El se percato de eso y la volvió a recostar sobre el, pero ella de nuevo se levanto y lo miro levemente irritada-

-Eres imposible Inuyasha, no puedes andar paseándote por ahí creyéndote el dios del universo-Se lo habia dicho, el levanto una ceja y la miro. Esa discusión nunca habia salido a flote, ella solo se guardaba sus comentarios pero últimamente desde que andaban el se creía la gran cosa, era como esos hombres que presumían tener a la mejor novia-

-Obsérvame-dijo mirándola directamente-Cual es tu problema? Me gusta presumir que soy mejor que todos, además eso no tiene nada de malo...Y yo te guste primero-ella iba a decir algo, pero el la callo poniendo cara de víctima-esta bien tu tambien me gustas, no hay problema en eso-Kagome desfiguro totalmente su rostro-

-Disculpa señor _soy un grande idiota,_ pero que yo recuerde yo quería hacer cochinadas y tu en el maldito balcón prácticamente te declaraste...-dijo Kagome corrigiéndolo, el entonces miro nervioso sus piernas y luego la observo a ella-

-Bien, escupe el punto...-dijo mientras rolaba sus ojos y la miraba directamente-

-Pues que todos somos iguales-el parpadeo confundido, ella era así justa pero el era un maldito acosador que la volvía loca y le fascinaba, sus perfectas nalgas...Sus brazos, su forma autoritaria, aunque ella era como su mitad porque nunca cedía tan rápido-Y que no debes ser tan seguro de ti mismo, bueno ser seguro esta bien pero...Porque eres tan engreído y arrogante?-pregunto de manera honesta mientras el suspiraba-

-Ah...Mi mamá es hermosa, yo soy hermoso...Soy perfecto, bueno tengo defectos pero Kagome tu no conoces a un hombre-dijo levemente exasperado mirándola de manera arrogante-cuando no tienen novias...Simplemente presumen su soltería, y cuando tienen novia solamente quieren quedar bien con ella...A las mujeres no les gusta un hombre feo con problemas con su sexualidad, o incluso de esos que-tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua, pero ver a su hermosa novia le daba calambres en la espalda, leves choques nerviosos...Creía que iba a vomitar-son unos perdedores, ya que...Ash, que? Muy bien soy cursi ok, me gusta decir que cuando tengo novia ella lo presuma y yo presumirla, y así todos contentos...Pero prácticamente soy así porque todas las mujeres me miran y me desean...Como tu, es más hasta incluso yo me desearía si fuera gay-dijo mientras ella suspiraba, Kagome soltó un leve grito nervioso mientras lo miraba-

-Inuyasha esto es amor, no una competencia por saber quien tiene a la novia más hermosa-dijo Kagome segura de si misma, bueno lo admitía ella cuando tenía novia le hablaba a todas sus amigas para decirles como era...Y hasta inventaba un par de cosas, pero era novata en eso de andar con hanyous-

Ella iba a hacer algo...Le iba a bajar esos humos de la cabeza a Inuyasha, y lo iba a hacer mirar su realidad...Si se hubiera resistido por más tiempo, pauso su mente...Ninguna mujer se le hubiera resistido, con su misma mirada te daba ordenes, eso ya era muy bien...Además prácticamente uno de sus novios le dijo que ella era la que dominaba en la relación, y en la relación Inuyasha y Kagome los dos querían dominar, pero se daban un espacio...

-No entiendes a los hombres, Kagome cuando tenemos novias...Nos sentimos más seguros, somos más arrogantes...-dijo mientras ella suspiraba, era cierto ella se sentía muy hermosa cuando tenía novia...Es más se sentía la persona más hermosa del mundo, Inuyasha fue el segundo con el que tubo relaciones...Todas sus relaciones eran largas y casi formales, menos una que fue un youkai y le daba miedo pero resulto que el se fue a otro país lo que agradecía totalmente-

-Yo que soy para ti?-pregunto ella, el estaba por cerrar sus ojos y callarla con un beso para que ambos durmieran, iban a ser las cuatro de la mañana y ella estaba discutiendo sobre su arrogancia-

Momento cursi, momento rosa...Demasiado rosa. Desearía evitar esa clase de preguntas, pero eran imposibles...A ella le brillaban los ojitos, y era tierna.

-Eres mi novia, eres adorable...-dijo de manera rápida y sería-en verdad nunca me he sentido tan así con una mujer...Además ya estamos grandes y una relación informal sería como tonto, la verdad yo ya estoy cansado de andar cambiando novias...Últimamente solo veo por las calles a mis ex y eso no es bonito-dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba, una declaración como esas le causaban mariposas en el estomago...El casi nunca era así, solo a veces...Casi cuando ella estaba molesta, y no estaba molesta todo el tiempo.-la pregunta es...Yo que soy para ti?-pregunto de manera seria, los ojos de el tambien estaban brillando, ella se lamió los labios y lo miro de manera honesta. Tomo un grande suspiro y se preparo para soltar todas las cursilerías que su corazón escondía. El estaba nervioso por la respuesta que iba a decir, pero la verdad eran jóvenes para casarse-

-La verdad...Yo no se si estoy lista para casarme...Mi mamá se caso hasta los veintiocho y tengo veintidós, pero eres el mejor novio que he tenido lo digo en verdad...Es como si tu me entendieras, no se me divierto contigo...Eres un poco antipático y adoro tu seguridad-dijo sonriendo mientras el de nuevo la agarraba para acercarla a su pecho, ahora que todo estaba bien...Podían dormir en paz-

-Insisto, yo te guste desde antes...Perra-dijo de manera sutil mientras ella rolaba sus ojos-

-Lo que digas...Inubestia-dijo con seguridad mientras ella cerraba poco a poco los ojos, Inuyasha le estaba haciendo piojito por eso se durmió más rápido-

Por lo general, la gente se casa cuando termina su carrera, pero todavía no estaban seguros de querer casarse, ellos lo tomaban en serio...Pero que iban a decir sus padres? Bueno los de Inuyasha no podía decir nada, la madre de Inuyasha era humana así que no tendría problema con eso, pero ella...Toda su familia ha sido humanos, posiblemente su padre se preocupara, pero cuando lo conociera...Su hermano menor adoraba a los youkais, así que ya tenía ganado a Souta, y no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás...

**---**

Nadie se sorprendió de verlos despertar, ya todos sabían que ellos tenían una relación y les daba mucho gusto...Aunque solo llevaban como dos semanas juntos, enamorarse toma poco tiempo...Se despertaron en la tarde, cuando todos estaban preparando la comida...Sango andaba limpiando la cocina, mientras Miroku andaba limpiando los muebles...Le lanzaba leves miradas, y ella cuando el se giraba a ver a otro lado tambien lo miraba...

Ayame y Koga andaban muy juntos últimamente, Rin y Sesshoumaru eran algo inciertos pero no importaba, Rin llego a recoger la basura para dársela a Sesshoumaru para que fuera a bajarla, mientras Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku y Kikyo jugaban al UNO...

-UNO!-Grito emocionada Kikyo, mientras los demás se miraban. Inuyasha puso el color verde, mientras Kagome sacaba dos tarjetas...Y ponía el mismo número de color amarillo, Naraku saco más cartas mientras Kikyo se ponía nerviosa, todos se estaban mirando...Naraku le puso un "toma cuatro" a Kikyo...Kikyo saco cuarto cartas, después el juego fue más reñido porque las cartas se acabaron y el que tenía una carta era Inuyasha.-

Habia dinero de por medio, y unos condones que Naraku tenía guardados...Sango estaba limpiando la estufa, y cuando termino se acercó a Miroku sonriente...Ya tenía varios días sintiendo el rechazo por parte de el, así que se acerco con mucha sutileza.

-Te ayudo?-pregunto detrás de el, Miroku pego un brinco y nervioso miro a una sonriente Sango...Le regreso la sonrisa, esta vez sus hormonas no se aceleraban ni nada, solo asentía con unas terribles mejillas sonrojadas...Sango sintió como tambien sus mejillas se sonrojaban-

-Claro-dijo mientras le pasaba un trapo y juntos comenzaban a limpiar, y entre los comentarios pervertidos de Miroku Sango pudo divertirse, después...Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta de que ambos tenían un contacto muy cercano...Y sus rostros estaban juntos, fue cuando ella se giro por accidente y Miroku tambien lo hizo...Ambos rostros juntos, Sango trago saliva de manera lenta, su estomago estaba sintiendo esa sensación de estar "enamorada" y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco...-

-GANE!-Grito Inuyasha mientras tomaba las cosas, y su momento romántico desaparecía para que Miroku fingiera que tenía tos y siguiera limpiando-

Los que se iban a besar lo estaban aniquilando con la mirada. Ellos continuaron jugando, esta vez Miroku y Sango se unieron, y tambien Ayame...

Todo era perfecto, cada vez se concentraban más en jugar, y una vez Kagome e Inuyasha jugaron juntos...Y les gano Ayame.

-Tu nunca has salido en la televisión?-le pregunto Sango a Kagome al ver la ropa que Kagome tenía. Era demasiada, tenía pantalones, camisas de todos los colores, con letras, lisas, con forma, sin forma, de mangas, sin mangas...De todo tipo de blusas, elegantes e informales...Sango estaba maravillada.-

-Si, salí en un comercial-dijo emocionada, mientras Sango suspiraba...Kagome no era rubia o tonta-

-Modelas?-le pregunto Sango de manera intranquila mientras Kagome levantaba una de sus cejas y la miraba como si fuera una pregunta extraña-

-Un par de veces, pero me dijeron gorda y deje de hacerlo...-dijo divertida mientras Sango suspiraba...Se sentía emocionada de estar como una "famosa" como Kagome-

Estaban platicando de cosas de chicas, y tambien se unió Ayame, Rin y Kikyo...Las cinco estaban hablando de manera intensa, era como su club secreto de chicas en el cuarto de Kagome.

-Y si te gusta, gusta Inuyasha? O solo te gusta?-pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome pensaba la pregunta, estaba nerviosa. Odiaba esa clase de preguntas, mientras se sonrojaba-

-La verdad me gusta, gusta...Se que acostarme con el fue algo rápido y todo eso pero...No me arrepiento-dijo en susurró por miedo de que alguien estuviera escuchando afuera, las chicas sonrieron emocionadas. Ahora querían saber más de ellas-

-Yo lo hice ayer con Koga...-dijo Ayame sonrojada y de manera directa, todas se le quedaron viendo...Ahora que Ayame lo confesaba, esto iba a ser algo muy grande-

-Esta será nuestra noche de chicas-Rin se levanto para ir por comida, y refrescos...Sango tambien la acompaño, mientras Kagome bajaba las almohadas para acomodarse y sacaba las cosas de chicas...Rin tambien fue por sus cosas, y todo era tan femenino (hahaha la clásica pijamada xD)-

Kagome se salio para salir y buscar a Naraku y Bankotsu.

-Chicos, hay pijamada de chicas en mi casa-el único que se emociono fue Bankotsu...pero disimulo su emoción-

-Kagome somos gays y todo eso, pero...No decidimos quien todavía es la mujer-dijo Naraku de manera triste, mientras Kagome se desilusionaba un poco-

-va a haber chismes? Yo quiero ir-dijo Bankotsu uniéndose, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naraku y fue con Kagome (amo a los gays xD)-

-tenemos una invitada-dijo Kagome mientras dejaba pasar a Bankotsu, y las chicas se emocionaban-

-Es el paraíso de las vaginas!-dijo Bankotsu emocionado mientras las chicas se empezaban a reír, y comenzaban a soltar los chismes-

-Bueno decía que me acosté ayer con Koga, y aunque no llevamos una relación...ya que los dos somos un asco lo tomare como un free-las chicas aplaudieron ante esa reacción, es bonito tener novio pero tambien hay otras opciones para cuando un noviazgo no funciona por parte de ambas personas, así que decidieron seguir soltando sus pequeños escándalos-

-el año antepasado me puse tan ebria que termine desnuda en una fiesta, todo mundo no lo recuerdo pero una amiga me tomo una foto e inmediatamente la elimino...-dijo nerviosa Sango mientras las chicas se empezaban a reír-

-yo entre a un grupo de masoquismo...Pero esos bastardos en verdad golpeaban fuerte-dijo Bankotsu un poco traumado-

-Hay! Te golpearon-dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Con Bankotsu no pasaba nada, solo se daban besos ya que el era totalmente gay, y el aceptaba su heterosexualidad al igual que los demás de la casa.

-Un amigo me beso en una fiesta sabiendo que yo tenía novio...Y me dijo 'no te preocupes, los caballeros no tenemos memoria' y el muy joto fue a decirle a mi novio que lo habia buscado para besarme con el, Dios! Como lo odie...-dijo Rin molesta mientras se recargaba sobre Bankotsu. Era lo bueno de tener a un hombre en una pijamada-

-Cuando descubriste que eras gays Ban?-pregunto Kagome mientras el rodaba sus ojos-

-Como a los diecisiete por ahí, estaba totalmente sorprendido porque todos mis amigos tenían novias y todo...Y las chicas me coqueteaban pero simplemente no me interesaban...Y luego paso un incidente con un amigo y descubrí que estaba obsesionado con el, y el me dijo que era heterosexual...Y yo lo acepte y todo pero al principio me sentí como que raro...Y ni se diga de mi mamá ella me acepto tal como soy, y ahora esta feliz porque mis hermanos tienen hijas y todo...Y es bonito, aceptar que salí del closet-dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas-luego cuando decía que mi color favorito era el rosa y los colores pasteles todos se burlaban de mi...Fue horrible-dijo el mismo riéndose de sus anécdotas-

-Hay gente mala con los gays, creo que Inuyasha es uno de ellos...Te ha tratado mal?-le pregunto Kagome mientras Bankotsu recordaba algo-

-Una vez por accidente me vio con sus calzones en la mano pero no fue nada malo, de hecho todos aquí me tratan bien...Y Naraku oh por dios es guapísimo!-dijo emocionado mientras las chicas reían ante su forma de expresarse, tomaba su refresco con un popote y Bankotsu era un homosexual genial-

-Que opinan de la unión libre? Yo digo que esta bien...Ya que yo no creo en lo del matrimonio, pero si creo en las vegas!-dijo Sango riéndose mientras las chicas sonreían-Me fui como unos meses a vivir allá, y por diversión me case con un amigo...Y después al día siguiente nos divorciamos...Fue una locura total-dijo Sango contando sus locas aventuras adolescentes-

Siguieron así hasta como por la madrugada...Los chicos se habían reunido en la sala para ver algunas películas y ellas estaban encerradas riéndose y bromeando sobre los chicos. Kagome fue al baño, y paso viendo como los chicos jugaban nintendo, Inuyasha jugaba contra Miroku, Naraku y Sesshoumaru algo de carreras, rolo sus ojos...Hombres solo piensan en eso y en sexo...

Al día siguiente, todos estaban muertos de cansancio...Más las chicas, que se durmieron hasta en la mañana y no salieron hasta que en verdad estaban recuperadas...Inuyasha quería ver a Kagome, pero ella estaba dormida...

**Continuará...**

_**N/A:**_

Continuación hecha xD

Hahaha ahh estaba toda panikeada porke se fue la luz y no habia guardado el documento xD

Así que pss ya kedo (:

No se perdio todo hahaha xD

Bueno aki fue e,e no hay contenido fuerte ni nada x el estilo hahaha bueno nos vemos (:

Actualización de **My Erotic Pain**...Esperenla :O!

**DEJEN REVIEWS NOS VEMOS..**

Atte:

Willnira♥

"_Espero a mi chico especial para que me abrase,_

_Aunque el todavía no lo sabe..."_


	15. Ezquisofrenia

**Histeria...**

**Cáp.15 Esquizofrenia**

"_Soy tu dulce pesadilla,_

_Te provoco ese dolor en la espinilla,_

_Hago que toda tu atención se centre en mí,_

_¿Me lo agradeces? No"_

Un día agitado que habia tenido. Otro tormentoso jueves, y aunque ella quisiera negarlo habia visto claramente como esa mujer le coqueteaba a Inuyasha...Y le daba mucho coraje admitirlo pero era horrible...Casi hacia que Inuyasha la besara o algo por el estilo, estaba muy molesta...Y nadie sabía porque, era esa clase de intuición femenina lo que le decía que la psicóloga e Inuyasha habían compartido algo más.

Odiaba a la psicóloga...Habia salido de bañarse, y fue a secar su cabello con la secadora para después apagar la luz y acostarse a dormir, no quería verlo...Primero que nada ella no iba a permitir que el usara a dos mujeres, además que tenía esa psicóloga que no tuviera ella?

Ella tenía mejor cuerpo, ella poseía menos de treinta años, en cambio no tenía tanta experiencia como la psicóloga...Gruño mientras se arropaba un poco más con la sabana...Ella llamaba experiencia a todos los errores que habia cometido en su corta vida.

Cerro sus ojos, mientras respiraba más calmada...Luego regañaría a Inuyasha en estos momentos estaba muy cansada, les habia tocado ir al super a ella a Bankotsu y a Koga los tres se habían divertido mucho, habían corrido por toda la tienda como niños pequeños y hasta se atrevían a decir que habían acosado a un par de niños...Más de las dos de la mañana, ella todavía no podía dormir alguien entro a su habitación..Ella instantáneamente apago la televisión y se giro para dormir, esa persona se acostó en su cama como si fuera suya...

-Hola preciosa-decía con su seductora voz, mientras ella fingía que dormía. Estaba muy molesta con el por haber dejado que esa mujer le coqueteara, Inuyasha siguió besando desde la parte de atrás de su oreja hasta el inicio de sus hombros, ella lo dejo que lo hiciera porque estaba "dormida"-No estas dormida-murmuro mientras movía un poco su cabello, aspiro ese embriagante aroma mientras ella suspiraba de manera más pesada-

Odiaba que entrara a su cuarto sin su permiso, le dijera cosas al oído y todavía tenía el descaro de comenzar a tocarla...La tenía abrazada con una mano mientras que con su boca besaba su cuello.

-Kagome...Hermosa...-seguía diciendo mientras ella movía un poco su cabeza en señal de estar molesta y quitaba la mano de Inuyasha de su cintura y continuaba durmiendo. Pero el no se dio por vencido, introdujo de nuevo la mano sobre la sabana y la abrazo con más fuerza apegándola hacia el, siguió suspirando sobre su oído y ella con su codo lo golpeo haciendo que el expulsara el aire y quedara levemente adolorido-

-Déjame dormir, idiota!-dijo molesta mientras se volvía a cubrir y entonces el se molestaba y la volvía a acosar de nuevo. Esta vez la tomo con más fuerza y ella hasta sintió que iba a desgarrar su pijama, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando el se coloco encima de ella...Ella lo miro furiosa, ese idiota debía de respetar lo que era de ella...Y en estos momentos ella se pertenecía, su cuarto le pertenecía y el que era extraño en ese lugar era Inuyasha-

-Déjame dormir-dijo de manera furiosa mientras levantaba sus piernas para intentarse mover pero el aun así no se quito al contrario la irguió un poco para acercarla a el y comenzar a besarle el cuello...El iba a tener lo que quería, ella iba a tener lo que quería y así todos tendrían lo que querían-

El problema es que ella no quería hacerlo con el, al contrario cuando el se dejo llevar por sus encantos y ella lo mordió en la parte del labio fue cuando todo estallo.

-Eres peor que una youkai...-dijo Inuyasha mientras se intentaba tragar la sangre que le habia producido la herida-

-Entiendelo no quiero hacerlo, tengo sueño...Vete con la psicóloga si quieres pero no conmigo...-dijo molesta mientras regresaba a su posición de "yo tengo que dormir, y me vale un demonio lo que te suceda"-

-Eres una tonta-dijo Inuyasha mientras encendía la luz-

Cosas que hacia en su cuarto:

Entraba sin su permiso, comenzaba a besarla y a poner sus manos como si ella fuera de su propiedad, la intentaba convencer de que hacer relaciones era bueno...Y luego encendía la luz, eso si que era el colmo...

-Porque me muerdes? Y que onda con la psicodélica?-decía histérico mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada e irritada se levantaba para acercarse a el...Era cierto el era fuerte y todo eso, pero ella era una mujer y cualquier hombre le teme a la furia de una mujer por la sencilla razón "poder de controlar la mente"-

-Se todo Inuyasha!-El clásico "se todo" y a la vez "no saber nada" era lo que iba a utilizar Kagome para derrotar al hanyou en esta pelea-Que crees que estoy ciega? Esa mustia devoradora de hombres te estaba coqueteando...Y tu no le decías nada!-decía exaltada mientras el se rascaba nervioso la mano y sonreía con arrogancia-

Así que su perra estaba celosa...

-Estas celosa?-Ella termino balbuceando lo que el dijo, como si no hubiera entendido su pregunta. Odiaba que cambiaran de punto-

-NO! Es solo que mínimo debes de mostrar un poco de respeto hacia mí, yo hago que esto funcione-dijo mientras hacia ademanes con su mano señalándose a ellos mutuamente, el gruño molesto mientras daba un paso extra para acercarse a ella...Esta vez el iba a tener la razón, podía oler como Kagome poco a poco se ponía nerviosa ante cada paso que daba-

-Tu solo has disfrutado de los placeres carnales, querida-dijo con ironía mientras ella se quedaba sorprendida. El levanto una de sus cejas para mirarla directamente a los ojos, cada vez el espacio entre ellos se iba acortando y eso era terriblemente peligroso- Yo soy el que en verdad le pongo empeño-decía mientras daba un ultimo paso para después ver como caía sentada en la cama, ella no iba a perder esto-

Se levanto rápido de la cama para dar pasos hacia Inuyasha el tubo que retroceder un poco, pero debía admitirlo Kagome se veía perfecta cuando se molestaba.

-Y tu no?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba como si fuera una pelea de miradas-Si tanto quieres acostarte con una vieja ve con la psicóloga-decía irritada mientras se giraba para irse a acostar. Ella habia dado por terminada la pelea, estiro su mano para apagar la lámpara pero entonces noto como Inuyasha agarraba viada y comenzaba a saltar en su cama...Ella enojada iba a levantarse pero termino con su trasero adolorido en el suelo, el bajo de la cama y se coloco exactamente encima de ella...Aspiro ese aroma de haber hecho algo espontáneo, el aroma que se formaba en ella...Ese carácter irritado, y lograba escuchar muy bien como su corazón latía de una velocidad anormal-

Ella estaba irritada, suspirando y exhalando...Haciendo que esos ojos dorados brillaran en la luz.

-Entre la psicóloga y yo no hay nada...-dijo con voz seductora mientras ella intentaba apartarlo de encima. Lo logro hacer y fue a acostarse en su cama y el tambien lo hizo. Ninguna palabra iba a hacer que su acalorada irritación se fuera, pero no era así-Te lo juro-le dijo de nuevo al oído, mientras ella movía su hombro intentando hacer que el se alejara de nuevo de ella. Pero Inuyasha era persistente sabía que ella iba a perdonarlo por cualquier cosa, pero el le era totalmente fiel a _su_ mujer-

-No me importa...-dijo ella mientras suspiraba más tranquila, eso era porque Inuyasha le acariciaba con su mano el vientre y le daba leves besos desde la parte de atrás de su oído hasta la parte de su hombro y ella comenzaba a dejar que el enojo se esparciera rápido de su cabeza-

La forma en que sabía donde era sus puntos débiles era sorprendente.

-Tu eres totalmente hermosa...Contigo es con quien quiero hacer cosas sucias-dijo de manera seductora. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, la forma en que decía las palabras era totalmente nueva para ella.-

Ahora simplemente la abrazaba, pegando el cuerpo femenino hacia el...Logrando hacerle saber lo necesitado que estaba por tenerla en estos momentos bajo su cuerpo...Encima de su cuerpo...

-Además de que...-el no sabía que clase de cosas lascivas decirle...Era experto diciendo halagos pero ella podía responder bien o mal. Era tan imprevista, tubo la mejor idea del mundo-...tu solamente haces que mi maquina funcione más de veintiocho horas seguidas-Mentiras. El solo funcionaba tres horas como máximo-

-Que ganas tengo yo de estar gimiendo como perro excitado por veintiocho horas?-pregunto molesta mientras se giraba y quedaba viendo esos profundos ojos dorados, el la abrazo aun más. Al menos ella ya lo habia perdonado-No todo es sexo...sabes?-dijo Kagome de forma tierna, mientras dejaba que el acariciara su espalda y le hiciera esos cariños que le facilitaban el sueño-

-Lose-le murmuro al oído mientras dejaba que ella sintiera como su corazón latía por ella-Una relación funciona con honestidad, amor, lealtad...-comenzó a decirle mientras ella asentía de manera más tranquila y el suspiraba cerca de su oído. El tenía esos métodos para disculparse-

Ambos durmieron, pero el prefirió desvelarse en observarla dormir...Era un completo misterio lo que ella podía pensar, leves risitas salieron de los labios de Kagome y entonces el sonrió...Solo iban a dormir...Se quedo por más tiempo observándola, hasta que sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse fue que decidió retirarse de su cuarto pero si se movía ella despertaría. Se quedo un buen rato mientras la abrazaba y pegaba sus ojos, a los pocos minutos el callo dormido.

Los sueños es parte de la privacidad, cada quien decide si los cuenta o no...Algunos pueden ser graciosos pero otros pueden ser diferentes a lo normal. Con mucha pereza ella abrió sus ojos levemente y fue a sacar sus toallas para irse a bañar, pudo notar como Inuyasha estaba descansando con sus ojos levemente ojerosos le dio ternura y lo dejo dormir...El agua le callo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que esos besos fueran borrados por el suave pasar del agua tibia...Cerro sus ojos mientras lavaba levemente su cabello, era la primera en despertarse...El agua de nuevo arrastro con ella todo el jabón, hizo que su cuerpo despertara un poco...Salio mientras abría la cortina y entonces tomaba las toallas para envolver su cuerpo.

Salio mientras iba a su cuarto y notaba como el seguía durmiendo...Se coloco la ropa interior y después se cambio. No tenía idea de lo que los demás hicieron en la noche pero ella solamente regreso a acostarse a lado de su adorado hanyou.

Cubrió tambien su rostro mientras ella se encargaba de abrazarlo, que la llamaran loca por comenzar una relación demasiado precipitada...

Suspiro mientras sentía como su mano era levemente apretada por la de Inuyasha...Posiblemente tenía una pesadilla.

Solo eran pequeños obstáculos...La psicóloga _no_ sería nada a comparación de la sociedad. Pero si ellos seguían juntos todo iba a estar muy bien.

**---**

-A mi me toca el vaso!-se quejaba Rin con Sesshoumaru. Todos ya estaban hartos de que Sesshoumaru agarrara el vaso como si fuera de el, y lo divertido del asunto es que nadie se atrevía a retarlo o a quitarle el vaso solamente Rin era la que se empeñaba y siempre decía un "juro que mañana te lo quitare" pero nunca lo conseguía así que estaban observando eso. Sesshoumaru no iba a soltar el vaso por nada del mundo, alguien con tanta clase como el no podía tomar refresco de un vaso de plástico. Por eso el merecía el vaso de vidrio, y que los demás le besaran su hermoso y delicado trasero-

-Tu solo eres una simple humana-dijo con aristocracia mientras lo alzaba. Rin no alcanzaba tanto ya que se estiraba y no lograba ni siquiera llegar a su muñeca. El era injusto-Yo merezco el vaso por ser el youkai de youkais-decía mientras al final terminaba quitando a Rin de enfrente suyo y ella solo levantaba su pierna y le daba una grande patada en el trasero y el vaso terminaba cayendo en sus manos.-

Pero esa no era la única batalla en la mesa...

-Inuyasha debes de comer esto, esta delicioso-decía Kagome incitándole a que comiera del estofado que tanto tiempo tardo en hacer-

-No, no se ve tan exquisito como esto-decía mientras tomaba un poco de puré de papa y se lo servia como si fuera el único que iba a comer...Después sirvió dos pedazos de pollo empanizado y continuo comiendo-

-Pero esto tambien esta rico-decía mientras enseñaba su extraño estofado y Ayame se acercaba a comerlo y luego hacia mala cara. Kagome era buena cocinando postres y otras comidas pero ese estofado asesinaría a todas las personas del mundo-

-No se me antoja-dijo irritado viendo como todos notaban esa discusión u observaban la de Sesshoumaru y Rin-

-PERO YO LA HICE Y TE LA TIENES QUE TRAGAR!-Dijo molesta tomando un poco para después darle un puñetazo a Inuyasha el cual abrió la boca y logro comer de ese estofado. Todos hicieron cara de haber probado un poco de veneno, el mastico...Volvió a masticar y luego sonrió complacido-

-Sabe delicioso!-dejo todo lo demás para concentrarse en esa comida de Kagome. En verdad le habia gustado tenía ese toque salado y a la vez dulce, sus dientes mordieron algo...-

Miro a Kagome con sus ojos iluminados, el siguió mordiendo algo.

-Que tiene esto Kagome?-pregunto con la boca abierta y dejando de masticar eso para ver como Kagome se entusiasmaba y entonces sonreía contenta-

-Tiene almendras-Cuando murmuro eso el lo regreso y los demás asqueados siguieron comiendo-

-Odio las almendras! Son como pequeñas cucarachas y soy alérgico a ellas-fue directo al baño para comenzar a escupir y lavarse los dientes. Siempre habia escapado de las almendras al decir que era alérgico a ellas. Cuando en un delicioso pastel habia almendras molidas simplemente las quitaba para comerse el resto, cuando en una galleta habia almendras el las dejaba para comer otras...Siempre habia sido así, huía de las almendras odiaba su sabor...Odiaba la forma de pequeñas cucarachas que tenía. Kagome asustada tomo un bocado del estofado y lo trago-

-Que asco-dijo escupiéndolo mientras iba y tiraba su pequeño estofado-

Eso apestaba más que su falta de conocimiento de saber utilizar la lavadora. Ya habia estropeado a Inuyasha dos veces, la vez de vaporub y ahora...El se encontraba vomitando y escupiendo como esquizofrénico. Salio del baño un poco pálido y luego miro a Kagome.

-Ven!? Ahora me salen ronchas...-comenzaba a rascarse los brazos. Si iba a fingir que tenía una especie de enfermedad hacia las almendras debía de fingir bien, fue a encerrarse a su habitación y entonces todos miraron a Kagome-

-Y decíamos que la legalización del aborto esta mal...-dijo Ayame rompiendo el poco hielo que se formaba, cuando una pelea entre parejas terminaba...Todos regresaban a la rutina, hacer nada...Rin regreso con el vaso mientras Sesshoumaru iba a encerrarse a su cuarto-

Koga estaba viendo como los integrantes de la mesa cada vez se reducían.

-Quien hizo esto? huele a mierda-Ayame dejo de masticar el alimento que ella misma habia creado para aventarle el tenedor a Koga-

-LO HICE YO!-Grito molesta mientras el decía una palabrota y terminaba encerrándose en su habitación. Bankotsu estaba leyendo una revista para gays, y habia anunciado en la mesa que deseaba ser ese brazalete...Naraku molesto se levanto así que solo quedaron las chicas comiendo y Miroku pero el era una chica así que...Una leve bofetada se oye para ver como Sango entra a su habitación muy molesta-

Ese día no fue tan perfecto. Todo mundo estaba teniendo una riña, y los que más resultaban eran las parejas.

-QUE ASCO!-Grito Sango cuando vio el condón en la perilla de su puerta con una sustancia asquerosa. Luego se escuchaba un par de risas provenientes de Miroku e Inuyasha-

Kagome salio de su cuarto para ver como estaba Sango tirando con mucho asco un condón, dio un par de pasos y logro ver como estaban Miroku e Inuyasha muriéndose de la risa...Ella estaba viendo a esos dos hombres reírse, y más aun cuando la puerta de Sango se cerro con mucha furia...Ella se volvió a meter en su habitación y cuando lo hizo nada más cerro la puerta con seguro...Inuyasha era un idiota...Y tambien ella...

Los hombres estaban haciendo de las suyas por la noche, les hacían prácticamente bromas a las mujeres como hacerles dibujos raros en sus rostros, y crear trampas para que ellas mismas se ridiculizaran...Inuyasha entro por la ventana de Kagome tubo suerte de que ella no la cerrara por la noche...Se acerco para ponerle crema en la parte de su cabello, y un poco de miel sobre su cuerpo ella se movió un poco y entonces el sonrió para comenzar a ponerle chispas de chocolate sobre la miel haciendo ver como que eran pezones...Algo inmaduro y algo erótico para el que la estaba viendo.

Después cuando estuvo todo preparado el salio de su cuarto...

Se fueron a acostar chocando sus manos ante tremenda bromas...Y cuando por fin cayeron dormidos...Hasta como las diez de la mañana lograron escuchar un profundo grito en diferentes partes de la casa...Inuyasha se despertó al igual que sus amigos, cuando salieron pudieron ver a las chicas gritarse y verse como estaban experimentando esas bromas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue reírse de ellas...

-QUIEN FUE!?-Grito Rin al verse como tenía cosa pegajosa y verde en su rostro, y tenía crema batida en todo su cuerpo. Y aparte tenía talco en sus pies, y otras cosas que daban asco tocar-

-jajajajajajajajaj!-fue lo único que se escucho por parte de los hombres-

Sesshoumaru se llevo sus manos al estomago, y recibió un grande golpe en sus partes nobles por parte de Rin y los demás intentaron alejarla de ellos pero las chicas eran demasiadas y se lanzaron sobre ellos...Tambien Bankotsu estaba golpeando a Naraku por su mala broma.

Kagome solo fue a lanzarse contra Inuyasha y logro hacerle calzón chino, pero el le robo dos besos...Dos besos que no le habia por dos días.

-Iuk! Eres despreciable-dijo mientras lo pateaba y entraba al baño para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Kikyo estaba molestando a Koga, y Koga era molestado por tres fieras...Ayame, Rin y Sango...Todas estaban molestas, Bankotsu fue a jalarle la oreja peluda a Inuyasha y la oreja a Sesshoumaru y con su pierna golpeando a Naraku...Ellas eran fuertes cuando se molestaban-

Y a los chicos les gustaba esa fiereza. Salieron limpias mientras los veían molestas...

-Esta bien que se hayan divertido...Fue una simple broma...lo entenderemos-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su cuarto a ver la televisión y las chicas tambien entraron...Ellos esperaban una venganza así que iban a hacerles creer que ese capitulo iba a terminar así, pero prácticamente ellas iban a dejarlos que su tortura comenzara lentamente...Poco a poco-

Llevaban sin poder dormir más de dos días, esperando una venganza estaban paranoicos y hasta les daba miedo bañarse por eso lo hacían de dos en dos...Kagome estaba limpiando su cuarto y se ofreció para limpiar el de los demás, pero ellos no confiaban en ella así que dejaron que solo limpiaran el de ellas...Los ojos los tenían rojos, y las chicas sonrieron con maldad cuando ellos ya irritados y paranoicos se acercaron a ellas.

-Si van a hacer algo, háganlo de una vez...-dijo Koga mientras miraba a Ayame y ella sonreía al igual que sus amigas-

-Si eso ya lo hicimos...Dejamos que poco a poco se consumieran, y nos divertíamos viéndolos paranoicos...Perdiendo la razón-ellos cayeron en cuanta mientras las chicas sonreían y brindaban por eso con un juego de cartón y luego se lo empinaban-

-Mujeres!-murmuraban mientras entraban ahora ellos molestos a sus habitaciones-

Tiempos esquizofrénicos los que se viven con inquilinos anormales...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Mis mensajes de msn no iegan /:

La musika de mocosos a todo lo ke da, kise actualizar este fic...porke me acorde de un amigo ke me dijo. "imagina ke estamos durmiendo i te digo cosas al oído y tu te cagas de la risa" y yo "hahahaha Ok, tu sueña ke te cuelgo de los testículos en los monos bichis" XDD

Hahahaha por cierto los monos bichis es un monumento a no se ke de Mazatlán (la ciudad donde vivo) y pss salen dos viejos bicholos : D hahaha

Pero bueno da igual

**Aqi esta la actualizacion espero ke les haia gustado a mi me gusto mas o menos pero fue lo unico **

**Ke me salio X.x**

**Bueno pss vae**♥

Atte:

Willnira

"_In the Saturday nigh, the girl is goin__g out_

_With his friend, the girl is going to the most difficult battle_

_And no one can stop her…_

_Because is Saturday night"_


	16. Lunares

**Histeria...**

_Er jaweripweripweob:_

_Traducción: Perdon x la tardanza Q.Q!_

**Cáp.16 Lunares**

"_Si pudiera ser dulce,_

_Lo nuestro no podría funcionar"_

Estaba por cambiarse, tenía levemente su cabello húmedo y usaba solamente ropa interior...Calzones de esos que te tapan el trasero y son como shorts delgados y de licra, y el sostén que no dejaba ver sus pezones...Estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos grandes que solo se acomodaban a sus oídos...Estaba bailando, mientras se entusiasmaba y después de dar un paso terminaba en el suelo...Sus audífonos se corrieron a sus ojos, era como Swacheneger si es Swacheneger no? Pues el tipo que salio en Terminator...

Era la vengadora del futuro. La música seguía tocando aunque ella no la escuchaba se quito los audífonos negros y fue a cambiarse, los audífonos se desconectaron así que la música logro escucharse por todo su cuarto.

"_Pero hasta en el baño tu nos oirás, en el radio, en la tele la mercadotecnia nos mantiene, si nos extrañaste ya estamos aquí y si no lo hiciste nimodin pin"_

Salio con sus audífonos mientras llegaba a la cocina y tomaba un poco de agua...Todos estaban dormidos así que nadie vería que estaba teniendo un taque de fotografías hechas por ella misma...

Saco un poco de leche, tomo asiento y entonces coloco cereal...Comenzó a comer de manera tranquila, mientras tarareaba la canción cuando masticaba...Sentía curiosidad por lo que estaban haciendo los demás, eran las tres y media de la mañana...Su cabello estaba en partes húmedas y el flequillo seco...Habia dormido durante el día y lo demás habia quedado en sin poder dormir...Se habia acostado pero no habia conseguido dormir y la idea de tomarse de esas fotos que se toman los adolescentes la invadió...No eran tan vieja como para no sacarse esas fotos...Además le decían "traga años" o esa era Rin?

Daba igual, siguió cenando cereal mientras luego se iba a lavar los dientes y regreso a su idea de seguir tomándose fotos...Abrió su closet y comenzó a socar la ropa más genial que tenía...No tenía un estilo único de vestirse, así como le gustaba el rosa tambien podía gustarle el negro...Y secretamente adoraba las patinetas, pero como ya estaba grande para eso y era "madura" era más femenina que los muchachos adolescentes punketos que andaban por ahí. Aunque iba a fiestas de ese estilo...Suspiro, se puso una falda de color café, con unas mayas de rayas horizontales de azul y negro...Usaba una sencilla blusa, un sombrero de copa (de esos ke usan los magos) y un saco que aparentemente se preocupaba más por dejar al descubierto parte de su pecho y no de cubrirlos...

Fue a maquillarse, poniéndose varios colores como sombras, y luego delineo con cuidado sus ojos...Se coloco rimel, se puso color en las mejillas...Puso sus labios de color rojizo que combinaba con su sencilla blusa, se comenzó a tomar fotos de diferentes modos. Sonriendo, seria, y hasta mirando a otro lado menos a la cámara...En unas se dejaba que la parte del suéter o mejor dicho gabardina dejara que bajara poco por su hombro...Después de cómo sesenta fotos, desde arriba de lado pero nunca de abajo porque solo dejaba que se le viera gorda la cara, termino con esa ropa...

Cuando termino su sesión de fotos, fue a hacer otra cosa solamente duro media hora haciendo eso, así que se despinto para quedar natural, Qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha? Suspiro...No pudo verlo en ese día, así que fue con cuidado por los pasillos escucho un par de risas en una habitación así que entro al cuarto de Inuyasha...El estaba cambiándole a la televisión, y a verla detuvo el control para mirarla. Ella corrió para aventarse a su cama llena de emoción.

-Pensé que estabas dormido-dijo Kagome mientras el abría su brazo para que ella se acomodara sobre el. Estaba más cómoda estando a su lado, el no quería decir nada así que mantuvo un silencio así sin decir nada solamente con su compañía-

-La gente normal no duerme por las noches-dijo Inuyasha después de breves minutos, el siguió viendo ese programa de detectives y ella solamente estaba escuchando el bombeo del corazón de Inuyasha...Tambien estaba escuchando el ritmo de respiración de Inuyasha, cuando el intentaba toser pero evitaba hacer tanto sonido-

El puso discretamente su mano sobre el muslo de ella, y fue subiendo poco a poco su mano...Ella quito su mano y siguió observando la televisión, cuando el protagonista decía algo gracioso se reía pero Inuyasha estaba observado en intentar poner su mano sobre su muslo.

-Oye!-dijo cuando recibió un pellizco, ella lo miro molesta-Siempre que nos vemos tu empiezas una pelea, eres imposible-le dijo Inuyasha mientras la dejaba de abrazar para cruzar sus brazos y mirar irritado la televisión, ella entonces se paro en la cama y miro a Inuyasha-

-Eres un imbecil-le dijo molesta, Inuyasha no veía la televisión veía las cosas que Kagome tenía en su pecho...Usaba ropa interior, y eso le provocaba una especie de incitación a querer hacerle el amor-Y un abusivo-le volvía a decir, el escucho el abusivo-

-Tú eres la abusiva...-le dijo Inuyasha mientras intentaba no explotar. Aunque adoraba verla con sus mejillas rojas de tanto coraje, y estallar era simplemente genial, siguió esperando la respuesta. Y la respuesta fue que Kagome desfiguro el rostro y se preparaba para alegarle; Esto se iba a poner divertido-

-Me dices abusiva!?-decía levemente exaltada, el con todo el cinismo posible asintió. Ella se quedo sorprendida-Si fuera abusiva te haría el amor todos los días, cuatro veces como mínimo-le volvió a decir mientras seguía levantada alegándole. Inuyasha estaba totalmente "concentrado"-Yo no entro a tu cuarto sin permiso-el levanto su ceja y dejo de sonreír-Bueno somos novios y eso es normal-volvió a rectificarse-Pero, yo no soy abusiva. Me vez abusando de ti?-pregunto mientras tomaba un pequeño palo de esos que usan las domadoras, ella lo traía en su ropa lo habia visto en el cuarto de Inuyasha y lo había escondido rápido. Inuyasha se asusto ante esa cosa que ella tenía de el-

-Eso es mío, abusiva...Agarras mis cosas sin mi permiso, abusiva-le volvía a decir. Kagome estampo el palo en la cama haciendo un rígido sonido. El dejo de alegarle-Esto va a ser largo y abusivo-seguía murmurando, mientras ella ponía su pierna sobre el pecho de Inuyasha-

-No vuelvas a decir que soy abusiva...Tu siempre quieres tener sexo, en cambio yo tengo que controlar mi castidad y mi inocencia...Y luego me dices abusiva-Escucho un pequeño sonidito debajo de la cama, tiro el palo para bajarse y ver el pequeño juguetito de Inuyasha-Wow que bonito, es mío-dijo mientras se lo pegaba en su pecho y el la miraba. Claro un abusivo no agarra tus cosas para quedárselas-

Que inocencia podía tener Kagome?

-Tu ya no eres inocente-murmuro, ella dejo de jugar con la mascota cibernética para levantarse y mirar molesto a Inuyasha-

-Yo soy inocente-dijo Kagome mientras el tosía un poco y se imaginaba algo-

-Es grande, y te gusta-Kagome abrió los ojos completamente totalmente sonrojada ante tal comentario subliminal-Vez!? Una muchacha inocente no puede mal pensar eso-le volvió a decir mientras rolaba sus ojos, y entonces al ver que ella se comenzaba a poner triste-Pero...-ella se volvió a ilusionar-Así me gustas...-le guiño el ojo mientras ella sonreía y entonces agarraba viada para caerle justo encima de Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha, tu eres un abusivo-dijo cuando estaba acostada encima de el y sintiendo los labios de el sobre sus cuello-

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome-le dijo divertido mientras ella se sentía nerviosa ante la forma en que habia pronunciado su nombre-

-Si fuera abusivo te estuviera violando para después dejarte embarazada...Pero no estoy haciéndolo así, así que no me digas abusivo-dijo el como un buen sabelotodo. Kagome mostró un rostro de repulsión el siempre se iba para ese lado; Pero si no se fuera para ese lado posiblemente lo de ellos fuera tan "santo" y tan "pegajoso"-

-Entonces yo abusare de ti-le dijo Kagome sin una pequeña pizca de broma, lo decía con sus ojos traviesos y esa postura que adaptaba encima de el...El sonrió con picardía, le gustaba esto...En verdad le gustaba, y mucho...Le fascinaba, muy bien se entiende que le fascinaba, encantaba, gustaba, deleitaba.-

-Eso me excita, andale viólame, grr...-Nunca imagino que el pudiera hacer ese sonido, evito reírse ahora lo tenía justo donde lo quería...Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su boca, y acomodo sus piernas para entonces ver como el proclamaba ya su beso, sonrió sin dulzura y entonces comenzó a bajarse de la cama-

Pequeña y agonizante venganza porque el le dijo abusiva.

-Me voy!-dijo mientras se giraba y miraba a Inuyasha, el suspiro y noto como ella **no** comenzaba a irse, miro a la puerta y ella giro su mirada hasta la puerta-Y no regresare-dijo Kagome con un "orgullo", ella esperaba que la detuviera. Pero su macho de la selva solamente estaba buscando el control para continuar viendo la televisión. Si, fue una grande tortura que ella se fuera antes de besarlo pero necesitaba agua helada al igual que un baño...Y verla enfrente de el, con esa pijama y sus labios no ayudaba en absolutamente nada-

-Ya sabes el camino a tu habitación, o que? Eres estupida?-pregunto con molestia. No estaba molesto con Kagome, bueno un poco en tres días no se habían podido ver en absolutamente nada y cuando ella entraba sin su consentimiento...Kagome mostró una cara de molestia y comenzó a marcharse. Quería tenerla con el, no quería ahuyentarla, rolo sus ojos. Si iba en estos momentos ella pensaría que lo tenía en sus manos, pero si se mostraba duro y con voluntad...Entonces el tendría en sus manos a Kagome, Kagome le estaría besando los pies. Lo consagraría un Dios; Muy bien consagrarlo Dios sería algo exagerado-

Ir o no ir. Voluntad y orgullo. Mujer y hombre. Sexo y aburrimiento. Muy bien era orgulloso, pero esa mujer lo volvía loco, si iba por quince minutos y luego regresaba ella le diría "eres un prostituto" pero daba igual porque iba a conseguir lo que quería. Le cambio a la televisión.

"_Maldita mujer, me tiene entre la espada y la pared"_

-Ni que lo digas a mi tambien-Y ahora estaba hablándole a la televisión, eso si que era patético-

"_Podría estar en sus brazos, y estoy en la cárcel"_

-Que mal juego, yo estoy en mi cuarto-le dijo Inuyasha...Oh estaba loco o tenía demasiadas ganas de ser mimado por Kagome.-

"_Ella me torturo, vino...Y comenzó a seducirme...Maldita...Pero la amo tanto"_

Muy bien, ese programa se estaba pasando...

-Estupido...No debiste dejarla ir...-Golpe uno para su ego, no debió dejarla ir, y todo por eso de la pelea tonta por saber quien era abusivo, y al final no gano ninguno de los dos-

.Cuarto de Kagome.

Sabía que el lento de su novio debía tomarse el tiempo entero para pensar que debió haberla seguido, y no quedarse a ver esas películas oldies de Pedro Infante, lo dejo que tomara su tiempo, así que se levanto en su cama para comenzar a saltar...

Como es que el puede durar tanto? Dejo de brincar por tres segundos, para esta vez agarrar más impulso.

.Cuarto de Inuyasha.

Ahora que ya sabía lo que quería, se rasco parte de su barba y bostezo. Suspiro, apago la televisión y se apresuro en ir a la habitación de Kagome la vio que estaba brincando en su cama y entonces el se aventó para agarrarla de la cintura y tirarla a la cama junto con el. Kagome sonrió internamente-Hola-dijo mientras ella suspiraba y entonces seguía sintiendo como Inuyasha la tenía agarrada, posiblemente teniendo un terrible miedo a perderla...A veces el era un niño pequeño que se olvidaba de cómo actuar-

-Hola-le dijo ella mientras el se acomodaba más en la cama, y entonces ella pegaba su rostro al pecho de el, sintiendo esa cálida respiración y bombeo del corazón masculino. Ambos cuerpos estaban agitados-

Esto se sentía tan bien que era imposible estar equivocado. Se hacia tarde, y la noche estaba por acabarse...Sonrió mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Inuyasha, no importaba si cuando hacían el amor era dulce o violento...Se sabía perfectamente que las chicas necesitaban de los chicos, así como necesitaban esa cosa asquerosa llamada rock n' roll.

Se quedaban despiertos, para observarse dormir y hacer otras cosas exceptuando dormir.

-Unos amigos creen que el sexo es un deporte-dijo mientras la acomodaba en la cama, y destapaba el cobertor para comenzar a cubrirse dentro de ella y al igual a Kagome-Pero yo creo que es un momento especial con tu pareja-Muy bien eso nunca lo habia dicho, y no tenía planeado repetirlo. Prefería reírse y bromear con Kagome, ya que cuando les agarraba lo cursi no iba a parar y todos se burlarían de el y le dirían "el señor mariquita"-

-Sabes...-dijo de manera traviesa-yo podría ser alguien más esta noche-le dijo con orgullo. Inuyasha miro a Kagome, como podría tenerla de esta noche-

Kagome vs otra. Kagome ganadora.

-Uhm...Quiero que seas...-El estaba acariciando el abdomen de Kagome, y entonces la pego aun más a el, para rodar un poco con ella encima y entonces quedo debajo de ella...Las piernas de Kagome se acomodaron para darle paso al cuerpo masculino y así estar en una mejor posición-No se, Kagome-dijo divertido, Kagome puso sus manos sobre las nalgas de Inuyasha y las apretó. Amaba las nalgas de Inuyasha, era como la piel de bebe que tanto deseo. Estupido Inuyasha y su estupida piel de bebe-

-Vamos enciénteme-dijo bromeando. Tal vez no tenían ganas de hacerlo, simplemente tenían ganas de estar juntos-

-Quieres hacerlo?-pregunto el, mientras Kagome suspiraba y entonces dejaba que el le diera esos graciosos besos sobre el cuello...Poco a poco fue bajando, ella entonces se levanto un poco y el la imito...Esto comenzaba a ponerse interesante-

Ella estaba por besarle el pecho, pero la tomo de los antebrazos y la pego a su boca...Besándola, y devorándola...Tal vez esa noche no iba a ser gentileza. Por algún movimiento, el término detrás de ella rodando...El ya no tenía camisa, y ella solamente traía sus calzones verdes con animalitos de decorados...Después de que hicieron y deshicieron, Inuyasha tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el vientre de ella, sintiendo la pierna de Kagome. Posiblemente eso solo duro quince minutos, sin penetración o algo por el estilo...Solo fue caricias, besos y más caricias.

-Eso fue...-dijo el, mientras ella cubría sus desnudos pechos. Ahora tenía pena, rolo sus ojos mientras se acercaba más a su lado y entonces se sostenía de su codo, y ponía su cabeza sobre su mano...Observo el pecho desnudo de Kagome-Que haces?-dijo apenada, mientras observaba como el la seguía observando con sus penetrantes ojos dorados el pecho desnudo-

-Me gustaría ser este lunar-dijo mientras la volteaba con cuidado y entonces le besaba el lunar de color negro que ella tenía sobre su espalda. No era tan grande pero era sexy. Ella entonces volteo su cabeza, era sorprendente como el ya se habia aprendido cada curva de su cuerpo-

-Tu no tienes lunares, cierto?-pregunto mientras se volteaba para verle el pecho a Inuyasha. El no tenía vellos o algo por el estilo, algo el habia indicado que el se los habia quitado-Y te quitaste los pelos del pecho-dijo burlesca, el entonces se sonrojo-

-Mira esto-dijo mientras se giraba y entonces se bajaba los boxers para enseñarle a Kagome el lunar escondido que tenía entre las nalgas. Kagome lo observo era un lunar de esos que no se notan mucho. Ella lo admiro, lo iba a besar pero por ahí hacia popo Inuyasha y era asqueroso pensar en eso-Haber otro tuyo-Kagome entonces se miro ella sobre su pecho, bajo poquito la sabana y entonces le enseño el que tenía por la traquea-Wow...Mira-le toco el lunar y le pellizco los pezones, ella lo golpeo en la mano-

-Eres un depravado-el se comenzó a carcajear. Para ellos era la hora del te, las seis de la tarde...No esperen, esa es la hora del café con las amigas, o era la hora del té? Bueno daba igual...Para ellos eran las seis de la tarde, y se encontraban viendo sus lunares-

**---**

Hora de la comida.

-Ha,ha...Gane el vaso-decía Miroku que tomaba el vaso y entonces se preparaba para ponerlo en su lugar...Cuando regreso para ir por el refresco vio como lo tenía Koga, después Koga se levantaba y lo tomaba Inuyasha...Inuyasha no hizo nada simplemente el fue el que se quedo con el vaso-

-Donde esta el vaso?-pregunto Rin exaltada, mientras Inuyasha se lo pasaba despistadamente a Kagome. Inuyasha señalo a Kagome con cuidado, y entonces Rin se levanto noto como no estaba Kagome y lo tomo para irse a sentar contenta con el vaso. Después salio el príncipe de las tinieblas de su cuarto y miro a Rin con _su _vaso-

-Rin, me ayudas a preparar el agua?-pregunto Sesshoumaru con cuidado, ella acepto y cuando entro a la cocina Sesshoumaru habia tomado el vaso para ponerlo en su lugar. Ahora si, nadie se atrevería a quitárselo-

Cuando Rin regreso noto como Sesshoumaru ya estaba tomando refresco en el vaso...Habia hecho agua de limón por nada.

-Sesshoumaru, a mi me toca el vaso...Dijiste que mañana me tocaba y ahora es mañana-dijo Rin levemente exaltada. Sesshoumaru dejo de tomarle al vaso para ver a Rin-

-Soy hombre, soy guapo merezco el vaso de vidrio-dijo Sesshoumaru con arrogancia para poner su lengua en el borde del vaso y pasarla...Rin lo estaba viendo-

Eso no era sexy.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Sango que llegaba de haberse lavado las manos, y casualmente Kikyo llegaba detrás de ella...Nunca se sabe que cosa homosexual puede suceder en la casa. Bankotsu y Naraku estaba peleados por una tontera, y Kagome estaba viendo a Sesshoumaru lamer el vaso, Kikyo tomo asiento y le guiño el ojo a Naraku lo que provoco celos en Bankotsu...Naraku estaba gozando esos celos-

-Rin quiere el vaso-dijo Miroku con cuidado, Sango murmuró un "Oh!" y continúo comiendo. Todos comían como una grande familia, sin problemas...Es como la familia que se dice ser religiosos pero tiene muchos problemas en realidad, su hijo esta en la cárcel, su hija es drogadicta y el otro embarazo a su novia pero dan la apariencia de ser respetados, y honrados...Odiaba a esas familias-

-Por primera vez podrían dejar ese jodido vaso!?-dijo Ayame que estaba harta de ver como discutían Rin y Sesshoumaru por el vaso-Ustedes lo pidieron-Ella se levanto, tomo el vaso y lo aventó por la parte de la terraza...Los que se sorprendieron más fueron Rin y Sesshoumaru, ahora todos comerían con un vaso de plástico-Tu!-decía señalando a Sesshoumaru, el cual tenía "pavor" a las mujeres enojadas-Siempre te apoderabas de el, y no lo compartías y tu solo deseabas el vaso...Desear es bueno pero no hay que obsesionarse-dijo Ayame regresando a comer...Todos le aplaudieron menos Rin y Sesshoumaru-

Suspiros. Suspiros. Suspiros.

Todos los que terminaron de comer estaban completamente aburridos.

-Necesitamos limpiar la mesa-dijo Inuyasha, Miroku asintió y entonces entro por la puerta principal Kagome con un bikini al igual que las demás muchachas, Bankotsu usaba un short playero de color café con azul-

-Saben que nos gustaría que hicieran!?-dijo Miroku levantándose para ver a las chicas en bikini...Kagome tenía un short playero de Bankotsu encima pero sus senos cubiertos con la parte de arriba del bikini-

Si, ya no eran vírgenes pero al menos tenían descendía...Menos Kikyo que usaba un hilo dental, y debían admitir que se le veía bien.

-Qué?-pregunto Sango viendo que todavía estaban las cosas encima de la mesa. Ninguno habia limpiado nada-

-Que hicieran el aseo de la casa con bikini...-dijo Miroku, los chicos se carcajearon-

-Exacto, que lo hagan ellas-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras veía como Naraku se reía; Hombres, solo piensan en las curvas de las mujeres eran degradantes...Ellos eran la cosa más pervertida que se habían imaginado.-

-Son perversos-les dijo Bankotsu, mientras entraba a la cocina y sacaba de una parte de debajo de la fontanería una manguera...Las chicas fueron a la terraza y entonces cerraron la puerta con seguro de afuera y conectaron la manguera a la llave y encendieron la llave para comenzarse a mojar...Sango se puso sus grandes lentes y se quito la camisa para acostarse en la silla playera y así tomar el sol un poco, Rin estaba poniéndole bronceador a Kagome...Los chicos estaban con sus orejas pegadas queriendo escuchar-

-Uhhh, Kikyo...Eso es sucio-decía en forma de gemido Ayame mientras las dos reían. Pero obviamente ellas estaban cerca de la puerta fingiendo tener un acto sexual para encender la curiosidad de los chicos-

-Oh! Ayame...Tu eres-Su voz sonaba toda orgásmica, Bankotsu que las estaba viendo se estaba carcajeando-

-PODEMOS HACER TRÍO!-Grito Bankotsu sin reírse. Los chicos detrás de la puerta se estaban mirando-

-Lo van a hacer-dijo sin hacer sonido y con los puros labios Bankotsu, luego se escuchaba un claro "ahh, ahh" y Koga pegaba más su oído-Son tan sucias-volvió a decir con los puros labios para que los chicos se quisieran pegar más, Miroku quito a Koga y puso su oído...Necesitaban a alguien con un excelente oído-Tu...Nos dices-susurró Miroku para pegar a Sesshoumaru-

Las chicas estaban jugando con la manguera, no estaban haciendo nada sucio. Las sucias eran Ayame, Bankotsu, Kikyo y una Rin que era usada para fines de lucro y apoyo sexual y soporte a las otras.

-Ahí, a mi me gusta que me toquen ahí-dijo con voz traviesa Rin mientras luego se carcajeaba en silencio-Bankotsu, pequeña perra pervertida-seguía diciendo sin reírse. Era tan divertido-

Sesshoumaru les decía.

-Kagome necesito que me pongas bronceador en la espalda, me quitare la camisa...-Dijo divertida mientras Kagome sonreía y se acercaba para tirar el chisme con Sango-

Sesshoumaru les decía exactamente todo lo que oía.

-Sango se quito la camisa-susurraba mientras luego Ayame miraba a los demás y entonces con cuidado y sin previo aviso abría la puerta y entonces dejaba que los muchachos cayeran al suelo. Uno por uno.-

-Son unos pervertidos-les dijo la pelirroja a los chicos, ellos no estaban avergonzados-

-Ustedes hacían sonidos extraños, nos preocupamos!-dijo Koga mientras las chicas levantaban la ceja y continuaban mojándose...Kagome con cuidado los mojo, haciendo que ellos se rieran Koga llego y comenzó a cargarla para ver como Sesshoumaru tomaba la manguera y los mojaba a todos después terminaban riéndose y tirados en el suelo-

-Para aclarar dudas-dijo Inuyasha que estaba viendo como Kagome le ponía bronceador a Bankotsu-ustedes no...-decía con nerviosismo. Kagome se giro para verla-

-Ya te he dicho un millón dos de veces que no!-dijo Kagome mientras murmuraba un "Listo" a Bankotsu y el se levantaba para irse después el siguiente fue el empapado Inuyasha que quería que le embarraran bloqueador en la espalda...Ella por andar de pervertido se lo embarro en el pelo-

Hermosa y bella tarde la que pasaron divertidos.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Hahahahaha xD**

**YIEHHHH LLEGAMOS A LOS 102 REVIEW, n0n como los 102 dalmatas :D **

**Ke alegria n0n!!**

**Me ziento obesamente feliz :D!**

**GRACIAS EN VERDAD :D!**

**Sigan dando su opinión n0n, sigan dejando reviews :D!**

**Muy bien, espero ke les haia guztadO el capitulO, no me costo nada hacerlo e.é solo un par**

**De ideas sucias ke traigO en la cabeza i Zaz salio el capitulO x)!**

**Hahaha buenO pss ia me voeee :D!**

**Loz qierO machiin :D!**

**Bueno pss vaeee :D!**

"_El día de mi cumpleaños,_

_Tratare a todos como esclavos"_

_**ATTE:**_

**Willniraaa**♥

_Pd.-DEJEN REVIEWS, NOS VEMOOOÔS :D!_

**Playing now: Min****dless Self Indulgence-Straight to video♪**


	17. donaciones

**Histeria**

**Cáp.17**** donaciones.**

"_Dos zorras y cuatro hombres, _

_Es__ sorprendente como puedo escribir esta mierda"_

Estaba acostada en su suave cama. Intento girar su cuerpo pero no pudo, dormía profundamente. El estaba abrazándola...Despertó porque tenía ganas de ir al baño, así que levemente abrió sus ojos y aspiro profundamente, olía a Inuyasha miro que el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha estaba debajo de su rostro, destapo un poco la sabana y descubrió que estaba con ropa y eso era muy bueno. Se levanto con cuidado, mientras bajaba de la cama...

Hizo del baño, se lavo las manos y entonces se detuvo un par de minutos a pensar. Y después regreso a dormir, se acostó a un lado de Inuyasha, sus piernas se entrelazaron y entonces puso una mano de el sobre su cintura...Durmió con delicadeza...

Era la cuarta semana del primer mes, eso era motivo de celebración...Bueno la verdad siempre celebraban por todo, si perdía alguien celebraban, si ganaban celebraban...Rolo sus ojos ahora nadie podría tener el vaso...Todos estaban ya despiertos pues era su primer mes juntos, las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas, habían hecho comida...Y el teléfono sonó, Sesshoumaru fue a contestar con toda la pereza del mundo.

Su rostro se desfiguro...

-_"Pero, pero..."-_Odiaba a los humanos, nunca lo dejaban terminar de hablar. Estupido doctor-_"de acuerdo, le diré a mis compañeros...Si, si...Adiós sucio humano, si ya se que me escuchas? Crees que me importa?...Parezco idiota discutiendo con usted doctor, métase los aparatos por su...Escúcheme bien señor idiota, usted no me puede cortar...Lo demandaré...Bueno, cuando salga...Ya, pues ya si, si __amigos por siempre__...Adiós"-_terminó esa agitada platica mientras sus compañeros se iban acercando, Koga tenía un danonino de fresa en su boca y parecía muy entretenido con la cuchara-

-Y, que te pasa compañero?-Colgó con "sutileza" el teléfono mientras miraba a Koga. Miro a Koga como si fuera su último día de vida, y después trato de sonreír. Pero solo logro hacer reír a Koga-

-Me pasa que el doctor nos dejo una prueba-dijo Sesshoumaru mirando a Koga profundamente. Los ojos dorados vs los ojos azules, Koga intento no reírse, así que fingió una tos para poder reírse tres segundos-Tenemos que salir al mundo, juntar cinco mil dólares y donarlo-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras Koga corría emocionado a decirle a las personas. Sesshoumaru se quedo hablando solo-Y, no podemos poner de nuestro dinero...El que haga eso será descalificado...Quieren ver como nos partimos la madre trabajando-dijo Sesshoumaru al simple aire-

-Quien quiere partirnos la madre?-pregunto una Sango que aparecía de la nada asustando a Sesshoumaru. Claro, se habia descompuesto la cocina, una cosa de una pequeña fuga y Sango sabía repararla. Dejo de asustarse para asentir-

-Tenemos que juntar cinco mil pesos, el doctor quiere ver como nos partimos la madre afuera...Supongo que las tendremos que ver en bikini-De cuando acá ellos dos eran tan amigos?-

-Wow...-dijo Sango que regresaba al trabajo de arreglar la pequeña fuga-

Eso de tirar las sobras de la comida por esa cosa, no fue lo mejor...Movió de manera descuidada un tornillo y entonces lo que provocaba la fuga le callo en la camisa. Ahora tenía residuo verde en la camisa...

Fue a bañarse y cuando salio vio a sus compañeros entusiasmados...

-Y, cuanto tiempo tenemos para juntar ese dinero?-pregunto Inuyasha que salía con un pantalón, unas chanclas, una camisa y una gorra. Con eso de que ya eran "famosos"-

-Pues tenemos una semana-dijo Sesshoumaru, todos iban afuera...Así que iban a ir y regresar y después volverían a ir y regresarían. Así sería su divertida semana-

-Yo digo que podemos lavar carros, cobrar diez dólares por lavada...Ustedes se encargaran de conseguir a un gordo, ponerlo arriba de un pequeño trampolín y el que le de al botón rojo lo verá caer...Siempre les gusta ver caer a los gordos-dijo Kagome dando ideas, los chicos se entusiasmaron-

-O, pueden tirar al gay...-Dijo Naraku mirando a Bankotsu-Sin ofender mi amor-Bankotsu sonrió y entonces ambos se tomaron de la mano. De fondo los chicos murmuraron un "iuuu" haciendo que los dos hombres se sonrojaran-

-Bien...A movernos chicos, los cinco mil dólares no van caer del cielo-dijo Koga mientras todos comenzaban apurados a bajar, Kagome iba a ir en su carro con Kikyo la cual tenía que contarle un mega chisme, y como las chicas querían chismear pues se fueron las chicas en un carro, los hombres en otro...Jugaron a ver quien llegaba primero a la ciudad...Y los ganadores fueron los hombres, tenían suerte de que era temprano y todavía no tenían hambre-

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, usaron un lugar deshabitado de esos que están a paso de la ciudad, las chicas hicieron el cartel de "se lavan autos" y de modelo pusieron a Kikyo, en ese mismo lugar pusieron manzanas en un estanque en donde iban a meter su boca agarrar la manzana y sacarla el que lo hacia pues...Se ganaba un beso de Kagome, Rin, Sango o Ayame...Principalmente los universitarios iban llegando, al ver a Kikyo sin pensarla fueron dejaron los carros y se bajaron a ver que clase de actividades divertidas tenían...

-Tu carro estará listo en un par de minutos, pasa a divertirte-dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras iban por las cosas para lavar el carro, las chicas no andaban totalmente en bikini...Andaban con la parte de arriba, un short y chanclas...Kagome saco la manguera y empezó a mojar el carro, después le pusieron jabón y los universitarios las estaban viendo...Sango le puso jabón en la panza a Kagome y ella se tubo que limpiar con la manguera-

-wow, eso es erótico-dijo un universitario que no dejaba de ver a Kagome y a Sango-

El doctor llego con otros científicos mientras miraban las ideas de los muchachos...Las chicas estaban limpiando los carros, Koga y Bankotsu las ayudaban la idea de tirar al gordo se deshecho eso sería racista así que dejaron que juntos recolectaran el dinero.

-Es cierto que si junto una manzana me dará un beso Kagome?-dijo un elegante muchacho mientras Inuyasha asentía. Kagome estaba un poco mojada mientras entonces el muchacho metía su boca para agarrar la manzana fue fácil para el, y después la saco-

-KAGOME!-Le grito Inuyasha, ella dejo la manguera para acercarse a donde estaban un par de muchachos-Tienes que darle un beso al muchacho-le dijo Inuyasha mientras el muchacho sonreía de manera lujuriosa-

-Porque?-pregunto Kagome dando un paso atrás-

-Porque el quiere que le des un beso...Además son cincuenta dólares-dijo mientras el muchacho comenzaba a sacar el dinero-Cien si son dos, y trescientos si es de lengua-dijo el negociante Inuyasha, el muchacho fue sacando los trescientos-

-De acuerdo, serán trescientos...Y si quieres-dijo Kagome el muchacho le pago a Inuyasha-

Tomo a Kagome de la cintura la acerco a el, y pego sus labios a los de ella...Si, fue con lengua y todo pero fue a fuerzas...Kagome se quedaba sin aire y el muchacho parecía querer más...

-Ok, listo eso fue todo...Puedes largarte idiota-dijo Inuyasha celoso mientras los separaba y entonces Kagome tomaba muchas bocanadas de aire-A la otra no vuelves a besarlo-le regaño Inuyasha-

-Tu me pediste que lo besará-dijo Kagome viendo como habia toda una fila que quería besar a Kagome-

-Después de esto hablaremos...Saquen la manzana y besarán a Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha haciendo propaganda, los muchachos pagaron...Y sobornaron a Sesshoumaru para que Kagome les diera su beso. Más de quince muchachos fueron besados por Kagome, más de dos muchachas besaron a Kagome y dos gays recibieron un beso de Kagome-

Los labios de Kagome estaban hinchados, ya no podía besar a más personas...

-Muy bien...SANGO!-Dijo Miroku que llamaba a la castaña-No es nada personal pero ya puedes retirarte Kagome juntos...Logramos tener más de mil dólares-dijo Miroku entusiasmado mientras llegaba la castaña haciendo lo mismo que Kagome-

Kagome siguió lavando autos molesta, habia sido utilizada salvajemente solo por dinero...

-INUYASHA!-Grito Kagome al ver como estaban tres muchachas con una cámara-

Inuyasha apareció y entonces Kagome le explico que tenía que besarlas a las tres muchachas por quinientos dólares el hanyou no tubo ningún problema con eso, solo hubo un problema cuando una anciana reclamo un beso a Inuyasha.

-Que asco, bese a un muerto!-dijo mientras tomaba la manguera y se limpiaba la boca le falto ponerse jabón para quedar completamente limpio-

El doctor les dijo que estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo, terminaron el día un poco asoleados y cansados...Pero lograron juntar más de dos mil dólares.

Estaban totalmente cansados, los reporteros habían llegado y les habían hecho breves preguntas...Ellos siguieron haciendo su trabajo y entonces regresaron a las once, no se despidieron solo se fueron a dormir. Inuyasha fue al cuarto de Kagome, mientras se acostaba a su lado, la abrazaba y se dormía.

-Permitiste que más de quince personas me besaran incluyendo dos mujeres...-dijo Kagome cansada. Inuyasha se acerco para darle un pequeño beso y entonces ella se dejo consentir por Inuyasha. Necesitaba que lo sobaran los pies-

-Kagome...Era un negocio, además estaba muriéndome de celos-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello...Ella soltó un suspiro. Inuyasha se estaba pasando-

-Si claro, 'Quinientos dólares si besan a Kagome'...-Imito su voz con sueño y al darse cuenta ya se habia quedado completamente dormida...Inuyasha sonrió, mañana le tocaba el turno a Ayame...La pobre e ingenua pelirroja-

**---**

Estaban en espera, esta vez habia muchas personas unas con camisetas del rostro del experimento favorito. Las chicas querían foto de los chicos...

-Una foto, una foto!!-decía una muchacha emocionada. Inuyasha la miro y entonces sonrió con sensualidad-

-Son diez dólares por foto-Más de diez chicas dispuestas a pagar lo que fuera. Tomaron a cada uno y comenzaron a fotografiarse con ellos-

Los reporteros buscaban un momento para acercarse a los muchachos, y cuando vieron que Kagome estaba guardando un dinero fueron a acosarla.

-Y dinos Kagome, que sientes al estar rodeada de demonios?-pregunto una reportera, ella entonces sonrió estaba totalmente horrible...Su cabello estaba levemente húmedo, tenía rastro de jabón en una mano con espuma y sus piernas tenían agua...Y su bikini no era el mejor que habia traído-

-Bueno soy youkais y hanyous, y la verdad ellos son buenas personas...No hay porque tenerles miedo, si se comportan agresivos es porque no tienen la confianza para demostrarse agradables-dijo mientras la reportera la gravaba. De seguro su madre estaba viendo eso-además como tu trates a las personas es como ellas te van a tratar-Recordó como Inuyasha y ella se llevaban, el llego y entonces le aventó una cubeta de agua los reporteros se hicieron hacia atrás y ella se quedo sorprendida con gotas de agua cayéndole por su cuerpo-

-KAGOME!, KAGOME!-Gritaba un adolescente viéndola mientras se reía...Y entonces noto como estaba una elegante mujer con un formal traje paseándose con delicadeza, ella sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su mamá y a su hermano-Preséntame a todos los hanyous y youkais!-dijo su pequeño hermano. Bueno, ni tan pequeño el mocoso tenía unos quince años casi dieciséis y estaba peleando por su madre por un grandioso carro-

-Hija-dijo su madre que la abrazaba sin importarle que estaba mojada-Preséntale a tus amigos, yo te esperare aquí-dijo su mamá ella asintió mientras tomaba a Souta de la mano y lo comenzaba a llevar con sus amigos. Ahí estaban Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu y su hermano se intimido ante tal mirada-

-Hey!-dijo mientras los dos hombres miraban a su hermano y a la muchacha-El es mi hermano pequeño Souta...Souta ellos son Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru-dijo mientras los dos miraban al pequeño. Bankotsu se acerco para alborotarle el cabello y el adolescente lo miro como si hubiera hecho algo malo-

-Ya te dije Naraku, tu no eres mi mitad-decía con burla Inuyasha dejando al joto de Naraku con el dedo de en medio en el aire. Kagome presento a los chicos con su pequeño hermano, el cual tenía fotos de cada uno y sus autógrafos-

Ahora el adolescente podría presumirlo a sus amigos y ser más popular.

La reportera no dejaba en paz a Kagome...Le hacían muchas preguntas, y le gravaban en su peor momento. Intentaba responder a todas las preguntas pero le resultaba difícil, era observada...Tenía vergüenza y estaba mojada.

Se sentía asoleada, y observada...Inuyasha llego para ayudarle con sus preguntas, logro hacer que los reporteros se centraran más en el que en Kagome y de alguna manera Kagome se lo agradeció.

Fue un poco apresurada a tomar asiento y a beber agua, habia perdido a sus familiares y cuando menos ya estaba viendo como su mamá entrevistaba a Sango y su hermano estaba grabando a Bankotsu y a Naraku por petición de los adultos, luego habia algo raro...Naraku le agarraba la nalga a Bankotsu, Bankotsu como que se emocionaba, y después se agarraban de la mano por supuesto que Souta creía que eso era de broma pero después esas miraditas, Kagome se levanto y le quito la cámara a Souta.

-Hey, es menor de edad-dijo mientras comenzaba a regañarlos-Les debería dar vergüenza no pueden hacer _eso_ frente a miles de personas, es algo poco ético y ortodoxo...Y además de que ya están grandecitos, sus engaños amorosos déjenlos para cuando estén solos...Y si lo hacen háganlo sin ruido-Bankotsu la miro molesta, mientras Koga miraba a su hermana exaltada-

-PERRA!-Grito un hombre vestido completamente de rosa y con un rostro de Naraku sobre su camiseta-Así que por esta me engañas-dijo mirando a Bankotsu, Kagome hizo atrás a su pequeño hermanito el cual deseaba tener la cámara de video para morirse de la risa-Pues déjame decirte maldita perra, si tanto me deseabas...Pues nada de esto me queda, adiós golfa-le dio una bofetada a Naraku para comenzar a irse-

-GANAS QUIERES ZORRA-Le grito Naraku mientras miraba ir a su ex novio y entonces Bankotsu hacia muecas en señal de que estaba molesto-

Luego empezó una pelea entre Bankotsu y Naraku en el cual ninguno de los dos tenía las de ganar, Kagome simplemente dejo a Souta con Ayame y Rin las cuales luchaban por limpiar los carros, y ella solo iba a cobrar ya que iba a contar el dinero cuando nadie estaba viendo ella introdujo cien dólares y después comenzó a contarlo, habían juntado más de cinco mil dólares con eso debería ser suficiente para el doctor, lo llamo para informarle.

-Muy bien, esto va a ser de caridad-dijo el doctor que tomaba el dinero y lo ponía en un sobre para diferentes instituciones de ayuda aunque sería injusto no mandarles ayuda a otros lugares-Saben creo que es un acto muy bonito y deberían de hacer como ayudas...Juntar lo que sea...En lugar de dinero tambien comida cosas que no les sirva-dijo el doctor mientras los muchachos se miraban-Tienen tres horas para juntar lo que no sirva y después traerlo en este lugar para después hacer cosas de ayuda-dijo el doctor, Kagome tomo a su mamá y a su hermano y entonces le aventó las llaves a Inuyasha fue a su casa manejando como bestia mientras ponía la alarma de su celular y entonces les indico a su mamá que lo que no le sirviera lo pusiera en una bolsa, tambien comida y algunas cosas...Ella fue a su habitación, tomo tres calzones, y dos sostenes...Y dos cintos que nunca se ponía para tambien poner como cinco pares de zapatos, su closet estaba como para vomitar así que tomo lo que nunca uso para colocarlo dentro de la bolsa después tambien guardo revistas, y otras cosas-

La caridad siempre ante todo, puso quinientos dólares firmados a su nombre mientras veía como llegaba Souta con un billete de cincuenta dólares, y ropa a su lado su mamá llego con poca ropa pero llevo mucha comida...Faltaban veinte minutos para que su alarma sonara así que fue rápido al local con el carro de su mamá llevándola tambien a ella para después entregarle la ropa al profesor, el sonrió al ver las bolsas que traía...Y después los reporteros anunciaban que estaban haciendo ayuda a los necesitados mucha gente con intención de ayudar llevo comida y ropa, aguas embotelladas y otras cosas.

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru llegaron con miles de bolsas negras, y luego la persona que los habia traído se retiraba. Kagome miro como todos iban trayendo cosas, los camiones del doctor estaban listos para llevarse todo.

-Mi mamá se vuelve loca con estas clases de ayuda-dijo Inuyasha mientras veían llegar a los demás, ellos sonrieron.-

-Si, yo tambien tiendo a volverme loca por estas cosas-dijo Kagome mientras el le daba una nalgada y Kagome le pateaba con su pierna discretamente la nalga...La reportera grabo eso mientras ellos no se daban cuenta y tambien grabo cuando Miroku le bajaba el short a Sesshoumaru y luego Miroku corría por su vida-

**---**

-Inuyasha...-decía Kagome que salía de la cortina que habia hecho en su cuarto para mostrarle su ropa, y diferentes combinaciones le modelo y entonces se quito la gabardina para dejar ver una blusa que se le caía y un short todo ridículo...Estaba pintada como payaso, y eso a Inuyasha le daba placer habían apostado que el equipo que entregara más rápido las cosas ganaba y su equipo perdió y solo por eso debía de hacer el ridículo frente a Inuyasha-

-hahahaha! Esto es genial-decía burlándose mientras se levantaba para cargar a Kagome y entonces quitarle la peluca de payaso y quitarse la camisa, Kagome sonrió mientras apagaba la luz. El se adentro a la cama, y comenzó a besarla después de breves minutos cuando Inuyasha estaba por decirle que quería hacer esas cosas sucias, Kagome lo evito pues tenía que ir a hacer del baño. Cuando ella se fue, el se desnudo dejando un cojín sobre su virilidad, mientras Kagome entraba y se carcajeaba de Inuyasha-

-hahahaha y yo que creía que era la ridícula-dijo muriéndose de la risa mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba y se aventaba hacia Kagome para hacerla reír, ella estaba revolcándose de la risa mientras luego terminaban rodando en el suelo totalmente desnudos y haciendo el amor. Ahora hacer cosquillas era el indicio que querían _hacerlo_-

Y cuando los dos querían hacerlo...No habia nada que los detuviera...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Machin falta de imaginación x.x yiehh ia van a ser las doce (:**

**Awww... Q.Q! conoci a un tipo llamado daniel de Culiacán i pss vino i nos presentaron i ess super liindo x)!**

**Y me tomaron una foto cn el °¬°! Y solo vive a dos horas (; i toda en una banda u.u**

**Pero bueno basta de mis choros mareadores x.x**

**Nos vemos : )**

**DEJENME REVIEWS, VAE, VAE**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Ella dice que desea morir,_

_Porque no deja de preocuparme y simplemente lo hace,_

_Al momento en que lo haga tengo el presentimiento que dejara de sufrir"_


	18. Venganza

**Histeria.**

**Cáp.18 venganza.**

"_puedo ser de todos los colores _

_Para hacerte feliz"_

La caridad habia pasado, es más eso ya no era la moda. La moda ahorita era hacer nada, se habia comprobado que podían interactuar entre todos. Es más hasta Sesshoumaru interactuaba con los demás...

-Kagome...Me tocaste el seno...-decía una voz con sensualidad haciendo que los tres hombres de la casa se giraran para escuchar mejor eso-Perra maldita...uhmm...-seguía diciendo la voz con sensualidad de Kikyou-Tu no te andas con rodeos, verdad?-pregunto mientras luego se escuchaba una risita-ahii...ahí se siente delicioso...-decía mientras luego se escuchaba un gemido-

Después de escuchar toda clase de gemidos vieron como salía Kagome con una toalla en su mano, vestida con normalidad y luego se veía a una Kikyou envuelta en toalla...

-Que...estabas haciendo?-pregunto Inuyasha un poco nervioso mientras Kagome suspiraba, miró a Kikyou mientras ella decía un "le hice un masaje"-No sonó como un masaje-le contesto el a la defensiva, ella simplemente rolo sus ojos-

-Da igual...-Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, escogió una manzana mientras luego tomaba un chile en polvo, y después iba a su cuarto dio una mordida, volteo el chile en polvo en dirección a su boca y dejo que una cantidad generosa de chile se esparciera por su boca, hizo este recorrido hasta que su manzana se acabo...-

Después volvió a tomar otra manzana esta vez la comió enfrente de todos. Un gusto raro por comer así la manzana...

-Te dará gastritis...-Le dijo Sango que estaba jugando turista con sus amigos, Kagome simplemente observaba-

-Tengo gastritis desde los siete años, un poquito no me va a hacer daño!-dijo contenta mientras después iba a dejar el residuo de la manzana, y se dedicaba a tomar demasiada agua. Odiaba comer chile porque se enchilaba y tenía que tomar mucha agua, y luego tendría ganas de hacer pipi cada cinco minutos, y sencillamente lo odiaba; Regresó con sus amigos mientras se sentaba y los veía jugar-

Todos estaban jugando muy animados, ella tambien quería jugar...Pero era más divertido ver a los demás, el que tenía más dinero era Koga, el habia intercambiado un país con Miroku y simplemente lo estafo.

Al final, después de cómo tres horas el ganador fue...Naraku con cien billetes del juego. Ella fue al baño a hacer pipi, para después regresar a su habitación y ver como estaba ya por dormirse...No pudo hablar con Inuyasha, y si le intentaba hablar parecía como que distante. Gruñó mientras mordía la almohada de seguro Inuyasha ya se habia hartado de verle el rostro, y quería estar solo. Y eso que todavía quedaban algunos meses, y si en verdad se habia hartado!?

Pues...Si eso iba a así entonces ella tambien lo iba a ignorar...

**---**

No se cansaba de ser un idiota? Es decir, si era guapo pero tambien estaba harta de ver como decía que era la octava maravilla de todo el mundo y ver como Naraku le decía que sí. Estupido Inuyasha idiota, mil veces estupido e idiota...

Ya llevaba dos días sin hacerle caso...Acaso para el era divertido!? Pues para ella no...No se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto, de hecho le resultaba desagradable que el no le hiciera caso...

Se levanto exactamente en medio día, fue a prepararse un sencillo desayuno mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha platicando muy animado con Naraku lo ignoro mientras veía a Ayame cocinar ya la comida...Resignada desayuno lo primero que vio y después fue a ver la televisión, Sesshoumaru despertó de "buen humor" Kikyou estaba bañándose, sí definitivamente era uno de esos normales días.

Le ayudo a Ayame a cocinar...Iba a hacer algo de poyo con almendras.

-Que tienes?-le susurró Ayame mientras ella simplemente suspiraba y veía a Inuyasha riéndose con mucha gracia con Naraku. Ayame capto rápido eso, Kagome estaba celosa de que Inuyasha se reía con un gay y no con ella, era tan adorable ver eso para la pelirroja-

-Oww!-decía Rin mientras llegaba y veía como estaba Sesshoumaru intentándole poner una bolsa de marca en la cabeza-

-Como puedes decir que es de marca!! Acaso no sabes ver bien!? No eres una idiota...argg pierdo mi tiempo por eso TODOS te engañan!-dijo exaltado el youkai mientras Rin se levantaba la bolsa y entonces suspiraba si tal vez tenía razón pero...-

-Calla...No sabias hacer combinaciones con ropa femenina...-dijo Rin mientras le aventaba la bolsa-QUEDATE CON TU MUGROSA BOLSA!-Le grito mientras el gruñía y entonces le contestaba un "nunca tendrás suerte en el amor" y ella respondía brutalmente "muérdeme cachorro". Uhh eso fue una patada en las bolas de Sesshoumaru, definitivamente-

-Te...Te...ODIO!-le grito Sesshoumaru mientras corría desesperado a su habitación a encerrarse. Rin sabía dominar a Sesshoumaru por eso eran el uno para el otro-

-Genial, pido el vaso de vidrio!-decía animada Kikyou que salía con una bata enrollada en su cuerpo y otra encima de su cabeza que hacia que no cayera agua, los demás continuaron haciendo su trabajo. Nada. Sango salió desesperada para ir a buscar papel con hielo porque tenía hemorragia nasal, Miroku salía desnudo sin un poco de vergüenza..-

Todos querían el vaso de vidrio...

-Tengo una perforación-decía Miroku mientras seguía los pasos de Sango, ella se giro sorprendida mientras sonreía y le preguntaba:-Enserio!? Haber...-dijo la castaña mientras el sonreía de manera provocativa se bajaba los calzones y luego le gritaba un "te engañe" y dejaba a Sango con una nueva hemorragia nasal-

Bueno, es que no haya visto uno...Es solo que tener que ver las asquerosidades de Miroku y luego tener que ver al asqueroso de Miroku no era cool, es como si lo miras desnudo cuando se baña...Y luego después le tienes que ver con ropa, sencillamente la imagen de su pene se le iba a quedar gravada por toda la vida...Y ahora que lo pensaba...Su tamaño no estaba nada mal.

-Quien creen que lo tenga bien en esta casa?-pregunto Rin en susurró por miedo a que los muchachos que estaban en el comedor terminando de comer, no escucharan ellas rápido se reunieron-

-Pues...el más grande creo que es de...-decía Sango en susurró mientras luego miraba a Miroku-

-Las escuchamos perfectamente...-dijo Koga que estaba llevando el tenedor a su boca y luego se levantaba para irse a lavar los dientes-

-Obviamente saber quien lo tiene más grande es una pregunta muy tonta...Yo gano..-dijo con arrogancia el youkai lobo. Las chicas se sonrojaron. Naraku llego riéndose para empujarlo, y entonces llamar la atención de las chicas. Aclaro su garganta, entrecerró sus ojos y con sensualidad les hablo-

-Hay Koga el que más presume más carece...-Le dijo al hombre lobo y de nuevo se preparo para hablarle a las chicas-No se preocupen por eso...Piensen que...-Al joto de Naraku no se le ocurría nada...-

-Kagome...-dijo Bankotsu que estaba llamando la atención de la chica-Puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto nervioso mientras ella asentía, ambos se levantaron para ir a la terraza y entonces poder hablar con tranquilidad. Inuyasha y Naraku vieron esto e intercambiaron leves miradas-Escucha Kagome...Porque no vas atando a tu macho!? Si, se que Inu es hetero pero creeme yo amo a Naraku...Y ese mitad hombre me lo esta quitando, hay no...-decía Bankotsu levemente estresado mientras llevaba su mano a su frente y luego a sus caderas haciendo ver a Bankotsu como la reina del drama-

-Es que no es tan fácil Ban, me ha estado ignorando por estos días...Crees que es lindo?...No, no es lindo lo genial sería que nos vengáramos pero tu eres gay y yo heterosexual así que...-Bankotsu se acercó para darle un beso haciendo que Kagome se quedaba sorprendida después escucho en susurro "están viendo" así que siguió el beso, abrazo por el cuello a Bankotsu y el la giro un poco con cuidado...-

Inuyasha y Naraku estaban viendo eso, Inuyasha totalmente celoso porque ella jamás lo habia besado así...Y Naraku estaba viendo como esa mujer le bajaba a su novia. Por eso "odiaba" a los humanos.

Después de que Bankotsu reviso con su lengua la boca de Kagome, fue que ambos pudieron respirar un poco...Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, jamás la habían besado de esa manera...Y fue como que, muy salvaje.

-Soy gay...-dijo matando las ilusiones de Kagome y ella murmuro levemente un "lose"-Kag...En la noche iré a visitarte dejas tu puerta abierta querida...-dijo mientras llevaba su dedo al cuello de ella y levemente se acercaba para morderle el oído...Ella lo miró irse mientras se quedaba sintiendo el poco viento que llegaba a ese lugar-

Bankotsu se acercaba así que decidieron darse a la fuga...

-Tu con Kagome, yo con Bankotsu-le susurró Naraku mientras veían como llegaban los dos amigos animados. Ellos intentaron darles celos, riéndose más fuerte...Haciendo cosas juntas, Naraku levemente se agachaba para que Inuyasha le viera el trasero, Kagome por accidente rozaba con su brazo el pecho de Bankotsu.-

Pero lo que más le dolía a Naraku era que Bankotsu parecía más heterosexual que homosexual. Esa maldita de Kagome lo estaba haciendo derecho...No se imaginaba a Bankotsu dejando de ser gay, no se imaginaba que solamente a el le gustara el arroz con popote...Y el que pensó que estando con Bankotsu ya no se le iba a quemar el arroz y podría casarse...

Pero llego Kagome y lo estropeo todo...Miró a Kagome con rencor mientras los dos se miraban, Kagome le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Bankotsu el parecía como un niño pequeño que estaba complacido por tener una amiga...

-cien dólares a que Bankotsu no es gay...-Dijo Sesshoumaru dejando el billete mientras Sango suspiraba, esa apuesta iba a ser difícil-

-cien dólares a que Naraku e Inuyasha están muertos de celos...-dijo Sango mientras Miroku le entraba a la apuesta-

-Doscientos a que harán las paces esta noche...-Sesshoumaru se comenzó a carcajear ante la ocurrencia de Miroku, pero Miroku no parecía reírse del todo-Bien, esperemos hasta la noche...-Estrecho la mano con sus amigos mientras antes de irse se bajaba el pantalón para enseñarle las nalgas a Sango-

-OH MIROKU NO TIENES DIGNIDAD!?-Le pregunto chispeante mientras lo comenzaba a seguir, Sesshoumaru los miró irse y entonces vio como estaba Rin saliendo con un cigarro en su mano, Oh! esa pequeña tramposa habia acordado que lo iba a dejar como el...-

La siguió a la terraza mientras le veía como fumaba, con tanta delicadeza que hasta sentía envidia del cigarro...Su mente se fue haciendo en blanco cuando se acerco a ella...

-Hey...-dijo mientras se sorprendía y dejaba ir el cigarro. Ahora tendría que ir y buscar uno en su cuarto, maldito Sesshoumaru...-

-Acordamos que lo íbamos a dejar...-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se subía en la barda. Rin lo observo luciéndose enfrente de ella, simplemente sonrió-

-Prometiste que íbamos a dejar en la noche de hacerlo, pero veo que no hiciste caso...-dijo Rin mientras le tomaba de los tobillos intentando hacer que se fuera hasta el suelo pero fue imposible el evito que ella tocara sus tobillos y quedo exactamente detrás de ella, su corazón se acelero...-

Hasta la persona que se intenta hacer perfecta enfrente de todas, resulta tener más debilidad que los demás pero ese no era el caso de Sesshoumaru. Rin, sabía en las noches sus debilidades...De hecho de tanto hacer lo que ellos dos hacían a esa hora, provocaba ojeras y cansancio en Sesshoumaru. Tal vez esta noche en verdad no deberían hacerlo, es decir eso podía causar alguna enfermedad rara en Sesshoumaru y luego la meterían a la cárcel por cadena perpetua y la violarían las mujeres malas y ella terminaría gimiendo de placer...Uh...carceleras...

Pero el parecía estar disgustado por haberle dicho que no quería hacer lo que hacían la mayoría de las noches.

-No, no...Haremos lo de siempre...Y ya cállate bruja...-Le dijo mientras se iba levemente irritado. Ahora era una bruja...Se quedo ahí un rato mientras suspiraba...Maldito Sesshoumaru el insistía en que ella le enseñará a dibujar, pero el siempre terminaba dibujando mal y se estresaba y terminaba rompiendo su dibujo y ella le decía que lo iba a hacer bien pero en realidad ni tenía un poco de creatividad para dibujar. Era un desastre pero aun así lo quería un poco-

**---**

Bankotsu le habia dicho que iba a ir con ella en la noche para tramar cosas perversas en contra de Inuyasha y Naraku, comenzó a reír le daban lastima pero eran como dos mujeres haciendo complot con _**sus**_ hombres.

Se fue a poner un short de licra un poco corto, con una blusa. Bankotsu era gay no iba a tratar de hacerle cosas raras aparte de que confiaba en el; Era tarde, ya casi todos probablemente estaban dormidos así que fue por un poco de agua, y antes de darle el primer trago...

-No, no tomaras agua...-Le murmuró la sensual voz de Inuyasha cerca su oído mientras lo intentaba morder un poco, no le dio tiempo de responder porque el simplemente la tomo de su muñeca y la llevó a su cuarto con tanta ligereza. Ya no se sorprendía, pero era como una muñeca de trapo que se dejaba llevar fácilmente, la tiro en su cama mientras el se subía encima desabrochándose con brusquedad la camisa-Es sorprendente como me cambias por un gay...-dijo totalmente irritado mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero el agarro ambas manos de ella y las coloco de una forma en que ella no pudiera soltarse le basto una mano en hacer eso-

-Tu me ignoraste...-Murmuró cuando el rápido pegaba sus labios a los de ella haciendo que el cuerpo de ella sufriera cierta sensación que habia olvidado en esos días, y el llegaba y se lo recordaba-

La tenía ahí debajo de el, no iba a dejar que nadie la tocara...Cuando salieran de este lugar, más de mil hombres la intentarían ver de otra manera...Así que la encerraría en su cuarto, la iba a hacer que todo se centrara en el...La beso con más fuerza, escucho sus leves gemidos mientras colaba sus manos sobre sus piernas...Ella estaba sonrojada mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima, la callaba con sus besos...

Y, para hacerla suya...Completamente suya iba a hacerla suya a la fuerza...Quito las manos encima de ella, se alejo de ella...Ahorita no habia estado pensando solo se quería vengarse de ella por haberlo rechazado pero no quería forzarla...

-Si me vas a dejar por Bankotsu hazlo...Pero...-Ella simplemente lo abrazo para sonreír, en verdad estaba celoso de la persona más homosexual de todo el mundo-

-No seas la reina del drama-dijo divertida mientras ella le besaba con cuidado la mejilla-Escucha bien esto Inubestia, te quiero a ti porque no eres como los demás si un poco idiota, arrogante y hasta demasiado acosador pero así te quiero...-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el para verle la cara-Y cuando crea que debemos terminar...Es porque los dos vamos a estar de acuerdo...-dijo de la manera más tierna-

-Eres grandiosa...-Le susurró mientras la abrazaba y entonces continuaba besando su cuello...Le quito la blusa, o mejor dicho la blusa coopero para bajarse poco a poco, le gustaba mucho ella. Su cuerpo, y su carácter y tambien su forma de pensar-

Y, ya la habia conocido...Hubo contacto visual todo momento, todo lo que pensaba era en no estropearlo...La necesitaba...

Era divertido estar con ella, el gesto del momento del clímax fue su favorito mientras besaba y devoraba su cuello dejándole una pequeña marca en su cuello...

**Continuará..**

**N/A:**

Ah no tenia inspiración e,e

Pero bueno ;D

Entre un manga y otra cosa se me ocurrió el final de este capitulo xD

Perdon x no actualizar pero ya staré con menos trabajo con eso de ke acabe Inusual (demoraba como horas haciendo el capitulo, pero...eran larguisimos los capitulos) así que ahora ya no tengo tanto trabajo, haré lo mismo ke tornasol adelantar tres o cuatro capitulo en un d´pia, y así no tener tanto trabajo...en fin xD

**DEJEN REVIEWS,**

Atte:

Willnira

"_Pido disculpas por no ser lo que tu querías que fuera,_

_No quise lastimar tu orgullo y ser una deshonra..._

_Perdóname madre"_


	19. Desliz

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

Ahm...soy rusa duh, mosca, tatu xD

Hahaha lol!

**Cáp.19 desliz**

"_Me pintaré los labios de rojo,_

_Para manchar tus camisas,_

_Y fingir que tú me engañas,_

_Para así dejar que te vayas"_

Las situaciones eran irrelevantes para esos personajes, Kagome estaba tomando sus toallas para meterse a bañar. Se habia acomodado la toalla a su alrededor, ya que eran las tres de la mañana habia agarrado esa manía por bañarse en la madrugada, así que se apresuró a entrar al baño y comenzar a quitarse la toalla y después encendió la luz. Se sorprendió al ver como estaba Bankotsu lavándose los dientes y ella completamente desnuda detrás de él. Oh, si que se sonrojo...Pero luego se dijo a si misma que el era gay.

Un gay extremadamente guapo, que era novio de Naraku.

-Que onda Ban...-dijo de manera tranquila mientras tomaba la toalla e iba a meterse a bañar, obviamente Bankotsu sintió algo en su interior como si ver al Kagome le diera a entender que no era simplemente un homosexual más...Ya que él era **bisexual**-

Kagome se dejo bañar, mientras entonces pisaba mal y Bankotsu intentaba detenerla y así lograr que ella quedará más cerca de él...Ella no se sonrojo ella más bien estaba divertida, pero el estaba un poco serio. Más serio de lo normal.

Se separaron un poco pero Kagome no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba un poco nerviosa, abrió el agua mientras luego comenzaba a ver que Bankotsu estaba limpiándose la boca, se distrajo por algo y termino en el suelo por su estupidos pies, pegó un pequeño grito mientras Bankotsu se acercaba para que ella no se cayera totalmente, y así terminaron los dos riendo. Bankotsu amaba a Naraku y una mujer no iba a enamorarlo tan fácilmente tal vez era más gay así que. Daba igual.

Ella se baño más rápido mientras luego iba a su cuarto y se encerraba a dormir placidamente.

Por la mañana, habia descubierto que Miroku, Inuyasha y Kouga habían ido por la despensa así que solo se imaginaban lo que iban a comprar, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu y Naraku estaban hablando muy placidamente mientras Kikyou se acercaba de manera tímida con Kagome. Las dos mujeres parecidas se miraron mientras Kagome miraba a todos y entonces la invitaba a pasar a su habitación.

-Kagome...-Murmuró Kikyou nerviosa mientras se acercaba a tomar por la camisa a Kagome y acercarla a ella estaba desesperada cabe decir-Creo que...-No podía decirlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza.-soy...lesbiana-dijo mientras Kagome entonces miraba a otro lado y sonreía. Se levanto mientras se quitaba a Kikyou y entonces iba a buscar un pequeño cuestionario para saber si eras lesbiana lo habia hecho con otra de sus amigas y habia funcionado pero era Kikyou...Uhmm...Daba igual lo iba a intentar-Kagome...tengo un problema-vio como estaba Kagome regresando con un cuaderno y una pluma rosa de campanita que brillaba cuando escribías. Kikyou miró a su amiga-

Habían convivido por un poco de tiempo y debía admitirlo. Kagome no era una mantenida, una puta, una asesina o una mujer que deseaba trabajar. Y en cambio ella era tal vez un poco fácil (solo un poco) más centrada, deseaba trabajar y tener hijos con un hombre rico que pudiera tenerle toda clase de satisfacciones como jotas, dinero y muchos carros...Ah...y amor.

-Bien, esto es verdadero dirá si eres lesbiana si no da resultados tengo el plan B-dijo Kagome mientras se limpiaba la baba que salió al momento de reírse por el rostro pendejolio de Kikyou-Que sientes cuando vez una vagina?-Empezó con las preguntas Kagome mientras Kikyou pensaba un poco-

-Uhmm...Emoción-dijo contenta mientras cruzaba sus piernas y Kagome le tachaba un "mas o menos"-

-Te gusta ver penes?-preguntó después mientras Kikyou asentía, Kagome puso el "si" mientras luego comenzaba a hacer preguntas de "te gustan peluditas o rasuradas?" Kikyou casi se reía al escuchar "peluditas" pero al ver que Kagome no bromeaba continuo contestando con seguridad-

Después de eso Kagome no estaba segura, tenía una idea, la tomo de la mano mientras abrían la puerta poco a poco del baño y entonces las dos se asomaban para ver como estaba Inuyasha desnudándose poco a poco, Kikyou simplemente lo miró como si eso ya lo hubiera visto, después Kagome cerró la puerta y miró a Kikyou.

-Y...bien?-preguntó Kagome como niña pequeña mientras Kikyou se encogía de hombros, de nuevo entraron a su cuarto y se levanto la blusa enseñándole la ropa interior. A Kikyou le ardió la mirada de deseo y fue así como Kagome llegó a una conclusión-

-Wow...-dijo Kikyou al ver como Kagome se cubría totalmente apenada era la primera vez que le enseñaba a una mujer parte de su cuerpo semi-desnudo, y no era lindo-

Después de eso, simplemente le mostró porno de mujeres haciéndolo, obviamente ella de vez en cuando miraba.

-Como puede hacer eso!? Como!??-preguntó Kagome exaltada mientras señalaba la pantalla de su computadora y entonces se intentaba cubrir sus ojos, de la punta de su nariz hasta todo su rostro se cubrió de un color rojo. Su corazón se aceleró de una manera terrible, y por un momento noto que Kikyou miraba eso con normalidad pero no era normal que dos mujeres en un cuarto, con poca luz viera porno a las siete de la tarde-

-bueno...Ella metió esa cosa en su cosa, y después le provoco gemidos y después la tipa tubo un orgasmo...-dijo Kikyou explicando con claridad eso, Kagome casi tenía una hemorragia nasal de ver a esas tipas-lo que no entiendo es como pueden tener esos perfectos senos-Kikyou se miró los suyos y comenzó a tocárselos mientras levantaba sus brazos y luego los ponía a la normalidad. Malditas estrellas porno, tenían unos senos perfectos-No se les mueven!!-decía de manera envidiosa Kikyou-Kagome consígueme el teléfono de esa estrella porno, voy a matarla!-decía mientras continuaba viendo esa trama interesante de una abogada frustrada y una mujer libertina que acostumbraba a tener sexo cada seis días.-

-Oh, se rasura!-decía Kagome señalándole la vagina a una tipa que aparecía en otra escena, Kikyou y ella se quedaron sorprendidas ante un acto lesbico-Ugh!-decía Kagome mientras se cubría los ojos. Jamás habia visto porno de dos mujeres haciéndolo, a lo máximo que llegó a ver fue para burlarse de esas películas mal hechas que pasaban en un canal y eran demasiado divertidas-

Continuaron criticando la pésima calidad de la película. Y lo mejor es que se reían al mismo tiempo.

-Kagome necesito saber algo, perdóname...-dijo Kikyou sonrojada mientras se acercaba para besar a su amiga. Solamente fue un beso normal, sin nada de lengua o algo por el estilo después se separo de su amiga y pensó algo. Kagome se quedo sorprendida, la había besado Kikyou...Habia engañado a Inuyasha con una mujer...-

-OMG!-Dijo mientras se cubría sus labios con sus manos como si eso hubiera sido algo extremadamente raro y luego Kikyou pensaba algo-

-No, prefiero los penes-dijo mientras se levantaba y se despedía de Kagome para dejar el sonido de una mujer haciendo "ah, ah" mientras era violada por algún asesino en serie. Y Kagome estaba escuchando eso de fondo, había...No, no, Kikyou la había besado-

No salió de su cuarto por toda la tarde, hasta que Sango la saco de su cuarto porque había hecho un platillo muy delicioso. No podía ver a Kikyou era algo muy extremo, la pudo ver viendo la televisión y hablando muy animada con Bankotsu.

Y luego al verla sonrieron.

Tomo asiento mientras veía a Sesshoumaru leer el periódico, Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga todavía no regresaban. Mami-Sango empezó a servirles a todos la comida, mientras Naraku le ayudaba a poner la mesa. Todos los presentes estaban sonriendo y comiendo, Kikyou prefirió ignorar que había besado a Kagome y de hecho estuvo riéndose con Bankotsu ante la forma atónita en que la había dejado.

-Rin...-dijo Sesshoumaru mirándola directamente. Dejó de leer el periódico para aventárselo en la cara, luego Rin se molestaba y empezaban a discutir de la manera en que Inuyasha y Kagome lo hacían al principio. Sesshoumaru se excitó ante la forma en que ella le contestaba-

Ayame tenía pastillas para los hombres. Viagra y estaba dispuesta a utilizarlas...Y se reía ella sola, ya que su única amiga en estos momentos era Kouga y no estaba esa zorra cachonda.

-Rin...-Volvió a decir con calma Sesshoumaru haciendo que todos comenzaran su comida. Kagome no dijo nada simplemente se dedico a observar todo como una voyeur-a veces eres un gran fastidio para mi trasero-Rin levanto su vaso de plástico lleno de vodka-

-Salud por tu trasero-dijo Rin mientras se empinaba la bebida en su boca. El líquido le quemo horrible la garganta, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba eructando y comiéndose la comida con lujuria y desesperación. Sesshoumaru se excitó aun más-

Rin se puso ebria con dos vasos de plástico llenos de vodka. Sesshoumaru se entusiasmo y quiso beber con ella. Kagome intento unirse pero ella solo aguanto un vaso después término cantando algo de "Luis Miguel" y termino rodando en el piso porque tenía flojera de despertarse, Naraku estaba besándose en su cuarto con Bankotsu y aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche. El trió de idiotas hizo su aparición, con muchas bolsas. En cuanto entraron vieron como estaba Rin con Sesshoumaru tomando.

Rin tonta. No sabía que los hanyous y los youkais el embriagarse era más difícil, en fin no faltaba mucho para que ella se tirará al piso y comenzara a murmurar cosas como Kagome. Inuyasha metió las cosas viendo como Miroku acosaba a Sango y luego Ayame les daba la comida. Los tres probaron la comida y notaron que sabia deliciosa, después Ayame les dio un poco de vodka. Como Rin ya había terminado y Sesshoumaru estaba robándoles comida a los chicos fue que llegaron los demás a seguir comiendo. Ayame sonrió con maldad.

Sango despertó a Kagome y ella murmuró un "chinga tu madre" y continuo durmiendo en la entrada del baño.

Ayame estaba viéndolos. Aproximadamente en seis minutos los chicos sufrieron las consecuencias de la pequeña travesura de Ayame.

-Inuyasha...-dijo Sesshoumaru mirando como su hermano se levantaba y dejaba ver una grande erección-QUE ASCO, TAPATE ESA ONDA! NO PUEDES SALIR TAN BUENA TE VAS A MORIR UN DÍA!-Seguía gritándole Sesshoumaru como desquiciado, pero Inuyasha estaba agradecido-

-Wo...WOW!-Dijo Naraku entusiasmado de ver su paquete en la cima de la montaña. Miroku estaba llorando, eso dolía como los mil demonios-

-NO MAMES!-Gritó Kouga mientras tomaba a Inuyasha para fingir que eran una pareja de jotos y bueno hacían cosas indebidas. Ayame se estaba muriendo de la risa junto con Kikyou y Sango-

Pero Kagome estaba todavía inconsciente debido al vodka y no se enteró de eso.

-pinche Ayame!-dijo Kouga mientras se tiraba encima de ella y comenzaba a besarla con desesperación. Después la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto y no dejarla salir hasta que averiguaban como se le iba a quitar su excitación. Una grande solución para ese grande, corrección tamaño jumbo del problema_-_

Inuyasha por el contrario quería presumir que el era el más vigoroso, ya que el y Sesshoumaru fueron al casting del comercial de M'Force.

-Viagra, es para que el que quiere más!-decía Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo a Sesshoumaru y el con cara de auxilio iba a encerrarse en su habitación. Al final Inuyasha decidió mirar a Miroku que estaba llorando como niña, y se cubría sus manos su pene-Miroku, agradécele a Dios que sufres de incontinencia sexual...Imagínate como serías si tuvieras vagina...-decía Inuyasha pensando en Miroku con vagina, y eso no ayudaba a su querido amigo-

Ayame se reía de las estupideces de los chicos.

Kagome estaba arrastrándose por el piso para poder llegar a su cuarto, era como si le hubieran cortado las piernas y solo tuviera que caminar o mejor dicho arrastrándose gracias a sus manos. Los chicos la ignoraban, mientras que Miroku seguía llorando...Sango se reía, Kikyou se reía y Kagome se lo perdía.

Naraku estaba tocando a Bankotsu. Muy bien, eso ya era raro.

-Eww...Buenas noches-dijo Sango mientras comenzaba a irse y dejar a Kikyou y a Ayame viendo a esa pareja homosexual. Inuyasha seguía divertido haciendo bromas de lo inmenso que era, de lo poderoso que era...Y alardeaba demasiado-

**---**

Quedo muerta. Nunca había tomado tanto vodka, le gustaba el tequila. De hecho cuando fue a México de intercambio en la preparatoria escuchaba "tequila" y se entusiasmaba. Y, era divertido. Sentía que iba a vomitar, pero afortunadamente nada salía.

Inuyasha estaba entrando a la habitación de su novia mientras la veía dormir. Se quedo abrazándola, viéndola dormir como lo haría cualquier pareja normal.

-Rayos detesto que se me haya bajado...-dijo mientras veía a Kagome acomodarse entre su regazo-

Esta vez se iba a quedar hasta la mañana para ver a su gorda durmiente dormir. (Duh!).

Kagome se despertó mientras encendía la televisión, había olvidado que esa noche pasaban un especial de un homosexual. Al ver a su lado noto como estaba Inuyasha durmiendo, por accidente lo despertó y al ver como sus ojos lo miraban con molestia. Ella imagino que el ya se había enterado de su pequeño desliz.

-No fue mi intención besar a Kikyou! Lo juro...-dijo mientras cubría su boca con sus manos. Besar...Cuando dos bocas se tocan. Inuyasha después de asimilar la información la miró frustrado y después recorrió con sus ojos su mirada-

-Eh!? Ew...Ugh!-no sabía que decir estaba totalmente sorprendido. Kagome había besado a Kikyou. Maldita Kikyou de seguro la sedujo, apretó sus puños hasta que se hicieron blancos. Primero le daba celos con Bankotsu ahora su novia besaba a una mujer, que seguía!?-Eso es...-dijo mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina. Kikyou y Kagome, claro que se lo había imaginado...Esperen, esto era una prueba de que las cosas que imaginaba se podrían cumplir.-No importa...-dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a juntar sus manos para jugar con ellas y hacer una pequeña risa maligna-

Kagome tenía miedo.

Parecía uno de esos esquizofrénicos. Inuyasha estaba imaginando como Sesshoumaru se transformaba en mujer, pero debía imaginar algo más real, no?

Sucesos extrañan que dañen a las personas. Como Inuyasha. A la próxima Inuyasha ya no iría a comprar la despensa eso lo apendejaba.

Inuyasha no durmió, ya que el debía imaginar algo muy padre. Kagome estaba viendo su entrevista, y se reía de lo lindo. Le habían enviado una carta a ese sujeto, diciéndole que debía comprarse mejor un shampoo. Y el sujeto les decía un "si, bueno cómpratelo tu uno de esos de bolsitas para tus pelos vaginales" era tan genial luego entre dos se soltaban diciendo groserías. Era tan divertido, se moría de ganas de volverlo a ver. Pero ya había acabado, y solo había I love New York. Bueno odiaba a Mr.Boston así que iba a ver el capitulo solo por eso.

No pudo dormir le había preocupado el estado en que Inuyasha estaba. Al día siguiente, ósea en pocas horas fue una de las primeras en levantarse y pudo ver como Ayame salía sonrojada del cuarto de Kouga y luego como Rin corría a vomitar y luego gritaba porque de seguro ahí había alguien ocupando el baño.

Kagome seguía preparando el desayuno, mientras se rascaba con su propio pie la pantorrilla. Estaba disfrutando hacer el desayuno, sonrió mientras elevaba en el aire sus pancakes mientras luego chiflaba un poco. Ahora que recordaba amaba cocinar pancakes, sonrió de manera tranquila mientras recordaba cuando en su casa sus sirvientes le preparaban la comida. Se quedo soñando despierta mientras por accidente con la mezcla de los pancakes daba una vuelta y esto provocaba que bañara a un Inuyasha y un Sesshoumaru. Y, aun así nuestra pequeña Kagome siguió soñando despierta.

-Claro Chails, me gustarían unos pancakes...-decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre su mejilla y hacia el sonido de un "Hoho" y luego se abrazaba ella misma-Chails...-decía de manera apenada-No, Chails...No quiero fresas...-decía mientras metía su dedo a la mezcla y lo provocaba-Ugh!-decía despertando de su fantasía. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha habían visto todo eso y estaban sorprendidos-

-"Soy Dios!? Imagine que Kagome tendría una fantasía...Como pudo suceder!? Seré un mesías...Un enviado de Dios?..."-pensaba mientras iba a ver la televisión-

Todos fueron a sentarse ya que Kagome había preparado el desayuno.

-Ohh, sabes cocinar!-decía Miroku mientras veía como Kagome asentía y entonces dejaba la pila de pancakes servida en diferentes platos. Todavía tenía una fantasía pendiente con Chails-

El desayuno fue tan normal que casi se dormía sobre su comida. Inuyasha les ponía demasiada mantequilla, y luego miel...Qué clase de enfermo era? En cuestión de minuto tocaron la puerta y el que fue a abrir fue Naraku, al abrir se sorprendió de ver al doctor. Es decir el doctor.

-Buenos días, solo vengo a decirles que...Tienen que montar una obra, no importa de que sea...Como sea, buena suerte...Se presentan en dos semanas en el teatro-dijo el doctor entusiasmado haciendo que todos comenzaran a entrar a razonar todo-Dinero, dinero! Hay que producir mucho dinero...Vivir en este edificio es demasiado, las fans comienzan a desesperarse de no verlos en el público...-dijo el doctor cambiando drásticamente su carácter-

-eh!? Esto debería ser gratuito...-dijo Sango mientras el doctor movía su mano para que no le apuntaran-

-Señorita Sango apuntar a otra persona es de mala educación, obra, obra, obra! No importa como...Además de que ya llevan tiempo sin hacer nada...-dijo mientras salía del edificio dejando a todos con cara de "que pedo?"-

En fin harían esa obra. Y ganarían dinero para el doctor.

Todo era una muy "que onda?!" aun no se tragaban la idea de que iban a hacer una obra. Aburrido para Sango.

-Muy bien, tengo un plan!-decía Naraku mientras suspiraba y entonces se cruzaba de brazos. Ninguno de opuso, ya que era difícil conseguir una idea sabiendo que se dedicaban a embriagarse la mayoría de los días, y el alcohol mata neuronas y muchas neuronas han muerto durante esos días-Se tratará sobre...-Naraku estaba inventando algo, la verdad solo quería llamar la atención. Miró unas flores, y luego la escoba-cenicienta!-dijo Naraku mientras las chicas sonreían-Cenicienta...Y los demás-decía mientras los chicos sonreían-

-PIDO SER CENICIENTA!-Decían Kagome y Kikyou al mismo tiempo. Ocasionando que luego Kagome se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, e Inuyasha sospechara un poco. Claro como pudo olvidarlo! Ella había besado a Kikyou!! Se quería morir cuatro veces, si...Morir, revivir, morir, revivir hasta que fueran las cuatro veces-

Naraku negó mientras tomaba de la mano a Sango y ambos iban a hacer los papeles. Sesshoumaru estaba bien, es decir el iba a buscar un papel que fuera el secundario. Todos estaban nerviosos, más Kagome ya que siempre no quería ser la cenicienta es decir quería ser alguien que no hablará. Quería ser el árbol que los perros orinaban, Naraku extendió el vaso con los papeles dentro. Beso su mano izquierda mientras tomaba el papel, hasta que Naraku dijera "quiero macana" abrirían el papel.

Naraku era una maquina sexual, muy guapo. Y sensual. Todos tenían su papel. Se notaba la tensión.

-Quiero macana, ya...-dijo mientras abría el papel y entonces se escuchaba un chillido femenino mientras las chicas se quedaban sorprendidas. Todas las chicas incluyendo a Kagome-

-Soy...-dijo una voz conocida por todos mientras todos miraban a esa persona. Los ojos azul mar de esa persona llamarón la atención de Naraku. Tal y como lo había planeado-...Soy...JODIDO NARAKU! COMO SUPSITE QUE QUERÍA SER LA PRINCESA!-Decía entusiasmado Bankotsu mientras todos miraban sus papeles intentando intercambiar-

-Bleh, me toco ser un ratón...-dijo Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entonces Sesshoumaru se reía de la suerte de su hermano-

-Carajo! Soy la madrastra-decía Sesshoumaru con tono bromista. Inuyasha se río de su hermano, y vaya que si sucedían las cosas que se imaginaba. Comenzaba a tener miedo si alguien se enteraba lo iban a llevar al hospital donde van los dementes, no, el no podía dejar que su don lo volviera loco...El, era Inuyasha y estaba cuerdo y creía que las mujeres eran la cosa más sensual de todo el mundo. Mujeres bien, Inuyasha delicioso-

-Soy el príncipe...-decía Kagome sin creerlo mientras las chicas la miraban con cara de no creerlo-

Pongámoslo así. Naraku tenía la idea de que las chicas podían actuar como hombres, y los hombres como chicas. Aunque a Miroku le había tocado ser el hada madrina, y a el ser el gato. Kouga iba a ser una de las hermanastras, Sango sería otra hermanastra...Kikyou sería uno de los ratones, al igual que Ayame.

Al parecer iban a tener que hacer dos personajes. Como Naraku también haría del papá muerto de Cenicienta, en fin. Serían dos semanas llenas de locura.

Rin iba a ser el ayudante de rey, y también sería otro ratón. Algo erótico para la vista de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru últimamente era un caliente, bueno es normal no lo había hecho desde hace más de un mes y pico...Y ese Viagra le había dado a entender que todavía era tan vigoroso como el recordaba.

Como sea...Tenían una obra porno que planear...

**Continuará.**

**Notas previas:**

:/ hahaha era cenicienta, o Alicia en el país de las maravillas (Alicia expulsada del país de las maravillas) pero Alicia en el país etc. Era demasiado fumado.

De seguro estaba consumiendo LSD la mujer xD (lsd: ácido) ahaha pinche vieja fumada /:

Tmb los k hacen yaoi deben de star consumiendo crak x)!

Hahaha (Ups! Yo tengo un fic yaoi Q.Q!)

Como sea :l

No se qomo se me ocurrió. No se como pierdo tiempo haciendo esto en lugar de tarea :D

Son las 6:39 puedo sentir la presión! Hell yea!

Bueno no tengo musho ke decir n.n

Esta historia no durara más de seis capítulos o algo asi :l

No los tengo planeados así ke todo puede pasar hahaha bye bye.

Pd: mi amigo Mau dice por msn, que soi una traumada (: hahaha amo a ese cerote cn patas x)!

Ya bye ♥

"_Donde esta ese caballero que me iba a salvar?"_

Atte:

Willnira


	20. Niggeando

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

"Mario simplemente permaneció debajo de esa cruel lluvia, todo era tétrico. Después de haber visto a una espiritista y haberle dicho los terribles peligros que iba

A vivir esa noche, no le quedaba más remedio que arrojar su cuerpo por aquel grande y concurrido puente. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de cometer su hazaña, el pánico y algún terror divino hicieron percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tener todo el dinero posible, pero jamás satisfacer a una mujer con sus galantes partes sexuales. Un gran dilema para el gran señor Mario."

**Cáp.20**** niggeando.**

_"Si, el abrazó la droga_

_Con más cariño que cuando abraza a su madre__"_

Destrozar: romper y hacer que algo cambie completamente solo por gusto propio o por gusto de las otras personas. Naraku tenía planeado destrozar la obra sexual de la cenicienta, y la verdad todos estaban de acuerdo con esa graciosa y astuta idea. Ya que no iban a copiar una idea tan original como la de la golfa esa que pierde una zapatilla. Estaba sentada mientras veía como Naraku arreglaba el dialogo. Es más al diablo con el dialogo iban a crear ellos solos el dialogo.

Sentían la presión de que llevaban dos días sin hacer nada y que la obra iba a ser en menos de catorce días, Kagome comenzó a sacar toda su ropa para crear algunos atuendos debido al papel que iba a interpretar y luego descubrió que como era mujer ella no tendría ropa en su armario de hombre. Suspiró resignada mientras veía como salía Kouga con varias bolsas negras con ropa que nadie iba a utilizar ya después cuando fueran al súper comprarían ropa. Por mientras necesitaban lucirse con esta obra.

Para Kikyou era la perfecta opción de ser una famosa, para Inuyasha demostrarle a su padre que no era un maldito fracasado mientras Sesshoumaru bebía una cerveza al momento en que veía las noticias y luego mordía un pequeño pedazo de pan.

Comía pan ya que ese alimento le ayudaba a absorber con más rapidez el alcohol que corría por su cuerpo en estos momentos. Nunca bebía, en realidad era raro cuando bebía pero debía admitirlo...Estaba perdiendo su toque sexual, y estaba por romper todo lo que no le gustaba y también por haberle tocado un papel estúpido quería tomarse de las manos de todos y tirarse por el edificio. Convencer a sus amigos de que hicieran eso sería muy fácil. Bah! Que cosas pensaba tenía una mujer que molestas que estaba hurgando en su habitación y eso lo excitaba.

Buscó a Rin por todos lados y la encontró agachada con un traje de baño mientras luego se colocaba su reloj de oro, y luego sacaba unos lentes de una marca muy cara y se colocaba también sus cadenas. La observo recargado sobre el marco de su puerta mientras luego ella se giraba enseñando que usaba sus bóxers y dejaba de la cintura para arriba enseñando cubriendo con una extraña gabardina de piel de animal falsa y también usaba un gorrito de pescador posiblemente del ridículo Bankotsu. Se giró mientras veía como tenía los dientes pintados de amarillo como si ella fuera una nigga.

-LADY RIN, YO YO, BLING, BLING!-Gritaba mientras levantaba sus manos y enseñaba como estaban decorados por sus anillos. En verdad Rin era un fastidio en su trasero. Ella salió de manera ridícula mientras comenzaba a bailar de manera sensual siendo observada por todos. Absolutamente todos. Hizo cierto movimiento difícil de describir, pero Sesshoumaru quedó totalmente asqueado...Azoto sus manos al suelo, y luego se levanto de manera sensual mientras cantaba esas canciones raras que hacen a los muchachitos de estos tiempos bailar y cantar. La verdad Rin imitaba muy bien el movimiento de las mujeres negras que salen en las canciones de personas negras cantando (niggas). Y sus dientes parecían placas de oro, y sus anillos eran prestados-

Es más Rin era Fergie. Todos dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres para ver que clase de persona ridícula estaba "Daddy Yankee ft Fergie" y ahí se vio...Una Kagome vestida como nigga mientras salía con pantalones totalmente aguados, y una blusa aguada, y un extraño paliacate en su cabello y luego una gorra y mucho bling bling!

Oh! nadie entendía nada.

-Fergie Feg with..DADDY YANKEE!-decía entusiasmaba mientras Kagome ponía la canción y entonces comenzaba a bailar de manera ridícula. Intentando imitar a Fergie posiblemente pero Kagome simplemente ponía sus manos en sus partes para así parecer más masculino-Hey!!!

_So what? You're going down mama?_

_Hey!!!_

_So what? You break it down mama?_

_Do it! (Hit me!)_

_I like the way you do it! (Hit me!)_

_You like the way I do it? __(Hit me_

_I like the way you do it!_

Cantaba Kagome mientras luego Rin le pegaba el trasero para luego bajarse mientras Kagome movía sus manos y bajaba suavemente todos en verdad no sabían que hacer.

-DO IT I LIKE THE WAY YO DO IT!-cantaba Rin mientras fingía que era una buchona (narco junior)-My name is Harry P to the O to the T to the T to the E to the R you see, He's magic man he's a hex in the city don't call him…-Cantaba Rin mientras luego Kagome tosía un poco muerta de la risa-

-'Coz my name is H.Piddy!-cantaba Kagome mientras seguían cantando y humillándose con sus canciones reggetoneras que daban asco-

Después de que todos se cansaron y quedaban con la boca abierta...

-It's britney Bitch!-cantaba Rin mientras Kagome la miraba asqueada-Gimmie gimmie more, gimmie more-cantaba Rin mientras tronaba sus dedos y luego con su mano izquierda tronaba sus dedos mientras meneaba su brazo como si fuera una serpiente demasiado erótico para todos-

El more lo decía Kagome mientras dejaba que Rin imitara todo lo que quisiera a Britney Spears.

Y después en que Kagome y Rin se cansaron de hacer una mezcla de todos los raperos y cantantes chafas que gastaban su dinero comprando dildos de plástico fue que ellas decidieron ayudar con la ropa de los que iban a entrar en la obra.

En verdad había gente bien pinche enferma en este mundo. Y pensar que los más cuerdos pueden ser los más locos, Inuyasha suspiró mientras sentía como un par de gotas de lluvia amenazaban con caer y mojar cualquier superficie que no tuviera refugio, y pensaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de esos caros que había comprando. Y se preguntaba "Qué clase de novia psicópata se había conseguido esta vez?" Fumo de esa manera elegante presumiendo que su cigarro era de una fina marca, y después de tres minutos de estar fumando una maldita gota caía en la parte donde el cigarro estaba encendido.

El sonido de que su cigarro fue apagado le provoco el inició de su pequeña y triste noche. Entró viendo como estaba Sango diseñándole un poco de cosas a su ropa mientras luego veía a Naraku escribir de manera desesperada, eran las tres de la mañana y ellos trabajaban con desesperación. Suspiró sentía que debía de ayudar en algo y no sabía en que.

Se acercó mientras veía como estaba Sango escuchando música con sus lentes de marca para poder ver, y al mismo tiempo hacia unas costuras a la ropa, estaba cantando en una voz muy baja y meneaba levemente su cabeza. Rolo sus ojos, mientras veía que Naraku tenía también audífonos y estaba escribiendo el guión de manera desesperada. Suspiró, no, ellos no deseaban ayuda así que fue a tomar un poco de agua y después fue a dormirse sin despedirse de Kagome. Estuvo en su cuarto mientras se acostaba e intentaba mantener la calma. El inicio de la lluvia siempre lo ponía nervioso, indago en su mente cosas que había vivido.

Cosas que quería borrar o quería ignorar.

Estuvo intentando dejar que sus ojos se cerraran pero le era imposible. Insomnio, rodo por su cama mientras colocaba la almohada en su rostro y así luchaba por dormir, no...Ahora tenía ganas de hacer del baño, y aunque no quería levantarse tenía que hacerlo. O tal vez no, rascó su cabeza mientras se levantaba y pasaba por la cómoda casa y llegaba al baño. Abrió mientras bostezaba y eso evitaba que escuchara como estaba Bankotsu dentro de la regadera que intentaba bañarse, Inuyasha apagó la luz y comenzó a salir sin darse cuenta de que Bankotsu había observado ese pequeño espectáculo.

Conforme más pensaba parecía que pensaba cada vez más, y más y eso hacia que menos sueño le diera. Termino recordando aquella vieja película que había visto por accidente, porno...

Viajo mucho en su mente, y después de haber solo dormido una hora y media despertó por el sonido de una grande guerrilla afuera del pasillo donde las habitaciones se conectaban, se estiró mientras bostezaba y mostraba un rostro cansado y también intentaba tronar su pobre y entumida espalda, se estiró pensando que si estiraba más aun iba a crecer y ser más guapo. Estuvo viendo como estaba Sango aun perfeccionando sus diseños, y como rompía uno de sus pantalones para ajustarlo y hacerlo más femenino.

Naraku estaba haciendo una fila, donde le daba el guión aun no terminado a Kagome para que lo fuera aprendiendo. Todos a excepción de Sango salieron mientras Naraku aclaraba su garganta, el incluso fue arrastrado por los manoseos de las mujeres por un intento lujurioso de querer tocarlo, o esa fue la metáfora y expresión que decidió guardar en su mente; Se acercó a Kagome mientras le decía un "hola" y Naraku le aventaba una especie de papel haciendo que todos rieran.

-Te dolió?-preguntó Naraku de manera irónica mientras el con su dedo decía un si, y luego Naraku sonreía. Esa sonrisa daba miedo-muy bien la historia empieza siendo relatada por el padre de Kagome...-Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras Ayame levantaba su mano y entonces Naraku la miraba como si fuera uno de esos directores de Gaylywood, dispuesto a matar si era necesario por que su obra fuera la mejor-

-Yo digo que haya narrador normal...-Ayame no recordaba el tipo de narración que iban a utilizar. De hecho solo quería hablar y hacer que Naraku se equivocara en algo para así burlarse de el-Es decir sería aburrido que el padre muerto narrara todo, además es algo moderno-decía mientras Naraku pensaba en algo. Era egoísta quería que esa historia brillara solamente por el-

-Bueno la historia empieza justo cuando un asesino mata al padre de Kagome, la noche en que iba a ver como su hija iba a estar bailando jazz-las chicas asintieron-Entonces pues descubren que debe de quedarse con su padrastro...Si, los padres de Kagome son homosexuales...Así que esos padres adoptaron a dos personas, Sango y Kouga serán hermanastras, Sango será el hermanastro que quiere aprovecharse de la princesa-decía con recato y de manera tranquila mientras Sango se quedaba sorprendida y no creía ante lo que Naraku estaba diciendo-

-pero yo iba a ser **hermanastra**...-hizo demasiada énfasis en esa palabra ya que era una palabra en femenino así que Naraku no le quedo de otra que sonreír con malicia y mirar a la muchacha de cabello castaño con un poco de maldad-

-y que? Yo soy el que creo la obra, así que puedo hacer los cambios que quiera-decía mientras la castaña asentía con nerviosismo y entonces Kagome se le quedaba viendo atónita. Tenía miedo.-

En verdad ensayaron mucho, incluso Inuyasha que le tocaba ser uno de los amigos que le da ánimos a la princesa Bankotsu, Kagome sería el típico muchacho popular que guarda un secreto. Todo sería basándose en sus sentimientos, las cosas iban tornándose un poco extrañas. Cada quien lograba adaptarse a su papel, menos Kagome. Ya que estaba nerviosa y pensaba que iba a estropear todo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a aprenderse los diálogos, y hablar en público le daba mucho miedo...

Solo quedaba esperar y pensar que todo iba a ser genial. El sabía que ella estaba tensa, se habían quedado practicando las escenas durante varias horas hasta la madrugada y casualmente el no podía dormir, se levantó de su cama y fue al cuarto de Kagome.

Posiblemente no dormirían y harían cosas que los dos necesitaban. Entró con cuidado y sin hacer ruido posiblemente porque ella ya estaba durmiendo, últimamente imaginaba cosas y estas cosas ya no sucedían y le agradecía al ser supremo que podía leer la mente de que no convirtiera sus malditas ilusiones en algo real ya que eso daba pánico. Le daba pánico.

-_No Hojo...-_La escucho decir mientras luego reía de una manera en la que el jamás la había escuchado reír y sus ojos chisparon de celos al igual que su cuerpo. Bankotsu primero, después fue Kikyou que más seguía?-_Ok, eso fue gracioso pero...hahaha no puedo parar de reír-_Ella estaba mintiendo. Pero Inuyasha no reconocía que en lugar de reír estaba llorando-_Me la paso muy bien tengo...-_Y la otra persona hablaba puras estupideces haciéndola sentir peor de lo que se sentía-_Es tarde debería colgar...-_Mintió aun quería hablar por teléfono-_Estoy harta__ Siempre eres así...-_dijo mientras colgaba y entonces dejaba que su frente se pegara contra la madera de manera tranquila-Estúpido...-Murmuró mientras luego dejaba su teléfono y comenzaba a cubrir su rostro. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la había escuchado y de que con cuidado había salido de su habitación.-

Hojo era esa persona con la que había tenido un noviazgo, y fue muy extremo lo que vivieron es decir todos estaban de acuerdo con esa relación pero había algo que con el no sentía. No sentía que el fuera sincero, como Inuyasha. Sus ojos siguieron soltando lágrimas de manera desesperada. Porque no la veía? Siempre la evitaba...Los odiaba a los dos a Hojo por hablarle desde hace dos días y comenzar a decir cosas lindas y a Inuyasha por ignorarla.

Sabía que siempre fue popular con los chicos, y que si quería podía dejarlos con cuidado o de la peor manera pero Inuyasha parecía inmune a eso, y ella se desesperaba y Hojo daba un consuelo y poco a poco recordaba que el había sido uno de sus novios. Y le hacia ver lo peligroso que era de tener a un novio hanyou. Y para empeorar todo, siempre le rogaba y le pedía volver y ella nunca decía nada.

Porque hace meses había querido escuchar esas palabras pero se había dado por vencida y escuchar esas palabras ahora hacia que su corazón abriera de nuevo esa herida...

**---**

Su orgullo le impidió hablarle a Kagome, y si el no pedía disculpas ella tampoco iba a hacerlo. No había hecho algo malo, ni siquiera le había tratado de golpear. Solo evitaba rozar sus manos y evitaba sus miradas.

Nadie había notado eso, porque estaban concentrados en aprenderse los diálogos. A un día de su presentación, ella estaba despierta y pensando en la forma cruel en que había rechazado a Hojo pero de nuevo sonrió, era exactamente lo que había planeado para ese desgraciado.

Se había levantado con la idea de tomar un baño, llevaba su toalla y llevaba su pijama. Pero por el momento iba con su toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y el cabello suelto entró al baño, encendió la luz y dejo que el agua fluyera por breves segundos se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que después reacciono cuando alguien más entró a su baño. Ella entró y antes de cerrar la cortina pudo ver como Inuyasha rascaba su cabeza y la miraba.

Estaba completamente desnuda, enfrente de Inuyasha. Sus mejillas se coloraron y tal vez hasta su frente y todo su rostro estaba completamente rojo, la sangre de repente fluyó con más rapidez el se quedo sorprendido contemplándola mientras tenía tiempo y después ella grito un "idiota" y cerró la cortina para dejar que el agua helada enfriara todo su cuerpo.

-Idiota? Tu eres la idiota por dejar la puerta abierta, apoco no sabes que existen los seguros...O me espías?!-decía el exaltado, ella con el pequeño coraje que sentía abrió de nuevo la cortina sin importarle que la viera por segunda vez desnuda-

-espiarte!? De seguro tu fuiste el que me vio salir de mi habitación y pensaste que me ibas a ver no?-decía exaltada mientras el pensaba un "ya te vi" de manera cínica. La verdad si, la había espiado para poder tener una pequeña riña y poder verla desnuda, sonrió mientras cansado de esa situación y aparte siendo llevado por sus instintos se acercó y entró al baño para robarle besos seguidos. Unos besos de los cuales te sacan completamente el oxigeno y no puedes seguir completamente el ritmo, el también se fue mojando con esa helada agua-

Tal vez los dos estaban sintiendo un deseo que ni el agua más helada iba a quitar de su cuerpo, como un robot que estaba programado para darle placer a su maestro, le quito con desesperación la camisa y lo pego a la pared para hacer que la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha tocara el mármol helado de esa bendita pared, querida lastimarlo mientras hacían el amor. O tal vez el amor los hacia a ellos, pronto ella quedo tocando la pared trasera de su cuerpo tocando esa fría pared y el ya no ocupaba prenda alguna que evitara un perfecto contacto.

Lo miró de una manera molesta y entonces el volvió a besarla y a tocarla de esa manera, tal vez el quería que ella olvidara que había tenido otros novios. Esta vez fue salvaje y diferente, muy diferente a como lo hacían normalmente. Poso su lengua cerca de su mejilla, intentó marcarle sus colmillos pero se daba cuenta de que todavía esa persona no le pertenecía. Bufo entre gemido y gemido, su mente se quedo en blanco y fueron esos dos cuerpos desnudos que hicieron que la madrugada se sintiera la hora más necesitada.

Beso su cuello, y cada parte que se podía besar.

No fue lo más largo pero al menos fue lo más erótico que habían tenido en días.

Y el agua siguió cayendo en el cuerpo de los amantes. El salió del baño, mientras Kagome pegaba su frente en la pared...

Habia estado bien o mal?

No podía estar mal porque se había sentido bien. Demasiado bien, sonrió mientras luego se cambiaba con su pijama y regresaba a su habitación, jamás espero verlo dormir de manera tranquila. Es cierto había escuchado pro Kouga que el andaba gruñón porque no había podido dormir y le daba miedo tomar somníferos.

Recordaba su platica, sonrió mientras se adentraba a su cama y entonces era abrazada de manera posesiva por Inuyasha.

El aroma de Kagome era toxico para sus sentidos, le hacia hacer y decir cosas que el hacía estando ebrio. Aroma de Kagome era la droga que iba a probar para estar así con ella.

-Soy mejor que Hojo, verdad?-Murmuró y después se quedo dormido, ella sonrió mientras se giraba entre el abrazo protector que el le había dado y entonces ella murmuraba un "mucho mejor" y continuaba durmiendo-

Gritos histéricos provenientes de los otros habitantes alertaron cualquier sentido, ella despertó levemente notando que eran las doce de la tarde y que aun seguía siendo abrazada por Inuyasha. Su pierna encima de su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándola. De seguro no quería que se levantara, pero el llevaba más de cinco minutos despierto, observando como respiraba y dormía de manera tranquila. Beso desde su oído humano hasta su cuello, movió un poco el tirante de Kagome para seguir besando con más frenesí esa piel blanquecina que era como porcelana.

Fuego interno el que estaban experimentando de manera necesitada, y la luz del día era suficiente luminosidad que necesitaban para hacer de nuevo este acto. Hicieron una risa secreta mientras ella ponía su boca sobre el cuello de el, y después se colocaba encima de el sin que el se diera cuenta tomo un labial rojizo que tenía en su buró y le puso una pequeña raya en la espalda.

Se sentía bien cuando sentía que el daba su máximo, pero algunas veces necesitaba un poco más. Le dejaba ese acto a el en sus manos, y estaba segura que con su experto sentido del oído podía escuchar el corazón latirle con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Tic tac el tiempo se iba tan rápido cuando hacían eso, mientras que la puerta comenzaban a tocarla con demasiada fuerza y entonces ella se ponía de nuevo su pijama y sonrojada iba a atender pero el la tomaba de la cintura y la tiraba de nuevo en la cama, y abría la puerta totalmente molesto. Bankotsu, Kikyou y Sango que estaban ya por sacar de la cama a la floja de Kagome se quedaron sonrojados y sorprendidos al ver a Inuyasha con la sabana de Kagome cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Kikyou pasó su lengua por sus labios mientras luego cubría su rostro con sus manos y se iba a pedirle un grande castigo a Naraku.

Regla de los dioses jamás desear el hombre de tu mejor amiga por más bueno que este. Debía golpearse y meditar...En pocas palabras necesitaba masturbarse.

Sango simplemente miró a Inuyasha y Bankotsu rolo sus ojos.

-Te dije que lo estaban haciendo-Y sin dar previo aviso esos dos pequeños pervertidos se quedaron afuera chismeando, y de nuevo Inuyasha abrió la puerta-

-Oh! dejen de chismear, tu lo haces con Naraku y tu te has agasajado con Miroku-Y efectivamente les calló totalmente la boca y entonces los dos completamente humillados se retiraron pidiendo disculpas por haberlos molestado mientras Inuyasha sonreía con maldad. Ya no sabían quien era más tétrico si Inuyasha o Naraku-

Pero por el momento necesitaban todos prepararse porque a las seis de la noche iba a ser su presentación.

Y, los nervios los estaba consumiendo a todos. Menos a Sesshoumaru el cual estaba fumando un cigarrillo en su habitación, mientras Rin entraba sin preguntar. La miró, y ella lo miró. Por breves segundos sus miradas se conectaron y se sumergieron dentro de esos océanos de colores, una lluvia se azoto mojando la superficie de las aceras haciendo que Sesshoumaru se sintiera totalmente extraño, con indiferencia y necesidad se acercó para tirar el cigarrillo, pisarlo y abrazar a Rin. Tenía miedo y estaba indeciso de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

Por noches como estas es que los youkais se transforman en las peores bestias, Rin simplemente se quedo sorprendida sintiendo como Sesshoumaru la abrazaba, se separó un poco y entonces con su corazón bombeando con fuerza se separo de el sorprendida. Esto no estaba bien, ella no iba a engañar aun prometido que tenía por un simple youkai. Le idea no le resulto desagradable, de hecho Sesshoumaru no era desagradable, comenzó a irse levemente molesta y después Sesshoumaru la tomaba de la mano para besarla profundamente.

Una bella mujer siendo besada por un youkai. Repulsión emano en su cuerpo, se separó de el y lo abofeteo. Y, cuando el sintió la terrible humillación que había sentido se separo y entonces se acostó en su cama totalmente cansado, de seguro era la pastilla de la alegría la que había besado a Rin. Sonrió complacido esa humana era fácil de seducir...

Los labios de Rin era como si hubieran tocado algo totalmente caliente, la sensación la hacia estremecerse y hasta fantasear que hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado. Gruñó mientras entraba a su habitación azotándola, al diablo con Sesshoumaru de seguro tenía dos penes y uno de los dos lo tenía atorado en el trasero. Sonrió ante su chiste mientras se acostaba y evitaba pensar en esos cálidos labios de Sesshoumaru.

Sango, por su lado estaba bebiendo un poco, es decir se había pinchado sus manos cociendo para que todos esos malagradecidos estuvieran valiendo madre en su habitación y ella había todavía de buena persona su desayuno. Sintió como empezaba a llorar, había aceptado estar en esta casa porque así no iba a estar en contacto con el mundo exterior, ah que demonios...

Empino la botella mientras sentía como el líquido de color rosado comenzaba a bajar, amaba el boones. Bebida alcohólica que sabía deliciosa cuando estaba helada, después tomo un sky y abrió la tapa con sus dientes y después mezcló el boones con el sky. Y cuando eso no la embriagó fue por el ron, y se lo empino. Hizo la cara de que le había salido horrible y después Miroku le tomaba la botella para negar como si estuviera decepcionado de algo.

-Así no se hace, aprende-decía de manera sabia mientras el tomaba un trago haciendo un extraño sonido y entonces Sango se mareaba para desplomarse enfrente de el, maldita lluvia estaba depresiva gracias a ella. Y ahora se encontraba ebria y en ropa interior en los brazos cálidos de Miroku-

Oh! que suerte la de Miroku tenía a una embriagada hermosa sobre sus brazos con ropa interior pidiéndole con sus ojitos llorosos amor. Sonrió, el era un caballero. Y las reglas de los caballeros eran dos: La primera era obedecer cualquier orden de una mujer por más loca que fuera, y la segunda era que un caballero no tenía memoria. Así que como caballero, empezó besando a Sango...

Uh! Esa pillina si que era buena haciendo el amor. Cada parte de su cuerpo fue saciado por el placer de las manos de Sango, aunque hubo algo extraño...Ella quería usar mucho sus manos en "su" parte, y el también le iba a dar placer. Con sus maniobras del barrio mientras lamía, succionaba y besaba...

Siempre hacia eso, y siempre pedían más.

Todos hacían algo en su habitación. Esperando a que fuera la hora de la obra...

Querían perder el estrés acomulado, y que esa bendita lluvia no durara porque entonces ir al teatro sería un grande problema.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Hahaha viernes y ****sabado**** son lo ****mejor :/**

**Pero ya mañana a ****studiar**** mil ****x(¡**

**Me frustra**** Q.Q**

**Ya ****bye**

**Hahaha**

**Los ****qiero**

**Gracias x sus ****reviews**

**n.n**

_"Nunca dejes que tus amigos te digan estúpido,_

_Mejor llámate a ti mismo estúpido_

_Y eso los dejara desarmados"_

Atte:

Willnira.


	21. Hahaha

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

"Entre enredos y alcohol, Lucia termino envuelta en los brazos de un hombre que no deseaba dejarla ir"

Pd.odio la música reggaetoneraaa x.x pero amo a los niggas wahaha! C:

**Cáp.21**** hahaha**

_"Si, puedo ser cruel"_

En verdad se escuchaba los silbidos de las personas al querer ver la tan famosa obra de teatro, todos ya estaban preparados. Los nervios los estaban atormentando, jamás se había presentado en público, bueno una vez Kikyou pero lo que estaba haciendo no era de su incumbencia, Rin se estaba retocando sus mejillas mientras acomodaba su ropa y miraba como estaba entrando Naraku de manera desesperada, podían escuchar un "QUE SALGAN" por parte del publico, las luces del teatro comenzaron a bajar su nivel, haciendo que el lugar quedara un poco oscuro.

Se escucharon pequeños pasitos en la parte detrás del telón, el público guardaba silencio mientras anunciaban la tercera llamada. Los celulares se apagaron mientras poca gente aun seguía diciendo susurros, Sesshoumaru que tubo que pelear por el micrófono pidió a los que estaban susurrando que se callaran y que se dedicaran a verlo solamente a él, el público pensó que era alguien arrogante pero era muy cool para todos.

Una luz proveniente de la sala de audio del teatro señalo el telón rojizo, después el telón se abrió mostrando a un Bankotsu vestido de mujer, sus ojos estaban pintados con rímel, y tenía su cabello largo totalmente alaciado con leves ondulaciones, había una barra de calentamiento para las bailarinas de jazz, y usaba un pantalón negro de licra, con una camisa levemente aguada, y su cabello acomodado al último grito de la moda, su pantalón estaba doblado mostrando sus piernas normales que estaban rasuradas y unas calcetas largas de colores con unas zapatillas de jazz, ahí estaban Ayame, Inuyasha y Kouga bailando jazz de mala manera. Mientras Bankotsu resaltaba de los demás.

Una voz grave se podía escuchar.

-_Esta es la historia llamada 'Oh! Te amo'-_hablaba Sesshoumaru haciendo sonidos divertidos al momento de hablar-_En un baile de la señorita Daniela, se podía apreciar como su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes destellaban completa emoción al saber que sus padres la estaban observando-_dejo de relatar para ver como salía Sango usando una peluca pelirroja, mientras una división hacia que otro personaje atacará al padre de Bankotsu y entonces, Bankotsu continuaba bailando-

Después la historia transcurría y se dejaba ver como Ayame se tropezaba, y entonces Kagome estaba en la risa y claro que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca de ella.

-_El día del velorio fue muy triste, punto, punto, coma, punto...-_leía Sesshoumaru mientras veía como Naraku lo asesinaba con la mirada-

Todo daba un giro dramático, de repente ya se veía como Sango quería abusar de la pobre cenicienta mientras Bankotsu no se resistía y Sango lo besaba en un acto de desesperación, Naraku se quería matar habían destrozado su preciada obra, sin querer Kagome salió en escena y fue que miró al publico y a todos lados.

-Ah...-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados de manera nerviosa-Yo soy Francisco...-dijo mientras miraba a Rin y ella simplemente se reía de ella, eso le pasaba por despistada-Y...-Rin rolo sus ojos mientras aparecía vestida de zorra-

-Querido Francisco-decía de manera exagerada moviendo su cabello y pegándose al cuerpo de Kagome. Kagome que era Francisco la miró con cara de "que pedo?"-Te he estado buscando, sígueme-Gracias a Dios que habían puesto como un lugar cerrado, y ahí fue cuando parecía que Rin y Kagome hacían un acto indecoroso, y en ese momento entraba Bankotsu-

-OH POR DIOS!-Gritaba mientras se desmayaba, Kagome simplemente miraba a Bankotsu-

-ah, zorra lo hiciste desmayar-decía mientras se acercaba y entonces se acercaba para intentar cargar a Bankotsu, obviamente no pudo y al final termino abofeteando a Bankotsu para que despertara-

Ninguno actuó bien. Naraku se quería matar es más donde estaba esa cuerda que había dejado por si algo salía mal, el publico se estaba riendo mientras se saltaban escenas y entonces después de cómo cuarenta minutos de entretener al publico la obra terminaba, gracias a que Inuyasha le confiaba a Bankotsu su preciado secreto y salía vestido de ratón.

-Daniela!-decía Sesshoumaru apareciendo de homosexual mientras fumaba un cigarrillo que estaba apagado-Te he dicho que no invites amigos-decía mirando a Inuyasha-y menos si vienen de un cosplay-decía mientras se acercaba para aventar al ratón, e Inuyasha se desesperaba e intentaba golpearlo y ahí estaba Bankotsu separando a esos dos hermanos-

-madrastra!-decía Bankotsu mientras lloraba ante tal agresividad-

-BABOSA, ES PADRASTRO!-Le gritaba Sesshoumaru mientras salía de escenas, de nuevo hubo risas provenientes del publico-

Y no sabía como pero de repente todos los que estaban en la casa estaban bailando, mientras Bankotsu dejaba su brassier a manos del "príncipe Francisco" el cual necesitaba medir todas los brassieres de las doncellas para encontrar a su verdadero amor.

-Queridas damiselas, tienen que probarse este brassier-Todas se lo pusieron, mientras mostraban como se veían con el

Todas a excepción de Bankotsu se lo habían probado, y a ninguna le había quedado. (Casualmente por supuesto).

-_Y mientras Daniela tenía diarrea, el príncipe seguía buscando a su amada, esperen no es príncipe es...El mejor jugador de soccer-_Leía Sesshoumaru mientras entonces el publico reía aun más-

Y al final la obra terminaba con que Bankotsu y Kagome tenían que darse un beso.

Algo muy "wtf" para todos los que estaban cerca. Ya cuando todo el publico estaba aplaudiendo, y la gente gritaba llena de excitación fue que iban a despedirse, Kagome estaba arriba de Bankotsu mientras que Miroku, Inuyasha y Kouga se miraban de manera sospechosa, Rin salió siendo cargada por Naraku y Sesshoumaru mientras el telón se abría y Kagome hacia la señal de la paz, y de repente todos estallaban de la risa al ver como Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha se habían bajado la parte de sus pantalones. (Kouga la falda) mientras enseñaban las nalgas en señal de despedida.

La hormona de las viejas lujuriosas que estaban tomando fotos de manera desesperada se había encendida y en cuestión de segundos aparte de que la gente se había reído o se habían asustados. Las gordas lujuriosas habían gritado "AHIII, QUIERO TOCAR" Haciendo que Kagome se muriera de la risa mientras Bankotsu continuaba girando con ella en sus hombros.

Algo más divertido no se podía.

**---**

El estaba yendo hacia ella, mientras ella sentía la dinamita que no iba a tardar en explotar.

La forma en que ella se movía debido a la forma en que el ambiente estaba dándose hacia que se volviera aun más loco de lo que ya estaba, necesitaban hacer "boom, boom".

Se acercó al pecho de Inuyasha solo para sentir como latía con fuerza. Es la forma en que pones mi máquina se podía imaginar que iba a decir una de esas mamadas si llegaba a decirle que su corazón latía como si huyera de una inyección, se levanto para ir por un poco de agua mientras entonces el de manera poco cariñosa la agarraba de la cabeza y la besaba.

No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara para hacerlo toda la noche, y así poderse sentir bien después de tremenda vergüenza pasada en la obra.

**---**

-Jodidos negros-murmuró Sango totalmente cansada de solo ver negros en discovery channel y porno de dos negras besándose mientras hacían otras cosas de lesbianas. Ah y salía en un programa algo de negros-

-Que haces pequeñuela?-preguntó Miroku llegando con un vaso de refresco mientras entonces Sakura señalaba como estaban dos negros haciendo algo que parecía brujería. Jodidos negros, aparte de hacer bulto en el planeta estaban haciendo brujería-

-Malditos negros!-decía totalmente cansada mientras le cambiaba de canal y entonces veía algo interesante. Esos programas de venta por televisión, su mente se estaba hipnotizando solo faltaba que agarrara el teléfono...Quería comprar, estaba...desesperada.-

Miroku le cambio al ver como su "amiga" ya estaba totalmente anonadada viendo la televisión.

-Que decías de los negros?-preguntaba con curiosidad mientras ponía el rostro de saber-todo cuando en realidad no supiera nada; Sango simplemente regresó en sí, pensando que estaba odiando a los negros-

-Es que los negros para que nacen? De todas formas van a morir de hambre, ya que se mueran los desgraciados-decía totalmente molesta mientras Miroku se quedaba sin saber que decir. Es más estaba perplejo jamás le había tocado conversar de gente de piel oscura con Sango, no quería saber más de Sango. Si así hablaba de las personas negras, no se imaginaba como iba a hablar de los cubanos o los de países que eran inferiores-

-Son personas que tienen el mismo derecho-decía de manera sabia mientras Sango simplemente rolaba sus ojos, de seguro el cansancio la hacia ser racista- (no traigo nada en contra de los negros, solo lo puse para agarrar cura :B)-

Pudo ver como se levantaba y caminaba al revés para ir a dormir. Sango no estaba bien, de seguro le pusieron del líquido de sus velas en su bebida. (lo más probable), decidió cargarla mientras la llevaba a su habitación, y entonces notaba como en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba roncando y diciendo algo de los judíos y los rubios.

.En la mañana.

Todos podían notar como Sesshoumaru se estaba riendo con Kagome y Ayame. A Inuyasha esa risa le daba escalofríos así que solo se dignaba a observar y a callar, no estaba loco para ponerse a investigar debido porque su hermano estaba riéndose así, es más después cuando estuviera seduciendo a Kagome le preguntaría. Si, eso era cool y sexy. Y le daba tentación de querer seducirla.

-Ya cállate tu risa es demasiado malvada!-dijo Rin como si nada mientras entonces los tres de nuevo reían. Inuyasha estaba mejor observando la televisión. Tenía que ser paciente, es decir no estaba excitado. Ni siquiera le interesaba saber de que estaban hablando, de seguro estaban hablando de cuantos hombres había en su vida. La curiosidad lo había enganchado-

Maldita curiosidad debería de soltarse, el no era curioso o como le diría Kagome "Metiche" el simplemente quería enterarse, agudizo su oído pero aun así solo escuchaba como si estuvieran hablando en códigos mientras luego de nuevo reían y comenzaban a hacer sonidos raros.

-Inuyasha-Dijo en susurró Naraku mientras el contestaba un "que" de mala manera. Obviamente no encontraba el control y no quería levantarse y picarla a cada botón cada vez que se le antojara hacerle algo a la televisión, y por último lugar estaba harto de escuchar como ellos se reían mientras el se amargaba-Sabes de que están riéndose?-preguntó de nuevo en susurró mientras Rin pasaba y decía de manera histérica "CALLENSEEEE" y luego corría a encerrarse en su habitación totalmente histérica-

Ciertamente la curiosidad de todos estaba siendo tentada. Ya no eran Inuyasha o Naraku, ahora era Kouga, Miroku y Kikyou los cuales intentaban acercarse o fingir que estaban haciendo algo en la cocina para enterarse de ese pequeño chisme.

Hasta que por fin Bankotsu llegó se sentó y preguntó en voz fuerte:-De que se ríen, amigos?-mientras Ayame, Sesshoumaru y Kagome de nuevo se reían pero esta vez más verdadera. Las lágrimas podían salir de sus ojos, mientras que Bankotsu se quedaba sin entender incluso todos que ya estaban muertos de la curiosidad por enterarse de ese jugoso chisme.

-Haha, apostamos que quien sería el preguntar de que nos estábamos riendo-decía Ayame mientras entonces Sesshoumaru dejaba de reírse para captar que el había perdido en su propio juego, todos estaban enojados con ellos tres los habían utilizados como conejos para experimento-

-Y YO GANE!-Gritaba Kagome mientras se subía a la mesa y comenzaba a bailar en un intento por ser fogosa, ya que su bailara era todo asqueroso y se le veían los pelos de la pierna que todavía no se rasuraba-

Dijeron estupideces, hicieron estupideces y juntaron todas sus estupideces para crear la estupidez mayor.

La hora de la comida fue algo muy callado, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban peleados sencillamente porque Inuyasha no quiso dejar entrar a Kagome a hacer pipi cuando el se estaba lavando los dientes, y Kagome simplemente se enojo, pero ella debía entender el tenía cierto trauma al ver a las personas orinar.

-Sango le puedes decir a Inuyasha si me pasa el refresco?-preguntó Kagome mientras entonces Sango levantaba su ceja obviamente no estaba conforme con ese pleito de niños tontos-

-Sango le puedes decir a Kagome que es una zorra-decía mientras Sango se quedaba sorprendida al igual que Kagome-

-Sango, dile al idiota de Inuyasha que no aceptaré sus groserías-Sango totalmente harta decide darle el refresco a Kagome y a pegarle en la espinilla a Inuyasha pero eso no fue suficiente ya que solo consiguieron más "podrías decirle a Kagome..." o "podrías decirle a Inuyasha" Ugh! Era asqueroso y repulsivo tener que repetir algo que obviamente la otra persona había escuchado-

-Kagome...-dijo de manera tierna Ayame mientras Kagome se le quedaba viendo con ternura también-Tienes boca y oídos, verdad?-preguntó mientras Kagome confundida asentía y entonces ahí es cuando Ayame sonreía con maldad-entonces díselo tu a Inuyasha, ya nos tienen hartos. Díganse sus asquerosas perversiones en su casa, creen que no se escuchan!? Por dios son obvios!-decía totalmente exaltada y sonrojada mientras entonces Inuyasha sonreía con seducción y miraba directamente a Ayame-

-Me acuesto todos los días con ella-y señalaba a Kagome mientras entonces tomaba el tenedor para llevar un bocado a su boca y atacar como lo hace una mujer, u hombre o lo que fuera-Y no crean que yo no los escucho...-decía como si hubiera descubierto todo-Ayame y Kouga? Creen que no son _obvios_ –dijo mientras los señalaba con la mirada y entonces Kagome simplemente fingía que hacia un "Omg" con su boca mientras entonces algunos reían a excepción de Ayame y Kouga que estaban tan avergonzados como para contestar-Callen! Todos los que están en esta mesa han hecho algo indebido, se han metido con Inuyasha...-dijo mientras miraba a todos-

-Me disculpas querido hermano pero yo no me he acostado con alguien "todavía"-es lo que decía y pensaba Sesshoumaru y se quedo muy serio al ver que su hermano estaba levantando una ceja y se encontraba mirándolo como si estuviera loco o hubiera fumado crack-

-Ahh pero has mirado porno, Inuyasha esta en la puta casa y sabe todo lo que ustedes seres pervertidos hacen, los estoy observando!-Otra mirada de loco podía agregarse a su mirada mientras todos de repente perdían el apetito y comenzaban a irse a encerrar en sus cuartos-

Porque siempre había algún idiota que arruinaba la comida humillando de nuevo a todos?

En la mente de Kouga solo se podía ver una Ayame que estaba totalmente embarrada con crema batida, mientras dos cerezas había en sus pezones...Uhh! que sucio, quería hacerlo ya. Ahorita. Corriendo o volando no importaba como, pero primero debía dormir porque iba a acabar con esa loba fuera como fuera. Y que Dios la protegiera, wahaha.

Los demás estaban más avergonzados en su cuarto, a excepción de Inuyasha que por primera vez podía darles nalgadas en el trasero a todos y decirles un "te chingue".

**Continuará.**

N/A:

Ñamñam :l mucha flojera, mucha escuela. Mucha weba. Y muchas fiestas (:

Ya bye n.n me dejan reviews :B

_"Atrapó mi mirada con simplemente sus palabras"_

Pd. Se que soy extremista pero lean el fic que se me acaba de ocuurrrir wahahaha, lean, lean Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS n.n ya bye (:

Atte:

Willnimaria.

Pd: saludos a mariada ke esa morra anda tirando la barra en mi kasa mientras ve la tv y yo scribo (:

I quiere chekar su fotolog y chatemos de su lap a mi pc hahaha xD ke pendejas ya bye x)!


	22. Pills

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

_Oh no__Recibi__ pocos reviews. Me __awita__Nahh__xD_

**Cáp.22****pill**

**Pildora**

_"Cuando tengo miedo, corro, grito y lloro._

_Cuando tengo hambre, corro, grito y lloro"_

Las personas normales les tienen miedo a las cosas. No importaba que clases de cosas, bueno la verdad si importaba. Por ejemplo hasta el idiota de Sesshoumaru le tenía miedo a algo.

-Digan sus miedos-Dijo la psicóloga por tercera vez mientras todos se miraban confundidos, en verdad ya nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba cada jueves. La psicóloga se ponía toda extraña y comenzaba a decir puras cosas incoherentes.-No tengan pena, tener miedos es normal-Porque estaba agarrándole la mano a Inuyasha, y porque se arreglaba el cabello mientras intentaba "seducir" a Naraku con sus ojos-

Nadie quería hablar de sus miedos, era algo...muy..._penoso_ y _bobo_. Rin que era la más valiente estaba viendo a la psicóloga, se había quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos, lo que era muy "wow" para ella.

-Yo, yo-decía Ayame contenta mientras levantaba su mano y miraba a la psicóloga. La cual parecía querer desnudar a todos los hombres que se encontraban presentes, a excepción de Bankotsu.-

Era como estar en una escuela de primaria.

-Si?-dijo la doctora entusiasmada de ver a su primer participante, la pelirroja o mejor dicho "la loba" (hahaha) estaba mostrando una sonrisa malvada e incluso se atrevió la muy descarada a mostrar sus garras las cuales no estaban limadas o aseadas-

-Yo le tengo miedo a las arañas, mi mamá, las abejas, las ardillas, los perros gigantes, al mar en la noche, y a esos animales feos si las cucarachas-decía Ayame totalmente confiada mientras todos la miraban totalmente confundidos, nadie sabía que clase de persona enferma podía tenerle miedo a las ardillas?-.

-Ardillas?-preguntó la psicóloga pensando mejor si en verdad quería escuchar las tonteras que ellos iban a decir, su voz fue muy clara y precisa al momento de preguntarle esto a Ayame. Y todos absolutamente todos deseaban que clase de persona le tenía miedo a las ardillas-que pueden hacer las ardillas?-Siguió preguntando confundida y a la vez interesada-

-Pueden mandar a llamar más ardillas-decía mientras los demás se reían ante lo que Ayame había dicho-Y por si quiere saber le tengo miedo a mi mamá porque en mis veinticuatro años de vida sigo sin poderla hacer perder la cabeza-decía como si eso fuera levemente dramático-

Inuyasha: para todos era el "héroe" pero también tenía miedos. Y sus miedos eran Kagome, ya que ella era la única que podía volverlo loco, y aparte le tenía miedo a las tijeras ya que eso era un objeto terriblemente mortal y si lo usabas con mucho cuidado podías matar a la gente y luego cubrir las huellas y la sangre con papeles de baño, y borrar las huellas con simplemente un líquido especial como pipi.

Sesshoumaru: Uff este señor bonito y grandote le tenía miedo a las arañas incluyendo a las de plástico.

La mayoría de todos les tenía miedo a las arañas, y eso **NO** era divertido. Las arañas eran escalofriantes, menos spiderman el era sexy a comparación de sus hermanas las arañas.

-Definitivamente al duende verde-decía Kagome mientras miraba a los demás. Qué? Su primito de doce años todavía le tenía miedo al coco, tenerle miedo al duende verde era algo muy normal. Además si no le tenías miedo a algo, eras un raro. Raro. Raro. Amaba esa palabra, comenzó a viajar en su mente mientras escuchaba las cosas graciosas que los demás decían. Sango tenía una obsesión y esa era lavar su ropa interior todas las noches, al principio dijo que resultaba molesto pero después simplemente se fue acostumbrando-

El día era perfecto, habían quedado en que iban a guardar silencio para poder concentrarse, Sesshoumaru se echo un gas mientras con su mano fingía que le echaba la peste a Rin y luego Sango intentaba no carcajearse mientras miraba lo que todos hacían algo con sus ojos cerrados, y sus piernas cruzadas.

-Puta madre, que peste-decía Bankotsu que se levantaba mientras comenzaba a echarse aire con su mano en la parte de su rostro mientras Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha comenzaban a reírse de manera exagerada-

Todos los hombres eran unos tontos, maleducados y se tiraban gases como si estuvieran haciéndole algún favor al planeta.

Ya nada era un secreto.

Hubo risas y verdades que se descubrieron bajo malos tratos, como a Miroku que le dijeron que le iban a dejar de hablar si no confesaba lo peor que había hecho, pobrecito hasta lo habían hecho llorar. Y vaya que fue puro placer el de Sango el de verlo todo indispuesto a contestar, y con esas simples palabras el se encontraba soltando más de la mitad de su vida.

Todos eran personas inmaduras, en cuerpos grandes y bien formados.

A Kagome y a Rin también las habían hecho llorar, ellas dos tenían que decir su experiencia más traumática y al momento en que la recordaban ellas habían comenzado a llorar, Inuyasha por su desgracia intentando ser "cool" no la había abrazado, supongamos que se le había escapado ya que la psicóloga se encontraba desabotonándose los primeros tres botones para mostrar sus nuevos implantes. Genial, la psicóloga con el dinero de su fama se ganaba unos implantes y ellos que se ganaban? Verles el rostro y los cuerpos a las mismas mujeres.

-Hay que votar-decía Inuyasha mirando a su novia, y a sus amigas. Bankotsu y Naraku se habían decidido a apoyar a las chicas, Kikyou era la traidora estaba del otro lado. Jodida lesbiana ya se iban a desquitar con "esa"-

-Si, por los que quieran que haya nuevas mujeres-decía Miroku mientras entraba para quitarle el lugar a Sesshoumaru y Miroku ponerse en medio. Las chicas no parecían a gusto, así que la que supiera discutir o debatir iba a hablar, la que no sabía ni que decir mejor debería de quedarse calladita. Ya que las niñas calladitas se ven bonitas-

-No, no vamos a votar-decía Kagome levemente irritada de que sus compañeras no se atrevieran a hablar. Rin todavía estaba muy molesta, y su cerebro no carburaba. Sango quería patearle el trasero a Miroku, y Ayame estaba intentando seducir a Kouga aunque las indirectas no funcionan con los hombres, ni las más obvias o las más refinadas-

Simplemente las indirectas y los hombres no andan tomados de las manos porque, para un hombre lo que quieres decirlo lo dices en su cara y ya, no andan con rodeos.

-Pues nosotros votamos porque podamos votar-decía Inuyasha mientras le daba una nalgada a Bankotsu y el levantaba su mano. Sesshoumaru simplemente sedujo un poco a la psicóloga y a Rin para que votaran, y ellos ganaran-Ven, ganamos...Mujeres nuevas-decía como si fuera un lobo por la necesidad de tener nuevas mujeres a su lado-

-Que? Mujeres, pero no se puede-decía la psicóloga mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y miraba con confianza a Inuyasha. Ese hanyou la volvía loca-Es decir, posiblemente ustedes fueron los primeros y traer nuevas en este experimento alteraría todo-Su mente sádica y masoquista estaba creando las ideas más locas, mientras que entonces se levantaba, cerraba y abría sus piernas para dejar a los muchachos anonadados, mientras comenzaba a retirarse. La idea más extravagante, perfecta, hipnotizante se estaba llevando en su mente, y esto crearía una grande polémica-

**---**

Estaba harta de entrar al baño y ver como estaba la cosa esa del baño levantada, de seguro el que orino fue un hombre porque siempre los hombres hacían pipi y levantaban brutalmente el asiento del baño. Tan difícil era regresarlo?

-Muy bien, quien fue?-preguntaba Kagome que estaba saliendo del baño y notaba como el papel incluso estaba totalmente desordenado. Y hasta el baño comenzaba a verse sucio, se quedo sorprendida mientras veía como todos dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a la que andaba más molesta que todas, Kagome simplemente siguió señalando con su mirada la puerta del baño-Quien entro y no bajo la tapadera?-preguntó indignada, su vagina podía encontrarse con alguna enfermedad y después tendría comezón, y moriría por descuida de algún idiota-

-YO-Decía Inuyasha saliendo de su cuarto para acercarse demasiado apresurado al baño. La verdad el no tenía idea de quien había sido, pero estaba harto de ver como las mujeres intentaban destruir a sus hombres. Y, un hombre debe de unirse con todos los hombres para evitar que las mujeres dominaran al mundo-Porque?-preguntaba mientras Kagome hacia una mueca demasiado graciosa, y entonces Inuyasha continuaba mirándola esperando algo proveniente de ella-

-Como que _porque_?-decía Kagome intentando imitar la forma en que el había hablado, pero no le había salido muy bien. Le había salido tan gracioso, que Miroku estaba cubriéndose la boca con el periódico, y su saliva producía que el color negro del periódico se pegara en su boca-No pudiste bajar la tapadera, nos podemos infectar de algo nosotras-decía Kagome hablando por todas ellas-

Ven como el tenía razón, ellas estaban haciendo cierta unión feminista para que el legado de los hombres quedara enterrado con un par de besos, y caricias y sexo. Mucho sexo. Ok, demasiado sexo.

Continuando con su pequeña perdida en algún lugar de su mente, había olvidado lo que ella había dicho. Demonios! Si continuaba perdiéndose así, iba a aceptar todo lo que ella decía, negó cuando escucho una pregunta que todos odian, si así es la pregunta "verdad?" y entonces se limito a dar la apariencia de ser demasiado macho como para no caer en cualquier absurda tentación, como Kagome.

Ella y sus ojitos de niña inocente.

-Nosotros no les pedimos que bajen esa cosa-Decía restregándole esa frase a Kagome en su pura cara, ella simplemente infló de manera graciosa sus mejillas y continúo diciendo cosas incoherentes. Esa frase la había derrotado, porque todo lo que decía era inútil, nadie le ganaba al gran Inuyasha.-Además, solo estaba arriba-decía mientras entraba al baño y miraba el baño que estaba levemente sucio-y esta sucio-Kagome hizo un gesto como intentando decirle un "es obvio, duh" mientras continuaba haciendo caras raras-

Kagome estaba siendo tonta y rara.

-Pues tu y tus hombres deberían de limpiar la casa por una vez en su estadía-decía Kagome mientras lo comenzaba a apuntar, Oh! ella había tocado terreno peligroso-

-Tu y tus amigas también-decía como si esa respuesta y el modo en que respondió fuera nada. Obviamente le había contestado a Kagome, y tenía la entera opción de salir muerto esta vez-

-Nosotras siempre hacemos casi todo, hacemos la comida-Las chicas que estaban observando esa grande disputa, veían como Kagome se exaltaba y le soltaba a Inuyasha un montón de cosas que eran verdad, seguían esperando impacientes la respuesta que Inuyasha le iba a dar a Kagome. Esos dos estaban destilando amor-además tienes una novia y quieres ver más mujeres, cual es tu problema?-Bingo! Pensaba Ayame, Kagome había dado en el malestar de todas las chicas y por supuesto que nada mejor que atacar al enemigo, que atacándolo con cosas tontas para irlo haciendo enojar poco a poco y después cuando estuviera desesperado de escuchar una voz chillante y llena de malestar contestara frívolamente _la pregunta_-

Inuyasha levanto su ceja, miró a sus compañeras y le regalo una sonrisa a Kagome se acerco lentamente logrando que Kagome se sintiera intimidada por su mirada y por su altura, y así fue Kagome Higurashi se intimido en ese día por Inuyasha.

-Sencillamente porque ya estamos hartos de verle el rostro-decía con maldad, Kagome se quedo sorprendida mientras miraba a sus amigas y estas esperaban que el dijera aun más-Ustedes son molestas, y pelean por todo, son aburridas y viejas y estamos esperando que trajeran nueva carne para devorarlas como los lobos sedientos de erotismo que somos-No tenía sentido lo que había dicho pero Kagome merecía sentirse un poco mal, por haberse burlado de sus miedos y por no dejarse tocar los pasados tres días, y aparte comenzaba a ser un poco perra con el. Y el odiaba a las perras-

-Ah...-decía Kagome mientras en lugar de ponerse triste por lo que había escuchado lo apuntaba con su fino dedo, y su uña pintada de color rosa mientras le sacaba la lengua-Pues nosotras ya estamos cansadas de ver sus caras de idiotas, quítate perro-Jamás le había dicho perro y no sabia que clase de demonio podía ser cuando le decían en ese apodo. Así que antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, ella comenzó a huir con sus amigas-

Perro? Esa mujer le había dicho perro, podía escuchar como estaban Kouga y Sesshoumaru riéndose de su proveniente y estúpido apodo. Maldita Kagome se las iba a pagar.

Nadie le decía perro...

**---**

Al día siguiente cuando despertó fue terriblemente acosada por más de tres chicos. Habia sido observada al momento de dormir, lo cual había sido incomodo y extraño. La psicóloga había considerado esa propuesta y le había dicho a Miroku que iban a tener visitas por tres días, y esas visitas eran seis chicas y seis chicos. Un total de veinticuatro personas recorriendo en ese edificio enfermo.

Se levanto mientras miraba a esos muchachos, los tres eran guapos. Uno de cabello café, y los otros dos de cabello negro con ojos verdes o azules, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para saber algo.

-AH!-Se expresó al momento en que uno de ellos se le había lanzado en un abrazo, ella simplemente intento esquivar y huir. Salió de su cuarto mientras corría a sus tres visitas y entonces veía como en el departamento, exactamente en la sala había tres muchachas en bikini, no se veían tan mayores. Pero si que eran hermosas y una de ellas estaba sentada encima de las piernas de Inuyasha.-

-Kagome-dijo una rubia mientras se quitaba del lapso de Inuyasha y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en sus labios, se separo de ella totalmente sorprendida mientras miraba a Inuyasha sonriendo con arrogancia-

Los chicos la habían seguido a la cocina mientras ella intentaba buscar un poco de tequila, vino o lo que fuera pero desgraciadamente solo había una cerveza.

-Sango, Ayame y Rin fueron a comprar alcohol-dijo Miroku llegando mientras le quitaba un trago pequeño a su cerveza. Los tres muchachos corrieron a los cuartos del piso de arriba mientras regresaban en menos de cinco minutos con varias botellas de alcohol, wuhu! Lo que Kagome necesitaba para sobrevivir-

Le quito una botella a uno mientras comenzaba a beber conforme veía a esa rubia tonta acercársele mucho a Inuyasha, se susurraban cosas y al parecer a Inuyasha le gustaba que le susurraran cosas y que se comportaran como completas señoritas. Rubias, siempre tontas y con miles de cosas eróticas en su mente.

-Me llamo Darien-decía el castaño mientras sonreía y se acercaba para darle un sorpresivo beso en los labios. Dos en una mañana, era popular o que?-Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi y...-Se acercó un poco más para poner su mano sobre su cintura y ser observado por sus dos nuevos amigos-Se que quieres a un humano a tu lado-Como demonios iba a saber lo que ella quería?-

-Yo-decía interrumpiendo el otro castaño mientras se acercaba a darle un beso más profundo que los otros dos anteriores-Soy Minori-decía con su voz profunda y entonces enseñaba unas orejas de perrito que lo hacían ver como si fuera Sirius Black, su personaje favorito de Harry Potter-youkai perro, puro y ardiendo en deseo-Kagome simplemente sonrojo levantando rápido ambas cejas totalmente sorprendido. El tercero en presentarse también tenía el cabello negro, pero era humano y sus ojos eran grises-

-Yo no quiero contigo, solo quería saber si eras tan bonita y la verdad...No estas tan mal-Sonaba arrogante, igual a Inuyasha-

Y, si adivinaron que Inuyasha estaba ardiendo en celos al ver la forma en que esos tres trataban a Kagome. Y, hasta resultaba que había otro youkai perro. Ugh, que asco.

Solo podía esperar a que ella se cansara de esos tres perdedores que no podrían competir con el.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Nada ****ke**** decir, ****sperando**** por salir de mi casa**

**x.x**

**en**** fin gracias x sus reviews ****n.n**

**bye****bye**** :B**

_"Mirarte, es el éxtasis que necesito para sobrevivir"_

**atte**

**willnira**


	23. intercambio

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

_Un poco de pervertido x/3_

**Cáp.23 ****intercambio.**

_"Jamás romperás la adicción"_

Su misión era tratar bien a esos bastardos. Doce pares de senos, y seis penes más en esa casa.

Sentada como si fuera uno de esos raperos, con su mano en sus partes sosteniendo esa botella fina que uno de esos tres idiotas le había dado estaba observando a esa zorra coquetear con Inuyasha, hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que era toda una pimp. (Rapera :3).

Jamás iba a perder contra esas tres zorras. Miroku tenía la música fuerte, así que no escuchaba nada de lo que esos dos estaban hablando se levanto totalmente sedienta de más vino mientras veía a Kikyou, tenían una canción de tambores demasiado largo. Y parecía de antro.

-Hey hacemos una carne azada?-preguntó cerca del oído de Kikyou mientras las muchachas parecían a gusto con la idea.-

-Podemos ayudar?-preguntó una pelirroja que intentaba ser una Ayame pero más fea y más enana-

-Pedimos tu ayuda?-preguntó Ayame peleando con la doble que le coqueteaba a Kouga y a Inuyasha. Ugh, podrían terminar en un trió, la verdad no querían imaginarse a Kouga, Inuyasha y a esa pequeña zorra desnudos mientras comenzaban a tener sexo los tres juntos. Posiblemente nunca se sacaría esa imagen de su cabeza la pobre y pequeña e inclusive inocente Ayame-Bankotsu, saca la parrilla, Sango, todas es hora de divertirnos-decía mientras iban a sus cuartos a cambiarse simplemente para saber si tenían todavía esos encantos-

Las chicas hartas de ser reemplazadas, salieron con bikinis mientras bailaban de manera seductora y veían a los chicos cambiarse con trajes de baño, Oh! jamás había visto tanta carne, pensó Kagome totalmente encantada.

Sus ojos se podían salir y seguir a esos cuerpos, seis hombres para ellas y seis mujeres para ellos; Respingó su nariz de manera graciosa, no, no le gustaba la idea de compartir a Inuyasha, Minori estaba usando un short demasiado playero, se intento rascar la espalda pero al no poder le hablo a Minori para que la ayudara, Uh! Que gentiles manos tenía ese chico.

Solo quería que el idiota de Inuyasha la observara.

Se había acostado y estaba esperando que el comenzara a darle un masaje. Ayame estaba bebiendo un poco de cerveza ignorando que esa pelirroja bizarra le daba cerecitas a Kouga. Ugh, que asco.

Estaba por tirarles agua encima a esos asquerosos hijos de perra, Ayame ardía de celos pero quien dijo que Kouga no se podía poner celoso?

-Yano!!-Gritó entusiasmada mientras pensaba en algo estúpido y bebía de golpe el alcohol que le habían servido, Kouga había reaccionado a la voz chillante que Ayame había hecho y había apretado su mano de una manera que sus garras parecían encajarse, ahí estaba su Ayame usando un sexy bikini mientras perseguía a un muchacho que era debilucho-

Ayame si que era sucia, estaba embarrándole algo en su piel, y por accidente había terminado encima de el mientras el caía encima de Ayame. Los dos rieron, Kagome se preguntaba porque no le tocaba alguien así. Ugh! Su plan estaba fallando, se rasco la cabeza, gritó, bebió más, pateo el bote, fumo un cigarrillo, y aun así nada funcionaba! Es más ardía más en celos de lo que Inuyasha ardía.

-Dios mátame-Murmuró mientras Sesshoumaru freía más carne, y Rin le ayudaba a ponerle algo de aceite a la parilla. Y luego salía llamas, y Sesshoumaru corría a Rin de su parrillada-

-Te encuentras bien, Kagome?-Pregunto Minori mientras movía sus orejitas de manera atrevida, puso su mano sobre su cintura y la acerco a ella. Cielos! Todo se ponía más "hot" cuando bebía, se sintió como una película porno, pero no era el canal porno. Paso su lengua por sus labios, encantada de ver a Minori. Inuyasha era un idiota. No se estaba sonrojando, ella era buena en eso de las conquistas-"Mierda me sonrojé"-Pensó mientras tomaba a Minori de la mano y lo llevaba a sentarse, por culpa del alcohol era torpe así que Minori la había cargado y ella había reído-

Le iba a decir "Mino" y estaba haciendo ojitos el se había sentado en la barra, y ella al ver que tenía una cortada decidió agacharse un poco para buscar curitas y algo de lo que los youkais, hanyous o seres míticos utilizan. Justo cuando se estaba agachando, Inuyasha había entrado y se le habían salido los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo. Kagome estaba haciéndole sexo oral a ese joto! Bueno eso creía el.

-Listo?-Y todavía Minori volteaba su rostro hacia atrás y se sobaba una parte que el no lograba ver pero que suponía que era su pene, Oh! se estaba muriendo de celos. Quería golpear algo, vio a una rubia, la tomo y la beso mientras la apresuraba y la tiraba en el sofá. Kagome se levanto totalmente entusiasmada, e Inuyasha no despego sus ojos de Kagome. Ella curó a ese perro falso, mientras entonces comenzaba a irse, pero Minori no la dejo irse. Era pasión a primera vista, la siguió tomando de la cintura mientras la besaba por el cuello-

Estaba ebria veía todo de color rosa o multicolor!

Escucho unos gemidos, y no eran ella o Minori.

-Hay alguien...-Dijo de una manera poco inteligente, se levanto bien y pudo ver a Inuyasha quitándole el bikini a esa rubia mientras la rubia se sonrojaba y se intentaba alejar, pero aun así esa zorra sucia no se alejo-Hola, hola-Dijo Kagome llegando mientras se recargaba con sus brazos sobre el sofá, puso sus codos y los doblo para ver como estaba esa mujer comiéndose el pecho de su Inuyasha. E Inuyasha estaba disfrutando mucho-

-Hay Kagome!-Dijo la muchacha de manera nerviosa separándose de Inuyasha con sus mejillas coloradas-

-Piérdete mujer, me estoy divirtiendo-Uh? No entendía, miró a Minori mientras se acercaba a el y entonces lo tomaba por sorpresa y lo llevaba a su habitación, no estaba tan ebria se le había pasado con ver a Inuyasha y a esa zorra juntos. Ugh, tendría que ver porno para quitarse esa imagen-

Al entrar a la habitación le enseño fotos graciosas a Minori, el estaba jugando con su computadora y aunque no iban a hacer algo más, ella simplemente se puso en la puerta y comenzó a gritar...

-OH SI MINORI, ERES TAN BUENO!-Gritó mientras el la veía confundido, se quedo unos segundos en silencio y después sonrió-OH! SI SIGUE VIENDO!-Gritó de nuevo mientras le indicaba con su dedo de manera malvada que siguiera viendo las fotografías-

Inuyasha y la muchacha habían perdido el ambiente, más bien porque el no podía concentrarse escuchando a su Kagome gritar como desquiciada mientras hacia sonidos que solo había hecho con el.

-Kagome, que haces?-Preguntó el en susurros mientras ella entonces se acercaba a su oído y el entendía perfectamente. Pero era un hombre y no estaba dispuesto a ser utilizado para darle celos a otro hombre, era algo bajo.-Te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero no prometo algo-Dijo de manera arrogante mientras se acercaba y entonces ponía sus manos alrededor de ella para evitar un escape, ahí supo que algo no iba a andar bien. Pero no quería detenerse porque el le recordaba a Inuyasha. Y luego comenzó a reírse, haciendo Kagome reír-ESO KAGOME, ESO!-Gritó mientras hacia la señal de la paz y comenzaba a reírse con Kagome y a hacer sonidos eróticos-

Kagome se despeino, mientras se desacomodaba un poco su bikini, y se esparcía el labial por sus labios haciendo que quedara como si había pasado algo.

-MONTAME, MONTAME!-Gritaba divertido el muchacho totalmente encantado de saber que Kagome no había sido una sangrona como el la había imaginado-

-AH, AH, AH!-Dijo Kagome de manera exagerada. Y de nuevo evitaron reírse con una grande carcajada-

Kagome salió mientras Inuyasha miraba la televisión y después al ver a Kagome salir de su cuarto la miraba con despecho, quien se creía esa mujer para engañarlo con otro hanyou, youkai o lo que fuera perro?

La vio, sin duda esos gritos y esa ropa desarreglada. Sin duda algo había pasado, miró como ella iba a la cocina y comía algo, después tomaba agua para recargarse sobre la barra de la cocina, se sentó en el comedor después de breves minutos de silencio y fingió que estaba descansando.

-Uh! No te imaginas lo bueno que es-Dijo Kagome entretenida mientras se levantaba para comenzar a irse, pero el la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia el tirándola encima de la mesa. Todos ya estaban ebrios en la terraza, y por la diversión que tenían ninguno estaba consiente de querer salir de ese lugar cada quien estaba dándoles celos a sus parejas, menos Rin o Sango que estaban hartas y se habían encerrado a ver alguna película vieja-Vete con tu amiguita, ella debe de querer concluir con lo que estaban haciendo-Dijo de manera celosa mientras Inuyasha la miraba de manera confundida. Estaba tan cerca de ella-

Ella estaba acostada en esa mesa, no tan bien acomodada pero al menos la tenía debajo de el. Sus manos estaban sujetadas y no había algo que ella pudiera hacer, iba a demostrarle quien era bueno en eso.

-No, no fue tan bueno...-Le dijo Inuyasha mirando de manera penetrante a Kagome, sentía cierto deseo pero debía concentrarse en no hacer algo sucio encima de la mesa. Luego cargarían con la culpa de que la mesa estaría pues usada, y todos querrían usar la mesa-

-Wow! Ya tan rápido ataques tigre-Dijo Miroku entrando con una flor en su oreja, y caminando para ir a buscar un poco de hielo-Les informo querido amigos, ese lugar ya fue usado por mi y por...Sanguito, donde estará mi pequeña?-Miroku estaba ebrio. Inuyasha levanto a Kagome para llevarla al sofá y así concluir lo que iba a hacer pero Miroku de nuevo los miró evitando que ellos concluyeran su acto sexual-Uh! Y ahí tuve un sueño erótico de Sango-Jodido Miroku era bueno quemando momentos importantes!-

-CALLATE!-Gritó Inuyasha mientras la tomaba y la llevaba a su cuarto, Miroku sonrió mientras iba a buscar a su Sango-

Ahora si, nadie iba a interrumpir. Ella debajo de el. Que seguía? Ah si, iba a demostrarle que su juguete sexual era el y no aquel niño tonto con el que ella ya se había acostado.

-Estoy cansada, y no quiero usar algo que una zorra ya uso-Dijo celosa mientras se intentaba levantar, odiaba ser humana y no tener tanta fuerza para aventarse y quitarse de esa posición no tan incomodo-Incluso con la psicóloga, eres un enfermo!-Kagome hablaba, hablaba y hablaba y el solamente la escuchaba con un dolor en su cabeza y en su...No le quedo de otra que callar con un apasionado beso, que hizo que las rodillas de Kagome temblaran, iba a demostrarle que el iba a ser siempre su juguete sexual-

Beso su cuello, y ella reacciono muy bien. Quería escuchar gemir para que ese tal Monigay, o como se llamará supiera que había fingido todo por lastima, y en cambio con el había sido puro deseo de amantes.

-Deja...-Dijo Kagome nerviosa mientras intentaba soltarse-Vete con su chiquitita-Le dijo mientras lo intentaba apartar, termino dándole la cara a la cama y no a Inuyasha-

Lo cual era malo. Una mala posición. Una mala jugada. Maldito Inuyasha celoso. Y ella también. Todos iban a arder en el infierno, menos ella porque era pura, casta y santa.

Maldición! Ya no iba a ver su lindo rostro sonrojado y lleno de deseo, pensó mientras intentaba besarle el cuello.

-Tienes un hoyuelo detrás de tu cuello-Dijo mientras lo tocaba, ella hizo un sonido que a el le había fascinado. Algo había desaparecido en el, el coraje posiblemente que había experimentado de haberla escuchado gritar como mil veces lo mismo; Después de tocarle la beso-

-"Debes estar bromeando, un beso y ya estoy así?"-Pensó Kagome mientras regresaba al estado de ebriedad en el que se había encontrado minutos antes-

Se transformo, ya no quería dejar a Inuyasha sin acción. Ella también quería entrar en ese espectáculo, beso, mordió y aruño según su parecer. Nada mejor que el sexo reconciliaría. Lo último que había sentido fueron varias holeadas de placer, más de veinte besos. Y veinte caricias, y después se había quedado dormida encima de el...

El por su parte, había acariciado partes que aquel idiota también había tocado. Lo hizo con suavidad y la sintió moverse debajo de el, y enfrente de el. Lo hizo de manera calmada y gentil. Puso sus labios en cualquier parte que tenía curva, y masajeo esos senos que lo volvían loco, Ugh! Tal vez ya era un pervertido...Rasco su cabello y abrazó a Kagome para dormir así con ella. Iba a protegerla, no la iba a cambiar. No la quería cambiar.

Y si alguien aparecía diciendo que era mejor que el en algo, el iba a luchar por ser el número uno en Kagome. Ya no iba a ser un niño tonto, no iba a perderla. Soñó que estaba en la ciudad. Más no supo que parte, y graciosamente había un hanyou que estaba caminando hacia el. Le había robado algo de mucho valor, y lo había seguido, no recordaba todo ya que no lo veía como si fuera una película. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba enfrente de una casa grande, con un hermoso jardín. Vio como ese niño, entraba apresurado a casa y el tocaba totalmente divertido.

Al abrir la puerta. El había despertado por falta de aire. Recordó ese sueño, y también que no podía respirar bien.

-Gorda, quítate!-Dijo de manera ruda, mientras movía un poco a Kagome. Se sentía bien tenerla encima de el, pero no recordaba que ella pesará tanto, estaba engordando su mujer no hacia ejercicio y solamente tenían sexo y comía como un cerdo y aparte bebía cerveza. Sip, debería ponerla a dieta-Pesas-Volvió a decir mientras ella se erguía y se sentaba encima de el totalmente sonriente-

-Soy una mariposa-Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas Kagome, haciendo que el levantara una ceja totalmente confundido. El ambiente que inundaba esa habitación era calmado y pacifico nada que ver con el ambiente apasionado que habían tenido-

-Sigues ebria?-Preguntó confundido mientras la miraba bien, podía verle los senos. Y no eran feos-

-Posiblemente, luces completamente desnudo para mi-Hizo un gesto demasiado gracioso al momento de decir eso. El evitó reírse ante la forma graciosa en que ella lo dijo-

-Enserio? En ese caso tu también luces completamente desnuda para mi-Ella bajo su mirada y confundida se dio cuenta de que había enseñado sus senos a Inuyasha, tomo la sabana y se cubrió. Le daba mucha pena saber que alguien le había visto los senos, y al cubrirse había dejado descubierto a Inuyasha. Así que todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha desnudo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar repentinamente-

No lo entendía ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Inuyasha desnudo!! Inuyasha que pudo hacer ante esa escena? Pues no le quedo de otra que reírse de lo hermosa que Kagome se veía sangrando el piso, mientras alzaba su rostro y cubría su nariz.

-Tapate perro!-Dijo Kagome mientras iba al baño envuelta en la sabana, y limpiaba su nariz. Evito esa imagen de Inuyasha súper cachondo desnudo...-

Lavo su rostro, enfrió sus mejillas y noto que ya había pasado todo. Que se puede hacer en un lugar con muchas televisiones sin contacto con personales normales? Nada! Simplemente esperar a que tu tortura de vaya acabando.

Regreso al cuarto de Inuyasha. Y agarro la sabana con cuidado mientras miraba a Inuyasha un poco avergonzada, bueno ni que lo que acababa de hacer fuera demasiado malo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y miró a Inuyasha con culpa. Necesitaba explicar algo.

-Hey sobre tu chico...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras ella caminaba hacia el y se sentaba encima de el para que no dijera nada, lo levanto con su fuerza humana mientras ponía sus labios sobre la oreja perruna de Inuyasha-

-No paso nada...-Dijo mientras mordía esa oreja, y luego regresaba a besarle el cuello a Inuyasha.-

El paso su lengua por sus labios mientras miraba como ella se entregaba de nuevo. Sus manos agarraban la espalda y entonces, noto como ella estaba muy concentrada no quiso quedarse atrás, y trato de hacer todo lo posible.

Rodaron por la cama, quito con su mano masculina una hebra negra que caía entre la ceja de Kagome y entonces beso su mejilla haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos un poco impaciente. Beso su cuello, y la hizo sentir tranquilidad y seguridad. Ella no quería apartarse de sus brazos, quería seguir siendo abrazada así. Porque así no iba a tener que enfrentar que eso podría terminar con facilidad.

La volteo mientras decía algo de su espalda. Hizo que ella se estremeciera con solo pasar la yema de sus dedos por la parte media de su espalda. Y luego mirar ese trasero blanco, ella siempre olía bien. Mordió un poco su hombro, mientras besaba su cuello. Vieron desnudos un poco de televisión, y cuando ese programa aburrido terminaba la cosa entre ellos concluyo.

Pensaba diferente cuando estaba con ella, pensaba que ella no debía apartarse de el. Pensaba que ella era la mujer del sueño que había tenido, y solo le quedaba eso...Pensar...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

e.e mi mente pervertida no funcionaba :/!

Y aparte ando machin apresurada e,e y aburrida y me qiero matar xD

DEJEN REVIEWS n.n!

_"Me gusta cuando hablan de nosotros dos"_

Atte:

Willnir-ahh!


	24. Freiheit

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

Desde pequeña Marina lo único que recuerda de su padre fue su espalda, no su rostro o su voz. Solo su espalda.

Quiero volver a nacer en un lugar donde los errores sean virtudes que iré ganando. Si eso fueran los errores supongo que estaría llena de virtudes.

**Cáp.24****Freiheit**

_Libertad._

_"Quiero volver a nacer cerca de ti,_

_Pero tengo esa sensación de que aunque eso suceda,_

_Tu nunca te enamoraras de mí"_

Habia un aroma que lo estaba torturando. Algo que no podía distinguir, no sabía de donde venía. Era como su viera diferentes colores todo lo estaba confundiendo, se tiró de la cama y se fue arrastrando estaba demasiado débil. Las personas que tenían ese poder demoniaco podían olfatear ese aroma brusco que los atormentaba, su corazón se estaba acelerando como si estuviera corriendo alguna carrera. El viento que estaba en el exterior, estaba meciendo los pocos árboles que habitaban de una manera sólida y perturbarte, tenía frío y se estaba desmoronando.

Habia olfateado diferentes cosas, pero jamás algo así. Lo hacia desear no tener nariz y ser feliz, golpeo con su mano el piso y se revolcó al sentir tremendo dolor, no sabía de donde venía ese olor. Al fin sintió que alguien le prestaba atención, su mujer se había acercado el se había volteado porque no quería que su mujer lo viera de esa manera. No necesitaba ayuda estaba bien solo, escupió algo mientras se intentaba levantar. Ahora era un sonido agudo que se penetraba por sus orejas y lo torturaba. No podía escuchar la más mínima cosa, no sabía leer los labios así que comunicarse con Kagome sería algo difícil en esos momentos. La puerta se abrió, y de nuevo sintió que algún choque eléctrico entraba por su estomago y se pasaba hasta su garganta. Le ardía todo, los ojos. Sentía que estaba excitado y a la vez decepcionado.

Se siguió revolcando, sintiendo que la luz le lastimaban los ojos podía sentir. No, más bien con su instinto podía deducir que su mujer estaba llorando. Se intento levantar para seguirla y abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sintió un fuerte calambre. Se arrastro, pero era una tortura muy grande el querer levantarse. Ya ni siquiera lo intentaba estaba débil y dolido.

Ya no estaba sintiendo la presencia de alguien cerca de el.

Kagome había sido llevado a un par de pisos, junto con los humanos que estaban presentes. Los hanyous, y youkais estaban siendo afectados por algo, era un objeto que les provocaba malestar, y los drogaba. Los hacia sentir calambres, y que el mundo se estaba derritiendo así que se limitaban a observar mediante vidrios polarizados como los muchachos sufrían, y se arrastraban. Las lágrimas de ellas salían con furia al ver como uno de sus amigos se intentaba levantar pero luego llevaban a su cabeza sus manos y las cubrían, posiblemente creían que con hacer eso podrían cubrir un ataque mental.

Lo que más ternura le dio a Kagome fue ver como Naraku y Bankotsu estaban tocando sus manos. Y aunque ese contacto les hacia temblar el esqueleto, y sentir que todo se desmoronaba seguían mostrando una sonrisa, el cuerpo de Bankotsu recargado sobre una de las piernas de Naraku, las lágrimas de los humanos estaban cayendo era demasiada tortura la que los demonios experimentaban.

Inuyasha no tenía a nadie en quien lograr depender en esos momentos, Kouga tampoco e igual Sesshoumaru.

Los otros youkais que faltaban estaban siendo examinados por si alguno de ellos había emanado esa epidemia. Ayame estaba sufriendo aun más por ser mujer, se le abrió la piel de una parte de la espalda, y ya no sabía si el llorar le causaba más dolor.

Golpeaban el vidrio que era a prueba de sonido, y gritaban sus nombres. Estaban ellos en otra habitación aislados de los "enfermos" por más que golpearan ese vidrio o intentaran abrir las puertas no podían hacer nada. Estaban aislados en una habitación iluminada mientras veían los rostros de sufrimiento de sus amigos, Kagome estaba golpeando con brusquedad esa pared de vidrió duro, sentía como se tornaba rojiza su mano. Gritaba y por más que lo hacia no se sentía escuchada, Ayame estaba desmayada y Kouga aunque intentaba no podía acercarse.

Sango estaba también golpeando al igual que Miroku, todos trataban su máximo para así lograr ayudar a sus amigos. Fue hasta que una puerta se abrió, y como todos entraban apresurados a ver que les estaba ocurriendo.

Kagome entró mientras se agachaba un poco para sujetar a Inuyasha, no sabía que tenía que hacer. Nadie sabía que podía hacer, le tomo la mano y el la aparto sufriendo algo que jamás había sufrido; Y todo cambio para mal en esos momentos, el ambiente demostró un aura demasiado fría y extraña, Kagome fue aventada hasta el cuerpo de Ayame en donde ella se levanto y gruñó, mientras estiraba su mano y giraba su muñeca para escuchar un ruido muy delicado, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Bankotsu y Naraku también se levantaron mientras la puerta se cerraba de una manera apresurada. Miroku, Sango, Rin y Kagome se acercaron. Y Kagome noto como estaba Kikyou del otro lado haciendo varias señas, asintió ya que no entendía nada de lo que Kikyou estaba diciendo.

Nadie estaba reaccionando, todos estaban asustados. Fue hasta que escucharon gruñidos.

-_Hey, los científicos están haciendo algo para alterar a los demonios-_Esa era claramente la voz de Kikyou, la cual estaba totalmente asustada. No podía decir mucho, todos estaban siendo escuchados, escuchaban sus pláticas y veían lo que hacían. No podían hablar mucho ya que algo podría pasar. Algo que posiblemente no les iba a gustar, luego hubo muchos gruñidos-_Tienen que salir rápido-_Dijo más exaltada mientras luego Kikyou encendía otra luz-_Fueron las zorras que estaban con nosotros, ellas trajeron esta enfermedad...SALGAN RÁPIDO__-_Gritó con autoridad mientras Sango intentaba caminar entre ellos y abrir la puerta-

No podían hacer nada. Ni siquiera abrir la puerta, Inuyasha que tenía sus ojos rojos y sus garras estaban más largas de lo normal se lanzo hacia Kagome. Olfateo rudamente su cuello, y su cabello y luego se giro hacia donde estaba Miroku también lo estaba olfateando, Ayame estaba aullando al igual que Kouga y al parecer eso le molesto a Sesshoumaru el cual hizo algo con sus garras para golpear a Kouga. El youkai lobo, y el youkai perro se empezaron a pelear mientras Ayame olfateaba a Sango. La detuvo con su mano mientras le gruñía.

-Oye estúpida a mi no me gruñes, babosa-Le dijo Sango mientras la bofeteaba y luego la tiraba al suelo para ver como Inuyasha intentaba romper el vidrio de plástico que lo dividía con su verdadero opresor.-

Para los youkais cada olfato era nuevo, cada sensación. Y esa sensación fue la que hizo despertar a Ayame, Sesshoumaru estaba intentando ser sujetado por Rin, mientras Ayame se ponía en medio y afilaba sus garras para golpear un poco a Sesshoumaru. Ayame le mostro los dientes a Kouga mientras este se ponía en cuatro patas y se lanzaba hacia Ayame para morderle el brazo. Ayame lo lanzo hacia el vidrio el cual se rompió y así pudo salir Inuyasha, Kagome fue a perseguirlo mientras Sango y Miroku observaban todo. Kouga y Sesshoumaru gruñendo, e Inuyasha persiguiendo algo, Ayame intentando detener a Inuyasha.

Al parecer era cosa de demonios.

Ayame detuvo a Kouga haciendo que con una patada Sesshoumaru reaccionara.

-Carajo...-Murmuró mientras veía quien estaba encima de el. Con sus labios carnosos y su cuello al descubierto, su cabello desordenado sus ojos cansados. Abrió sus labios mientras se acercaba a besar a Rin de manera lenta-

-KOUGA!-Gritó Ayame mientras sentía como el le clavaba sus uñas sobre sus hombros y la aventaba a la pared-ERES UN IDIOTA-Gritó mientras se soltaba y lo ponía en el suelo para que lamiera el piso, y luego le jalaba las orejas-

Un aroma muy peculiar le llegó a la nariz del joven lobo, y fue cuando descubrió como Ayame estaba desmayándose enfrente de el. Sango corrió hacia ella, mientras notaban la sangre que ella emanaba. Esa sangre formaba una pequeña laguna, Kouga la cargó con cuidado mientras comenzaba a alejarse con pasos lentos, cada gota que Ayame desprendía de su cuerpo se impregnaba en el suelo haciendo un asqueroso recorrido sangriento.

Habia perdido la conciencia debido al temor de que Kouga la fuera matado, Naraku y Bankotsu estaban inconscientes pues para Naraku el dolor y el aroma fue demasiado, Inuyasha era el único que estaba buscando que desprendía ese aroma tan horrible, Miroku zarandeo a Bankotsu.

-Hey debes buscar a Inuyasha, no sabemos donde esta...-Le dijo de manera seria mientras olfateaba un poco y comenzaba a levantarse por inercia para ir a buscar a Inuyasha-

Kagome se había ido persiguiéndolo, hasta que logro alcanzar su mano y cayo encima de el. Lo había visto así una vez, y desde esa vez ya no quiso verlo transformado en un demonio. A ella le gustaba el Inuyasha que tenía ojos dorados no rojos. Inuyasha había caído encima de ella, había olfateado de nuevo y luego había mostrado sus dientes, para ser más precisos había enseñado sus colmillos.

Estaba debatiéndose entre todo lo malo que podía hacer con esa fuerza, ya ni sentía el dolor de lo furioso e hipnotizado que estaba. Abrazó el frágil cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él, no había ruido de cosas al romperse en esos momentos, ni siquiera había gritos. El la estrecho tanto a el que a Kagome le dio más miedo, algo le decía que debía morderla. No es que fuera un vampiro, o algo por el estilo. Pero podía sentir que la sangre de ella era demasiado exquisita. Kagome lo intento alejar, y después lo abofeteo. Y le pateo en los testículos para que reaccionara.

Siempre sucedía en las películas, también sucedía en tu vida.

-PERRA-Escucho el grito de Inuyasha mientras el se retorcía en el suelo del dolor que su mujer le había provocado-

-Kagome!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras llegaba un poco agitado-Inuyasha es un medio demonio, y quiere hacerte su mujer!-Volvió a decir un poco agitado-Ah ya regreso, bueno me tengo que ir con Na, na, Naraku...-Dijo entusiasmado mientras movía su mano y comenzaba a irse-

Hubo un llamado para todos los que estaban en la casa, el cual decía que tenían que ir a su apartamento.

Kagome ayudo a que Inuyasha se levantara, y el simplemente acepto su mano mientras le daba un cálido beso en su mejilla.

**---**

Estaba escuchando todo, y cuando decía todo era porque era todo. Prácticamente no entendía nada, los otros hanyous estaban infectados de algo y debían de consumir algo. Los científicos les dieron un par de pastillas a los youkais y hanyous con los que convivían, mientras Kagome miraba una pastilla que decía "M&M". Se rió un poco mientras uno de los científicos anunciaba sus consecuencias, y lo que podría pasar.

Uy que miedo! Pensó Inuyasha sarcástico.

-Estos son m&m's-Dijo Kouga mientras se los comía, y luego sacaba su lengua para mostrarle la lengua sucia a Sango y hacerla reír-

-No lo son-Repuso un científico bigotudo, mientras Kouga levantaba su ceja con cuidado. Todos estaban pendientes a lo que podía suceder, se sentían tan especiales. Más de dos meses conviviendo, wow! Y la magia del amor ya había hecho lo suyo-

-Eso es lo que todos dicen-Repuso Kouga mientras luego señalaba con sus dedos al científico bigotudo-Niégueme que no son m&m's saben a m&m's, y son de colores!-Decía entusiasmado mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas y luego había algún canto extraño y se movía como si estuviera bailando algo extraño. Bien por Kouga.-

-Solo tráguense esas pastillas y podrán regresar a casa-Dijo un científico aun más entusiasmado mientras todos se quedaban sin saber que decir-

-Que!? Ya ahorita!?-Anunció Kikyou excitada. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados-

-Deben de aparecer en dos semanas en este lugar para decir como les ha ido-Decía otro científico mientras todos asentían, Kagome fue a empacar sus cosas mientras. Todos estaban empacando, Kagome tomo un poco de refrescos, alcohol y comida chatarra para el camino, se metió a bañar apresurada mientras luego salía para entrar a su habitación todos estaban volviéndose locos de entusiasmo menos Sesshoumaru que estaba bebiendo una cerveza extremadamente helada mientras fumaba un cigarrillo-

Se puso un pantalón normal, con una camisa de colores. Dejo su cabello suelto, se puso unos lentes mientras comenzaba a ponerse perfume, se pinto un poco e hizo un par de llamadas.

Estaba muy hiperactiva, ya quería irse.

-HEY, HEY DENME SUS CELULARES-Gritó Miroku mientras todos comenzaban a intercambiar el número de sus teléfonos.-

Sería muy difícil olvidar a todos, adoraba a cada uno de ellos. Sobre todo a las chicas y a Kikyou, porque Kikyou era una verdadera perra que valía la pena tener como amiga. Sus ideas extrañas y exageradas, y la forma en que agredía a las personas por internet simplemente era divertido.

Kagome rápido se apresuro a ir a su carro, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha fueron los primeros en irse, después Rin la cual casi lloraba de la tristeza y al último se quedaron Sango y Miroku a llenar de porquerías el departamento.

Iba sola, con una cerveza en su mano mientras aceleraba para jugar carreras con Kikyou.

Hicieron el amor más de setenta veces, más de dos veces al día y no era una adicta de hacerlo. Habia aprendido nuevas técnicas, y sabía como usar su seducción en cualquier cosa, Kikyou le iba dejando atrás y la dejo que ganara, ya que el viento que sentía pasarse por la ventana la hacia sentir libre. Manejo por varias horas, hasta por fin vio una gasolinera. Aparco mientras cargaba su tanque, pago todo mientras luego comenzaba a retirarse hacia su casa.

Estaba bien vestida, sabía que algo la estaba esperando en casa.

**---**

La gente gritaba todo lo que necesitaba solo porque las personas favoritas estaban moviéndose entre la gente normal, después de meses de encerramiento por fin pudieran ya ser normales, claro que había youkais que estaban celosos de que solo los de clases alta hubieran entrado en ese experimento, los hanyous odiaban más que nada a Inuyasha.

El hijo del demonio más poderoso mezclado con una sucia humana; Habia decidido celebrar con sus mejores amigas, iban a ir a un bar de esos que había desnudistas solo para celebrar. Inuyasha no se iba a dar cuenta, y hasta iba a beber más de lo que podía beber.

Iba a salir en el carro de una de sus amigas, llevaba una falda de vestir negra, con una blusa que era de tirantes y un poco holgada. Zapatillas de tacón, mientras su cabello estaba suelto y alborotado, llevaba collares largos que combinaban con su blusa, y con sus zapatos hermosos, su rostro estaba maquillado y no necesitaba decir que no estaba disponible. Era noche de celebrar, era noche de libertad.

El bar o el lugar donde iban se llamaba "cherry plezier" que en inglés era "cherry fun" o "diversión cereza" era de un holandés que era amigo de Eri una de sus mejores amigas, en cuanto entraron pudieron ver a varias chicas entusiasmadas ya bailar. Por suerte la bebida gratis era de nueve de la noche hasta las doce, así que tenían tres horas para ponerse completamente ebrias y todo resultaba gratis.

-Tráiganme una cubeta-Dijo Eri mientras buscaba una mesa y entonces el mesero le daba cierta mirada-

Eri, Yumi y Yuca las amigas con las que iba a bailar y se iba a divertir, y lo que pasaba en ese lugar se quedaba en ese lugar, los muchachos posiblemente no se veían tan guapos pero después de seis cervezas se iban a ver como unos dioses, había humo que hacía que te perdieras y aparte había humo de cigarro, Yumi y Yuca eran las que fumaban y estaban encendiendo un cigarro tras otro esperando que un par de hombres las levantaran a bailar.

Bebió una cerveza para adaptarse al ambiente, bebió otra porque sentía que todos tenían todavía la ropa. A las diez y media todo empezó a cambiar radicalmente, las luces se habían encendido apuntando hacia la plataforma y seis hombres salieron. Los seis eran youkais, no importaba que fueran. Para Kagome eran hermosos, uno de ellos era alto y guapo, y los demás eran hermosos. Todos eran hermosos quería a todos para ella.

-DESNUDATE AQUÍ!-Gritó Kagome mientras bebía la cerveza y le pedía al mesero otra ronda, una de sus amigas pidió tequila, mientras otra pedía vodka. Iban a tener una tremenda fiesta, las demás mujeres eran horribles-

-QUE SE QUITE LA PINCHE ROPA ESE CABRÓN!-Gritó Ayumi mientras se levantaba y al muchacho que estaba viendo miraba a los otros para comenzar a sonreír totalmente halagado de que hermosa señorita se levantara a gritarle, se bajo de la plataforma y fue a bailarle a Ayumi-

El youkai o lo que fuera comenzó a bailarle de manera lenta a Ayumi, meneaba sus caderas.

-TRAIGANME HIELO-Gritó Kagome riéndose mientras entonces el mesero iba y le llevaba un poco de hielo, pero uno de los muchachos lo había agarrado. El se le puso encima, a ella casi se le caía la saliva. Es más estaba chorreando la silla? Sentía su cuerpo arder, los ojos de aquel hombre eran verdes como las aceitunas. Agarro el hielo mientras se lo ponía en el cuello y comenzaba a bajar, el vello corporal comenzó a erizarse-

Si Inuyasha la viera...

-Uh, eres muy bueno en esto de la bailada...Verdad?-Le preguntó Kagome mientras se levantaba y entonces se mordía sus labios-Pero yo soy mejor-Inquirió ella mientras lo sentaba y comenzaba a bailarle, el simplemente miro a su amigo y los demás estaban desnudándose ya! Oh! se le iba a salir la sangre por la nariz-

Su blusa se había ido y se encontraba haciéndole un morete a aquel desconocido, mientras luego lo levantaba y tomaba asiento.

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo-Le dijo Kagome mientras bebía esa cerveza helada-

Se abanico el rostro con sus manos, mientras sus amigas se reían de ella. No sabía donde estaba la blusa, pero su sostén era muy bonito.

Pasaron las dos de la mañana, y ella había bailado con más de quince sujetos y tres mujeres que estaban intentando tocarle los senos. Después de lo ebria que estaba, fue a vomitar al baño de hombres por equivocación. De seguro estaba dando lastima, un hombre gordo y ebria la agarro de los hombros y la pego bruscamente a la pared. La estaba tocando un poco, metiendo su mano por su falda.

-N...-Intento decir, pero de repente aquel sujeto ya no estaba encima de ella-

A diferencia estaba el youkai con el que había bailado, orejas de gato. Ojos verdes, cabello escultural pero no exagerado y ojos hermosos y lascivos. Una voz fina que estaba dispuesta a cumplir cualquier petición.

Habia ido a vomitar, y el le había sujetado el cabello. Se había dormido, en el baño precisamente en el suelo mientras el la cargaba para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Pero iba a estar seguro con el? Rió de manera pervertida, mientras buscaba a una de sus amigas y les preguntaba donde podía dejarlas ellas decían que en la basura y se iban corriendo. La saco del lugar mientras le llevaba cargando como una princesa, le había prestado su camiseta mientras comenzaba a llevarla a su departamento, en cuanto ella despertara le iba a explicar lo que había sucedido.

Estaba seguro de que era una chica compresiva.

-UNA DE TUS CONQUISTAS DARIEN?-Gritó una muchacha que estaba intentando entrar, el negó mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella-

Su casa no estaba lejos.

Antes de caminar dos cuadras, ella comenzó a moverse y luego a caer de nuevo dormida.

Inuyasha que estaba cerca porque estaba dando la vuelta con unos amigos, había distinguido el aroma de Kagome mezclado con el de un youkai y también olfateaba algo de alcohol se bajo del carro mientras seguía ese aroma, el aroma de Kagome lo distinguiría hasta si estuviera debajo del mar.

Llego hasta un youkai que la estaba cargando mientras el llegaba hasta el, lo empujo y le quito a Kagome para comenzar a huir temiendo de que ese desgraciado hubiera intentado violar a Kagome. Solo el podía violarla.

Ella hizo esa cara que todos hacen cuando están ebrios y quieren vomitar, y desgraciadamente ella le había vomitado encima.

El vomito también en ella, mientras luego vomitaba de nuevo y volvía a vomitar como tres veces. Primero se bañaría con ella y luego la pondría a dormir, y el dormiría a su lado, pero una muchacha ebria era como una niña llena de calentura...

Pensaría en que haría con ella en el camino.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Su intención fue causarme dolor, el me mintió porque sin mi estaba mejor.

LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. (:

Y SERÁ HARDCOREE!! HAHAHAHA

: D en fin.

Cero animos. Quiero salir a dar la vuelta ):

Ya bye byeee

' Andrea. Arce dice:

Heyy pittttt sakameee a la vergaa ): llevame de perdida a dar la vuelta en este pinche ranchoo QxQ!

' Pit(ip) eiichiquiliinTQMM(K)atte:krizna dice:

Okeey pero necesito que me hagas el paro de darme cincuenta bolas :D

Ven lo que tiene que hacer una amiga por que la saquennn a pasearr??

Hahaha ya bye x3

_"Íbamos a robar un carro,_

_Pero descubrimos que ninguno sabía manejar"_

Atte:

Willnira is down.


	25. Propiedades

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

"Marisol jamás había experimentado su primer beso, un deseo comprimido que decidió llevar hasta sus treinta años. Soltera, y con más de cuarenta gatos"

**Cáp.25 ****propiedades.**

_"Se metió en mi camino, y con el miedo del mundo tuve que aniquilarlo"_

La escuchaba gemir, y decir cosas como "Allí no, no más" algo que en verdad le preocupo. Estos humanos de hoy en día, pensó fatigado mientras tocaba el timbre de su apartamento y entonces la puerta se abría automáticamente. Entró mientras con un brazo cerraba la puerta, y luego comenzaba a subir las escañeras, vivía solo porque era divertido y así podía invitar a las chicas que quisiera sin recibir regaños. Además ya era un hanyou grande, muy grande. Y pervertido.

Necesitaban un baño, puso esa sonrisa lasciva o pervertida que se formaba cada vez que 'quería' a Kagome dentro de el.

-_"Pobre Kagome no sabes en lo que te has metido"-_Pensó con una cara muy santa, mientras metía la llave de su departamento y entonces iba al baño para abrir la tina y luego esperaba a que la tina se llenara, apestaba y no era agradable. Habia dos mensajes en su contestadora, era un hanyou y era muy fuerte así que podía cargar a Kagome con una mano. Y así lo hizo, de manera poco caballerosa mientras leía los mensajes. Eran como siete de su casa-

Mensaje uno: "Inuuuuu!! Tu mamá te ama, ya ven a casa tenemos un regalo...No picarón, no es una muchacha...Tu papi dice que eres su **perrasz**"

De seguro su mamá estaba ebria como pocas veces se ponía así.

Mensaje dos: "Inu te has cambiado de calzones? Si no tienes yo te llevo...Espera! ya no eres mi bebe, quien será mi bebe-Unos pequeños lloriqueos por parte de su madre-Pero siempre serás el bebito de mami, verdad?"

Porque le pasaba eso? Hace más de dos años que no dependía de su madre, bueno solo tomaba su dinero, aceptaba su besito de buenas noches y ya!

Mensaje tres: "Inu, Inu...Hoy vendrás a jugar? Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!"

Ya no era un niño pequeño. Ugh! Sería una perdida de tiempo seguir leyendo los otros mensajes.

Dejo de picarle a la contestadora, mientras iba directo al baño. El agua estaba templada, y el estaba asqueroso. Metió primero a Kagome mientras se giraba por un par de segundos para ir por el jabón, tenía suerte de que su mamá le hubiera hecho un par de compras. Yay! Era un hijo de mami.

Cuando se giró se sorprendió de no poder escuchar el sonido de Kagome al respirar, y cuando vio ya había un par de burbujas y una Kagome hundiéndose, la tomo de los hombros mientras agarraba esa corbata que estaba limpia o casi limpia, y ataba las manos de Kagome donde estaba la llave del agua, ya le había quitado la ropa porque no la iba a bañar con la ropa, verdad? Se sintió un pequeño viejo pervertido al ver como estaba Kagome durmiendo plácidamente.

-No...-Murmuraba mientras giraba su rostro sonrojado debido al alcohol que ella había consumido, se arremango las mangas de su blusa, y decidió tomar el jabón para comenzar a limpiar a Kagome. El agua dejaba ver todo el cuerpo de Kagome perfectamente claro, comenzó limpiando su rostro, le aventó poquita agua. La desato y luego la tentación le había ganado y el también se había metido a la tina con ella. La levanto drásticamente, obviamente el se había quedado en bóxers con una mano sujetándole las manos y con la otra intentándole limpiar el cuerpo-

Iba a lavar bruscamente cada parte que aquel sujeto había tocado.

-Uh...-Más que una desaprobación ese sonido fue más que un gemido. Inuyasha le había estado limpiando la parte de los muslos, la dejo que se mojara un poco ya que los bellos de Kagome se habían erizado, el se limpio apresurado mientras la abrazaba y se quedaba dentro del agua con ella sobre el. Era demasiado tierna para el, y definitivamente no quería lastimarla-

En su mente estaba pasando la película de todos los momentos que había vivido con ella, que aunque eran pocos eran demasiado significativos. Puso su boca sobre el cuello de Kagome y comenzó a succionar, en esos momentos ella olía muy bien. Teniéndola completamente desnuda encima de el, la siguió abrazando a el mientras se intoxicaba más con su aroma. Su pelo era más sedoso que como antes, se levanto mientras tomaba una toalla y la envolvía en ella y la dejaba en su cama. Mojo un poco el suelo, y el regreso a bañarse con agua fría.

No iba a violarla mientras dormía, era su mujer pero no estaba tan necesitado como para hacerle eso.

Se dio un buen baño, y quería oler tan bien como Kagome pero jamás iba a tener su aroma; Salió mientras envolvía su cabello con una toalla al estilo aladín, y otra en su cintura. Regreso a su cuarto y vio como Kagome seguía durmiendo como niña pequeña, se cambio mientras le ponía a Kagome unos calzoncillos de spiderman que no usaba desde la preparatoria, y le colocaba una blusa de manga larga para que estuviera cubierta y así no se enfermera. Encendió la televisión, mientras luego Kagome giraba en la cama y se pegaba a el abrazándolo como si fuera algún monito de peluche.

Siguió abrazándola, sintiendo su cabello mojado. No quería dejarla ir, se había acostumbrado a estar siempre a su lado cada maldita noche. Desde cuando había dependido tanto de ella?

Dudaba que ella conociera sus debilidades. Pero iba a ser más difícil tenerla como novia en el mundo real. Ya que había hanyous que no estaban de acuerdo en eso o incluso youkais que buscaban tener una venganza con el solo por motivos idiotas. Definitivamente no quería exponer así a Kagome, y sus ojos dorados se fueron cerrando conforme más pensaba en eso. Juraba que iba a proteger a Kagome. La iba a proteger para ningún meserucho, o youkai rata se le acercará.

Al momento en que había despertado, noto muchas cosas. La primera es que tenía resaca, la segunda que no estaba en casa y la tercera que estaba abrazando a alguien. No quería verle el rostro a aquel desnudista, es decir había engañado a Inuyasha! Si Inuyasha se enteraba, su piel sintió un extraño escalofrió mientras se levantaba un poco y comenzaba a buscar su ropa. Pero no había ropa regada en el piso, miró su cuerpo. Estaba usando ropa de aquel sujeto, Inuyasha iba a olfatearla...No, no, necesitaba pensar en algo. Llevó su mano a su cabello, y casualmente estaba mojado.

-"NO PUEDE SER, HISE UN BAÑO EROTICO"-Se gritó mentalmente mientras estiraba sus manos al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta, caminó un poco y la habitación desconocida estaba totalmente oscura, se tropezó con el maldito gabinete de la ropa y precisamente en el dedo pequeño. Ahogo el grito de dolor que iba a soltar, ya que no quería despertar a su amante. Ella no era así! No se acostaba con cualquier desconocido, se acostó con Inuyasha. Su rostro hizo una mueca...Ahí tenía un punto-

Escucho un sonido ronco proveniente de aquel hombre que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, se acercó mientras veía que la cama ni siquiera estaba desarreglada. Miró la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Era tarde, su mamá la iba a colgar del faro desnuda.

Siguió guiándose por parte de su intuición, la cual hay que aclarar era pésima. En el piso no estaba su ropa, busco la puerta lo cual fue fácil. Y de nuevo otro sonido ronco se escuchaba por parte del sujeto.

-Kagome?-Esa pregunta resonó en la pared de ese cuarto, ella se giró un poco sorprendida. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, y sintió que un grande peso se le quitaba de encima. Sabía quien era-Hey sucia perra ven aquí-Cruzo sus brazos mientras levantaba su ceja, y hacia una mueca. Ese maldito Inuyasha y sus malditos apodos-

-Que hago aquí?-preguntó mientras el encendía la luz mostrando que solo estaba un par de bóxers, y una camisa. El la miró de arriba abajo, le daba tanta gracia ver su rostro de molesta-

-Porque no me contestas porque andabas ebria en un bar mientras te cargaba un sujeto?-Preguntó celoso mientras se levantaba y entonces veía como ella balbuceaba. Se giró mientras intentaba aclarar en sus pensamientos lo que iba a decir-Me ibas a engañar? Sabías que si no aparecía yo ese sujeto te iba a violar?-Preguntó totalmente preocupado y a la vez un poco histérico. Nunca fue bueno teniendo paciencia-

-Jamás te engañaría-Hasta hace unos minutos lo había creído pero era Inuyasha-Además fui a divertirme con mis amigas...-Sentenció mientras se mordía su labio un poco y el entonces la miraba sin creer nada-

-MIENTES! Querías engañarme...-Dijo mientras la miraba indignado-Ni creas que te voy a perdonar fácilmente-Volvió a decir mientras miraba a otro lado y entonces ella caminaba hacia el para darle un grande abrazo, a los pocos segundos el le había correspondido el abrazo-Con esa marca duro que vuelvas a mostrar tu cuello-Dijo mientras le señalaba con su dedo en el cuello un morete que fue provocado por sus propios labios-

Llevó su mano en la parte de su cuello que estaba vibrando, y con sus ojos sorprendidos volvió a ver a Inuyasha. Lo soltó mientras tomaba aire, cerro sus ojos mientras ella también se pegaba al cuello de Inuyasha y comenzaba a succionar. Se separó un par de minutos después, notando el rostro de sorpresa de Inuyasha.

-Tu tampoco podrás enseñar ese cuello, querido...-Se cruzó de brazos mientras se alejaba de el. El llevó su mano hasta la parte donde ella había marcado ese morete, y obviamente no lo había hecho tan bien-

-Nadie debe acercarse a ti, tu eres _mía_!-Sonaba demasiado molesto, y no porque ella le hubiera hecho un pequeño moretón, el estaba todo celoso y molesto-

-Tuya? Yo no soy de nadie...-Dijo un poco molesta, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo, el hizo una mueca de desagrado.-

Sorprendente la forma en que todo puede cambiar en un instante.

-Tu eres mi mujer!-Hablaba como un esposo celoso que no deseaba darle un respiro a su esposa-Y luego estabas ebria, si no hubiera estado ahí-Decía mientras apretaba su puño y daba un paso para estar más cerca de ella, Kagome simplemente tomo un grande suspiro intentando no perder ese aire "cool"-Y que tiene de malo en decir que eres mía?-Remarcaba demasiado la parte de "mía" o "suya" Odiaba que la trataran como si fuera algún objeto-

-Si así te vas a poner no se porque acepte estar contigo, idiota-Decía mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto por su propia cuenta, pero el con su velocidad de hanyou llegó antes de que ella pudiera tocar la perilla-

-Cállate! No importa lo que pienses, tu eres mía y ya! No lograrás escapar de mí...-Estaba histérico, sintió que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Con mucho coraje llevó su mano a la mejilla de Inuyasha, lo había-abofeteado para que así el lograra reaccionará-

-Inuyasha Taisho...eres un...IDIOTA!-Lo empujo, mientras comenzaba a salir de su cuarto y luego salía de ese departamento. Jamás lo había visto tan histérico, dio una última mirada al departamento mientras comenzaba a irse. Alguien iba entrando justo cuando ella iba a salir, estaba descalza, y hacia mucho frío. Si el la quería, porque la trataba como un objeto?-

Eso le había recordado al sujeto con el que había salido; Parecía una loca caminando por la calle, descalza y con una camisa. Sin olvidar esos calzones divertidos que el le había prestado. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, mientras llevaba su mano a sus ojos. Si el no se hubiera preocupado la hubiera dejado con el sujeto, verdad? Quería regresar pero algo le impedía que regresara.

Siguió caminando un par de calles, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Hasta que un carro se había parado a su lado, y le habían silbado.

-Hey guapa, súbete!-Le dijo esa voz coqueta de Kouga, mientras ella se giraba y sonreía y subía al carro. Ahí estaba Kouga acompañado de una cerveza-Que tienes Kagome?-Pregunto preocupado mientras Kagome cruzaba sus piernas y miraba por la ventana totalmente decepcionada de Inuyasha-

-El idiota de Inuyasha...-Le contó todo lo que había pasado y Kouga solo puso una cara de estar filosofando la situación en la que esos dos tontos se encontraban-

-Es su forma de demostrar que te quiere...-Dijo mientras entonces Kagome cruzaba sus brazos y miraba el camino-

-Pues es muy idiota su forma!-Dijo mientras se calmaba y le indicaba donde vivía-

Regreso a casa totalmente cansada, y sus ojos la delataban de qué había estado llorado.

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha...

El se había quedado sorprendido, en realidad el ni siquiera quiso haberle dicho todas esas cosas feas pero ella debía de entender que era lo más preciado que tenía. Ni su mamá, su papá o su hermano iban a compartir ese sentimiento. El sentimiento de no querer huir, y querer esperar con ansias el día siguiente para poder estar con ella.

A su puerta habían tocado, y el exasperado corrió hacia ella mientras esperaba que fuera Kagome pero en cuanto abrió se encontró con dos de sus amigos.

-Inuyasha vimos a una humana salir, y pensamos que era tuya...Tu sabes...Ehh, ehh!-Posiblemente uno de ellos estaba ebrio. El otro lo ayudo a entrar a su departamento, y así acostarlo en el sofá-

-Quien era?-Preguntó su otro amigo, mientras Inuyasha simplemente sonreía con arrogancia, los dos de sus compañeros se llenaron de curiosidad. Sintiendo como la sonrisa de Inuyasha podía quitarle la belleza a la propia luna, tomo asiento pero antes fue por una cerveza y se sentó a sentir el bombardeo de preguntas que sus amigos le iban a lanzar-

-Es Kagome Higurashi, es mi novia...-Decía mientras daba un grande trago de esa cerveza. Sus amigos solo sintieron más curiosidad, bueno solo uno el otro ya se había quedado completamente dormido-Se fue triste solo porque dije que era mía-El amigo que estaba consiente hizo cierto sonido como si lo que hubiera hecho estaba mal-

-Para nombrarla de tu propiedad debes quererla mucho...-Dijo entusiasmado su amigo, Inuyasha asintió mientras sentía sus mejillas coloradas-

Le conto la historia de cómo la había encontrado y en brazos de quien, su amigo se limito a asentir y a dar sus opiniones.

-Si en verdad la quieres-Su amigo iba a darle la respuesta a su problema, levanto sus orejas perrunas mientras esperaba su respuesta-...Pídele perdón, las mujeres siempre van a ganar...-Dijo como si el no tuviera orgullo en lo absoluto-Que ganas con enojarte con ella?-Le volvió a preguntar mientras el asentía un poco menos confundido-

-Pero...Y si no me perdona?-Preguntó mientras se rascaba el cabello gris-Además me dio una bofetada...Ella también debe pedir perdón-Dijo mientras dejaba la botella de la cerveza en la mesa y miraba a su amigo con indiferencia y arrogancia-

-Esta bien, quédate sin la mujer que amas...Y por cierto era muy hermosa...-No quería escuchar como otros se expresaban así de su Kagome-

El iba a ser el único en la mente de Kagome.

**---**

Eran cuatro días, cuatro días sin saber de Inuyasha.

Sus amigos ya se habían enterado de que no estaba conviviendo con hanyous y youkais, y habían planeado una fiesta. Era exactamente ese día, la fiesta iba a comenzar desde la mañana hasta la noche. Todos sus amigos iban a estar usando la casa de verano de una de sus amigas, llevaba traje de baño. En pocas palabras una pequeña maleta en donde iba a llevar lo que iba a necesitar. Pasaron a recogerla dos de sus amigos, mientras iban escuchando algo de the ramones. Lo cual era muy viejo, sin duda era el carro que se iba divirtiendo demasiado.

Iban apresuradas ya que la fiesta había comenzado hace más de dos horas y ellas iban un poco tarde.

No podía distinguir a las personas que estaban caminando siendo presentes de la velocidad en que iba ese carro rojizo, el viento hacia que sus melenas largas se movieran y sus gritos fueran llevados hasta los oídos de las otras personas.

-CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!-Gritó una de sus amigas con unos graciosos cuernos de vikingo en su cabeza, estacionaron el carro a dos cuadras. Ya casi no había estacionamiento, se bajaron mientras ella abrazaba a sus dos amigas y comenzaba a llegar-

Era una casa demasiado grande con muchos humanos. Más bien todos eran humanos.

-Y PORQUE USTEDES LA PIDIERON, KAGOME HIGURASHI SEÑORES!-Anunció una de sus amigas mientras le pasaban un micrófono y empezaban a decir muchas estupideces. Habia personas que habían estado con ella en la secundaria, no, no se había recuperado de lo de Inuyasha pero si el hubiera recapacitado la hubiera buscado, no?-

Le pasaron un bote grande con cerveza mientras entonces se quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a correr para empujar a las personas que estaban cerca de ella a la alberca (piscina). Sus amigos inmaduros sacaron mangueras, y pistolas de aguas haciendo que las mujeres que iban "arregladas" terminaran todas mojadas.

Habia un dj, que estaba en una azotea o algo así. Mezclando su música y poniendo efectos especiales. Habia hecho muchos amigos, canto como si hubiera karaoke mientras bebía cerveza.

Sus amigas la estaban intentando hacer quedar bien con un jugador de basket. Era un momento en verdad incomodo, había llegado hace tres horas y todavía no sentía la sensación del alcohol. Tal vez no había alcohol y era pura agua de piña pretendiendo ser cerveza, el muchacho era atractivo. Cuerpo levemente musculoso, alto, y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y que paso mientras te pusieron en ese experimento?-Todos querían saber eso, pero esa respuesta era un secreto que ella adoraba-

-Nada simplemente hice amigos...-Sonrió mientras daba un paso lejos de el, ella había visto hacia otro lado en donde saludo a uno de sus amigos que estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza-

-Hey, solo debes mirar a mí-Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco encorvando su figura alta para estar a un par de centímetros de lograr tocar los labios de Kagome. Su corazón ni siquiera dejo escapar un latido, todo ya era aburrido-Eres muy hermosa...-Acaricio su cabello intentando que ella sintiera su temperatura subir solo con esa caricia, pero seguía sin sentir nada-

Necesitaba besarlo. Necesitaba saber si con el iba a poder sentir algo, se puso de puntitas y acercó más su rostro al de el. Lo beso de una manera más intensa, sus lenguas se tocaron y se despego de él cuando supo lo que había intentado hacer.

Lo había intentado sustituir por Inuyasha.

Y aunque lo había besado de esa manera, y el había correspondido muy ben siguió sin sentir nada. Que demonios le había hecho Inuyasha?

Deseaba que el apareciera y la llevará a un lugar alejado de todos. Necesitaba hablar con el.

El muchacho fue por un par de bebidas mientras ella se quedaba observando como estaban todos ya poniéndose totalmente ebrios, dos de sus amigas hasta habían comenzado a besarse. Pero todavía no quería encarar a Inuyasha, si lo hacia ella iba a terminar disculpándose y debía de tener un poco de voluntad propia. La habían cargado para llevarla y tirarla a la alberca, al menos eso le había refrescado los pensamientos y así había sonreído un poco.

-SHOT, SHOT, SHOT, SHOT!-Gritó mientras veía como su amiga tomaba un pequeño vasillo de tequila, uno tras otro. No quería ser su amiga, no quería terminar vomitando el pasto verde de esa casa-

Es más le daba lastima la dueña!

-KAGOME!-Gritó una de sus amigas mientras llegaba y la abrazaba, dieron vueltas sobre su propio eje como mil veces sin dejar de abrazarse. Le beso la mejilla, y se separo de ella para conversar un poco con ella-No mames!-Dijo mientras veía como su amiga mostraba sus ojos llorosos-

Era sorprendente que alguien se pusiera así de solo verla. Le gusto esa sensación.

-Oh! tengo que ir por la ropa al carro, ahorita vengo-Dijo mientras le hacia señales con su mano y su amiga se las respondía, bajo esas grandes escaleras hasta llegar al portón de la entrada lo abrió sin preocupación alguna y camino de manera despistada hasta su carro. Sintió que la estaban siguiendo así que apresuro más sus pasos-

Llegó al carro, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Le habían tocado el hombro. Cielos! Se iba a orinar del miedo.

-Hey...-Se giró mientras veía quien era. Levanto su ceja, mientras comenzaba a caminar sin detenerse-

-Déjame en paz, no quiero verte-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. El gracias a su velocidad la había alcanzado, puso su mano sobre la mano de Kagome pero ella se había girado para apartar la mano de la de ella-No sabes mis sentimientos!-Le dijo mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-Necesitas a alguien mejor, una hanyou o una youkai...-Le dolía decir eso. No, no quería decirlo-

-Yo solo quiero a Kagome...-Dijo mientras la acercaba poco a poco hacia el, la abrazó con cuidado mientras ella también le correspondía el abrazo. Se puso de puntitas y le beso la mejilla a Inuyasha, el bajo sus labios a su cuello notando que ese pequeño morete ya se le había extinguido, y con mucha facilidad volvió a crear otro-Seas youkai, hanyou o lo que fueras aun así te querría...-Dijo mientras la cargaba como si fuera una pluma-Además no detesto a las humanas...Tienen sus encantos...-Le había guiñado el ojo, mientras luego se sonrojaba no sabía lo que estaba diciendo-

-hahaha...-Se rió mientras continuaba abrazándolo-

-Un día te haré pagar esas cosas vergonzosas-Dijo mientras ella de nuevo lo miraba confundida. El niño que molestaba a los débiles había regresado, puso sus labios sobre los suyos mientras continuaba besándola...Y no era cualquier beso, ella sentía que en cualquier momento el le iba a arrancar los labios-

La cargo como la princesa que era mientras la comenzaba a llevar a un lugar especial. Posiblemente ella no recordaba la ruta de su apartamento, pero ahí fue donde la llevo. Iba riéndose mientras decía que quería ir más alto, y cada vez más alto.

Así que a su pequeña Kagome le gustaban las alturas.

Llegaron al departamento, mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo. Iba a hacerla pagar por todas esas cosas embarazosas que solamente ella le hacia decir. Beso su cuello, y lo lamió dejando prueba de que ella ya tenía dueño, ella iba reaccionando muy bien. Gemía con más frecuencia y hasta pronunciaba su nombre, le había apartado su mano de sus senos diciendo que no los podía tocar. Y mientras más le negaba más ganas le daban de tocarlos. Los lamió como un niño pequeño, introduciendo sus manos alrededor de pezón y succionándolos. (Lemon, si no tienen 18 no lean e/e, esperen...Ya ke u.ú lean...)

La pego más hacia el sintiendo como necesitaba empezar todo, y lo decía porque estaba desesperado y ansioso.

-Pequeña Kagome voy a estar dentro de ti toda la noche-Sentenció como un animal en celo, pegándose más a ella y haciendo que viera todo lo que posiblemente ya no recordaba. Toco cada cavidad de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo humedecerse debido al sudor. Su cabello se iba pegando con más facilidad a su espalda, y el con sus garras iba haciendo un hueco entre esos cabellos para besar su espalda. Toco con más confianza su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de su nariz. Descubrió que partes no le gustaba que le tocaran, o que no le gustaba que le hicieran.

El iba a hacer todo.

Ella se sentó encima de el, mientras pegaba sus labios a los de el y lo continuaba pegando más a el. Quería sentir más y más a Inuyasha.

En medio de esa tarde, esos cuerpos estaban gimiendo. Ella le rogo con una voz chillante que quería más, y el la complació. La iba a hacer sentir muy bien, todo fue un poco más desesperado. Pero la segunda vez esa relación fue aun más tranquila, tomándose sus tiempos para las cosas.

Las horas se pasaban rápidas. Se acobijaba sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras le besaba el pecho. Le gustaba y lo quería. No había nada de malo en amar a alguien que apenas conocías, verdad?

Cuando menos se lo había imaginado, ella fue la que quería hacerlo otra vez. Humanos, seres egoístas que querían tener más de lo que una persona puede tener. Sus labios estaban jugando algo que para otros era indebido, y si para otros era indebido no quería saber lo que hacer el amor era para esas personas.

Sus dedos habían tocado todo el cuerpo de Kagome, y aunque ella se sonrojara y dijera que no había tocado nada. Se encontraría mintiendo, porque ella también se había encontrado dominando en algunas situaciones.

Y eso que esas relaciones solo eran de un día.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

e.e no fue tan pervertido, verdad D:?

en verdad hice lo mejor que pude xDDDD

shubidubidu u.u no pregunten porke actualizo rápido. :/ ahora solo fui al cine y de repente zaz! Llegó la inspiración. :D

hahaha

Y QUIERO QUE LEANN Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!

_"Ustedes saben, clásica historia..._

_Niño conoce niña..._

_Se enamoran..._

_A los meses se dejan de amar _

_Y todo vuelve a comenzar"_

Atte:

Willnira.

Pd: todos son mis perrasz (expresión ke uso hohohoho)


	26. Tres años

**Histeria**

_Notas previas:_

Wow, estoy creando un nuevo fic. Les hablaré de el un poco, "Kagome tiene muchas personalidad y en pocas palabras Inuyasha la va a ayudar a todo eso" en fin, cuando lo leí me quede "De donde sacaste este libro?" porque quede muy conforme con la narración, y todo. En fin. Solo espero que lo lean n.n

**Cáp.26**** 3 años.**

_"Así tu me dejaste,_

_No voy a mentirte"_

Lo tomo de la mano mientras miraba la casa en la que debió de haberse quedado. Le regaló una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a entrar, Inuyasha sabía que iba a conocer personas lo cual era aburrido. Pero también iba a haber mucho alcohol lo que era muy bueno, subieron las escaleras descubriendo que eran más de las seis de la tarde...Habia muchachas bailando de manera entusiasmada, y había muchachos que estaban ocupando las habitaciones de esa grande casa.

-KAGOME!-Gritó una de sus amigas mientras tiraba un cigarrillo y luego se giraba para hablar con un par de amigos, y al ver a Kagome volvía a gritar de esa manera-

-Adicta a la marihuana y olvida todo, es bueno contarle tus secretos-Dijo Kagome mientras movía su mano un poco entusiasmada y hacia caras graciosas e iba a presentarle a todos sus amigos a Inuyasha. Al principio estaban asustados, e Inuyasha estaba de mal humor así que por eso hablaba de manera golpeada-

Iba a descubrir el mundo donde vivía Kagome, muchachas un poco desnudas. Muchachos que no se veían confiables, como demonios ella podía sobrevivir entre todas esas personas!?

No se despego de ella ni cinco minutos, aunque los amigos de ella lo habían arrastrado al bar para que así pudieran embriagarlo y sacarle todo lo que ya había hecho con Kagome.

No le inspiraban confianza esos muchachos, parecían como lobos que iban a devorarte si intentabas destruir a alguna persona de su circulo social, ha! Claro como lo había olvidado son personas de sociedad con destruirse te llevas la corona.

Habia bebido algo demasiado fino ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Estaba viendo como esos muchachos miraban a todas las muchachas como si fueran algún filete y ellos fueran los perros deseosos por comer, eso le recordaba a un sueño que había tenido. En donde el reprobaba una materia, y luego aparecía el de "C.S.I." en fin todo comenzaba a ponerse muy loco hasta que Hilary duff le decía "Es un sueño" Y fue cuando el descanso de ese sueño, hasta se había peleado con una amiga de su mamá!

No había platicado mucho con ellos, en realidad no tenía ganas de platicar con las personas solo quería irse de ese lugar a beber una cerveza demasiado helada. No acostumbraba a bailar, y al parecer a Kagome le encantaba bailar. No le gustaba mucho hablar, bueno solo hablaba para quedarse de algo o para hacer pasar un mal momento a alguien. Kagome parecía hablar hasta por los codos.

Eran un poco diferentes. Ella humana y el hanyou. Tal vez debió haberse relacionado con una hanyou, nah! Kagome era la mera onda.

-Kagome, tu novio no tiene amigos?-Preguntó una muchacha un poco entusiasmada mientras Kagome se giraba y miraba a Inuyasha para que contestara y el asentía-Yay, que vengan, que vengan!-Volvió a decir entusiasmada mientras Inuyasha simplemente tosía un poco-

-No pueden, trabajan-Las muchachas estaban más interesadas en ellos que antes-Y ustedes que hacen?-Intentaba ser amable con las amigas de Kagome, aunque ya iba imaginándose que es lo que ellas hacían-

-Estudiar o comprar, si...-Dijo una rubia mientras hacia reír a Inuyasha. Era exactamente lo que se había imaginado-

El celular de Kagome empezó a sonar y entonces la muchacha tuvo que levantarse de las piernas de Inuyasha para contestarlo. Afortunadamente era su mamá diciendo algo de un spa.

Regreso con sus amigos notando como ellas habían comenzado a acosar con demasiadas preguntas a su pobre novio.

Tal vez las amigas de Kagome no estaban tan mal, es decir no se portaron de manera presumida o hasta se burlaron de que el fuera un hanyou. No, de hecho una de ellas le había dicho que con un corte y con una sonrisa sería muy guapo obviamente a Kagome no le había gustado mucho ese comentario.

**---**

Sin duda su mamá estaba preparándose para una fiesta de mascaras. Ella como hija mayor debía asistir, y su mamá estaba entusiasmada de conocer a Inuyasha y así poder desearles suerte en que fueran novios, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas cuando se imagino a Inuyasha usando un traje con una mascara del fantasma de la opera, ya lo habían discutido y ella lo había chantajeado diciendo que si no iba su mamá se iba a enojar y no iba a aceptar que se siguieran viendo. Obviamente su mamá jamás haría eso pero se lo quedaría de secreto.

Souta se había ido a un viaje de la escuela, cosa que la verdad le preocupaba.

Iba a usar un vestido amarillo, no era tan ajustado pero era un poco incomodo. Y según su mamá "Tu llevas el vestido, el vestido no te lleva a ti" y siempre sonreía. Le estaban enchinando el pelo un par de peinadoras, y le habían cortado las puntas maltratadas.

Se estaba alistando, lo más seguro es de que fueran mujeres de grande edad con hijas que eran más jóvenes que ella. La estaban arreglando demasiado, con sus pestañas muy pintadas y perfectas, sus labios totalmente delineados y pintados, se había puesto unas zapatillas que combinaban con ese vestido, solo faltaba usar la mascara. Se la coloco con mucha facilidad, sin algún lazo que la sujetada simplemente pegaba de manera cuidadosa en su rostro. No podía ver muy bien con eso, pero cuando se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo se dio cuenta de que la mascara era en verdad hermosa, blanca y con toques dorados. Hecha especialmente para ella.

Sonrió al verse mientras se perfumeaba un poco y comenzaba a salir, no podía hacer esperar a su mamá.

Habían quedado en que alas doce se iban a quitar sus mascaras y que todos se reirían.

Iba bajando esas escaleras tapizadas de color rojo, mientras miraba como los meseros ya estaban repartiendo un par de copas la fiesta había empezado a las ocho, y ya eran las ocho y media. Suponía que ninguna persona se iba a perder de esta fiesta.

Se acerco a susurrarle a algo a su mamá y esta pareció totalmente divertida con su comentario, llevaba una mascara que la sujetaba con sus manos y un vestido un poco revelador. Pero nadie la iba a reconocer, estuvo tomando una elegante copa mientras miraba a su mamá platicar con dos mujeres y luego voltear a verla, en ese momento todos eran desconocidos.

Bebió de manera elegante, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios con cuidado. No reconocía a nadie, y es que unas llevaban un vestido demasiado elegante y algunos hombres usaban capas, y mascaras. Así que no sabía quien era cada quien.

Se termino la bebida con lentitud, había música tranquila y a veces cambiaba drásticamente a algo más clásico o pesado. Habia mujeres hablando con sus parejas, tomo un poco lo largo de su vestido y giro su rostro preocupada, soltó su vestido y camino hasta donde estaba el encargado de servir las bebidas, pidió un sexo en la playa y el hombre se lo ofreció, lo saboreo en sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a beberlo con cuidado. Su mamá apareció quitándole el vaso de su mano, mientras ella se lo comenzaba a tomar. Era mejor hablar con su madre en un estado ebrio, que sobrio.

-Claro...Róbale la bebida a tu hija-Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y regresaba a pedir la misma bebida, el muchacho posiblemente creyó que era alguna alcohólica pero le dio igual. Un muchacho rubio se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y peligrosamente se fue acercando a ella-

-Eres la hija de Higurashi-El sonaba tan conformista. Y murmuro esa frase como si hubiera encontrado a su princesa, sonrió mientras bebía rápido la bebida posiblemente Inuyasha no iba a ir, rasco su muñeca cubierta por un guante blanco mientras sonreía. No quería hablar, y aparte tenía alcohol en su boca-Es un gusto soy el príncipe Gul-Que clase de nombre enfermo era ese?-

-Ya te encontré-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, ella dejo el vaso en la barra mientras se giraba para ver a Inuyasha. Todavía tenía una marca en su cuello, pero debido al maquillaje no se veía tanto la marca-

Ni con todo el maquillaje o rubor que ya tenía se iba a notar si se sonrojaba.

-Kagome...-La detuvo mientras la tomaba por sorpresa y la acercaba a besarla, al besarla le había pasado una semilla muy pequeña. Así que Kagome lo aparto, y tomo de la mano a Inuyasha para alejarse de ese demente.-

-_"Cuando tenía tres años esto no sucedía"-_Pensó Kagome mientras rolaba sus ojos cafés y entonces miraba a Inuyasha-

Se veía muy bien con un traje negro, y una mascara negra que hacían que sus ojos se distinguieran más. Era como una sombra en donde había dos brillos dorados, tenía ciertos colmillos que le habían salido hace dos horas. Y eso que no fue su plan, se había puesto algo encima para que sus orejas no se distinguieran, al aroma del hanyou le llegaron aromas de youkais.

Así que tomo más de la mano a Kagome.

Kagome de repente comenzó a jalarlo para llevarlo a algún lugar, y el acepto que ella hiciera eso. Después de todo había llegado tarde y posiblemente ella quería hablar. Cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se encontraba con sus manos en sus ojitos mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-No encuentro a mi mamá-Murmuró mientras evitaba atragantarse con su propio llanto-

-Eh...Espera-Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse, pero Kagome lo detuvo con sus manos y las puso en su chaqueta-

-No me dejes hermano...-Murmuró nervioso mientras el la ayudaba a levantarse y la comenzaba a cargar para pedir alguna explicación-Hermana?-Preguntó mientras Inuyasha la separaba un poco y le quitaba la mascara para ver como ella ya iba a comenzar a llorar-

-No...Soy...hermano pero mucho más hermosa-Dijo mientras la abrazaba, no sabía que hacer necesitaba a sus amigos los expertos en todo-

Primero la saco de ese lugar, y la llevo a su departamento les había informado a todos lo que había pasado.

_(Algo así fue)_

-TE DIGO QUE TENGO OTRA!-Gritó Sesshoumaru mientras aventaba un florero al suelo-

-COMO PUDISTE!?? QUE ME CREES ESTUPIDA!-Gritó su novia mientras el celular de Sesshoumaru comenzaba a sonar, Sesshoumaru contesto y comenzó a salir-

-LARGATE MUCHO A TU CASA-Le volvió a gritar mientras de nuevo abría la puerta-Y LLEVATE TUS COSAS CON ESE TAL DANY!-Y así fue como Sesshoumaru se había enterado-

_.Kikyou._

-AH! AH!-Se escuchaban un par de gemidos. Y se lograba ver en la pantalla de la cámara como estaba un hombre gordo completamente sudado, en su frente se le pegaba su cabello-

-AH, AH!? ESTAS CON UNA MODELO IDIOTA...GIME PERRA GIME!-Y Kikyou estaba arriba de ese gordo solo por su grande pene-

El celular de Kikyou sonó, y ella se lo saco de su calzón o intento de calzón. Y dejo al gordo atado mientras se iba y lo dejaba asustado.

_.Ayame y...Kouga._

"And go dancing in the rain…she's going to make your vida loca…"

Si definitivamente era el celular de Ayame…

-Ok...-Miraba a la persona que estaba detrás de ella-Hey...Algo apareció...-Dijo entusiasmada-

Y todos los demás simplemente asintieron cuando recibieron la llamada. Miroku muraba porno, mientras se toqueteaba un poco, Bankotsu estaba seduciendo a la hija de la dueña de su casa, Rin estaba robándole hongos a la vecina...Si, todo estaba muy tranquilo para ellos.

**---**

-Hermano guau, guau me dejo...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos. Kouga simplemente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-Hermano?-Preguntó mientras veía la cara de Kouga, el simplemente la abrazo totalmente conmovido de que "Kagome" pudiera mostrar cierta mirada, pero obviamente cambio-

Ahora era el lobo sediento de lujuria, y al tener el cuerpo de Kagome estrechado contra el suyo obviamente estaba sintiendo "algo".

-Kagome...No te pegues así o no sabrás lo que hermano hará...-Le susurró de manera sensual mientras Kagome lo veía de manera tierna y sonreía totalmente entusiasmada-

-Wuf, wuf!-Dijo mientras movía sus muñequitas y comenzaba a decir "wuf, wuf"-

-Que demonios sucede...-Preguntó Kikyou mientras veía como estaba Kagome encima de Kouga y Kagome decía un "wuf, wuf" de manera repetida. Lo que más le agrado es que Kagome estaba haciéndolo sufrir, que bueno era tener niños o personas con problemas mentales como Kagome-

-Abuela?-Preguntó Kagome de manera inocente, mientras Kikyou apretaba su puño-

-Hermana...Her...mana!-Dijo mientras Kagome simplemente le sacaba la lengua y se volvía a esconder detrás de Kouga-

-Hey, hey-decía Inuyasha al ver como llegaba Miroku detrás de el. Al ver que Kikyou estaba persiguiendo a Kagome se preocupo un poco-Kikyou deja a Kagome...-Le dijo mientras Kikyou levantaba su ceja-

-Ni siquiera tiene tres años-Volvió a decir mientras Kagome comenzaba a llorar-

-Kagome, Kagome quieres una paleta?-Preguntó Miroku mientras sacaba una paleta de color roja como la sangre. Kagome asentía totalmente contenta, ignorando que Kikyou le habia dicho algo feo-No te la doy...-Volvía a decir Miroku-

Definitivamente molestar a los pequeños era divertido.

-Hey solo tiene tres!-Le decía Sango arrebatándole la paleta mientras se la daba a Kagome.-

Kagome fue a sentarse en el sofá mientras comenzaba a chupar su paleta, estaba entretenida viendo a todos sus hermanos discutir.

-Eres un baboso pervertido-Fue lo último que ella había escuchado mientras miraba a su hermana Sango gritarle a su hermano Miroku. Bueno, después de todo el no quería darle la pelta...Pero hermana Sango no debía gritarle...Se levanto mientras abrazaba al baboso como le había dicho Sango-

-Hermano Miroku no es baboso...-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y entonces Ayame alejaba a Kagome de Miroku-

-Wuf, wuf?-Había dicho mientras miraba a Kouga-Wuf, wuf!-Decía más entusiasmada mientras tomaba a Ayame de la mano y luego a Kouga. Todos observaban a Kagome...Kagome se volvió a subir encima de Kouga, mientras ella le pegaba con el periódico en el trasero y le decía "wuf, wuf hermana Ayame" Kouga no detestaba que le golpearan...-

-Y como habrá pasado?-Preguntó Rin mientras dejaba los hongos que había robado encima de la mesa-

-Algún youkai que le haya hecho algo?-Ayame se había sentado junto a Kagome mientras le cepillaba el cabello, era como tener a Kagome con problemas mentales. Después Kagome se subió a la mesa, pero antes miró a Inuyasha y entonces con su paleta en la boca sonrió mientras se la sacaba de la boca y sonreía para todos-

-Zones, zones!-Decía mientras se levantaba el vestido y le enseñaba sus calzones a todos. Inuyasha simplemente la cargo mientras comenzaba a llevársela-

-Eso solo me lo enseñas a mí!-Le gritó mientras Kagome comenzaba a llorar por la forma cruel en que hermano Inuyasha le había gritado-No, no...Tu eres bonita-Y dejaba de llorar para simplemente morderle el hombro-

-Hermano guau, guau es malo!-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Rin y entonces veía la grande cabellera plateada de Sesshoumaru-Fluffy guau, guau!-Decía mientras se cubría sus ojos y entonces luego los abría, la pequeña Kagome había sentido que su príncipe era Fluffy-

-Fluffy? Que eres una demente o que?-Le había dicho de manera ruda mientras entonces de nuevo comenzaban a gritar sobre la mala forma en la que estaban dirigiéndose-

Y de repente ella empezó a hacer ruiditos con la boca.

-Que tienes?-Le preguntaron todos mientras ella simplemente miraba el suelo un poco apenada-

-Pi...-Dijo mientras Inuyasha la cargaba y la comenzaba a llevar al primer baño, a Kagome ya no le había importado que su hermano guau guau Inuyasha fuera malo, la llevó al baño y no había espiado lo que era bueno-Tengo hambre...-Dijo mientras se levantaba del baño y miraba a Inuyasha como si el fuera a sacar la comida de algún lugar-

-Bueno tenemos que irnos rápido si quieres comer, no?-Preguntó entusiasmado mientras ella asentía contenta-Kagome...Tu no tienes ningún poder de monstruo verdad?-Preguntó de manera seria mientras Kagome simplemente se sentaba en el suelo a pensar en algo-

-Nop...Papá tenía alas!-Decía mientras se señalaba unas alas grandes-Cuervo grandes!-Inuyasha estaba entendiendo un poco, pero en verdad esa mentalidad infantil de Kagome al momento de hablar no ayudaba en nada-Pero mamá dijo que yo no las iba a tener...-Y al decir esto se puso triste-Yo quería volar...-Volvió a decir mientras frotaba su ojo izquierdo y miraba a Inuyasha-Mi papá era como un cuervo!-Decía entusiasmada mientras Inuyasha se quedaba sorprendida mientras la continuaba viendo como si ella fuera una cosa sensacional-

La pequeña Kagome era más entretenida que la mayor, pero si estaba con la pequeña Kagome entonces se iba a sentir como algún pedófilo. Pero la imaginación de Kagome era muy grande para decir que su papá era un youkai cuervo.

-Monstruo cuervo?-Preguntó mientras cargaba a Kagome como la niña pequeña que era, aunque su cuerpo era normal era menos pesada-Hey...Kagome dice que su papá era un monstruo cuervo!-Decía entusiasmado mientras todos se quedaban atónitos-

Vieron a Kagome que estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba aun más a Inuyasha.

-era monstruo o youkai?-Le preguntó Ayame a Kagome mientras ella simplemente se bajaba de Inuyasha y buscaba en una bolsa negra un par de crayones-

-youkai, youkai!-Decía mientras dibujaba en la pared a una persona con el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, aunque su dibujo era totalmente torpe se podía apreciar que tenía alas-Pero papá no tenía amigos-Y dibujo a otro par de figuras parecidas-Porque papá...se caso con mamá-Y dibujaba a una mujer normal-y entonces los que eran amigos de papá-Y regresaba a señalar a los otros que eran iguales a su papá-Lo buscaron cuando yo tenía así-Y señalaba sus dos deditos mientras miraba a sus hermanos ponerle atención-Y me dijo que me iba a esconder...Yo le dije que contará hasta cincuenta...Pero los amigos de papá...-Ella en verdad quería contar su historia-los amigos de papá se lo llevaron y ya no regreso...Por eso mamá no me quiere-Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar-Porque yo debí buscarlo...El debía esconderse pero yo solo se contar hasta así-Y señalaba sus diez deditos-Por eso mamá me abandono...-Y de nuevo volvía a llorar para sentarse en el suelo-

-No llores-le dijeron las chicas mientras la abrazaban y entonces Kikyou tronaba sus dedos-

-Pero tu papá te esta viendo...Quieres que tu papá te vea llorando?-Le preguntó de manera inteligente Kikyou mientras Kagome negaba-

-Al día siguiente unos youkais fueron a buscar a papá pero no lo encontraron y dije que cuando creciera iba a buscar a ellos-Y señalaba a los otros dibujos que había hecho-y así recuperar a papá-Y al final terminaba sonriendo, podía decir la verdad pero como Kikyou le susurraba a Kouga "los niños y los borrachos jamás mienten"-

-Kagome, Kagome-Decía Miroku mientras se agachaba para sujetarle un poco el cabello-Y tu eres totalmente humana?-Preguntó mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-Papá quería que yo tuviera alas...Pero jamás las tuve...-Dijo mientras se giraba y enseñaba que estaba vació-Mi mamá se asusto y dijo que yo era humana...Pero cuando duermo yo veo a mi papá y me dice que soy una persona especial porque no tengo alas-Nadie entendía eso, pero decidieron no seguirle haciendo caso a Kagome-

-Kagome vamos a jugar!-Dijo Rin mientras la tomaba de la mano, junto con Sango y entre las tres se llevaban a la "pequeña" Kagome-

Kagome se sentía como la bebe de la casa. Rin y Sango en verdad eran hermanas muy buenas, incluso Kikyou que la asustaba y la hacia llorar a veces, Sango le había dicho que era hora de dormir pero no podía dormir porque escuchaba como todos estaban platicando, había ido al baño y no le gustaba la idea de dormir sola. Salió un poco a la terraza mientras asomaba un poco su cabeza, le daba miedo la oscuridad porque así pensaba que _ellos_ la iban a agarrar y la llevarían lejos de casa. Toco la puerta en donde se quedaba hermano guau guau Inuyasha.

El le había dicho que si las brujas la cansaban que fuera con el, estaba arrastrando la almohada y estaba asustada.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó mientras mostraba una sonrisa, ella comenzaba a mover sus pies mientras levantaba su rostro-

-No quiero que _ellos_ vengan por mi...Puedo dormir con guau guau?-Preguntó mientras el asentía y extendía sus brazos para dejar que Kagome se recostara sobre el-

La había abrazado porque en verdad ella estaba asustada, y a los pocos segundos había escuchado que la pequeña Kagome se había quedado dormida.

-guau guau...-Murmuró mientras Inuyasha levantaba una oreja y abría un ojo-Tu no me vas a separar de mamá?-Preguntó mientras el simplemente sonreía y abrazaba más a Kagome para tenerla cerca de el-

-yo te cuidare siempre Kagome...-Le susurró mientras de nuevo sentía la respiración de Kagome tranquilizarse, y el sueño también lo invadió-

Tal vez estaban metiéndose demasiado en la vida de Kagome, si ella no había dicho nada de su padre era por algún motivo, no? Es decir cada quien tiene cosas que no quiere decir por pena o algo así. Pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que iban a investigar sobre el padre de Kagome.

Lo que Ayame sabía es que su abuela. Una mujer que había vivido más de cien años, le había dicho que antes eran youkais, hanyous y monstruos. La diferencia es que los monstruos era la combinación de los youkais que estaban en la mayor alta especie y según le había dicho a Ayame no eran demasiados, y para que esa especie se conservara decidieron que los monstruos solo se iban a aparear entre ellos...Y cuando esos "monstruos" crecieron hubo que no quiso obedecer esa regla. Obviamente nadie supo lo que le paso, y la abuela no le había dicho con detalles todo lo que había pasado a su querida nieta.

Solo era una simple historia que se la contaban antes de dormir...Una historia que poco a poco fue haciéndose una leyenda, una simple historia que contar. Y obviamente "no" era realidad.

No sabía porque habían regresado a ese edificio de nuevo. Pero era divertido, juntarse de nuevo solo para ver a una pequeña Kagome con cuerpo de mujer. Ya al día siguiente le preguntarían al doctor como regresar a Kagome a la normalidad.

Se había levantado y había notado algo en verdad muy extraño, primero estaba con la ropa de fiesta y estaba en una cama que conocía muy bien.

-Que hago aquí?-Dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos y poco a poco sus dedos se teñían de color debido a la pintura que había tenido en sus ojos-

-Quieres hacer pipi?-Le preguntó la voz masculina que ella conocía a la perfección-

-Cuantos crees que tengo tres?-Preguntó con burla mientras veía como se levantaba Inuyasha totalmente sorprendido, y salía a anunciar que Kagome ya estaba normal, todos salieron gruñendo ante tal escándalo que Inuyasha había armado-Que? Que paso?-Preguntó al ver a todos sus amigos-

-Te paso algo bien raro, de repente actuabas como si tuvieras tres años-Le dijo Ayame mientras miraba a Miroku-Y besaste a Miroku en la mejilla-Volvió a decir haciendo que Kagome simplemente se mirara horrorizada-

-Enserio?-preguntó levemente sorprendida mientras miraba a todos-Quien era el que me molestaba?-Todos se miraban entre ellos, intentando echarse la culpa los unos a los otros-

-Y dijiste 'Yo quiero a hermano guau guau Inuyasha más'-Dijo Inuyasha de modo burlón haciendo que Kagome se sintiera un poco apenada-

-Oye Kag y que paso con tu papá?-Preguntó Sango un poco entusiasmada mientras la azabache simplemente pensaba en algo-

-El murió cuando era muy pequeña, mi mamá odia hablar de eso...Solo la pone triste, pero yo era muy pequeña mi hermano todavía ni nacía-Dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, sus amigos se quedaron confundidos-Wow, y estos dibujos?-Preguntó al ver los dibujos plasmados con crayola en la pared. Al principio creyó que un vago había entrado a la casa, pero después recapacito que una niña de tres años tiene mucha imaginación-Cielos y eso que no consumí drogas-Volvió a decir con gracia haciendo reír a sus amigos-

No quisieron decirle nada a Kagome, posiblemente eso la pondría más histérica de lo que ya estaba. Según recordaban ella había hecho una promesa, y simplemente la estaban cuidando de que no le hicieran algo. Ya se encargarían de investigar más de los "monstruos cuervos"

Y si llegaba a recordar?

No, Inuyasha no deseaba pensar en eso...Por ahora.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Dejen reviews. Estoy de vagaciones! Y en cuanto regrese a mi ciudad actualizaré bien x.x! no hay tiempo.

Mary: Hello motherfuckers, I'm playin' with Willnira a lot (: we're eating marihuana and then we're going to make some tea with the marihuana.

Yo: 8-) si, ahora la marihuana será te xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!

PFF nuestras mamadas ya me voe :/

**Se la cuidan y se la lavan**** Y me dejan reviews!**

_"Te diré no, porque yo ya estoy enamorada"_

Atte:

Willnira & mary (:


	27. Enfermo

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

"Díganme Mo'prah, a mi también me lloraron en el sillón" Mo, de la escuelita de los encantos. (:

**Cáp.27**** Enfermo**

_"Es un peligro, es veneno vil"_

Despertaba debido a un extraño vientecillo en su oreja, sus manos cubrían los lados de sus senos, abrió los ojos de manera cansada mientras se sorprendía de sentir una respiración en su espalda, lo había olvidado se había quedado a dormir con Inuyasha. Sentía un terrible dolor en su cabeza, y cuando bostezaba un par de lagrimillas comenzaban a caer de manera lenta, sus lágrimas eran gotas saladas y frías que mojaban un poco sus mejillas. Abrió y cerró sus ojos unas diez veces, necesitaba regresar a casa.

Estaba bien que se tomara tres días para creer que podía vivir un cuento de hadas pero necesitaba regresar a su vida. Comenzó a levantarse mientras veía como Inuyasha giraba en la cama de manera molesta, y luego regresaba a una posición mucho más cómoda. Bostezó y otras dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, tomo la toalla de Inuyasha y la envolvió en su cuerpo delgado, y después fue a meterse a bañar. El agua caía de manera violenta en su cuerpo, y ella intentaba retirar el rastro de suciedad de la noche anterior. Su cabello estaba mojado, y ella simplemente tomo un poco de shampoo y lavo su cabello, había un poco de vapor que salía del agua para fusionarse con el oxigeno.

Enjabono su cuerpo como si quisiera quitarse las caricias, tarareo alguna canción trillada mientras cerraba sus ojos para que no le entrara el jabón en los ojos. Cerro el agua mientras comenzaba a salir envolviéndose en la toalla, seco su cabello con la toalla y luego su cuerpo, regresó tranquila al cuarto de Inuyasha y lo vio seguir durmiendo, se cambio apresurada mientras busca un cuaderno en el cuarto de Inuyasha. Y lo encontró. Ahora solo faltaba la pluma, eran las diez de la mañana así que le tocaría un agradable desayuno en su casa, miró a Inuyasha. Posiblemente lo iba a invitar, se sentó en la cama mientras lo movía un poco.

-Duérmete...-Escuchó decirle, ella rolo sus ojos mientras comenzaba a moverlo más, fue hasta que el se quito la almohada de encima y la miró con esos ojos dorados cansados-

-Vamos a desayunar en mi casa! Vístete, báñate y has algo para que el olor a alcohol-Prácticamente ella le estaba ordenando, y nadie le ordenaba así que cuando escuchó su voz cerca de su cuerpo, y sus pasos a su lado, con un poco de tacto la tomo de la cintura con una sola mano y la acostó a su lado. Al principio leyó en el rostro de ella la sorpresa, y después continuo abrazándola mientras el cerraba sus ojos-Inuyasha no estoy jugando, quiero ir...-Le dijo mientras el la soltaba y comenzaba a cubrir su rostro con la almohada-

-Me siento mal...-Le dijo mientras ella le quitaba la almohada y lo miraba sin creer lo que el estaba diciendo-

-Bien, me voy a desayunar con mi mamá te hablo luego-Y al decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, Inuyasha sabía que ese te hablo luego era un "no te hablaré" así que la detuvo con su cansada voz mientras ella sonreía y aplaudía levemente entusiasmada, el se metió a bañar. La verdad es que si se estaba sintiendo mal, tomo un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, no supo cuantas veces se había lavado el cabello, froto todo su cuerpo miles de veces para que el alcohol que estaba expulsando saliera en ese mismo momento, lavo tres veces sus dientes e intento provocarse un vomito para así sentirse mejor. Pero eso no ayudo de nada-

Kagome seguía esperando, mientras iba a sacarle un poco de ropa. Le puso un par de calzones limpios, claro que los tuvo que perfumar primero. Le saco un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con una camiseta gris con un dibujo extraño o tal vez esa era su marca, y encima una chaqueta de azul claro, también le coloco sus zapatos negros y espero a que el saliera. Posiblemente era una de esas novias que intentaban manipular al novio, llevó su mano a su boca. Era la peor novia! El tal vez ni quería ir y estaba metiéndose a bañar para acompañarla.

-Oh, cuando esto acabe te juro que no te vas a levantar de la cama-Dijo el hanyou haciendo reír a su mujer mientras el comenzaba a cambiarse, no tuvo ni ganas de escoger la ropa ni siquiera discutió con Kagome por la ropa tan maricona que le había escogido pero en verdad le dolía la cabeza, y todo por esa princesa que se había conseguido.-

Kagome había avisado que iban a ir a desayunar, así que su mamá estaba totalmente encantada...

**---**

La señora Higurashi ya conocía a Inuyasha pero no había dado esa aprobación para saber si su futuro yerno iba a ser alguien peligroso, con eso de que a su hija le gustaban los chicos malos, ya ni sabía que esperarse.

Y ella siempre creyó que el último novio de su hija había tenido algo que ver con una mafia colombiana, pero obviamente nunca lo dijo ella si valoraba su vida y no quería despertar desnuda, rapada y con una mordaza en su boca en una alcantarilla; Estaba entusiasmada porque de todas las hijas de sus amigas, Kagome era la más bonita y radiante. Brillaba donde estuviera menos en la oscuridad porque su hija no brillaba en la oscuridad aunque con una alteración de ADN llamaría más la atención, agitó su cabeza mientras cambiaba sus pensamientos, en ese desayuno había mujeres de edad adulta que habían asistido entusiasmadas por conocer el nuevo novio de Kagome.

Algunas ya estaban hartas de la forma en que esa jovencita cambiaba de novios radicalmente.

-Pues yo creo que hacía buena pareja con mi hijo...-Dijo una mujer un poco robusta un poco molesta de que Kagome cambiara drásticamente a su hijo por un muchacho que acababa de conocer en menos de tres meses-Creo que deberías de cuidar más a tu hija querida, un día andará terminando con dos youkais y en menos de un parpadeo ya tendrás miles de bestias afuera de tu casa, o incluso adentro robándote a tu hija-La señora Higurashi simplemente abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tosió totalmente inconforme-

-Eso lo dijiste porque su hija dejo al tuyo?-Preguntó una mujer ocasionando que todas las mujeres rieran, en todo el grupo de amigas estaba la amiga que decía las cosas graciosas con un toque de maldad-

-Mamá!-Anunció una voz alegre mientras todas las mujeres dejaban sus tasitas de té encima de la mesa para ver quien iba llegando-Llegó Kagome con su novio-Y todas las mujeres se levantaron para saludar, vieron a Souta con una sonrisa mientras Kagome lo abrazaba, Kagome fue a abrazar a su mamá mientras saludaba a todas las mujeres-

-Señoras el es mi novio Inuyasha Taisho-Las mujeres abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas mientras Inuyasha se comenzaba a presentar, dio besos en la mejilla y sonrisas. Algo no tan típico de el-

-No te vi venir a la casa en los tres días, Kagome...-Preguntó su mamá un poco preocupada mientras todos tomaban asiento a excepción de Souta el cual tenía una cita con una mujer de dos años mayor a el-

-Mamá...-Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía y entonces la señora simplemente negaba con la cabeza e indicaba que el desayuno estaba servido-

Dos mujeres habían estado con Inuyasha haciéndole mil preguntas, y el las contestaba todas sin alguna molestia. Tomo asiento cerca de Kagome, estaba acostumbrado a los modales y todo eso porque pues venía de una familia que estaba económicamente bien, solo que el era el rechazado por decirlo de broma. Con la mamá de Kagome pudo de hablar de demasiadas cosas, primero que nada le pudo decir que iba enserio con Kagome y que no iba a ser un amor pasajero.

Y la señora Higurashi estaba entusiasmada de la manera en que el decía todas las cosas normales.

-Y que te gusto de Kagome?-Preguntó una mujer totalmente soñadora, había como cinco mujeres contando a la mamá de Kagome-

-Pues primero que nada que es bonita, aunque a veces tiene su carácter, no se simplemente me gusto...-Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado un poco avergonzado, jamás había pensando en porque le había gustado Kagome. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kagome era todo lo que el detestaba menos el sexo, dios! En el sexo ella era como una diosa mejor que todas sus otras ex mujeres, en fin el sexo era aparte. Acaso solo le interesaba el sexo en Kagome? No, el adoraba a Kagome era tierna y agresiva la perfecta combinación si te quieres volver loco-

-Mamá recuerdas aquel novio que tuve que me decía que si en todo?-Preguntó Kagome mientras las mujeres simplemente se miraban entre ellas-Inuyasha es exactamente lo contrario...Siempre supe que mi ex iba a quedarse solo, tu sabes era un poco rarito-Una mujer se había levantado totalmente molesta y ni siquiera había dicho adiós-Fue al baño?-Preguntó Kagome mientras las mujeres rolaban sus ojos. Kagome vio como estaba Inuyasha comiendo un poco de más-Hey no comas más, te vas a poner gordo-Dijo mientras las mujeres se miraban esperando que iba a decirle a Kagome, todos se sonrojaban y dejaban de comer pero querían comprobar que tan bueno era soportando los caprichos de Kagome-

-Y? tu también comes de más y no te digo nada-Kagome se había quedado sorprendida, y todas las mujeres estaban entusiasmadas definitivamente eso era amor. Sin duda iba a ser un gran yerno, justo lo que Kagome necesitaba alguien que le dijera 'no'-

-Tienes carácter eso me gusta-Dijo la mamá de Kagome mientras veía a su hija beber un poco más de agua-

Para Inuyasha platicar con estas señoras era más divertido que escuchar a sus amigos decir estupideces, y eso que las estupideces le salían de manera natural a todos ellos; Sintió que todo comenzaba a hacerse borroso, y parpadeo para dejar de sentir esa sensación, una extraña picazón en su estomago y miles de ganas de querer tirarse al suelo para así poder dormir. Sentía un taladro en su cabeza, y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

La señora Higurashi fue la primera en levantarse al ver que le pasaba.

-Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la señora mientras el simplemente comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban de manera pesada-

-N...no...-Dijo mientras Kagome le daba un poco de agua y el simplemente se levantaba para ir al baño y antes de salir del cuarto el simplemente se desmayaba-

-Llamen a un doctor!-Ordeno Kagome mientras se acercaba a el para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el era extremadamente pesado las mujeres estaban tocándole la mejilla ya que una mujer adulta siempre sabe curar a sus hijos, y aunque Inuyasha no era su hijo ya lo querían como uno-

A lo máximo que recordaba es que había estado desayunando con las amigas de la mamá de Kagome, y que de repente se había sentido horrible...Y ahora estaba acostado en un lugar que daba miedo. Abrió sus ojos y vio como había flores, no pudo evitar estornudar y sentir que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

-Inuyasha, que bueno que despiertas-Dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-Debiste quedarte en casa, dios...No, luego te hubieras muerto solo, Ugh! No te mueras-Le ordeno y le dijo mientras el intentaba centrar sus ojos en los ojos cafés de Kagome, la enfermera entro mientras comenzaba a checar un par de cosas, y regalaba sonrisas coquetas a Inuyasha-

-Joven Inuyasha usted tiene apendicitis es necesario operarlo...-Inuyasha simplemente abrió los ojos totalmente asustado, mientras sus orejas se levantaban en señal de haber escuchado algo muy malo-Tiene una fiebre alta, así que es necesario que se quede en este lugar por un par de días...-Inuyasha continuaba asintiendo, obviamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo-

Había escuchado cosas peores, pero jamás que lo iban a operar.

-Debiste ir al doctor en cuanto te sentías mal...-Le dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía de manera molesta a la enfermera, Kagome no era ciega y sabía que esa enfermera le estaba coqueteando a su moribundo novio-El doctor dijo que ya tenías ese dolor...-Dijo Kagome mientras se mordía el labio un poco culpable-

-No quería dejarte...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a toser un poco y cerraba sus ojos, se veía totalmente tierno con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojitos brillosos. Oh! como no enamorarse de Inuyasha? Era el hanyou de su vida-Quería estar contigo esos días...-Ella le tomo la mano de Inuyasha mientras la besaba con cuidado-

-Eres el idiota más grande de todo el mundo-Le susurró mientras el abría un ojo y veía como estaba Kagome mirando a otro lado-Pero aun así te amo...-Dijo con sus mejillas coloradas y una voz llena de entusiasmo-

-Es cierto que tu papá tenía alas?-Preguntó de manera ruda Inuyasha mientras Kagome se quedaba confundida, sin saber que podría decir-

-No! No existen hanyous con alas o youkais-Le informo como si eso fuera obvio a Inuyasha, pero entonces el simplemente negó para incorporarse un poco y ver a Kagome-

-Pero cuando tu tenías la mentalidad de una niña de tres años, tu dijiste que tu papá volaba y que el...-Al ver el rostro confundido de Kagome simplemente dejo de hablar de eso-Tienes razón-Le informo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, ya que el maldito dolor era insoportable-

No iba a preguntar más por eso, después de todo esos cuervos no existían...

Continuo escuchando la regañada de Kagome, y el por su falta de movimiento simplemente le dijo que se acercara y fue así como le dio un beso, Kagome estuvo con el todo el tiempo como si fuera su esposa. Ni en sus más locos sueños ella se había imaginado con un hanyou tan tonto como Inuyasha, de acuerdo no era tonto...Era un idiota pervertido, bueno, bueno tal vez era un poco mala con el...Nah, el era peor.

**---**

-Pues no existen...-Dijo Kouga mientras dejaba el libro encima de la mesa-Leí en todos lados y no existen esos cuervos-Volvió a anunciar Kouga mientras todos rolaban sus ojos, desde el día en que Kagome había regresado a la normalidad habían jurado investigar todo pero simplemente no había información de esos tales cuervos-

-Ya pues olvídenlo, no existen...Esas cosas se extinguieron-Dijo Miroku con sabiduría mientras todos lo volteaban a ver confundidos, oh! por todos los demonios había hablado de más-Bien, bien les diré todo!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a beber un poco de café, el y su grande bocota pero eran amigos así que podía confiarles un grande secreto a sus amigos-

Todos dejaron de hacer ruido, se concentraron en ver directamente a los ojos a Miroku, y la verdad eso al joven de ojos azules lo ponía extremadamente nervioso.

-Bien la parte que Kagome dijo es verdad-Todos asintieron mientras escuchaban el interesante relato de Miroku, era la primera vez que lo iban a escuchar hablar de algo que no fuera porno.-Esto fue hace mucho, no se la fecha exacta pero...-Miroku tomo un grande respiro, mientras tosía un poco ya todos estaban desesperados de no poder escuchar decir algo a Miroku-El padre de Kagome destruyo a todos...-Dijo mientras todos movían sus cejas confundidos, Sango frunció el ceño mientras movía su mano para que Miroku continuara explicando su relato, y Miroku de nuevo procedió a explicar todo. Por tercera vez-Sí, el padre de Kagome mato a todos para que no buscaran a su hija y la señalaran como el producto del traidor...-Dijo mientras movía un poco sus manos para darle un toque dramático a su relato-Dejaron de existir cuando Kagome cumplió cinco años, mi padre había investigado de ellos pero jamás me explico todo solo que en este mundo no había espacio para los monstruos-Kikyou lo detuvo con un extraño gemido, y todos voltearon a verla-

-Los monstruos son lo mismo que los youkais, no?-Preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entonces miraba profundamente a todos-En este mundo se mutaron los humanos, y ese producto son los hanyous y los youkais, no me gusta decir esto pero según yo los hanyous y youkais son simplemente monstruos que no pertenecen a este mundo-Tomo un grande respiro y todos la veían esperando a que llegara al punto-Este planeta fue creado solo para los humanos...-En eso tenía un punto-

-Es cierto pero en las leyendas e historias falsas-Dijo Ayame mientras miraba a Kikyou y luego a Kouga, al ver en los ojos de Kouga que podía continuar hablando ella le saco la lengua y comenzó a hablar un poco animada-Al cuervo o mejor dicho a los monstruos lo ponen como una especie superior a los youkais y hanyous...-Dijo mientras pasaba un mechón rojizo detrás de su oreja-

-Que fastidio-Dijo Kouga mientras todos lo observaban-Si en verdad era tan fuerte podría no se hacer algo bueno...-Dijo mientras todos levantaban la ceja y entonces el simplemente miraba a todos, al parecer había dicho algo "inteligente"-Como vender hamburguesas en el burguer-La única persona que se rio fue Sango...-

-Idiota-Susurró Ayame, pero Kouga pudo escucharla solo que no dijo nada-Como sea hay que dejar el tema, el hecho de que el papá de Kagome fue uno de esos seres me pone la piel de gallina!-Decía de manera nerviosa, mientras entonces Miroku comenzaba a sacar un par de cervezas-

-Maldita Kagome!-Dijo Sango mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a patear el suelo-Ahora vamos a arruinarle la vida y le vamos a decir!-Seguía diciendo mientras todos comenzaban a jurar que no le iban a decir-Es exactamente lo que pasa, juramos que no diremos pero gracias a algún idiota todo se termina soltando! Y lo último que sabremos es que Inuyasha nos pateo nuestro grande trasero!-Seguía diciendo exaltada-

-Ei...-Hizo el sonido Kouga como de un "si"-De que nos preocupamos? Esos bastardos ya están más muertos que el pene sidoso de Miroku-Dijo mientras Miroku miraba a Kouga como si hubiera dicho algo malo-Haha, y como esta tu amigo?-Sango estaba confundida-No supiste el idiota se contagio de herpes!-Y todos reían un poco-

-Ven!? No se puede guardar ningún maldito secreto-Decía enfadado Miroku mientras todos miraban a Kouga de manera decepcionada-

Y de nuevo regresaban al tema de los secretos, y la forma en que deben de guardar todos sus secretos.

-Muy bien, muy bien! Yo digo que si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo-Dijo Kikyou mientras todos asentían y entonces ella tomaba asiento en un sofá y comenzaba a ver a todos los que estaban presente, estaban todos menos Rin, Sesshoumaru, Naraku y Bankotsu-Empecemos con Kouga!-Kouga miró a todos lados y sobre todo a Ayame para que su novia o mejor dicho prometida lo ayudara-Me dijo hace dos días, que su amiguito no podía tener una erección...Le dije que fuera a ver a un doctor-Solo se estaban escuchando risas-

-Me dijiste que parecía que eras lesbiana-Todos rolaron los ojos, eso ya era noticia vieja-Y supe que te acostaste con Naraku...Y Bankotsu-Kikyou ni siquiera se sonrojo, para ella estaba bien que supieran eran sus amigos, y sus amigas la aceptaban por ser un poco "zorra" además de que adoraba tener que defender a todas esas perras (incluyendo a Miroku y a Kouga)-Sango no puede ya hacer lencería! Le da vergüenza-Kouga era un soplón, Oh! al diablo todos se morían de ganas por decir todos esos secretos-

Y así estuvieron gritando sus secretos como si nunca los fueran a repetir...

**---**

En verdad no deseaba que lo operaran, es decir eso era doloroso, y aparte de que...Según la enfermera no iba a poder hacerlo hasta que le retiraran los puntos de la cortada, tenía una idea. Le indico con su voz nerviosa y triste a Kagome que se le acercara, y ella de manera obediente se acercó. Le dijo que tenía algo en el pecho, y ella le creyó.

Las manos tibias de Kagome comenzaron a tocarle el pecho.

-Inuyasha no lo vamos a _hacer__-_dijo de manera seria mientras el la miraba dolido-

-No estaba pensando en eso...-Dijo mientras ella levantaba su ceja y entonces se acercaba de manera peligrosa hacia el y comenzaba a meter las manos de ella sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, y luego más abajo...-

-házmelo ahorita...-Le murmuró mientras el entonces sonreía-

-Claro nena...-Kagome se separaba y le murmuraba un "lo ves?" y el simplemente maldecía-

Es lo malo de tener una novia que te conozca tan bien...

Que bien, su novia pensaba que era un perro calenturiento y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, porque no podría hacerlo después de ser operado y aparte tenía hambre, y quería comer una hamburguesa...Y quería que esa bola que tenía en la panza desapareciera, era como un tumor pero más bonito.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Dios no me hagas sufrir QxQ! Has ke terminen de escanear love monster. TE AMARE UN VERGUEROOOO!!

Hablando del fic…ahm…dejenme reviews : D!

_"__Dime que me amas para así morir en paz"_

Atte:

Willnira

Pd: A LA VERGA ESTOY EMPUTADAAAA!

Kinky: noche de toxinas♪


	28. Objetos

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

He who makes a beast out of himselfGets rid of the pain of being a man♪

**Capitulo 28:****objetos...**

_"Una cara angelical, y el sabor del suicidio"_

De todo lo que a los humanos les inyectaban, a el le tocaba la fortuna de que se lo inyectaran dos veces. Y prácticamente no sentía nada, no sabía lo que decía.

-Gano el premio a más popular en recuperación-Había dicho el enfermero al verlo llegar, y comenzar a decir a todos 'te amo' al enfermero de cabello castaño se lo dijo dos veces, por suerte la operación había sido exitosa-

-Flacucho...también a ti te amo-Al decir eso se refería al objeto que sujetaba el suero, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras veía como los enfermeros comenzaban a acomodarlo en la cama. Ya le darían algún sedante a el, porque ella definitivamente no planeaba cuidar de un drogado Inuyasha-

Sango, Miroku, y Sesshoumaru habían llegado no fueron los primeros ya que la primera fue Kagome. Inuyasha estaba totalmente dormido, y Kagome simplemente hojeaba una revista mientras hacía sonidos de estar sorprendida ante algún chisme del que se había enterado, sus ojos cafés vieron los ojos de sus amigos. Les regaló una sonrisa, mientras Miroku y Sango observaban a Sesshoumaru.

-Humana...-Dijo con tranquilidad, Kagome tubo la urgencia de evitar rolar sus ojos. Así que continuo sonriendo-Que tiene la bestia de mi hermano?-No es que estuviera preocupado, es solo que deseaba ponerle un osito de peluche entre sus brazos, y tomarle una fotografía y así 'humillar' a Inuyasha; Dios! No supo porque no se trajo una cámara.-

-Bien...-Dijo Kagome mientras veía como sus amigos sonreían y procedían a tomar asiento, Miroku no estaba en sus cinco sentidos ni siquiera estaba cuidando que su saliva se le salía de su boca. Asqueroso, no sabía como Sango podía 'acostarse' con Miroku, y luego pensó ella se acostaba con Inuyasha...-Que hacen aquí?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se sentaba de manera tranquila, Sango se acercó y la abrazo diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba. Y le susurró como Miroku se había intoxicado con sus inciensos para buscar esa pasión entre la pareja-

Lo supo que decir.

-Inuyasha gano el premio más popular en recuperación-Todos se le quedaron viendo, todo era más difícil cuando estaban fuera del departamento-Y como están? Que han hecho?-Preguntó entusiasmada Kagome mientras sonreía, se sentía feliz de ver a sus amigos-

-Muy bien, prácticamente intento olvidar la vez en que te vi los calzones-Dijo Sesshoumaru con su tranquilidad, y esa sonrisa que mostraba lo armonioso que era. Y eso sacaba el lado más raro de Kagome, los bellos de sus manos estaban levantándose...Dios! Sesshoumaru daba miedo-

-Amiguitos!-Dijo Rin mientras entraba dando vueltas y sonriendo, se acercó a abrazar a Kagome mientras luego a Inuyasha le acariciaba sus orejitas y después regresaba a tomar asiento sobre el regazo de Sesshoumaru-

-Inuyasha duerme bien...-Dijo Sango mientras todos asentían y luego comenzaban a hablar de cómo dormían-Me muero de ganas de irme!-Dijo Rin sonrojada mientras todos la volteaban a ver, ella continuo sonrojándose-

-Porque?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Rin continuaba sonrojados y riendo de manera nerviosa-

-Porque así puedo disfrutar del grande hombrecito de Sesshoumaru, mientras me da toneladas de orgasmos!-Y al decir esto continuo riendo de manera nerviosa. Oh, Sesshoumaru ya estaba acostumbrado a las frases sexosas de Rin-

-Cien puntos para la zorra, entonces-Rieron mientras Miroku se dormía, menos Rin la cual estaba sorprendida-

-No me gusta cuando haces una broma con un rostro serio-Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba nerviosa, y entonces Sesshoumaru comentaba a sonreír. Kagome rolo sus ojos, mientras le indicaba algo con los ojos a Sango, pero Sango estaba muy entusiasmada viendo a esa joven pareja-

-No hay porque preocuparse-Dijo con tranquilidad mientras entonces Rin se despedía y comenzaba a tomar la mano de Sesshoumaru para comenzar a irse, Kagome y Sango estaban sorprendida, solo Rin podía "domar" a Sesshoumaru-

Es decir, cualquiera mujer si hubiera escuchado una broma con el rostro de Sesshoumaru hubiera salido corriendo. Sango siguió observando como estaba Inuyasha despertando poco a poco.

Y luego volvía a dormir, Sango simplemente dejo que Miroku se acomodara, la verdad estaba más interesada en saber como estaba Kagome después de todo eran mejores amigas y estaban perdiendo contacto.

-Kagome deberías de salir más con Inuyasha, ir a citas y eso-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía-Porque no lo conoces hace menos de tres meses y ya lo hicieron!-Y al decir esto comenzó a sonrojarse, bueno a Inuyasha ya lo conocía sabía sus defectos y todo eso. Vivieron juntos y durmieron juntos casi la primera semana, es más fácil conocer a una persona cuando vives con el a que andar en eso de citas-Luego puedes ser adicta al sexo, o puedes aburrirte...Piénsalo, no se ha hecho muy 'monótono'?-Preguntó Sango haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara y simplemente pensara la respuesta-

-Prácticamente el sabe lo que _me gusta_, y es como que lo hace _excelente_, dios es como un maestro en el sexo!-Decía mientras estallaba sonrojada-Y cambia las cosas, es tan raro...Dios Sango es mi mejor pareja, aunque tenga malos hábitos el sexo ha, supera todo!-Decía mientras sonreía ilusionada, Sango simplemente fingió que no había escuchado nada-Miroku ha de ser bueno también, a todas las fiestas y cosas que hacía...Me dijo que duraba más de tres horas-Sango se sonrojo mientras entonces intentaban cambiar el camino de su platica-

Rieron al poco tiempo, y luego Inuyasha por fin despertó. Y casi se cae de la cama, le dolía su estomago y al ver por debajo de la bata descubrió que tenía agujas.

-Ahh...Tengo algo...-Decía mientras se señalaba y se cubría sus ojos, Kagome simplemente observo haciendo que Sango sintiera curiosidad-

-Oh, Mr.Winny esta despierto-Esto hizo reír a Sango, y a Inuyasha hacerlo sentir nervioso-

-Feh, perra-Murmuró mientras Kagome le lanzaba un beso-

Miroku despertó después de media hora un poco confundido de que había pasado, y luego se acordó de que había bebido un poco antes de ir a ver a Inuyasha.

-Oh, y como están?-Preguntó Miroku limpiando el rastro de saliva. Inuyasha estaba un poco "mareado" y comenzaba a sentir dolor en lo que lo había operado. Solo Dios sabía que no había sentido nada debido a la gran cantidad de anestesia que le habían aplicado a su cuerpo, Miroku se hacía acercado a su cama y había tocado la cama como si estuviera examinando el grado de comodidad-Uh, se ve cómoda-Dijo mientras Kagome rolaba los ojos de manera divertida, Miroku simplemente tenía el humor-Como te sientes?-Preguntó Miroku mientras comenzaba a ver a su amigo-

-Normal, no siento la mitad de mi cuerpo-Miroku levanto su ceja-

-Iremos a comer algo-Dijeron Sango y Kagome al mismo tiempo, primero que nada querían soltar chismes de personas que conocieran-

-Será un problema si es de la cintura para abajo, verdad?-Preguntó de manera pervertida Miroku mientras Inuyasha simplemente rolaba sus ojos. Aunque lo negara extrañaba a Miroku-En fin, como te va con Kagome?-Preguntó Miroku sonriente mientras iba a sentarse al lado de la cama-

-Bien, su mamá es adorable...-Dijo mientras recordaba que gracias a Kagome había parado en el hospital, solo porque no fue al hospital para darle a su novia un momento de 'cuento de hadas'-No sé, necesito más tiempo-Dijo mientras Miroku asentía-

-Claro, ir a citas y todo eso-dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha asentía, y comenzaba a escuchar a Miroku-Ir al cine, llevarla a cenas costosas, comprarle lencería...Y muy buena lencería-Inuyasha volvió a rolar los ojos-cuando te dan de alta?-Preguntó interesado Miroku-

-Cuando el maldito doctor quiera-Miroku formo una sonrisa, definitivamente si llegaba a tener hijos Inuyasha iba a ser su tío-

-Voy a tener una cita ahora con Sango...-Dijo de manera entusiasmado, Inuyasha aplaudió entusiasmado por su amigo-Aunque todavía ella no lo sabe-Inuyasha estaba ahora gruñendo, porque tenía amigos como Miroku? Ah si porque amigos como esos te suelen divertir cuando estas deprimido-En fin...-Y entro una hermosa enfermera con ojos verdes y cabello rubio haciendo que los dos hombres se le quedaran viendo, el uniforme le quedaba ajustado y mostraba un poco sus piernas las cuales estaban envueltas en mayas, y zapatos de tacón. Estaba prohibido para las enfermeras usar tacones, pero a ella se le veían demasiado bien-Enfermera...-Dijo Miroku mientras sonreía de manera tranquila, haciendo que la enfermera avanzara con la comida de Inuyasha-

-Enfermera-Dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía y entonces comenzaba a poner una mueca de dolor-Au, tengo un malestar-Dijo mientras la enfermera se sonrojaba y veía a Inuyasha-

-Enserio?-Preguntó la enfermera mientras el asentía, la enfermera comenzó a revisarlo. Miroku tuvo que maldecir a Inuyasha, ser tocado por esa belleza le hacía tener celos...-

-Si...-Murmuró mientras la enfermera comenzaba a abrirle la camisa llena de emoción, algo capto la atención de Miroku...-Aquí-Y se quito la camisa, Miroku se giró para no ver a Inuyasha desnudo. Y ver como la enfermera mostraba un rostro lleno de sorpresa-

La enfermera le estaba revisando la saturación que le habían hecho, y estaba acariciándolo de manera intima. Las manos de la enfermera lo acariciaban con vehemencia, y después Inuyasha sintió que algo le estaba picando el brazo. Miró disimuladamente y vio un grande bulto erguido entre las piernas de la enfermera.

-WOAH, suficiente!-Dijo Inuyasha cubriéndose mientras la enfermera se iba sonrojada-Por la madre!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se cubría aun más-

Miroku explotó en carcajadas, mientras Inuyasha continuaba insultando a la enfermera.

-Acariciado por un hombre...-Bromeo Miroku haciendo que Inuyasha se molestara-

-Tu también estabas atraído por el...-Le siguió provocando a Miroku, los dos comenzaron a reírse-

**---**

_Dos meses después._

El tiempo se había ido volando, en un parpadeo ya estaban los dos sentados en el sofá viendo televisión. Se habían mudado juntos hace dos semanas, y Kagome estaba más entusiasmado que el. Habían rentado un apartamento con dos cuartos, una pequeña cocina, una sala, un baño y una grandiosa vista. La vista no era tan agradable después de las seis de la tarde, ya que un vecino se ponía a hacer ejercicio desnudo. Y nadie quería ver a un gordo, estirar sus piernas mientras hacía ejercicio.

La mamá de Kagome había accedido a que Kagome viviera con Inuyasha ya que ella esperaba nietos, y más si esos nietos iban a tener orejitas perrunas como las de Inuyasha. Miles de veces ella se sintió tentada a agarrarle las orejas, pero se tuvo que abstener a eso.

Estaban viendo "bad boys" Inuyasha era un fan de "Will Smith" ella simplemente se reía cuando decían algo gracioso. Inuyasha arremedaba sus frases, quitándole lo divertido. Recargó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Inuyasha para así continuar viendo la película. Después ella se había quedado dormida, así que Inuyasha por ser egoísta y no querer ser apartado de ella se quedo con ella así un poco más. Olvido la película, se concentro en Kagome viéndola dormir.

Cuando ella dormía el hacía eso, observarla mientras dormía. No tenía el mejor sueño, ya que a veces roncaba. Y se reía demasiado, hacía un sonido demasiado gracioso; La película acabo y luego cargó a su novia hasta su cuarto, la acostó mientras el iba a apagar la televisión. Durmió a su lado, mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura para así tenerla cerca. La cama no era tan grande, era especial para dos personas. Escuchó esos sonidos graciosos provenientes de Kagome, mientras dormía con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Se encargaría de molestarla con eso mañana.

Su sueño fue muy placentero, al día siguiente descubrió que había un hueco a su lado. Se encargaría de no dejar que Kagome volviera a aprender a zafarse es más maldijo a esas mujeres que daban tips para poder salir de la cama sin molestar a su pareja.

Se levanto por el olor del desayuno, y fue como vio a Kagome usando su pijama mientras luego estornudaba. Tenía frío, y eso era normal estaban en pleno invierno. Eran las diez de la mañana, así que no se había levantado tan tarde. Cinco meses de haber conocido a Kagome, cinco grandiosos meses.

Le dio besos en su cuello, mientras se pegaba un poco más haciendo que ella saltara un poco nerviosa, después de todo ese tiempo ella todavía seguía poniéndose nerviosa. Intento meter sus manos dentro de la camisa holgada de Kagome, pero recibió un golpe con el sartén, la vio girarse y decir algo de "No, habrá desayuno para ti" Ha, como si ella pudiera controlarlo...

Roló sus ojos, Kagome lo _controlaba_ demasiado.

-Feh-Murmuró mientras iba a preparar la mesa, observo la espalda de Kagome moverse con naturalidad, y luego servía muchos hotcakes, eso hizo su corazón latir. Kagome sabía perfectamente que amaba los hotcakes, Kagome era Dios porque le preparaba su desayuno...Kagome era su novia, sonrió dentro de si mismo, que bueno que era de el porque si no algún otro sujeto estaría disfrutando de sus cariñitos.-Oye Kagome y tus otros novios? Supongo que no guardas algo que ellos te hayan dado-Dijo mientras Kagome dejaba el plato encima de la mesa, e iba por un par de cubiertos y luego tomaba asiento. Todo estaba puesto gracias a Inuyasha-

-Ah...Uh...-Ella mordió su labio mientras el la miraba sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, eran balbuceos pero no escuchaba un "no"-Bueno es que son regalos...-Dijo mientras el la miraba molesto, se levanto de la mesa y fue por un bote de basura. La puso encima de la barra de la cocina y entonces regreso a tomar asiento, Kagome desayuno tranquila mientras miraba a Inuyasha. Se veía molesto-No puedo creer que tu NO tengas algo que ellas te hayan dado-Dijo mientras Inuyasha simplemente miraba a otro lado-Ah si?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ir a su cuarto. Regreso con dos cosas que Inuyasha conocía-Camisa que me dio Jerry, aretes que me dio Josh-Dijo mientras los dejaba en el bote de basura, Inuyasha se levanto y fue al buró donde estaban los libros-

-Jessica, Cristina...-Y luego vio algo que le llamo la atención-Paulina...-Kagome se le quedo viendo confundida. Y vio que no había terminado regreso con miles de tangas, y cosas que a ella no le interesaban-

-No puedo creer! Y todavía dijiste que eso era mío!-Dijo sin creerle un poco a Inuyasha-

-Pues te mentí-Ella lo miró con miedo, y también fue a tomar cosas para meterlas dentro del bote de basura. Después de media hora en discutir a quien le habían dado más cosas fue que sus ojos se encontraron-

-Estaré en la habitación-Murmuró Kagome mientras se levantaba para ir a la habitación. La cerro con seguro y se tiro en la cama, fue una tonta al creer que el no había guardado nada. Pero el también debería de estar molesto, sus novios también le habían dado cosas y ellas las guardo-

Inuyasha ni siquiera toco la puerta para saber si estaba bien. La puerta se abrió y ella simplemente observo como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella.

-Feh, no eres tan inteligente-Y al decir esto se acerco para acostarse cerca de ella. Ella le dio la espalda, y el insistió en voltearla con facilidad, después de todo era el hombre-Hey..Con las demás no duraba demasiado-Dijo Inuyasha con naturalidad mientras la abrazaba para que ella pudiera tener su rostro sobre su pecho-Además de que me da celos pensar en que otro te tenga...-Volvió a hablar, ella simplemente levanto su rostro-

-Soy la que más quieres?-Preguntó Kagome de manera infantil con sus mejillas ardiendo-

-Feh, eres molesta, tonta, llorona, mandona...-Ella infló sus mejillas, haciendo que el sonriera-Pero también eres cariñosa, bonita...Eres la novia perfecta-Volvió a decir mientras continuaba abrazándola y ella simplemente le robaba un beso-

Después de darse mil besos, y de dejarse los labios hinchados. Fue que Inuyasha se metió a bañar, y se sorprendió de que Kagome se adentro en el baño junto con el, duraron más de dos horas bañándose pero tener la piel de pasa valía la pena.

Habían quedado en ir a una cita. A las cuatro de la tarde habían salido, en donde Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome y la comenzó a guiar al cine. El había ido a pagar las entradas, y ella había ido a comprar las palomitas y el refresco. Inuyasha la alcanzo para tomar su refresco y agarrar las palomitas, cuando iban a entrar Kagome observó como estaba una muchacha viendo a Inuyasha...

-Inu!-Dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba de sus amigas para ir a abrazar a Inuyasha y restregarle en el pecho los senos grandes de esa mujer, Kagome observó los suyos y maldijo por ser talla B-Gosh! Te extrañe mucho!-Dijo con voz infantil mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha ignorando que el tenía una cita-

Se le quedo viendo, al parecer era una humana como ella. Era justo, así podría matarla con su poder.

-Disculpa pero Inuyasha tiene novia-Dijo Kagome mientras la separaba y entonces tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha para comenzar a llevárselo lejos de ella, la muchacha simplemente se quedo desconcertada para irse lejos-Ugh, que molesta-Inuyasha sonrió al menos estaba celosa-

-Tranquila, eres mi favorita-Dijo mientras rodeaba la cintura de Kagome con cuidado. Entraron a la sala, y fue como discutieron por buscar asientos. Inuyasha quería estar al frente, y ella quería estar en medio-

-Inuyasha! Te vas a sentar conmigo porque soy tu novia-Dijo mientras iba a sentarse en la parte de en medio, Inuyasha solo gruñó y fue a sentarse a lado de Kagome. No podía creer que se había enamorado de ella, es decir la conoció por un experimento y todo lo demás fue muy normal, bueno la había conocido antes pero no sabía que era ella. Sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si su olfato hubiera desaparecido. Y luego regresaba, el aroma de Kagome estaba mezclado con el de el y eso le gustaba porque al menos así no tendría de que preocuparse-

Pensó en algo antes de ver la película ignorando lo que ella había dicho. Iba a cumplir veinticuatro dentro de cuatro meses lo cual no era algo bueno, tenía una tradición con su familia. Una tradición con la cual debía de cumplir para ser ese niño rico, mimado que era. La tradición decía que a los veinticuatro debía de tener una pareja, debía de marcar a su mujer. Y hasta ahorita a la única que quería marcar era a Kagome, pero posiblemente a ella no le iba a gustar eso.

Y si no cumplía con eso era como desheredado y mirado como si fuera nada, de por si ser hanyou ya era difícil.

En fin esa tradición decía que debía de regresar con su compañera, y así volvería a ser igual que antes. Y en cuanto la marcara ellos dos iban a estar enlazados por siempre, no eso no era. Era de que la hembra y el macho iban a tener un lazo más fuerte, no importaba los años que viviera el...Ella iba a vivir los mismos si estaba marcada, Kagome noto ese rostro serio y decidió darle un beso en la mejilla. Adoraba a Inuyasha era como un niño chiquito, era divertido y definitivamente diferente a todos los novios que había tenido. Lo conocía y sabía que no haría algo para lastimarla, sabía que iba a estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas...

Quería que no solo fuera su vida por separado. Quería unir su vida con el, pero tal vez era muy pronto.

**Quería todo.**

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Uhm, tengo hambre (:

Hahaha jeez yo siempre tengo hambre, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Ah si, ya casi va a acabar, solo les digo eso.

Quedan como dos capítulos o tres. (Prácticamente no es porque quiera, es solo que ya salieron del experimento y todo eso ;O y aparte pues, en fin xD espero que lean hasta el final Q.Q!)

_"Te abrase, te ame y te olvidé"_

Atte:

Willnira


	29. palabras lindas

**Histeria**

_Notas previas:_

No estaré bien si no estas conmigo.

**Capitulo 29:**** palabras lindas**

_"Que__ Te divierte mi sufrimiento__"_

La responsabilidad era algo que estaban manejando tener, en verdad...Una fiesta 'salvaje'.

-Limón, limón-Murmuró Miroku mientras entraba a la grande cocina y comenzaba a partir un par de limones, y después comenzaba a salir. Dejando a un Inuyasha con la boca abierta, el continuo comiendo un par de sabritas mientras aspiraba un aroma delicado. Kagome se acercaba, se escondió por inercia ya que estaba a dieta con Kagome, y el estaba consumiendo sabritas.-

-Ojala que Inuyasha no se entere-Agarró un par de sabritas mientras comenzaba a comer de manera desesperada-Lo que no se sabe, no lastima-Se dijo para ella misma, mientras comenzaba a comer, ahora Inuyasha solo escuchaba el silencio, y también a Kagome masticar con desesperación las sabritas.Inuyasha rolo sus ojos y luego aspiró otro aroma adentrarse, uno desconocido. Pisadas fuertes, era un hombre. Y por el aroma de alcohol que emanaba estaba ebrio-

-Hola nena-Dijo el sujeto mientras comenzaba a pegarse demasiado a Kagome, el definitivamente estaba buscando un poco de diversión posiblemente, primero lo alejo de ella pero el sujeto dejo escapar una grande sonrisa y unos grandes y filosos colmillos, Inuyasha comenzó a reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba quemando y por alguna razón sentía que el poder de aquel youkai era más fuerte que el de el. Podía sentir las vibraciones del suelo sobre sus manos. Sacó sus colmillos y afiló sus garras-

El youkai la estaba besando y manoseando, sujetando ambas manos para que no pudiera defenderse, ella intento pelear, defenderse hacer algo. Pero todo lo que hacía era inútil.

Kagome simplemente estaba siendo manoseada, Inuyasha continuaba sin poder moverse. Un cuchillo cayó ante el movimiento brusco de ese sujeto de querer pegarse más a su Kagome, lo tomo y se lo clavó sobre su pierna. Esa sustancia tóxica dejo de esparcirse por su cuerpo, se levanto con mucho malestar. Sus ojos dorados ardiendo y tornándose brutalmente en unos rojos que brillaban más que el sol, el youkai intento poner sus colmillos en el cuello de Kagome, el estomago de Inuyasha estaba sintiendo un retorcijón.

La ira lo estaba llenando, llegó a una velocidad que jamás había experimentado y lo tomo del brazo para arrastrarlo y tirarlo, no podía hablar. La ira lo cegaba y estaba peligroso, Kagome estaba intentando separarlos, las lágrimas le salían de los ojos bruscamente. Inuyasha siguió sin sentir nada, la sangre demoniaca que ocultaba los días normales estaba exponiéndose; El youkai seguía usando esa sustancia tóxica con la que dejaba atontados a todos, pero a el ya no le funcionaba eso. Estiró su brazo hacia atrás, y lanzo su puño hacia el youkai.

El youkai parecía inmune a sentir, el alcohol que había consumido también habían alertado todos sus sentidos demoniacos, así que estaba prácticamente siendo 'dominado' Inuyasha fue prácticamente arrastrado hasta donde estaba la fiesta, continuaba gruñendo constantemente. El youkai le cayó encima y continuo usando su fuerza para destruirlo, quería perforar su cuerpo con sus garras. Inuyasha perforo a ese sujeto marcándolo con sus garras en el rostro, la gente comenzó a gritar y Miroku que estaba ebrio solo animaba la fiesta. (Feh, ebrios).

No había palabras, solo golpes. Y sangre que estaban derramando. La única persona que logró separarlos fue Sesshoumaru, el cual mostró sus colmillos y empujo al youkai, el youkai soltó un chillido de dolor. Inuyasha intento apartar a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha quería destruir a ese youkai por haber querido lastimar a su mujer. Levanto su vista y al ver como todos lo estaban observando se sintió un fenómeno, Kagome estaba viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos. Brincó para intentar escapar de la multitud, en un parpadeo toda la fiesta se había acabado, Kagome salió corriendo detrás de Inuyasha. Para así poder calmarlo, no lo encontró en la salida así que continúo corriendo y gritando su nombre.

Ella lo había visto sangrar, jamás lo había visto tan asustada. El no quería que ella lo viera así, estaba fuera de control. Ella continuaba buscándolo. El continuaba escondiéndose.

Su curiosidad por el peligro la estaba invadiendo, y esa motivación la estaba haciendo seguir a Inuyasha. Un movimiento brusco arriba de un gran árbol llamó su atención, no sabía porque se escondía. Limpió sus lágrimas y comenzó a llamarlo con voz dulce.

-VETE NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ASÍ!-Gritó mientras entonces Kagome levantaba su ceja, ya lo había visto así y eso la encendía. Agitó su cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, Inuyasha aspiró el aroma de su mujer y la vio haciendo muecas de dolor, bajo _normal_ hacia ella y la cargó para llevarla a su carro. Ella entonces sonrió mientras lo abrazaba aun más-Estas bien?-Preguntó mientras la dejaba con cuidado en la parte de atrás, el todavía no sentía dolor.-

-Si...Oh, por dios! Estas sangrando-Dijo asustada mientras comenzaba a levantarse apresurada y ahora ella lo acostaba en la parte de atrás, le quito las llaves del carro y comenzó a retirarse-Vamos a ir a casa y te vamos a curar-Dijo mientras conducía, obviamente si iban al hospital iban a creer que fue una pelea y los policías de hoy en día tenían prohibido las peleas entre demonios dentro de las casas. Manejo bruscamente, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir el dolor. Los dos habían compartido ese miedo, y aunque no hubiera estado cerca lo hubiera sentido, porque a ella la cuidaba como su más preciado tesoro-

Kagome se estaciono, y comenzó a ayudar a Inuyasha a caminar pero el gruño y dijo 'Feh, una humana como tu no me podrá cargar' y decidió caminar. Comiéndose todo el dolor, aunque se quejara ella lo ayudo a caminar, entraron al departamento y fue como el se acostó en el sofá sintiéndose perezoso y cansado. Ella llegó con vendas, y algo más.

Su hermoso cuerpo tenía cortadas por todos lados. Hubiera muerto si Sesshoumaru no hubiera interferido, lo sabía.

-Va a doler-Dijo Kagome mientras el veía el perfil de Kagome y entonces comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón, uh, esto parecía erótico pero estaba lastimado. Con alcohol y un algodón ella empezó a limpiarle la herida. Agua en un vaso en donde limpiaba, y exprimía ese algodón. Vendó su pierna, mientras luego iba a las garras marcadas que tenía en su pecho. Para mañana ya no tendría ningún rasguño pero le gustaba que Kagome lo cuidara, masajeo su pecho limpiando la sangre.-

-Temí Kagome...-Lo escuchó murmurar, había perdido sangre. Y eso era seguro, Kagome lo estaba escuchando sin saber que decir. Su voz no era fuerte, era extremadamente débil. Tan débil como lo estaba el-Pensé que te iba a marcar-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y pretendía que no le dolía cuando ella desinfectaba. La respiración de Kagome era muy fuerte, casi nerviosa-Mi corazón dejo de latir cuando vi sus colmillos casi sobre tu cuello-Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos dorados, pero ella no la vio. Jamás le hablaba lindo, y cuando lo hacía su corazón dejaba escapar miles de latidos-

Paso su lengua por sus labios secos, y la saliva se sintió dolorosa en cuanto paso por su garganta. Lo abrazó mientras lloraba encima de el, eso causaba en ella. Causaba una felicidad dolorosa que ella podía lidiar.

-Yo también tuve miedo! El sujeto te agarro como si fueras nada-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar todavía encima de el-Eres el único novio que me ha protegido, y aunque me hubiera marcado hubiera seguido contigo-El puso su mano sobre su espalda, para consolarla. Si se pusiera mover la consolaría de otra forma, pero hasta ahora era lo único que podía hacer. Poner su mano sobre la espalda de Kagome y darle masajes, desabrocho el sostén solo para hacerla enojar-

Las palabras que ella le dijo las sintió dentro de su corazón, jamás las olvidaría. Pero decirlas era muy fácil a cumplirlas.

Una vez que marcas a una mujer es difícil hacer que se separe de su compañero.

Ella se quedo con el hasta que se durmió. Se fue a acostar en la cama, mientras dormía de manera tranquila. Después de quince minutos el se había levantado del sofá para ir detrás de Kagome, como si ella fuera su dueño.

Había cosas que lo volvían loco. La primera cosa era Kagome, ella siempre iba a estar primero que todos incluso que el mismo, la segunda cosa era esa sensación de pelea que los otros youkais emanaban, la sed de sangre que a veces sentía y el deseo de aniquilar cuando los suyos estaban en peligro. No era un hanyou violento, pero cuando su parte demoniaca despertaba era como si todo lo viera rojo, y no se pudiera controlar. Del coraje muchas veces no podía hablar, solo gruñir.

Brazos fuertes abrazando su cintura, un pecho fuerte como almohada eso es lo que ella tenía. Necesitaba hablar con ella, ya había hablado con su mamá y ella le había dicho claramente algo así: _'Inuyasha! Si te pusiste así por ella, es porque es la indicada__ Si fura una simple novia la hubieras defendido, pero la parte demonio que escoge a su pareja también reacciono...'_ El no era muy brillante en esas cosas, su corazón latió con fuerza. Supo que era la indicada, desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor. En un baño, vaya forma de hacerlo inolvidable.

Kagome dormía de manera tranquila, ya no roncaba gracias a Dios, sus oídos eran tan sensibles que casi nunca podía dormir. No deseaba dejarla ir, y ella continuo abrazándose a el aun más, sus cuerpos encajaban de manera perfecta. El no deseaba buscar por otra persona, y estaba segura de que a Kagome le daría flojera volver a empezar una relación, presentárselo a sus papás y esperar por su aprobación.

Feh, esa perra primero se muere antes que abandonarlo, de acuerdo estaba siendo muy drástico.

-"La acosaría si se atreve a dejarme"-Pensó mientras asentía más complacido ante ese pensamiento, no era tan drástico o raro.-

Oh, Kagome se atrevería a arrancarle el cabello falso a cualquier de las chicas que se atrevieran a acercarse a el, sip. Hacían una excelente los dos eran histéricos, paranoicos e impulsivos.

Y definitivamente iba a ser divertido estar con ella; La escuchó estornudar, y entonces la separo un poco para ver si le había tirado mocos o algo así pero afortunadamente no, así que decidió seguir dejándola dormir así. Si es que se portaba bien la iba a dejar seguir durmiendo, observo su reloj y descubrió que eran las diez, su estomago hizo un sonido descubriendo que tenía hambre, pobre Kagome necesitaba despertarse para hacerle el desayuno. Roló sus ojos, el era el enfermo y estaba todavía herido por encajarse un cuchillo solo por defender a su mujer.

-Las locuras que se hacen por amor-Repuso de manera apenada, mientras la movía un poco y la dejaba despertar, y entonces el fingía que dormía. Ella despertó de manera lenta, y se estiro un poco levanto su rostro y escuchó un sonido gracioso en la pansa de Inuyasha, se levanto apresurada mientras lo movía a el un poco, lo escuchó gruñir mientras luego le sonreía. El fingió un bostezo y la abrazó aun más-Hey, bruja tengo hambre-Kagome roló sus ojos mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar para ir a preparar el desayuno. Pero antes de salir se giro preocupada hacia el, y le regalo otra sonrisa-

-Como amaneciste?-Preguntó Kagome sonriendo, mientras el levantaba su pulgar y entonces comenzar a levantarse con cuidado, se quito la venda que Kagome le había puesto y le demostró que ya no había ninguna marca-Oh, amaneciste bien...-Dijo divertida mientras iba a la cocina-

-Kagome que pasaría si alguien te dijera 'Oye quiero que seas mía?'-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras observaba como ella comenzaba a cocinar-

-No sé, depende de quien sea ese alguien-Dijo sonriendo mientras el rolaba sus ojos. Una mujer no es tonta y sabe a donde va a llegar las pláticas, solo que les gusta ver sufrir a los hombres y escucharlos decir palabras dulces de vez en cuando, oh cierto ayer ella lo había escuchado decir cosas demasiado lindas-

-Yo por ejemplo...-Dijo sin pena alguna. Kagome sonrió sonrojada, tal vez esto era la propuesta de matrimonio, le iba a decir que si. Estaba enamorada, y aparte ya vivían juntos, o tal vez debería de esperarse-

-No sé, hemos estado por muy poco tiempo juntos...-Dijo Kagome mientras el entonces se acercaba hacia ella y comenzaba a girarla para que estuviera frente a el. La acorralo. Teniéndola entre sus brazos era algo que disfrutaba, su aroma, sus labios...-

-Kagome quiero presentarte a mi familia...-Dijo con intensidad, Kagome sonrió entusiasmada-

-Claro, si, seguro!-Dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha eso ya era un grande paso, pero el no se veía tan entusiasmado-

-Hay un detalle Kagome...Es solo que...Para que conozcas a mi familia debo de tener una hembra-Ella estaba confundida, levanto su ceja confundida-Quiero estar contigo-Dijo mientras ella asentía aun confundida, el estaba tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible-Pero no quiero marcarte, porque si te marco posiblemente tu no quieras estar conmigo por toda la vida-Kagome lo beso mientras le contestaba sus dudas-

-Inuyasha si no quisiera estar contigo no me arriesgaría a vivir contigo...-Dijo mientras mostraba unos hermosos ojos cafés llenos de entusiasmo-Hazme tu mujer-Le dijo con voz serena, Inuyasha la abrazó y la hizo dar un par de vueltas.-

-Le diré a mamá-Dijo mientras corría al teléfono, Kagome continuo haciendo el desayuno; Inuyasha era un hijo de mami...-

Escuchó como hablaba de manera infantil con su mamá y como anunciaba que ya tenía su mujer...

Después de desayunar, el se encerró en el cuarto como un 'freak' mientras hacía un par de sorpresas. Le brinco con sorpresa a Kagome, y cayó su grito asustado con sus besos. Acarició su cuerpo, la cargó hasta su cuarto de manera nupcial y entonces ella se quedo sorprendida. Había velas por todos lados, y había un aroma a rosas que a ella le fascinaba, los cuerpos se prestaron. Si las veces anteriores fueron excelentes esa vez se llevaba los honores; Con el aroma calentando más los cuerpos, y los cuerpos explorándose más de lo que ya se habían explorado.

Hizo de el una bestia, la bestia que iba a marcar a su hembra. Le susurró que estuviera preparada, ella asintió. Entre las movidas, y los gemidos fue que el la marco. La llenó de placer, mientras le hacía una marca con la fuerza de un hanyou, esa vez fue ruda. Con más placer que amor y sutileza, cayó cansada en cuanto llegó al clímax; Y el beso con tranquilidad el hombro de Kagome.

Una marca más oscura que la piel de Kagome apareció en el hombro, Inuyasha la dejo descansar mientras iba a bañarse. Su mamá definitivamente adoraría a Kagome...

**---**

Estaba nerviosa, es decir no todos los días conoces a los padres de tus novios. Se miró una vez más ella sola, tal vez no estaba tan bonita...Inuyasha la tomo de la mano, y toco el timbre de su grande casa.

Kagome se quedo sin habla era una casa enorme, y muy decorada. Mordió su labio cuando una sirvienta abrió la puerta, Inuyasha la guió hasta donde daba el aroma de su madre y vio como estaba Sesshoumaru, su mamá y su papá sentados mientras platicaban de algo trivial, Sesshoumaru solo asentía y continuaba escuchando.

-Inu!-Dijo su mamá entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y le hacía cariñitos-

-Mamá, papá...Sesshy!-Dijo Inuyasha entusiasmado mientras saludaba a sus padres-Ah si, ella es Kagome...Mi mujer-Dijo mientras la mamá de Inuyasha la veía y la abrazaba-

-Izayoi, e Ino-Dijo la mamá de Inuyasha mientras Kagome se presentaba con una sonrisa-

-Tanto tiempo Kagome-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras la saludaba, y Kagome simplemente sonreía de manera nerviosa. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo...-

-Ya lo creo Sesshy-Dijo Kagome evitando soltar una grande carcajada, Sesshoumaru solo rolo sus ojos-

-Y bien...Cuando es la boda?-Preguntó Izayoi mientras Inuyasha miraba a su mamá de manera frustrada, el papa de Inuyasha descubrió que Kagome todavía no llevaba un anillo de compromiso, pero si olio como ella olía a Inuyasha, definitivamente estaba marcada-

-Oh todavía no estamos comprometidos-Dijo Kagome todavía con una sonrisa-

Sesshoumaru se sintió excluido y comenzó a irse. Teniendo otro motivo.

-Sesshy me saludas a Rin-Dijo Kagome mientras Sesshoumaru se sonrojaba y escuchaba todas las preguntas de su mamá-

-Si, Sesshy quien es Rin?-Preguntó Inuyasha de manera burlesca-

-Rin?-Preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras tosía y entonces miraba a todos los presentes confundidos, menos a Kagome y a Inuyasha los cuales sonreían-Es mi masajista-Mintió mientras comenzaba a irse-

-En fin, quieres ver el jardín Kagome?-Preguntó Izayoi mientras Kagome sonreía y comenzaba a caminar con Izayoi. Inuyasha asintió mientras dejaba ver como Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

Al principio no supo que decir delante de Izayoi...Estaba nerviosa, el jardín era extremadamente hermoso, muy cuidado.

-Es su jardín?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Izayoi asentía-

-Yo conocí a mi esposo después de un matrimonio, la mamá de Sesshoumaru murió y yo le dije que debía de creer de nuevo en el amor...-La señora Izayoi hablaba demasiado tranquila, con sabiduría-Es difícil entender a los youkais...Y me sorprende que Inuyasha consiguiera su pareja a los veintitrés años-Dijo de nuevo mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-

-Ni que lo diga entender a Inuyasha es muy difícil, pero yo no tengo el mejor carácter posible, es decir no estudie ninguna carrera y prácticamente mi mamá me da dinero necesario...Soy vanidosa, y el simplemente me entiende, sabe decir las cosas en el momento correcto-Dijo Kagome mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía de manera enamorada-

-Oh, suena...Lindo-Dijo Izayoi mientras comenzaban a regresar a la casa, no fueron donde estaba Inuyasha y su papá fueron más bien a ver un par de cosas-Háblame de ti Kagome...-Dijo Izayoi mientras Kagome asentía-

-Mi papá murió hace años, así que mi mamá se encarga de mi hermano y de mi...-No sabía que más decir-No consumo drogas ya que no vale la pena...-Dijo mientras meneaba sus labios haciendo reír a Izayoi-

-Mira esto-Dijo Izayoi mientras sacaba un álbum de fotografías con puras de Inuyasha bebe, en una salía completamente desnudo. Y en otras simplemente salía siendo molestado por Sesshoumaru-Cuando me embarace de el su papá estaba asustado diciendo que no podría con el, siendo sincera disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir...Con eso de los antojitos-Dijo Izayoi mientras sonreía-Espero que Inuyasha no se pase de listo contigo-Dijo de manera seria-

-Descuide el hace todo por mi, lava la ropa...Aunque no sabe hacerlo muy bien...-Dijo mientras hacia un rostro gracioso-

-Mujeres-Dijo Inuyasha mientras llegaba haciendo saltar de sorpresa a las dos mujeres obviamente había escuchado todo-Kagome es hora de irnos-Dijo Inuyasha de manera desesperada-

-Inuyasha modales-Dijo Kagome mientras le lanzaba una mirada seria-Estoy platicando con tu mamá, y cuando platico con otra persona no me gusta que me interrumpan...-Inuyasha murmuró un 'Feh' para comenzar a irse-

-Querida tienes mi permiso para que le ordenes a Inuyasha-Dijo con dulzura su mamá-Duré años en hacerle entender que debe de hacerme caso, como lo conseguiste?-Preguntó Izayoi mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-De acuerdo le digo que tiene que dormir en el sillón...O me levanto más tarde para hacerle el desayuno, y cuando me hace enojar creo que le digo que estoy a dieta-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Izayoi reía-

-Kagome! Es cierto que corriste a Inuyasha de una platica de chicas?-Preguntó el papá de Inuyasha llegando sorprendido-

-Así es y cuando la hace enojar se levanta tarde y le hace muy poco de desayuno, no es una dulzura?-Preguntó Izayoi sonriente-

-Vamos, ordénale algo!-Dijo el papá de Inuyasha mientras aparecía Inuyasha con un rostro molesto-

-Inuyasha podemos ir al cine con tus papás?-Preguntó Kagome de manera inocente mientras Izayoi tomaba del brazo a su esposo, Inuyasha levanto su ceja-

-No...-Dijo Inuyasha simplemente mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Inuyasha...Vas a dormir en el sofá-Susurró mientras miraba el suelo-

-Esta bien pero yo escojo la película-El papá de Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido-

-Oh mejor vamos a una obra de teatro?-Preguntó Kagome mientras volteaba a ver a los papás de Inuyasha-

-Bien, bien tu escoges la película-Y al decir esto regresaba a sonreír a los papas de Inuyasha-Que les pareció?-Preguntó divertida mientras los dos padres sonreían y comenzaban a darle bienvenida a la familia-

-Feh, cuando lleguemos a la casa me las vas a pagar-Y al decir eso hizo cierta sonrisa maliciosa que Kagome ignoró. Mala elección...-Mamá nos vamos-Dijo Inuyasha mientras iba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, a su papá le estrecho la mano. Su papá sujeto su mano con fuerza, casi para romperle el brazo, sus ojos dorados brillantes de entusiasmo...-

-Es una buena muchacha hijo, cuídala o te aniquilo-Inuyasha asintió nervioso mientras comenzaba a soltarse, Kagome se despidió de ellos. A los dos les dio un abrazo, y luego estiró su mano sonriente para comenzar a irse, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano para comenzar a llevársela. Izayoi simplemente continuo siguiéndolos, obviamente estaba incomodo de presentar a la novia.-

En cuanto subieron al carro Inuyasha la regaño por haberle hecho pasar esa vergüenza frente a sus padres, Kagome solo hizo una cosa 'rolo sus ojos'. Inuyasha era demasiado egocéntrico, si lo hubiera querido avergonzar hubiera contado que cuando dormían juntos el solía babear toda su almohada. Pero no dijo eso, se quedo viendo un lugar donde decía 'Malteadas' hizo que Inuyasha detuviera el carro y después bajo siendo seguida por el.

Se iban a divertir.

-Vamos, vamos!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con el. Tomaron sus manos sintiendo el efecto que sintieron la primera vez, algo eléctrico y protector. Inuyasha abrió la puerta solo porque quería ver el lugar al principio, pero ella pensó que el lo había hecho por caballerosidad. Fueron a tomar asiento cerca de la ventana, ella se sentó enfrente de el y el simplemente observó el servilletero que estaba como adorno-

Estaban tocando música juvenil, ese lugar era para adolescentes y adultos. Aunque obviamente ellos todavía entraban en la categoría de 'adolescentes que jamás maduraron y se quedaron haciendo bromas a lo estúpido' si así es como Sango los categorizaba.

Una mesera llegó observando a Inuyasha y enamorándose de el a primera vista, mientras que a Kagome solo le dio lo que servían de mala gana. Posiblemente odiando el hecho de que Inuyasha tuviera novia. En fin la mesera debió de darse cuenta de que alguien tan guapo no podía estar soltero a menos de que fuera gay.

-Una malteada de chocolate-Dijo Kagome mientras veía a Inuyasha seguir leyendo el menú, Inuyasha le entrego el menú a la mesera y le sonrió-

-Lo mismo-Inquirió mientras de nuevo regresaba su mirada hacia Kagome-Oh, quiero un brownie de chocolate-La mesera asintió mientras comenzaba a irse con sus patines, Inuyasha vio como un par de muchachos se acercaban a Kagome y simplemente le indico que volteara a ver la calle, los muchachos aun así continuaron acercándose. Kagome los vio y soltó un ruido de sorpresa para levantarse y abrazarlos a ambos-

-Travis, John!-Dijo Kagome mientras los dos hombres sonreían y se sonrojaban-Oh, que onda? No los veía desde...-Uno de ellos hizo un gesto demasiado homosexual, al menos eso creyó Inuyasha ya que el jamás haría algo así-

-Desde que dijiste que éramos homosexuales, gracias Kagome Higurashi ahora tenemos que lidiar con los homofóbicos y nuestras fans...-Dijo el muchacho de manera molesta, Kagome miró el suelo-

-Si bueno estaba ebria, y todos me presionaban...-Dijo Kagome intentando buscar una excusa-Si les sirve de consuelo, jamás les dije a sus papás-Volvió a decir mientras uno de ellos levantaba su ceja-

-Le hablaste hace dos años a mi mamá el veintidós de Febrero estando ebria y le dijiste 'Hey su hijo es maricón' mi familia casi me llevan a hacerme un exorcismo-Dijo el muchacho mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a Kagome-

-Estaba ebria, influye el alcohol, la presión...-Volvió a excusarse Kagome mientras continuaba viendo el suelo-Además Mandy la niña que los odiaba me encargue de ella-Dijo mientras hacia una cara graciosa, se estaba sintiendo incomoda; Es decir esos dos homosexuales la odiaban-Le dije que se habían ido a Costa Rica, ha, la idiota se fue a México-Volvió a decir mientras reía-Costa Rica no esta en México-Los dos homosexuales rieron cuando Kagome se explicó-

-Bueno Kag es un gusto haber hablado contigo, me da gusto saber que no odias a los nuestros!-Dijo el muchacho mientras miraba a Inuyasha-Lo estas descubriendo?-Preguntó en susurró eso llamó la atención de Inuyasha-Se ve molesto debe de estar en el primer paso-Le dijo a su pareja y a Kagome, Inuyasha levanto su ceja mientras Inuyasha se levantaba y comenzaba a abrazar al muchacho que estaba hablando-

-Mi amor, pensé que jamás ibas a mencionarme-Y le dio un beso en su mejilla, los dos homosexuales sintieron un grande escalofrió mientras el que no fue besado miraba a su pareja confundido-

-Vámonos John!-Dijo Travis molesto mientras comenzaba a mirar feo a Inuyasha-

-llámame-Le dijo Inuyasha a Travis; Travis estaba asintiendo mientras comenzaba a seguir a su novio-

-Uhm, todos empiezan así-Dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a ver a la mesera traerles sus malteadas. Inuyasha comenzó a beber su malteada de manera lenta. Y luego trajeron su brownie, lo miró y descubrió que tenía almendras, comenzó quitándole las almendras y luego comió el pan. Kagome le robo todas las almendras, una excelente combinación-

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

'Dilo' 'ok' 'arre pss' 'I'm your BIATCH' xDDDD! LOL SAM ME HACES REÍR UN PUTERO! XD

_"__Shake__your__makana__, mama"_

By: Willnira. _Love_ me, _hug_ me and _rape_ me with all your heart.

Pd: esperen actualización de MISSTAKE, SO DAMN HOT, MY HANYOU! (:


	30. Irreal

**Histeria.**

_Notas previas:_

_No entiendo como coños el último capitulo se borro. __Shit__, debo dejar de apagar a los "bestia" mi computadora. (: _

_Mi nena solo trabaja con PALABRAS __BONITAS.!_

**CAPITULO 30:**** irreal**

_"Déjame fumar todas tus palabras"_

Se estaba muriendo de nervios, era una de las primeras veces en que se atrevía a usar un hermoso vestido y sobretodo un vestido blanco.

Había escuchado las canciones más locas, y si pudiera decir una canción no sabría cual escoger de tantas que había escuchado; Sentía como todos en su casa estaban haciendo algo, pero ella no se encontraba haciendo nada. Solamente tomaba un poco de café para poder sentirse menos nerviosa, todas las mujeres en su casa estaban muy entusiasmadas, ah si y también Miroku el cual iba de casa en casa robando las flores. Un problema que se tenía que resolver en dos horas.

Se había metido a bañar en la mañana y estaba muy fresca. Aunque estaba completamente nerviosa, dejo de beber café para ver como estaba Sango cargando algo muy grande, siguió sin ponerle atención. Este día iba a dejar de ser mujer, bueno siempre lo había sido pero este día era MUY diferente. Sintió un grande movimiento en su estomago, y corrió al baño. Era la presión de que iba a ser su _día especial_.

Dios como odiaba esos días especiales, odiaba San Valentín, y los cumpleaños de todos sus amigos. Y todos esos días del año en que se debían de dar regalos. A veces a una mujer también se le acababan las ideas de que darle a tu pareja! Inuyasha parecía inmune a saberlo pero era muy buena fingiendo que amaba el día del amor y la amistad. Bueno no lo odiaba del todo, era un día en que se celebraba este acontecimiento tan grande; Fue a vomitar todo lo que su estomago había comido, lo que había sido casi nada.

Eso le pasaba por haberse embriagado el día de ayer. Y aparte por estar nerviosa, se lavo los dientes pensando que tal vez con ese masaje se le iban a quitar los nervios, Sango llegó con una caja rosa, y un moño.

-Al fin trajeron tu vestido, se encargaran de arreglarte y ya después podrás usarlo-Dijo Sango mientras Kagome sonreía y continuaba escupiendo la pasta de dientes-Nunca pensé que tu ibas a ser la última!-Dijo Sango mientras Kagome se sonrojaba, y luego Sango comenzaba a reír. Típico, ella también paso por lo mismo. Bueno no...Ella fue más de encargarse de que Miroku se arreglara con puros hombres en su casa. Y de testigos estaban Kouga e Inuyasha-

Ayame había llegado con un café en su mano, mientras Kikyou entraba después de varios minutos. Todos estaban en una habitación, Sango se encargo de arreglar el vestido mientras Kikyou arrastraba a Kagome para que la arreglaran.

Iba a ser un día grandioso, la abuela de Inuyasha había entrado. Ayame y Sango se observaron, viendo a esa mujer de casi trescientos dos años, con su cabello plateado y dos hermosas orejas de perro resaltarle. Sus ojos no eran dorados, sus ojos eran rosas. Su piel era blanca, y daba la apariencia de un perrito francés que quieres cargar y llevar a todos lados.

La señora llevaba una licorera en su mano.

-Esta Kagome?-Preguntó con tranquilidad mientras las dos muchachas negaban-Demonios, quería decirle los beneficios de tener la última copa de solteras...-Las chicas sonrieron definitivamente la abuela de Inuyasha era una alcohólica pero como era una youkai eso de las enfermedades no la afectaban demasiado-Quieren beber por su matrimonio?-Preguntó mientras se empinaba la licorera bebiendo graciosamente de ese tequila. Las dos muchachas negaron-Que bueno, se me había acabado el vino...Tu, llénamelo-A veces la abuela se parecía demasiado a Inuyasha-

Recordaban que cuando habían conocido a la abuela de Inuyasha la mujer era de todo de que "eh, vamos a hacer una fiesta" para esa señora fiesta era una licorera llena de licor. Es más fiesta para ella era un par de cartas, y alcohol. Porque también le gustaba apostar.

Maldición adoraban a la abuela de Inuyasha.

La estaban arreglando de modo que se viera hermosa, su cabello estaba alaciado con algunas partes onduladas. Un broche con diamantes hacía una bombita, no había deseado algo demasiado exagerado, pero tampoco quería parecer la dama de honor.

El peinador, era un hombre homosexual y graciosamente era amigo de Bankotsu!

Según el que la iba a peinar ella iba a quedar HERMOSA, y no estaba exagerando ni siquiera había terminado y ella ya se sentía completamente hermosa, la maquillista iba a ser una de las mejores que el podía poseer.

Entre más le acariciaran el cabello, más iba perdiendo el nerviosismo.

Sonrió mientras el muchacho le explicaba su peinado, tenía dos horas para arreglarse y en todo el día no había hablado con Inuyasha, y ella no iba a admitirlo pero la verdad lo extrañaba demasiado. Era el día de los enamorados, y ella quería estar con el, si deseaba casarse pero también pudo el haber escogido otro día. Pero dentro de ella estaba muerta de la felicidad de que el hubiera escogido ese día, ese día solo le pertenecía a ellos.

Siguió pensando en ellos dos. En ese momento, era ella e Inuyasha que estaba a una considerable distancia lejos de ella. Su primera cita para ella había sido perfecta; La primer cita para el había sido un asco.

Ella había bebido margaritas para verse fina, el tubo que beber una cerveza cara que ni siquiera le gusto todo para verse "refinado". Ella había escogido un restaurante costoso. El había sugerido ir a un billar, jugar, escuchar música, fumar y beber cerveza barata con el mejor gusto. Incluso tenían cerveza verde. (Si existe :B). Si, los dos habían deseado cosas distintas. Kagome simplemente trato de que el no la viera como una mujer diferente, una mujer más varonil.

Después el había entendido que los dos odiaban esos lugares de clase. Bueno Kagome decía que los odiaba pero bien que le gustaba andar en los bailes de sus dos familias; Ella estaba segura de que en su primer cita todas estaban observando a Inuyasha, y se pregunto "Soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para estar a su lado?" se había sentido mal un par de segundos. El había sentido esa tristeza, así que pensó que tal vez había hecho algo para hacerla quedar en vergüenza, posiblemente no le gustaba la ropa que el estaba usando o su peinado. Pero sonrió, y le dijo. "Te vez muy hermosa" y el esperaba un "tu también" que seguía esperando hasta la fecha.

El tiempo transcurría con mucha tranquilidad, las dos horas se habían reducido a treinta minutos. Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, Ayame estaba mascando un par de chicles y ella simplemente admiraba su vestido blanco.

-Oigan, y esto que?-Preguntó Sango mientras sacaba de la caja una especie de falda blanca. Kagome entro en pánico-

-Chicas tenemos que volver a ponerme el vestido-Entre las dos estaban desabotonando el vestido apresuradas, mientras que Miroku corría casa por casa arrancando las flores más hermosas. Iba a tener quince minutos para cambiarse, y alistarse. Llegó a la casa de Kagome, y dejo las grandes flores que había juntado en una parte visible. Souta estaba a cargo de ellas, se metió a bañar apresurado dejando de rasurarse su barbilla ya que así se veía más varonil, e Inuyasha le había dicho específicamente "por favor, ve de la manera más horrible tengo que lucirme frente a mi futura esposa". Miroku roló sus ojos, y en cuestión de cinco minutos el ya estaba todo aseado, poniéndose la corbata y alistándose para llevar a su esposa a la boda de su mejor amiga-

Solo a su mejor amigo se le ocurría casarse el catorce de febrero, el también quería celebrar con su esposa el día de los enamorados. Se sorprendía de que su esposa no se hubiera hartado de el, Inuyasha se había casado tres años después de haber conocido a Kagome, y el se había casado al medio año de haber conocido a Sango, solamente se había casado con ella porque deseaba alguien que lo dominara y Sango era excelente en eso.

La historia de Kouga y Ayame fue más normal, ellos se casaron al año y medio. Jamás las escucho hablar de la despedida de solteras pero por lo que sabía, su mujer y sus amigas se la habían pasado de una manera "criminal". Solo deseaba que no lo hubiera engañado, pero que demonios lo que no se sabe no lastima, verdad?

Al salir vio como estaba su esposa, viendo las flores.

-No las toques, en fin...Llama a Souta y a Ayame vamos a decorar la iglesia-Dijo Miroku mientras Sango asentía, Souta llegó con dos niños. Bueno, el y Sango no habían perdido el tiempo. Tenían dos hijos, para ser precisos dos gemelos. Los dos gemelos habían nacido a los siete meses, así que tenían ya casi tres años. Había embarazado a Sango al mes de estar casados, prácticamente fue por descuido. Ella dijo "no me voy a embarazar" y el dijo "te voy a embarazar" si fue algo así como una apuesta, y bueno a ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder. Solo que ser padre era más difícil-

Y así fue como el tuvo dos hijas, querían explicación de cómo? Bueno el puso su...

-Miroku-Dijo Sango sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Souta simplemente rolara sus ojos. Miroku ya no era como antes, antes andaba de fiesta en fiesta ahora la fiesta tenía que ir a el. Y eso no era cool, ahora Miroku ya era más "responsable" y eso significaba que no le compraba alcohol a menores, ni siquiera le prestaba su credencial. Sip, Souta odiaba el nuevo Miroku-Aquí tienes que dar vuelta-Miroku le obedeció, mientras Souta continuaba sosteniendo las flores. Y a el quien lo creían? La reina de la primavera o que?-

-Sango espero que no te den nauseas en plena misa-Dijo Souta mientras Sango se sonrojaba. Miroku sonrió, si Sango estaba esperando otro hijo de el. Y juntos podrían tener miles de hijos, después de todo el deseaba muchos descendientes.-

El celular de Sango comenzó a sonar, haciendo que tdos la voltearan a ver. Aunque estaban contra el tiempo, y en el carro se escuchaba una canción de lo más tranquila...

-"Sango, Inuyasha entro en pánico!"-Y esa era la grandiosa voz de Kouga, hablando de celular a celular. Y porque no decirlo, Kouga también estaba en pánico-"Dice que se va a desmayar, no espera...Dice que va a vomitar en el altar tanto, que parecerá scary movie en la parte que se burlan del exorcista"-Kouga era pésimo dando consejos-"Ah, y que no tiene erección...Dice que es de los nervios"-Kouga, un grande amigo y también un grande burlón-

-CALLATE, DAME EL TELEFONO-Gritó Inuyasha mientras Sango le indicaba a Miroku que continuará manejando-

-Escucha Inuyasha, un idiota apago la ventilación de las flores-Inuyasha trago difícilmente, ya que ese idiota había sido el. Y eso que solo lo hizo por robarse un par de botellas de vino-Miroku robo en cada jardín flores, las flores no combinan...-Sango era demasiado buena tratando de quitar los nervios, claro la forma en que Sango trabajaba con las mentes de las personas era haciéndoles saber que ella tenía lo peor en todo.-No me rasure las axilas y se me va a haber negro, así que más les vale no hacerme levantar las manos! Ah si, y si no crees que te vas a casar...Besa a Kouga, apuesto que al maldito le gustará ese regalo-Y al decir eso colgó la llamada, todos se estaban riéndose ante el comentario de Sango-

-Inuyasha tiene la cara de trasero-Dijo Souta mientras creaba un chiste entre ellos-

-Kouga tiene la cara de pene!-Volvió a decir Sango mientras todos comenzaban a reírse-

-Y si se besan es como si estuvieran teniendo sexo anal!-Ese comentario de Miroku fue el mejor, todos estuvieron riéndose como idiotas-

**---**

Todo estaba listo, los músicos o mejor dicho los del coro de la iglesia estaban tocando la melodía de cuando se van a casar dos personas. Con el clima perfecto, ni tan frío ni tan caluroso es que esas dos personas se estaban casando, el entro tomado de la mano de su madre. Izayoi le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Kagome iba a tomar la mano del papá de Inuyasha pero simplemente alguien se le había adelantado.

Alguien que ya no debería de estar en ese mundo.

Alguien que Kagome había extrañado durante todo el tiempo.

-Pa...-Dijo Kagome sin creer lo que había visto, el papá de Inuyasha simplemente paso a tomar asiento y todos comenzaron a ver tal conmoción que se estaba creando. Los ojos de Kagome casi se salían, y a su lado estaba una persona con alas negras, y nadie las había imaginado...Ojos azules, y piel blanca. Era muy alto, le sacaba más de dos cabezas a Kagome, pero también tenía esa aura de ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo, y eso le dio envidia a Inuyasha-Pensé que estabas muerto-Dijo mientras intentaba ignorar que quería estar en lágrimas, jamás imagino que su padre iba a regresar a entregarla en el altar. Había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido-

-No, simplemente...Llega un momento en que los cuervos no pertenecen a este lugar-Dijo mientras continuaba caminando, el tiempo era muy lento y de eso ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta-

No se dio cuenta de que su papá podía controlar el tiempo, que su padre hacía del camino a altar más de dos minutos.

-Si te rompe el corazón, lo castro-Dijo su papá mientras daba un paso con tranquilidad. Al dar un paso es como si plumas de color negras cayeran del cielo. Haciendo que las personas miraran detenidamente hacia el cielo, creyendo que su padre era alguna persona buena-

-Creí que estabas muerto-Dijo mientras evitaba llorar, su papá simplemente la abrazo aun más. Haciéndole saber que el siempre iba a estar a lado de su hija-

-Últimamente todos creen muchas cosas-Su padre intentaba ponerle un poco de humor a sus platicas, y Kagome sabía perfectamente que el iba a conseguirlo-

-KAGOME TE ESPERA EL BRINDIS!-Gritó la abuela de Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome aun sonriera, Izayoi simplemente hizo que la abuela de Inuyasha se sentara, definitivamente debían de quitarle el alcohol a esa señora. Pero esa señora tenía un excelente olfato que podía distinguir quien escondió su alcohol, y donde-

-Cuídate-Dijo el papá de Kagome, mientras su querida hija sonreía y comenzaba a soltarse de su papá, cuando su padre la soltó el tiempo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Los viejos youkais no sentían ese efecto. Pero si estaban orgullosos de haber compartido el lugar con un youkai cuervo-

En ese día, en el que los cuervos dicen que traen mala suerte. Ese cuervo vino, de un lugar que todos desconocían solamente para entregar a su hija a un hombre con excelentes poderes.

-Como supiste...?-Preguntó la mamá de Kagome en susurro mientras el papá de Kagome simplemente sonreía-

-Lo he sabido desde el día en que nació Kagome...-Y al decir eso sonrió, la mamá de Kagome lo miró furiosa-

-Cariño...Te secuestraron y regresas...-No hallaba que decir tampoco ella, se había quedado muda. Souta no lo recordaba mucho, y así que decidió mirar a otro lado. Aun sin entender mucho-

-Tengo una casa grande, hay perros...Tu sabes-Dijo mientras sonreía-Ya sabía el destino de Kagome desde hace mucho tiempo, y no planeaba venir pero...Es necesario todo, verdad cariño?-Preguntó con una sensual sonrisa-

-Tu y tus estúpidas palabras sabias...-Dijo la mamá de Kagome mientras tomaba asiento dispuestos a escuchar la misa-Si tanto sabes predecir el futuro, dime los números de la lotería-El papá de Kagome evito reírse, su esposa siempre iba a ser así. Iba a bromear aunque estuviera sufriendo por dentro...-

La misa fue muy tranquila, Kagome mirando de reojo a Inuyasha aun sin creer que se iba a casar. Para Inuyasha no había mujer más hermosa que Kagome, con su vestido totalmente blanco...Y ampón, no era un vestido extremadamente saturado de diamantes. No, era un vestido ideal. Blanco, con una hermosa tela que hacía ver a Kagome como un hermoso ángel.

La estaba oliendo desde esa distancia y podía sentir como ella destilaba ese aroma que a el tanto le entusiasmaba, ese aroma que solo deseaba para el.

Ella estaba ahí a su lado.

Siendo solamente de el.

Por siempre.

-Por favor, digan sus votos-Dijo el sacerdote mientras Inuyasha sacaba un anillo y entonces podía distinguir en los ojos de Kagome las lágrimas que se acunaban en sus hermosos ojos. Sonrió mientras la miraba de frente, no creía que esto fuera verdad...-

Simplemente era muy _irreal._

-Miroku graba esto-Le susurró Sango mientras Miroku asentía, iba a pretender que grabo todo después de todo se le olvido comprar un disco. Pero había muchas personas que lo estaban grabando, así que para que preocuparse?-

-Yo Inuyasha Taisho te prometo una felicidad que jamás has adquirido-Y el estaba improvisando principalmente porque no tubo tiempo de escoger los votos, lo único que sabía es que estaba usando el traje que uso el actor de la película de batman-te prometo fidelidad para amarte solamente a ti...Te entrego este anillo, porque estoy dispuesto a complacerte en todos los sentidos-Kagome levanto la ceja, porque sentía que eso era un albur?-Si tu te enfermas yo me enfermare contigo, estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en cualquier situación que enfrentes...Prometo que guardare cada memoria en donde solamente estés tu...-Dijo mientras muchos se quedaban sorprendidos, jamás imaginaron que Inuyasha iba a decir algo así-

El padre asintió, mientras Kagome notaba como estaba el anillo en su dedo. Todo para ella era mágico. Una aventura mágicamente irreal.

-Inuyasha, yo Kagome Higurashi juro que te amare por toda la vida...Se que serán más de trescientos años, lo puedo decir con solo ver a tu abuela...Quiero decirte que aquí frente a todas estas personas prometo ser la mujer que tu esperas que sea, prometo estar contigo en todas las situaciones...Y agradezco rotundamente al haberte conocido, y al haber querido comprar alguna vez algo solamente por un capricho mío-Uh! Con eso Kagome se refería a la vez en que había pagado más de cien dólares por tocarle el trasero-Y te amaré aun después de la muerte-Y con eso, le puso el anillo-Espero que no pierdas el anillo-Le susurró cuando se voltearon a ver al sacerdote-

El sacerdote continúo dando lo que restaba de la misa, que no fue más de quince minutos.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer...Pueden besarse-Inuyasha no espero cinco segundos. Simplemente tomo de la cintura a Kagome, y la acerco lentamente hacia el. Beso con lentitud, y después poco a poco ese beso se fue haciendo más intenso...-

Ese beso llegó al fin cuando la falta de aire les hizo falta. Inuyasha la cargó desde el altar hasta la salida de la iglesia, en donde todos estaban celebrando. Y riendo, estando divertidos de que al fin dos excelentes personas se casaban.

-Inuyasha-Dijo el padre de Inuyasha mientras Inuyasha dejaba de cargar a Kagome para alejarse con el papá de Kagome a platicar un poco-

-Te agradecería mucho si cuidaras de mi hija...-Sus palabras sonaban a una suplica, lo cual le gusto. Inuyasha sonrió y le susurro un "con todo gusto, señor"-

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor?-El papá de Kagome simplemente asintió, esperando una clásica pregunta...-Porque abandono esa noche a Kagome?-Preguntó mientras el padre de Kagome sonreía, el se había esperado otra pregunta-

-Para empezar no la abandone, llego un momento en que los cuervos no pudieron estar en este lugar...Ya que, uno de nosotros iba a ser el rey de los demonios...A ningún youkai le pareció buena idea...Así que yo dije 'Yo no quiero ser rey, solo quiero estar con mi familia' fingieron que había muerto...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a tener falta de aire debido a esas palabras que había dicho-Y ahora se que no será una noche tan tranquila...Así que cuida de mi hija-Inuyasha asintió, no teniendo muchas ganas de querer seguir preguntando-Ah y espero que sepas cuidar a mis nietos-Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a ir a abrazar a su hija y a conocer a Souta-

El padre de Kagome solo regalo un par de palabras, y así como había aparecido también desapareció. Dejando el rastro de sus hermosas alas negras.

Kagome no derramo ninguna lágrima, aunque no pudo disfrutar mucho a su padre al menos sabía que en otra vida iba a ser feliz con su padre. En otro lugar, tomaron miles de fotografías, y Miroku por temor no le dijo nada a Kagome.

Una foto en donde salía Kouga cargando a Inuyasha en una pose un poco sexual, mientras Miroku llegaba y se colocaba detrás de Inuyasha. Todos se rieron de eso, aunque tuvieran veinte años. Seguían siendo un par de niños.

-Mamá-Dijo uno de los hijos de Sango mientras señalaba a su papá, Sango miró lo que Miroku estaba haciendo y simplemente fue hacia ellos. El fotógrafo continuo tomando una foto de Miroku ilusionado y luego una foto en la que el salía corriendo ante la furia de su esposa, y también tomaron una de todos riendo-

-Estas lista para pasar una eternidad conmigo?-Le susurró Inuyasha mientras pegaba su boca al oído de Kagome-

-Siempre, y tu?-El simplemente la abrazó esperando que el fotógrafo le tomara todas las fotografías estando con su esposa-

-No mucho, pero...Será divertido-Dijo mientras Kagome reía junto con Inuyasha.-

Se reían hasta que aparecían las lágrimas, el iba a violar el corazón de Kagome para hacerla completamente suya. Iba a hacer que ella aprendiera a amarlo solamente a el, iba a darle placer y a recibir placer. Iba a hacer que la histeria de su amor, se convirtiera en algo que los dos iban a despertar.

La juventud iba a esperar por siempre, un amor eterno es lo que los esperaba.

En su amor jamás iba a haber un adiós. Pero si digo que la felicidad era eterna, entonces sería muy trillado. Solo quiero decirles, que cada día para esos dos amantes...Los días estarán llenos de risas, y de entusiasmo.

Y más cuando Kagome quede embarazada...

**FIN.**

**Epilogo pequeño. Lo que paso después de todo.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru se atrevió a confesarle a sus padres que estaba viendo a alguien, sus padres se entusiasmaron tanto y también se molestaron que el hubiera mantenido en secreto su relación por casi tres años. Tuvo que decirles simplemente porque Rin lo había presionado. Habían tenido tres hijos, no eran cuatro...Iban por el quinto. Tres mujeres, y un hombre y el que venía cuyo sexo era desconocido.

Souta: Entro en un experimento estilo "big brother" en donde se enamoro de otra persona, después de todo estaba siguiendo los pasos de Inuyasha.

Miroku y Sango: Tenían cuatro hombres, los cuatro eran iguales a Miroku. Tenían la misma manía de seducir mujeres, al final Sango decidió meterlos en un internado para puros hombres, ya que en su escuela anterior tres de ellos fueron expulsados por seducir a todas las mujeres de su escuela y por causar problemas con sus padres, aunque en ese internado los cuatro seguían teniendo su grupo de fans masculinos.

Ayame y Kouga: Tenían dos hijos, los dos eran pelirrojos y adoraban a Harry Potter. Una era mujer y el otro era hombre, la mujer tenía prohibido acercarse a los hijos de Miroku, en cuanto al niño...El niño intentaba ser igual que los hijos de su tío Miroku.

Bankotsu y Naraku: No se casaron, todos luchaban por la liberación de los gays y porque se permitieran los matrimonios gays. Ninguno de los dos deseaba tener hijos.

Kikyou: Reconoció que era bisexual, solo que Kikyou la engaño con un marinero...Actualmente se encuentra viajando por todo el mundo.

KAGOME E INUYASHA: Tienen cuatro hijas, todas son hermosas como Kagome a excepción de una que es igualita a Inuyasha. Dos de ellas tienen orejitas de perro, y una de ellas es completamente humana, y la última va a tener unas hermosas alas negras. Ella podría ser la futura reina de los demonios, solo que eso es un secreto. Tienen prohibido acercarse a los hijos de Miroku bueno siempre y cuando haya más de tres adultos cercas de ellos. Pero la mayor esta profundamente enamorada del hijo mayor de Miroku. Solo que lo mantiene en secreto ya que Inuyasha castraría al hijo de Miroku...

Su vida no era color de rosa, a veces todos discutían...

**FIN, FINITO**

**N/A:**

HOY ES INICIO DE TEMPORADA DE GREY'S ANATOMY. Ahora solo tengo que esperar por esposas desesperadas xD

En fin.

Gracias x seguir esta historia.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

_"Soy informal, y me burlo de los demás"_

**Atte****: Willnira**


End file.
